¿Start?
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.
1. Prologo

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada.-Se buscan Oc-

**Prologo**

**"La memoria de un juego"**

_Sleep soundly safe in his heart_

_You no longer have to face the evil in the dark_

_Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind_

La joven de pelo plateado estaba muy sorprendida. En el estanque de agua estaba lleno de sangre y al medio se encontraba un chico de pelo blanco que estaba flotando de boca abajo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y literalmente parecía un cadáver-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!-Pensó desesperada la joven y entra al estanque para sacar al joven. Cuando lo saco se dio cuenta de que este tenia una herida de gravedad en el estomago y tenia sus ojos entre abierto-¡No! Me niego a creer que este muerto-Pensaba trato de llevar al joven en su espalda-T_**e**_N**g**O _**mI**_e**D**o-Un susurro salio de la boca del joven sorprendiendo a la peli-plateada.

-¡No te preocupes te llevare a mi mansión!-Decía ella y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para atravesar el bosque. Ella podía sentir la respiración uniforme del joven y como la sangre se le estaba impregnando en sus ropas-Tengo que llegar pronto-. El bosque se le hacia infinito, parecía que por más qué corriera nunca iba a llegar a su mansión. Ella cuando llego golpeo la gran puerta que tenia esta mansión varias veces y grito-¡Abrenme! ¡Abrenme!-Una sirvienta abrió la puerta y casi grito al ver su ama con todas sus ropas ensangrentada junto a un desconocido-¡Señorita Rebeca! ¿¡Qué le paso!?-Gritando dice la sirvienta pero Rebeca ignorando la pregunta de ella exclama-¡Llama a un Doctor y diles a las demás que preparen una pieza para él!-La sirvienta iba protestar ante lo que dijo Rebeca pero la joven con una mirada severa dice-Es una orden Anna-

La sirvienta se fue corriendo a avisarles a los demás sobre la situación y Rebeca que se estaba comenzando a cansar por llevar el joven en sus espalda dice-¡Rápido que el esta muy mal herido!-Dos sirvientes llegaron hacia donde estaba Rebeca y tomaron al joven y lo llevaron a las habitaciones que estaba en el primer piso de la Mansión. Rebeca un poco más tranquila se va a uno de los baños más cercanos para sacarse la sangre que estaba en su ropa y luego camina hacia la habitación en donde dejaron al extraño.

Esta habitación era muy amplia y tenia varios cuadros de paisajes y su cama era más grande que una cama promedio normal. Hay había un sirviente y dos sirvienta que estaban tratando de quitarle las ropas destrozadas del joven-¿Aun no ha llegado el doctor?-Pregunta Rebeca muy preocupada y una de las sirvienta responde-Uhh..no, todavía no ha llegado-El sirviente que le estaba quitando la capucha al albino se dio cuenta que este tenia todo el estomago triturado y para peor adentro de la herida salían unas cadenas rojas-¡Esto es horrible!-Grito horrorizado y Rebeca trato de ver pero la otra sirvienta la detuvo y le dice-Lo siento señorita Rebeca, yo le recomendaría que no viera esto-

-¡Pero..!-Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar a un hombre de pelo negro con blanco que usaba una especie de bata negra y su cara tenia una cicatriz-¡Donde esta el paciente!-Grito él. Las sirvientas le mostraron la cama en donde estaba el joven y el doctor saco de inmediato sus herramientas de trabajo y dice-Esta herida es más grave de lo que se ve, tendré que operarlo aquí mismo-Todos se sorprendieron por esto y Rebeca que fue la primera en hablar dice-Si necesita ayuda con la operación no dude en decírmelo-. El doctor le sonrió y le dio su gratitud. Rebeca junto con sus sirvientes se fueron de la habitación y dejaron solo el doctor con el joven-Tendré que saturar el estomago y cortar esas cadenas que están saliendo-Se decía y saco un bisturín pero antes que pudiera hacerle algo al joven escucho una voz distorsionada que decía-D_ej_a**m**e _**solo**_-

Rebeca estuvo esperando más de cinco horas al frente de la puerta en donde estaba el medico y el joven. Ella estaba muy preocupada, primera vez en su vida que había visto tanta sangre y para peor parecía que el joven estaba más muerto que vivo. Uno de sus sirvientes le ofrecieron algo para comer pero ella se negó rotundamente, sus nervios ni la dejaban en pensar en otra cosa. El doctor salio de la habitación con una mirada severa y se inclino ante Rebeca y con una voz cargada de tristeza dice-Lo siento mucho Señorita Rebeca no pude hacer nada por él, esas cadenas volvían aparecer cuando trataba de romperlas y para peor pareciera que todo su esqueleto esta solo conformado por cadenas, no tiene pulso o órganos internos, ni siquiera un corazón. Es como si alguien lo trituro por dentro y le coloco esas cadenas-

-¡Eso es horrible!-Exclamo Rebeca y entro a la habitación para ver que el joven aun tenia esa herida en el estomago abierta y su polera blanca estaba manchada de gotas de sangre-Yo le recomendaría Señorita Rebeca que a hiciéramos una eutanasia a este pobre joven-Rebeca enojada dice-¡No! Yo cuando lo encontré en el bosque lo escuche hablar y me dijo; Tengo miedo. Yo...no puedo dejar que muera así-Al terminar de decir eso, uno de las manos del joven empezó a brillar y Rebeca muy confundía toma la mano del joven para abrirla y encontrarse con un medallon.

-¡Señorita Rebeca cuidado!-Grito el medico

Rebeca sintió como si todo el mundo le estuviera dando vuelta y vio que ya no estaba en su mansión. Ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro y frió con unas cadenas de color rojo que apuntaban a un lugar. Ella trato de moverse pero un hombre de alrededor de treinta años la detuvo y le dice-Cuidado, este lugar es muy inestable-Rebeca sorprendida, convierte su collar en un arco de color azul y sus ropas se vuelven del mismo color del arco y exclama-¿Quien eres tu?-El hombre se rie pero su risa no le llegaba a sus ojos café-Me puedes llamar Buuta-Rebeca casi se rió por el nombre extraño pero se dio cuenta de que el lugar temblaba un poco y sintió como si su corazón se estuviera apretando-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto la joven y Buuta suspiro y le indico que lo siguiera.

-Yo hice muchas cosas que me arrepentiré por toda la eternidad-Dijo como si nada Buuta y Rebeca lo miro extrañada. Ahora los dos pasaban por un lugar que tenia varios espejos con imágenes de un grupo de jóvenes peleando contra algo y otras de el mismo joven hablando con otro y había algunas que estaban borrosas-Lastime a muchas personas por mi egoísmo y lo lastime a él-Fue algo triste de escuchar esas palabras, Rebeca noto que Buuta estaba más que arrepentido y ella trata de animarlo-Si tu hiciste muchos errores en el pasado, aun estas a tiempo de remediarlos-Pero Buuta negó su cabeza y dijo-Es complicado-

Los dos llegaron a una especie de jaula hecha con cadenas que estaba adornada con espejos de varios colores. A Rebeca estos espejos le recordaron un poco a su collar y se fijo que adentro de esa jaula estaba el joven albino sentado de una manera incomoda mientras que tenia las mismas heridas que antes pero esta vez sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillaban de un celeste escalofriante-Vanitas...-Susurro Buuta y Rebeca estaba anonada al ver a ese joven en este lugar extraño-¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!-Exclamo ella pero Buuta nuevamente la detuvo y dice-No puedes romper esas cadenas o romperías toda su mente y si sucede eso Los Observadores podrían localizarnos-

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí!-Dijo Rebeca y Buuta se acerco a la jaula sin importarle que las cadenas le quemaran sus manos o su cuerpo-Por eso te traje aquí. Necesito pedirte un favor importante Rebeca-La joven peli-plateada trato de ignorar el hecho de que este hombre supiera su nombre pero era casi imposible, todo esto era muy extraño-Yo voy a romper todos los recuerdos que tiene Vanitas de mí y bloqueare su conexión con los demás Observadores. Esto lo va dejar en un estado muy similar a la de una muñeca pero...Si tu le enseñas las cosas de este mundo él podrá volver a ser el mismo de antes y podrá comportarse como un humano normal-Rebeca presentía que algo malo iba a suceder pero no podía apartar su mirada a Buuta que estaba ignorando como si nada el dolor que le producía estas cadenas-Solo te pido que lo cuides un rato...hasta que yo pueda encontrar una forma de detener toda esta locura-

Rebeca no sabia el por qué pero unas cuantas gotas de lagrimas estaban cayendo desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. ¿Ella estaba llorando o estaba sintiendo lo que sentía el joven en la jaula?-¿Qué te pasara si destruyes los recuerdos de él?-Pregunto ella y Buuta sonrió de una manera muy cálida y dice-Yo siempre voy a estar junto a él-Esto no era la respuesta que ella quería pero solo asintió con la cabeza y observo que una luz blanca rodeo a Buuta y este comenzó a cantar una especie de canción de cuna.

_I'll hold your hand while you sleep_

_So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams_

_Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_

_We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes_

Las cadenas empezaron a moverse a cualquier dirección aleatoria y trataban de atacar a Buuta pero él tenia una especie de escudo que lo protegia. Rebeca que sintio qué una de las cadenas trato de atacarla, ella le disparo una de sus flechas azules y esta se congelo-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Rebeca al ver que las cadenas se juntaron para crear varias lanzas, espadas y flechas para atacarlos a los dos-¡Cambio, escudo!-Grito Rebeca y un escudo de hielo apareció en su brazo. Ella se protegió de todos los ataques y se acordo de que Buuta aun seguia hay-¡Buuta!-Grito ella pero vio que extrañamente el hombre no fue atacado por las armas, es más parecía que estas trataban de detenerlo.

-¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije que no debías atacar a las personas?-Pregunto Buuta sonriendo con nostalgia-Sabes yo aun me acuerdo ese día que tratamos de cocinar pescado y tu casi destruiste mi cocina o cuando tu te encontraste con una mujer y le dijiste; ¡Señorita tiene un aura muy fea por eso no consigue novio! Y ella te golpe y luego yo tuve que disculparme por ti. También cuando te prometí que encontraría una forma de curarte de esa ceguera para que pudieras ver las estrellas conmigo, así te enseñaría los nombres de los astros y constelaciones-Buuta estaba sonriendo al decir todo esto y miro muy decidido al joven que estaba en la jaula-¡Yo te prometo que buscare la forma de remediar todo esto!-Rebeca esquivaba todas las armas que estaban apareciendo de la nada y sintió el llanto de alguien-Cambio, espada-Grito ella y también cambio de elemento esta vez a una espada de elemento tierra y comenzó atacar a todas las armas que se dirigían a ella-¡Son muchas armas!-Se quejo ella y vio que estas se detuvieron abruptamente y quedaron flotando-¿Eh?-Exclamo ella y vio que Buuta rompió la jaula de cadenas y se acerco al joven que estaba adentro.

_Promise, you'll wake up in time_

_When you awaken I will be there by your side_

_There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes_

_I'll find him and journey on, I will save you, whatever it takes_

Buuta abrazo al joven con fuerza y este sollozaba. Rebeca vio como todas esas armas desaparecieron en un haz de luz y las cadenas se abrieron paso para que ella pudiera acercarse a Buuta y al joven-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver por qué yo...-Rebeca no pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo Buuta por qué vio como un haz de luz la dejo ciega momentaneamente y cuando parpadeo estaba acostada en su habitación.

-¡La señorita Rebeca despertó!-Anuncio una sirvienta y todas las demás comenzaron a murmurar entre si de felicidad. Rebeca ignorando todas ellas se levanta y pregunta-¿¡Qué le paso a Vanitas!?-Las sirvientas se miraron extrañadas y dijeron-¿Vanitas?-. Rebeca sin preguntarles nada más se va de su habitación, sin importarle que las sirvientas le dijeran que no era recomendable que se moviera aun. Rebeca se fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el joven albino y vio que aun estaba el medio de antes-¡Señorita Rebeca! Que felicidad que haya despertado-Ella no dejo que el medico terminara su frase y pregunto-¿Como esta él?-

El medico puso una cara seria y respondió algo temeroso-Su herida en el estomago se cerro por si sola, gracias a esas cadenas y ahora ya no esta en peligro de muerte ¡Es todo un milagro!-Termino de decir el medico y le mostró la parte del estomago que ya no tenia la herida. Rebeca más tranquila suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas que estaba al frente de la cama-Bueno Señorita Rebeca, ahora que el paciente esta mejor me tengo que ir pero si pasa algo extraño o el empieza a tener signos de molestia o algo similar. No dude en llamarme-El medico dijo y se fue de la habitación.

-Que cansada estoy-Murmuro Rebeca y miraba al albino que estaba en la cama-¿Tu te llamas Vanitas verdad? Es un extraño nombre-Dice pero el joven no le respondía-Uhhh...creo que mejor me voy, ¡Te volveré a ver mañana y no te preocupes si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo!-Dijo y no sabia por qué pero sintió como si una leve voz le dijera; Gracias.

* * *

><p>Tres días había pasado desde que Rebeca se encontró con Vanitas. Ella aun tenia la esperanza de que él despertara pero sus sirvientas comenzaban hacer rumores sobre el extraño joven y sobre su relación con Rebeca, bueno no es que a ella le importara es más hasta se reía de esos extraños rumores-¡Ya no lo soporto más!-Exclamo una de las sirvientas que estaban en la cocina, la otra le pregunto-¿Que te ocurre Daniela?-. Daniela con una cara de desprecio responde-La joven ama me dejo a cargo de ver a ese "joven" y yo tengo miedo acercarme a él por qué en su habitación escucho sonidos de cadenas y hasta vi una sombra de un hombre a lado de él que le estaba acariciando la cabeza...¡Ese joven esta maldito!-Una de las sirvientas que estaba a mazando el pan, se mete en la conversación y dice temerosa-Yo también vi un ser extraño a lado del joven albino. Cuando pasaba por esa habitación sentí que algo me observaba y trate de ignorarlo pero no pude y me di vuelta para abrir la puerta de la habitación y vi a una silueta humanoide con los dos círculos celeste-Todas las sirvientas empezaron hablar sobre el joven extraño y una de ellas dijo-¡Tenemos que decirle a la joven ama que ya no soportamos esta situación!-<p>

Las sirvientas nunca se dieron cuenta que Rebeca estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y se va muy molesta de la cocina y se dirige hacia la habitacion en donde estaba el albino-Esas sirvientas, lo unico que hacen es hablar en todo el día y nunca pueden pensar en los demás, solo piensan en ellas-Penso muy enojada y vio que el albino aun no se despertaba-¡Hola Vanitas!-Saluda ella y trata de finjir que el otro le contesta-Sabes hoy en el bosque vi a muchos animales y hasta vi una familia de ciervos...-Esto era muy extraño para ella, hablar con un extraño que ni siquiera conocia y tratar de que este despertara de su letargo pero ella iba a cumplir el favor que le pidió Buuta-Espero que te despiertes pronto por qué asi te puedo enseñar hartas cosas-

El albino hizo una especie de quejido y esto sorprendió a Rebeca-A*Bfww´´qwe-Unas palabras ilegibles dijo Vanitas y abrió sus ojos. Rebeca que estaba muy feliz y sorprendía grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-¡Despertaste por fin Despertaste!-Vanitas trato de levantarse pero sus piernas parecían no concordar con sus movimientos y casi se cayo de la cama. Si no fuera por Rebeca que lo a sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo, este se hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte-Espera voy a llamar al medico-Dice ella pero el albino parecía no comprender lo que estaba diciendo la joven peli-plateada. Rebeca volvió con el mismo doctor que antes, este cuando recibio la llamada de Rebeca se fue corriendo del lugar que estaba para ver al extraño-¡De seguro que todo esto es un milagro!-Exclamo el doctor muy emocionado y se acerca a Vanitas pero este se encoge en su cama y comienza a temblar-Doctor creo que tiene miedo-Comento Rebeca al ver la forma de actuar del albino.

-¿Rebeca podrías dejarme un momento a solas con él?-Pregunto el doctor preocupado y saco de su maletín una pequeña lamparilla para examinarle los ojos. Rebeca que no quería dejar solo el albino con el doctor dijo-¡Pero yo necesito estar con él!-El medico se rio y dice con una sonrisa amable-Rebeca comprendo que estas preocupada por él pero necesito hacerle unos exámenes psicológicos y físicos. Para eso necesito estar a solas con él-Rebaca exasperada dice; Ya bueno, y se va de la habitación-Sus ojos no tienen ni un estimulo, parece que el es ciego. ¿Puedes entender lo que yo estoy diciendo?-Pregunto el medico pero el albino le toca su rostro con una de sus manos y balbucea algo-Creo que sufres un caso severo de amnesia-El doctor termino de revisar al joven y se fue hacia afuera.

Rebeca que estuvo esperando todo este tiempo a lado de la puerta, le pregunta él doctor-¿Como esta él?-El doctor suspira y dice sin con el mejor de los ánimos-El sufre de una ceguera severa y al parecer también esta sufriendo de amnesia-Esto no sorprendió a Rebeca, desde que tuvo ese "sueño extraño" ya sabia que el albino iba a tener amnesia pero una ceguera, eso no lo sabia.

-Yo le recomendaría que llevaran a este joven a un orfanato para niños con problemas especiales-Dice el doctor pero Rebeca no estaba deacuerdo con ello. Ella sabia que esos orfanatos no eran de fiar y menos cuando se trata de niños con problemas físicos o con una deformidad-¡No!..Yo voy a mantenerlo en mi casa y voy a costear su costo sobre el tratamiento medico-El doctor suspiro y dijo-Esta bien pero si cambia de opinión, no dude en llamar a esta tarjeta-

El doctor se fue y Rebeca entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba Vanitas-Sus ojos se parecen mucho a un espejo que refleja el cielo-Comento ella al observa los ojos de este-¡Bueno Vanitas, bienvenido a mi mansión!-Dice muy feliz y el albino hace una especie de silbido-Creo que eso es un gracias-Dijo Rebeca y ordeno a sus sirvientas que le trajeran ropa para Vanitas.

* * *

><p>En la plataforma llamada Destino Final se encontraba Master Hand haciendo los ultimos preparativos para hacer el nuevo torneo de Super Smash Bros. El habia tenido un montón de problemas desde la aparición de Tabuu, varios mundos fueron contaminados por la oscuridad de este pero gracias a los Smasher que se dividieron para ayudar a reconstruir estos mundo, todo volvió a la normalidad-"Invitare al torneo también todos los miembros principales de Esperanza y al grupo de jóvenes que derrotaron a Tabuu"-El le dice a su hermano menor llamado Crazy Hand por la forma escalofriante que tenia este para mover sus dedos-¡Siii otro torneo!-Exclamo Crazy Hand muy emocionado pero luego con un tono de preocupación pregunta-¿Hermano pero también invitaras a los más odiados?-<p>

Master Hand hizo un momento de silencio antes de responder-El torneo tiene como objetivo crear lazos entre todos los seres del Multi-Universo para que estos se lleguen a comprender mejor y por ende tenemos que invitar a todos, sin importar que estos tengas defectos. Duck Hunt también en uno de los invitados más odiados por esa extraña costumbre que tiene por reírse de su contrincante pero al igual que todos tiene el derecho de ser aceptado y sobre Lucina, ella es una joven muy noble y no importa que tenga casi los mismos movimientos que Marth porque son totalmente diferentes y sin hablar de Pitto que es más qué una simple copia de un espejo-

Crazy Hand hizo un silbido indicándole que ya había comprendido pero luego volvió a preguntar con una voz lúgubre-¿Y eso quiere decir que también vas a invitar a ese Observador?-. Master Hand nunca espero esa pregunta de su hermano, es más ni siquiera sabia que su hermano podía por alguna vez en su vida pensar "normalmente"-Ese es otro tema...¿Sabes hermano que es lo qué representan Los Observadores?-La mano loca se movió en negación y Master Hand sonrió ante eso-Ellos representan ese deseo que tienen todas las personas del Multi-Universo en vivir en paz aunque al pasar los milenios ellos junto con las personas se han ido distorsionando-

-Ohh..¿Entonces ellos no son malos?-Dice Crazy Hand.

-Sus métodos son los "malos" se podría decirse, utilizar su poder para destruir supuestas "fallas" que violen "esas" reglas y crean sus cuerpos físicos a partir de los cuerpos de los seres difuntos de las distintas dimensiones para camuflarse entre los seres existentes..."Es complicado saber si son los malos o buenos"-Trato de explicar Master Hand-Pero a pesar de ello, tengo la esperanza que esos Observadores cambien su de ver "las realidades" y que se den cuenta que hoy en día todos los seres del Multi-Universo no necesitamos regirnos por esas leyes tan inaccesibles ...ahora todos podemos vivir en paz-

-Eso lo pensaste al ver ese Observador que ayudo a esos jóvenes, aunque yo también me sorprendí al ver que había dos anillos de compromiso en el lugar donde fue esa guerra y pensar que era de él y de...-Dice Crazy Hand.

-Es verdad, pero eso indica que todos pueden cambiar, no importa si fueran seres existentes o inexistentes-Exclamo feliz Master Hand.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses había pasado. Ahora Rebeca que estaba ayudando al albino en adaptarse en esta nueva vida, lo estaba incitando para que él saliera de la mansión pero este se negaba rotundamente y más por la fallida fiesta que habían hecho hace dos meses atrás y Vanitas tuvo un ataque de histeria al sentir los murmullos de tanta gente en un solo lugar-¡Vamos tienes que salir algún día de aquí!-Exclamaba Rebeca<p>

-¡No quiero! ¡Te acuerdas la ultima vez que salí y me encontré con esos matones y me dijeron extraño por ser ciego!-Gritaba Vanitas mientras que estaba en una esquina sentado. Esta era de las otras rarezas que tenia el albino, cuando se sentía amenazado o tenia algún problema que no lograba comprender se quedaba en esa esquina por horas-Mira si sales de hay y vienes conmigo yo te voy a dejar estar conmigo en una de mis practicas de pelea-Dice Rebeca y transforma su collar en una espada de oscuridad y su vestido cambia de color negro. A esto Vanitas le intereso, hace en días quería "sentir" la energía de ese collar en acción-¡Esta bien voy a salir pero ...Me tienes que dejar ir a todas tus practicas hoy en adelante!-Dice el albino y la peli-plateada contesta-Esta bien-

Rebeca salio de la habitación en donde estaba Vanitas y lo espero. Mientras tanto el albino se guió con el tacto de sus manos para encontrar el ropero y saco las unicas ropas que estaban colgadas hay. Habia una especie de polera blanca de manga larga que tenia un moño negro en el cuello y en el pecho estaba la misma insignia que tuvo su gabardina anterior. Los pantalones eran de color gris y la gabardina era totalmente blanca con unas cintas color rojo en la parte del cuello y manga-Algún día tengo que pagarle por todo lo que ha echo Rebeca por mí-Penso Vanitas mientras que se terminaba de vestir y salio de la habitacion inmediatamente.

-¿No se te esta olvidando algo?-Pregunto Rebeca al ver que Vanitas no llevaba puesto su medallon-¡Oh verdad...!-Exclamo él y trato de llegar a la habitación de nuevo pero choco fuertemente con una de las paredes y Rebeca se empezó a reír-¡Telyn deja de reírte de mi!-Grito exasperado Vanitas pero luego susurro-¿Eh...?-

-Otra vez me estas llamando con esos nombres...¡Uhh aun estoy trauma por qué la vez pasada me llamaste Leo o Alexander y eso son nombres de hombres!-Grito exasperada Rebeca, hasta el dia de hoy podia escuchar las risas de sus amigas cuando fueron a visitarla y vieron a Vanitas que le había nombrado Leo adelante de todas-¿Aun no sabes la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer?-Sonrojado Vanitas contesta-Si lo se, desde que tu profesor particular me esta haciendo clases de biología...y ya me dio "esa charla"-

Rebeca rodó los ojos ante la estupidez o inocencia del albino y exclama-Ya bueno, ahora vayamos antes que me digas; Tsukina, Nahliel, Jin, Elliot o Louis-El albino hizo un silbido y Rebeca le tomo la mano para que este la siguiera sin chocas con las paredes. Los dos salieron de la mansión y fueron hacia donde estaba el bosque.

-Cambio a arco-La espada que sotenia Receba se convirtió en un arco de oscuridad y ella creo una flecha para dispararla hacia uno de los arboles-¡Woah! Ese ataque fue muy poderoso, hasta pude sentir la vibración que hizo tu flecha al tocar el aire y el árbol-Exclamo Vanitas muy emocionado y se sentó en el césped-Y no has "visto" nada aun...¡Armory Elementy!-Antes de que ella pudiera hacer su ataque final, Vanitas corrió con una velocidad inhumana hacia donde estaba la joven pelo-plateado y le agarro la mano con mucha fuerza mientras que susurraba: Vi_ola_ci**o**n **de **las l_ey_es..._Bu_s_**cand**_o fa**lla**.._bu_s**can**do..fa**lla**-

-¡Oye suéltame!-Dijo Rebeca y empujo un poco a Vanitas y este cayo al suelo-¡Ay! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?-Pregunto Vanitas algo enojado y Rebeca dice-Y tu que estas pensando...¡Me agarraste la mano justo antes de hacer mi mejor ataque!-El albino ladeando su cabeza muy confundido pregunta-¿Lo hice?-

-Si lo hiciste y empezaste a decir; Violación de las leyes y buscando falla. ¿Estas seguro que no fuiste un policía o algo así en el pasado? Aunque no lo creo por qué el doctor dijo que tenias la misma contextura que un joven de 17 años y ha esa edad aun no esta permitido trabajar-Dijo Rebeca y hizo que su arco se convirtiera en su collar de multi-colores.

-No lo se...-Responde indiferente Vanitas y se estira en el césped-Pero ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez tuve una vida muy interesante o incluso muy divertida-Rebeca no opinaba lo mismo que Vanitas, desde su "sueño" que tuvo pudo deducir que el albino tuvo una vida muy complicada y llena de sufrimiento pero es mejor que piense lo contrario-Se...¿Oye pero tu quieres recordar quien fuiste en el pasado?-

-Uhh...Si perdí la memoria sera por algo ¿No crees?. Pero igual me gustaría recuperar completamente mi memoria por qué siento algunas veces que se me esta olvidando algo muy importante-Dijo Vanitas y empezó a jugar con su medallon. Rebeca no sabia si mencionarle ese hombre que conoció. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en el bosque, Rebeca volvió a su practica y Vanitas solo susurraba una canción mientras que escuchaba los sonidos de los pájaros.

Rebeca ahora cambio su arco en un sable de fuego y corrió rápidamente hacia el árbol más grande para cortarlo pero antes que llegara se detuvo abruptamente porque sintió como el ambiente cambio de manera repentina y vio como los pájaros estaban huyendo de algo-¿Hay alguien llamado Rebeca Tsukishiro?-Una voz algo grave pregunto y de la nada, un vórtice salio del cielo y mostró a Crazy Hand. Rebeca muy impactada grita-¡Cambio a arco!-Y apunta a la mano gigante. Vanitas asustado por lo que estaba sintiendo trata de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Rebeca y pregunta-¿Qué esta pasando?-

Crazy Hand se sorprendió al ver un Observador en esta dimensión y le dice a Rebeca-¡Tenga cuidado con él! ¡Los Observadores son criaturas muy inestables!-Rebeca sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía la mano, le dice a Vanitas-Voy a tratar de atacarlo y tu trata de huir de aquí-Pero a Vanitas no le gusto ese plan y exclamo muy enojado- ¡Pero Rebeca yo también puedo ayudar!-Rebeca suspiro y dijo-Tu no tienes ningún poder excepto ese de "sentir las energías de los seres vivos" y no creo que eso nos sirva en este momento-

-Esta bien pero voy a buscar ayuda-Dijo Vanitas y corrió hacia el sendero que le indicaba hacia donde estaba la mansion. Rebeca ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Crazy Hand pregunta con una voz muy grave-¿Quien eres tu y qué estas haciendo aquí?-Ella cambio de elemento a su flecha a una del tiempo y apunto a Cazy Hand. Este un poco asustado de la mirada severa de Rebeca dice-Vaya te pareces a mucho uno de los competidores que tenemos en el torneo-Comenta y después con un tono alegre dice-¡Estoy aquí para notificarle que usted esta cordialmente invitada al Torneo Super Smash Bros!-

-¿Torneo Super Smash Bros?-Pregunto Rebeca sin bajar su guardia. Crazy Hand se ríe con una risa molesta y responde-Es un torneo que se invita todos los peleadores más fuerte del Multi-Universo para que se encuentren y muestren sus habilidades. Este torneo tiene como objetivo crear lazos de amistad entre todos los seres, sin importar adonde provienen o que es lo qué son-Crazy Hand chasquea los dedos y una tarjeta aparecio al frente de Rebeca-Si aceptas en participar solo habré esta tarjeta y esta te va a teletransportar a la ciudad Smasher y no te preocupes si no llevas equipaje porque mi hermano Master Hand se preocupa de todos esos detalles-

Rebeca acepto la tarjeta pero le dice a la mano gigante-Gracias por invitarme pero...yo no puedo irme de aquí, no puedo dejar solo a Vanitas y menos que ahora mis padres se fueron de viaje-Crazy Hand sorprendido y feliz al escuchar que ese Observador estuvo todo el tiempo escondido en este lugar comenta-¡Vaya que chico es el Multi-Universo! ¡Yo también tenia que buscar al Observador Vanitas para qué el hablara con mi hermano sobre unos "asuntos"!-

-No, me niego a aceptar esta tarjeta y menos que Vanitas vaya con ustedes-Dijo muy decidida Rebeca, si Buuta le quito los recuerdos a Vanitas seria por algo ¿Cierto? Para qué tuviera una vida tranquila. Crazy Hand decepcionado dice-Bueno si tu dices pero si cambias de opinión solo tienes que abrir la tarjeta-Y terminando de decir esto desapareció.

-Esto es extraño...¿Como él hablaba si no tenia boca?-Pensó Rebeca y se fue corriendo a su mansión.

* * *

><p>-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Rebeca esta en problemas!-Gritaba Vanitas y todos los del personal de sirvientes fueron hacia donde estaba el albino-¿Qué le paso a la señorita Rebeca?-Pregunto muy molesta la sirvienta Anna-Nosotros estábamos en el bosque cuando de repente salio una energía extraña del cielo y escuche la voz de otra persona en el lugar-Explico Vanitas muy rapidamente pero las sirvientas suspiraron con molestia y algunas le dijeron a los sirvientes que buscaran a Rebeca. Anna muy molesta por la cobardía del joven ciego por dejar a su ama sola en el bosque le grita-¡Tu no puedes hacer nada bien! ¡Dejaste sola a la señorita Rebeca!-<p>

-Pero si ella dijo que escapara-Trato de protestar Vanitas pero escucho todos los murmullos de las sirvientas y esa energía oscura que salían del corazón de todas ellas-_Tengo que salir de aquí-_Pensó desesperado el albino y trato de huir pero la sirvienta Daniela le a sujeto su mano y exclamo-¡Oye adonde crees que vas rufián! ¡Desde que apareciste solo has traído problemas!-

Ahora llorando de impotencia Vanitas trata de disculparse pero las sirvientas lo ignoran-_**Esta es **_la **nat**ural_ez_a de **lo**s se_re_s v**ivo**s, son _**so**_lo unos pequeños engr_**ana**_jes de en_**ergia**_ positiva **y **n**ega**tiva, _gracias a _esto es que **el Multi**-_Universo sigue _su c**ur**so-Una voz muy distorsionada pudo escuchar Vanitas y este pregunto-¿¡Quien dijo eso!?-Las sirvientes extrañada por la pregunta, dicen ahora con burla-Parece que el niño ciego esta escuchando cosas que no son-

-¡Vanitas!-Rebeca exclamo, ella había sido encontrada en el sendero de su mansión por uno de sus sirvientes-¡Que bueno qué llegaste sano a salvo aquí, estaba muy preocupada y más por qué aun no sacamos todas esas piedras del se...¿Ocurrió algo aquí?-

-No ha pasado nada Señorita Rebeca-Responde una de las sirvientas. Vanitas se sentía un verdadero inútil, no poder ver, sin tener memoria y ahora esto...¿No seria mejor irse de este lugar para dejar de molestar por una buena vez?-Yo...necesito estar un rato solo-Dijo con su sonrisa más falsa y se fue directamente hacia la habitación en donde se hospedada. Rebeca se dio cuenta de la sonrisa falsa del albino y trato de seguirlo pero la sirvienta Daniela la detuvo y dijo-Señorita Rebeca no debería buscarle un nuevo lugar para que se hospede este "_invitado"_, desde que el ha llegado, todas las sirvientas hemos presenciados hechos paranormales en la mansión-

-No sera que ustedes se están imaginando cosas, o solo están tratando de molestarlo más que antes-Dice con dureza Rebeca, cuando llegue sus padres ella definitivamente le iba a decir sobre esto-Todos vuelvan a su trabajos-Ordeno y los sirvientes le hicieron caso al tiro.

Rebeca suspiro muy molesta y se fue hacia la habitación en donde siempre se encontraba Vanitas, cuando llego se fijo que la puerta estaba cerrada-¡Vanitas abrenme la puerta!-Dijo ella pero no recibió ni una respuesta alguna-¡Si no me abres la puerta ahora, yo misma la voy abrir!-Amenazo enojada Rebeca. Vanitas abrió de inmediato la puerta, la ultima vez que Rebeca se enojo enserio con algo fue el día más terrorífico para el albino-Ahora dime ¿Qué te dijeron esta vez las sirvientas?-Pregunto Rebeca y Vanitas tapándose los ojos con su brazo dice con alegría fingida-¡Nada! Solo estábamos ...-Trato de mentirle a Rebeca pero su voz lo delato y ahora con un susurro dice-Yo debería irme luego de este lugar, solo soy una carga para ti y para las sirvientas-

-Tu no eres una carga...¡Tu eres como mi hermano menor!..bueno aunque tu eres el mayor entre nosotros dos-Rebeca dijo y Vanitas sonrió-Bueno tu sabes que como tu hermano, algún día tendré que irme...aparte que tus padres aun no saben que yo he estado viviendo contigo por cuatro meses-Dice el albino y Rebeca hace una pose pensativa-Eso es verdad pero ellos cuando sepan te van a querer mucho...Tal vez hasta te adopten o algo así-

-Uhh...Pero Rebeca...-Antes que pudiera terminar su frase Rebeca lo interrumpe y exclama muy emocionada-Oye hablando de otro tema, esa cosa que salio del cielo era una mano gigante y me invito a un torneo llamado Super Smash Bros-

-¿Shamw..Ros?-Vanitas trato de decir el nombre del torneo pero aun no estaba acostumbrado a decir muy bien algunas palabras-_Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes-_Pensó. -Aunque yo no acepte su invitación por qué uno quería que fuera con él y también quería que tu fueras a ese torneo y eso es muy estúpido. ¿Qué vas hacer en un torneo de pelea si no puedes pelear?-

-Pero Rebeca tu puedes ir a ese torneo, eres muy fuerte y yo se que le puedes ganar a todos-Dijo Vanitas, el no sabia por qué pero sentía que ese torneo no era de su agrado-_**So**_lo _**es**_tan vio_la_n**do** l**a**s leyes-Susurro sin darse cuenta y Rebeca lo miro extrañada pero ignoro el hecho-Vanitas tu sabes que no te puedo dejar solo aquí y menos cuando casi todo el personal de sirvientes te tienen mala-Vanitas hizo un silbido y de manera muy arrogante exclama-¡Tu sabes que yo puedo defenderme solo!-Rebeca se rió, por lo menos el albino estaba recuperando su personalidad-Si tu lo dices pero igual estaría muy preocupada por ti-

-¡Oh vamos solo anda al torneo y no te olvides de traerme regalos!-Dice Vanitas con cara de cachorro y Rebeca solo hace un gruñido, no podía decirle que no a esa cara-¡Esta bien iré pero si te metes en problemas voy a saberlo!-Dice Rebeca y saca la tarjeta que le dio Crazy Hand-Rebeca, esa tarjeta tiene una energía extraña, casi pareciera que es una especie de portal-Advirtió Vanitas ahora muy serio.

-Esa mano me dijo que esta tarjeta era un portal que me llevaría directamente hacia el torneo-Explico Rebeca mientras que miraba a la tarjeta que tenia letras de oro y una insignia de una bola smash-¿Puedo tocar la tarjeta?-Pregunto Vanitas y Rebeca se la paso-Uhh, se nota que el papel es muy suave-Comento el albino y por casualidad roso uno de sus dedos en el la insignia y esta comenzó a brillar-Eh...¡Rebeca la energía se esta expandiendo!-Advirtió Vanitas y Rebeca contesto-¡Oh no...se esta abriendo! ...Aléjate de ella Vanitas-

La tarjeta se abrió y creo un portal azul oscuro.

-¡Cuidado!-Rebeca trato de agarrar a Vanitas del brazo pero este ya tenia la mitad de su cuerpo entre el portal y la otra en la habitación-¡Mierda...Mierda..Mierda!-Decía Vanitas y Rebeca ya no soporto el peso y los dos cayeron al portal. Vanitas sin querer invoco una cadena roja que se engancho en un lugar aleatorio

-¡Rebeca!-Grito Vanitas al sentir que sus manos se separaron.

-¡Vanitas!-Grito Rebeca desesperada al ver que el ciego se teletransporto en una dirección diferente a la de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: "Los héroes regresan"**

**H**ola nuevamente a todos, estoy aquí mostrando mi nuevo proyecto que es la continuación de Gamer Over, para todos los nuevos que aun no saben de que se trata esto, le recomiendo que lean Gamer Over y si quieren participar que llenen esta ficha. (Solo son 5 cupos más)

Nombre:

Edad:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Poderes: (Qué no sean Mary-sue y que sea tan solo uno).

Historia:

Y para todos los participantes veteranos le dijo: ¡Hola minna-san como han estado! ¡La loca Nobody...(Hades: Y yo que...) Y Hades estamos devuelta a nuestra andadas de antes. Bueno no creo que pueda actualizar luego los capítulos como en Gamer Over, (tal vez me demore una hasta tres semanas en hacer un capitulo, como me voy a cambiar de casa y de país) (Hades: Esta tipa se va a ir a Alemania). (Yo: Cállate).

Bueno y ahora con las ya conocidas PD:

PD: ¿Quien creía que el ciego estaba muerto xD?, ¿A alguien le agrada a Buuta? ¿Chu lo...creo que ya sabes de quienes son esos anillos xD?

PD: Estén muy atentos por qué estoy haciendo unos fanarts de los oc y cuando estén listo los voy a subir a Deriva (algo asi se llamaba la pagina) (También hice un dibujo de Buuta y Vanitas).

Una advertencia para los nuevos que van a participar, en este fic juego con varios problemas sociales que suceden en el mundo y ahora voy hacer más burla con un libro polémico que salio en chile (Nicolas tiene dos papas) y sobre unas cuantas teorías sobre la aparición de la ebola. Bueno eso seria todo y nos vemos :D.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada.-Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo**

**"Los héroes regresan"**

_me enseñaste todo lo que yo se del mundo_

_cosas felices, cosas tristes y también el hecho de "ver"._

_Por favor dime; ¿Por qué el tiempo se detuvo para mí"_

**L**a Mansion Smasher fue muy conocida por ser una de las infraestructuras de mayor envergadura que existía en toda la ciudad "Smasher", esta especie de "Mansión gigante" era la envidia de todos los inversionistas que trataban desesperados de imitar una arquitectura tan perfecta como esta. Master Hand se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión esperando a los recién llegados, el había mandado a su hermano menor a buscar a los dos últimos invitados aunque no tenia esperanza de encontrar "ese" Observador, desde que desapareció entre las ruinas del Subespacio junto con Tabuu.

-¡Woah si qué es un buen lugar para hospedarse!-

-Yo pienso que es muy exagerado

-¿Eso crees?-

Telyn junto con Nahliel fueron los primeros en llegar, al pasar los meses Telyn había cambiado su apariencia. El pelo de la arquera de hielo ya no era tan solamente rojizo, sus puntas eran de color blanco y su pelo rojizo le llegaba solo hasta los hombros. Telyn también había cambiado su vestuario, ya no utilizaba su vestido de antes, ahora utilizaba una especie de capucha de azul oscuro con varias cintas de color café, estas cintas en sus puntas tenias unas puntas de flechas metálicas y sus botas eran de metal-¿Por qué te hiciste ese cambio de look tan radical?-Pregunto Nahliel, el joven mitad ángel se veía igual que antes y pareciera que el pasar del tiempo no lo afectaba en nada-Esto, es por qué me di cuenta que necesitaba una vestimenta que me sirviera como coraza para mis peleas-Responde ella muy confiada. Los dos habían sido invitados al torneo Super Smash Bros, Telyn acepto casi inmediato pero Nahliel tuvo que uno hablarlo con Dante (aunque este juraba que el joven mitad ángel estaba alucinando) y acepto como a al cuarto día la tarjeta-Espero que en este lugar haya una pizzeria o me largo de aquí-Dice él y Telyn lo mira indiferente-Oye estas muy obsesionado con esas "cosas"-

-Tsk, y tu estas muy obsesionada con tus flechitas de hielo-Dice Nahliel y esquivo con mucha habilidad una de las flechas de Telyn-¡Que dijiste estúpido!-. Master Hand que miraba toda la escena en silencio, hizo una tos fingida para llamar a la atención a esos dos y de manera muy amable le da la bienvenida a los dos nuevos peleadores-¡Bienvenidos al torneo Super Smash Bros, yo soy Master Hand el creador de este torneo y es un placer verlos en este lugar para...!-Antes que continuara con su discurso Nahliel lo interrumpió-Si..si para nosotros también es un gusto. ¿No podríamos saltarnos el discurso aburrido?-

-Eh...Por supuesto-Algo extrañado Master Hand dijo, esta es la primera vez que alguien le interrumpe su discurso de ese modo-Oye Nahliel acuérdate que tenemos que visitarlo-Dijo Telyn mientras que pasaba a lado de la mano abatida y ignoraba esa aura depresiva que rodeaba a Master Hand-¿Tengo que ir? Ni lo conocía tanto-Dijo Nahliel con un suspiro y Telyn se coloca al frente de él y le exclama-¡Por supuesto tienes que ir! ¡Todos fuimos un equipo y como tal tenemos que continuar siéndolo y más ahora qué vamos a participar en este torneo!-

Nahliel hizo una mueca por el tono alto de voz que tenia la arquera y respondió muy exasperado-¡Esta bien! Voy a ir-. Telyn sonrió de oreja a oreja y exclamo-¡Voy a tener mi venganza contra el ciego!-Y el joven mitad ángel no hizo ni un comentario. Cuando una persona muere, se muere y hay se terminaba todo pero no le iba a decir esas palabras a Telyn o sino otra vez la arquera iba a ponerse muy enojada por lo que paso durante la guerra.

Master Hand si tuviera una boca en estos momentos, haría una sonrisa-Bueno veamos quien más a llegado-Dice él y se teletransporta a la plataforma destino final, para esperar a los nuevos peleadores que vivían en dimensiones más alejadas a la de nintendo.

En la sala principal de la Mansión Smasher parecía un verdadero templo, había estatuas relacionadas con las diferentes dimensiones y todo su piso era más reluciente que un piso de salón de baile. Algunos Smasher hablaban de cosas que habían pasado en sus mundos después de la "reconstrucción" y otros sobre como ha cambiado las cosas por este lugar. Telyn vio que Leo y Louis se encontraban hablando junto con Alexander y Jin. Ella le indico a Nahliel que se acercaran a ellos-¡Hola chicos-Saludo la aquera muy emocionada y Leo que fue el primero en responder-Un poco..¿Tal vez? Aunque definitivamente no extrañaba tus amenazas de congelar mi culo-Dice él recordando lo que sucedió en el ultimo día en qué todos volvieron a sus dimensiones gracias a los poderes que tenia Master Hand-Uhh, Hola Telyn-Dice Louis con mucha timidez y Telyn dice-Vaya han pasado cuatro meses y aun eres muy tímido conmigo-Louis se sonrojo ante el comentario de Telyn y ella se rió-Bueno pero así eres, creo que ese es tu encanto-Jin que estaba escuchando todo y sintió algo de compasión por el más joven del grupo en este momento dice-Telyn estas haciendo de qué Louis se convierta en un tomate-La arquera miro la cara de Louis qué parecía un tomate y exclama muy arrepentida-¡Lo siento Louis no era mi intención en qué te sintieras incomodo!-

-No te preocupes Telyn...Uhhh-En un susurro contesto Louis y Alexander qué sorprendentemente se mantuvo al margen de todo, escucho el sonido de un trompetazo con varias personas que se detuvieron al igual como si fueran una especie de marcha-¡Aquí se presenta el Rey Elliot De Loucré!-Dijo un hombre con un traje rojo y barba blanca, una gran tropa de hombres con el mismo uniforme rojo se presentaron en toda la habitación y al medio de este se encontraba Elliot con una corona que estaba en su cabeza-¡Llegue por fin!-Exclamo este y le indico a sus tropas qué se retiraran-¡Maldito tramposo de mierda!-Susurro oscuramente Nahliel y casi trato de atacar a Elliot pero Leo lo detuvo-No creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte golpear a alguien que es un rey ahora y tiene una tropa de varios hombres armados-Trato de razonar con el joven mitad ángel pero este de forma arrogante responde-¡No me importa sus estúpidos soldados! ¡El aun me debe mis 10.000 en oro!-

Ludwas recién estaba llegando junto con el Yoshi que participaba en el torneo-¡Miren es Ludwas!-Exclamo Alexander feliz y se acerco al menor para saludarlo cordialmente-Hola a todos, ¿Como han estado?-Pregunto Ludwas y todos le contestaron que; Bien y algunos dijeron las cosas qué habían hecho después de la guerra. Telyn buscaba a la otra mujer del grupo pero esta nunca llego al lugar-¿Tsukina adonde estará?-Elliot que dejo de estar fanfarroneando de qué ya era todo un Rey, camino hacia donde estaba el grupo y ignoraba todas las miradas de los demás Smaher.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al nuevo torneo Super Smash Bros!-La voz de Master Hand se escucho por toda la sala y todos miraron los fuegos artificiales-Aun no han llegado todos los peleadores para continuar con el evento de inaguracion, por eso los invito a todos ustedes qué exploren la Mansion Smaher y si tienen una pregunta no duden en decirsela a mi hermano Crazy Hand-

Leo que escucho con mucha curiosidad la voz de Master Hand, pregunta-¿Ustedes saben como esa mano habla si no tiene boca?-Todos levantaron los hombros, indicándole que no tenían ni idea.

* * *

><p>Tsukina se encontraba alejada de todos los Smasher, ella estaba en uno de los barrancos cercanos de la mansión-Todo esto es por tu culpa...-Le decía con enojo a una tumba de plata con unos diseños de cadenas, esta tumba tenia una especie de casillero en ella y hay estaba dos anillos oxidados-¡Si tu nunca hubieras matado a esas personas! ¡Si tu nunca lo hubieras conocido! ¡Mi hermano gemelo no hubiera desaparecido-Estela quería tener una respuesta, ella quería saber el paradero de su hermano-Tu eres una criatura inexistente ¿Verdad? Entonces ¡Por qué estas aquí!-Sentía impotencia y rabia, Estela creía que si derrotaban a Tabuu, todo iba a volver a la normalidad pero todo fue una vil mentira-Un día...Si te vuelvo a ver...yo ...-Estaba llorando, sus lagrimas caían en el césped frió.<p>

-¿Quieres encontrar el paradero de tu hermano?-Mewtwo apareció de la nada y Estela se refregó fuertemente los ojos y dice-¿Qué quieres ahora Mewtwo?-El Pokemon psíquico se sorprendió del aura oscura que estaba saliendo del corazón de Estela-_Ella debe estar sufriendo mucho_-Pensó preocupado y camino unos cuantos pasos para quedar al frente de la tumba y saco unas flores color blanco-Si quieres encontrar a tu hermano tienes que buscar la solución para el problema de las leyes-Estela se rió con cinismo y exclamo-¡Solo estas tratando de engañarme!-Mewtwo termino de arreglar las flores blancas-No te estoy engañando Estela, si quieres encontrar a tu hermano, tienes que volver a confiar en las personas existentes y no existentes-

-¡Confiar en las personas!...Ese jodido Observador me engaño, nos engaño a todos y más encima desapareció al igual que mi hermano gemelo-Estela enojada dice y Mewtwo suspiro con reproche, guiar a estos jóvenes iba ser muy difícil-Estela...Quieres saber por qué estoy tratando de ayudarlos a todos-La joven no dijo nada, y solo desvió su mirada hacia un árbol que estaba cerca de la tumba-Yo quiero qué todos vivan en forma armoniosa uno al otro, sin importar si son seres que deben existir o no-

-Entonces suerte con tu cometido, por qué yo se que es imposible-Dijo Estela sin importarle lo que pensara de ella ese Pokemon-Un mundo sin peleas o guerras no se llamaría un mundo. Todos los seres deben pelear entre si aunque sea por cuestiones de territorio, política o social para que asi haya un equilibrio entre todos-

-No es lo que piensa "Vació"-Contesto Mewtwo y volvió a mirar los dos anillos que estaban en la tumba. Esto fue irónico, el le había dicho a Master Hand que los Observadores no pueden morir por qué no tienen cuerpo y sus cuerpos físicos solo son cadáveres de otros seres vivientes-Pero aun así, debemos hacer algo para que todos lo recuerden-Aun recordaba las palabras de Master Hand cuando le dijo eso

-Me pregunto qué pasara ahora en adelante-Pensó Mewtwo al ver que la joven se dirigía hacia la mansión.

* * *

><p>-¡Ah!-<p>

Vanitas se teletransporto en un callejón muy oscuro que estaba lleno de bolsas de basuras y algunas que otras cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar. El trato de caminar correctamente pero sus nervios se lo impedian y más cuando sentía esa cantidad de energía de diferentes seres que se encontraba en la calle-¿Donde estoy?-Se preguntaba él y camino hacia la calle. Este lugar era conocido como la plaza de los Smasher, hay se hacían eventos todos los días para festejar las diferentes hazañas de los peleadores del torneo-¡Rebeca! ¡Rebeca!-Grito desesperado el albino y trato de correr hacia otro lugar menos poblado pero choco con un hombre lagarto y este le grito-¡Niño ten cuidado!-. Vanitas trato de disculparse pero el hombre se fue de inmediato-Tengo que buscar la forma de encontrar a Rebeca-Pensó y con cuidado trato de caminar inadvertido entre la multitud.

-T**anta**s en_er_g**i**as, **ta**_nt_as l**ey**es ro_**ta**_s, t_an_**ta**s **me**n_tir_as, ta**nt**a _fal__**sed**_**ad, **_tan_ta _**vanidad**_-Esto fue insoportable, las personas de este lugar ocultaban lo que realmente sentían. Vanitas trataba de ignorar toda esas energías que lo estaban asqueando, tanto positiva y negativa-¡Pronto va comenzar el torneo Super Smash Bros, estoy tan emocionada-El escucho una voz femenina en decir eso y sintió como si un peso fue quitado encima-Por lo menos estoy en el lugar correcto-Dijo y siguió caminando para encontrar un lugar "seguro".

-¡Fox va ganar!-

-¡Por supuesto que no, sera Mario!

-Están locos, todos saben que va ganar Link-

Esto era un poco extraño, nunca antes Vanitas había escuchado que las personas hablaran tan animadas por algo, bueno excepto cuando Rebeca le contaba sobre las diferentes cosas que encontraba en su bosque-Que raro, no me puedo moverme bien-Dijo Vanitas mientras que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo tieso al igual que una muñeca-Si tan solo pudiera ver algo-Se quejo un poco pero qué podía hacer, desde que tiene memoria siempre fue un ciego inútil. El albino deambulaba por toda la ciudad y le preguntaba a cada persona con que chocaba sobre el torneo y de Rebeca. El albino no se dio cuenta pero el día se hizo de noche y el quedo solo en unas de las calles conocidas por ser el antro de todos los delincuentes-Algo malo hay en este lugar-Se hablaba a si mismo para que el miedo no lo consumiera por completo.

-¡Vaya! Una cara bonita como la tuya no se ve mucho por aquí. ¿Quieres "jugar" un rato con nosotros?-Un hombre corpulento se acerco al albino y un grupo de hombres de diferentes especie lo estaban rodeando-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes.¿Por casualidad no conocen una joven de casi del mismo porte que yo qué se llame Rebeca?-Los hombres se rieron y el que estaba hablando con Vanitas dijo-No conocemos a nadie que se llame Rebeca pero si vienes con nosotros conocerás algo mejor-Vanitas sin comprender el sentido de la charla decidió seguir con su marcha pero el hombre lo detuvo nuevamente y con una voz muy grave dijo-Veo que te gusta hacerte el difícil-Dicho esto los otros hombres golpearon una de las piernas del albino y este se retorció de dolor-¿¡Qué diablos!?-Exclamo el al sentir como las diferentes manos lo inmovilizaban en el suelo-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-Grito pero las pocas personas que pasaban por el lugar no le hacían caso-Vamos chicos, tenemos que "castigar" a este gato albino-El hombre se burlo.

-**Castigo**, _castigo, _castigo**, castigo**, ¡_Du_el**e**!, ¡**D**u_ele_!, **Error**, **Error**, ¡CA_**STI**_GO **A**L O**B**SERVAD**O**R V**ACI**O!-Vanitas se retorcía en el suelo y trataba de escaparse de las garras de los hombres pero en un momento vio una imagen muy nítida en su cabeza de una habitación con varias sillas y el atrapado con varias cadenas rojas y torturado por estas-¡_DE__**JE**_N**ME**_!_-Grito tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarro. Los hombres riendo por ver esta escena tan patética trataron de arrastrar al joven en un callejón pero sintieron como si algo le estuviera agarrando el corazón-Oye este chico esta frió al igual que un cadáver-Comento uno de los tipos.

Abajo del "cadáver" se encontraba una silueta que mostraba un brillo peligroso en sus dos círculos celeste y unos dientes puntiagudos color blanco-L_**o**_s vo_**y**_ a e_**limi**_nar**, **los v_**oy**_ a e**limi**_na_r **!Te eliminare BUUTA!**

* * *

><p>Un joven de una altura de 1.70m, de cuerpo esbelto y de piel morena se encontraba cerca de "Bajo Smasher" una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad. El tenia pelo de color castaño claro con algunas tonalidades de rubio, sus ojos eran color miel y vestía una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga manga larga y sus pantalones eran beige. Utilizaba botas militares negras y su gabardina era color marrón. El se encontraba visitando la afamada ciudad Smasher-¡Esta ciudad es muy bonita, es tal cual como me la relataron!-Pensó maravillado al ver la infraestructura de la ciudad.<p>

-¡Ayuda!-Grito uno de los matones que estaba corriendo desesperado pero una cadena lo arrastro por el suelo hasta un callejón. El joven sorprendido, va a socorrer al hombre pero cuando llego al callejón se encontró con cinco cuerpos colgados por unas cadenas y el callejón parecía más grande de lo que era realmente-Extraño...pareciera que algo se esta metiendo con el espacio y tiempo de este callejón, pero los único que puede hacer eso son los Observadores-Analizo el joven mientras que se metía en el callejón y vio a un hombre corpulento que trataba de escapar de las cadenas pero estas lo tenían inmovilizado, atrás de ese hombre se encontraba el cuerpo de otro joven que no tenia ojos y sus piel era tan blanca como un cadáver-Dios mio-Exclamo horrorizado él. El hombre fue atrapado por una criatura similar a la silueta de un ser humano, excepto que este tenia dos círculos celeste y una sonrisa lasciva ante la sangre que estaba esparcida en el lugar-T**u** _ere_s. **Tu** _eres..._O**d**io..**Od**io **a LoS **e**Xi**S_**tEnT**_es..¿**po**R _Q_uÉ p**RoT**eG_erlo_s?. El joven que vio todo esto grito-¡Primera etapa!-Y se convirtió en una pequeña luz del tamaño de un puño y ataco a la silueta que sostenía a esa persona-¡**T**E **OdI**o_! ¿¡_**yO** No** E**_**x**IS**t**_**O!**? ¿¡_**PoR **_qUe´ P##_**Teg**_ER sE**r3**s _**eG**_oIS_Ta_?!-Varios portales salieron y adentro de estos salían varias armas de diferentes tamaños apuntando al hombre. El joven que se había convertido en una pequeña luz, volvió a su estado original y con la diferencia que ahora su cabello era blanco y sus ojos se tornaron de color amarillo y una aura azul lo estaba rodeando-Gracias por ayudarme-Dijo el hombre asustado y corrió por su vida pero antes que llegara a la salida del callejón un portal negro salio y una especie de monstruo de varios ojos color celeste apareció y se lo trago-¡**Fa**LLa f_A_llA F**a**llA! E_rR**oR ERror**_-Cantaba la silueta al igual que un niño-Los observadores nunca han atacado a nada más que fallas dimensionales-Dijo el joven tratando de comprender todo lo que estaba viendo.

El joven creo apartir de su cuerpo un látigo hecho de cristal y trato de atacar a este "monstruo" pero este lo esquivo y al igual que una araña se acerco al cuerpo del chico que estaba en el lugar-Pr0_**T0**__Co_LO #-Antes que el monstruo pudiera decir esa frase, el joven creo un cañón de plasma y le disparo a la criatura. Esta dio un alarido, no de dolor sino de odio-E_**rro**_R ...¡M_**IeD**_O_! ¡buUtA_! ¡e_**R**_Ror! ¡**eLi**M_InA_R! ¡**S**m**ash**ER¡ O**d**i**O**-Esto era una verdadera locura, el observador no quería parar, técnicamente quería tragarse al joven también-Esto se esta tornando cada vez más peligroso, tendré que utilizar eso-Penso rápidamente él y trato de convertirse en su segunda forma pero la criatura que estaba adelante de el se detuvo abruptamente y el callejón volvió a la normalidad. La silueta entro rápidamente al "cadáver" que estaba a lado.

Vanitas se sentía más desorientado de lo que estaba, por qué se sentía que había estado corriendo una maratón por horas y lo más extraño era que tenia un sabor metálico en la boca-Uhh..¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto con mucho miedo por qué sintió una energía muy similar a la de una estrella, pero era imposible. El joven de pelo castaño sin saber qué hacer en este momento pregunto con mucha cautela-¿Tu eres un Observador verdad? ¿Entonces por qué atacabas a esos hombres-Y miro a los cuerpos de esos hombres que habían caído al suelo, al parecer ellos se salvaron de una muerte segura pero el tipo que trato de huir del lugar, no tuvo tanta suerte-¿Observador? ¿Qué es eso?.No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Tengo que encontrar a Rebeca!-Exclamo Vanitas y salio del callejón ignorando completamente la existencia del joven.

-No puedo dejar que este solo o tal vez ataque a alguien nuevamente-Pensó el joven y siguió a Vanitas. El Observador trataba todo lo posible de ignorar al extraño pero era muy difícil y más cuando siente una energía muy poderosa que provenía del joven-¡Oye deja de seguirme!-Exclamo enojado Vanitas y finjio poder ver al joven-¿Quien eres y por qué me sigues?-

El joven no pudo en evitar en reír de las muecas que hacia el albino y contesto-Me llamo Testudo-Vanitas abre su boca un poco y luego con una carcajada exclama-¡Tortuga! ¡Tortuga! -Luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo y pide perdón-¡Lo siento señor Testudo!-Se lamento muy avergonzado, no sabia de donde saco que el nombre de Testudo significaba tortuga o algo así-Hahahaha, no te preocupes y ¿Tu como te llamas?-Pregunto de manera muy amable Testudo y el Observador algo titubeante responde-Rebeca dijo que mi nombre era Vanitas aunque yo no creo mucho qué ese sea mi nombre verdadero porque hace poco perdí mi memoria-

Esto es extraño lo seres llamados Observadores solo son un único ser que no existe y por ende no tienen "consciencia" separada de todos ellos-Yo solo quiero encontrar a Rebeca y irme de este lugar, se siente raro estar con mucha gente y para peor todos se mienten o dicen cosas que no son verdades..**No Me **_gUST_a ¿**Po**R q_Ué_ **Los **Sm_Ash_er _Pro__**te**_**ge**n **A **e**So**S s**Er**es **sin** v_alo_r?. Ohh denuevo volví decir cosas sin sentido; ¡Lo siento señor Testudo!-Testudo estaba comenzando a pensar que este Observador era muy inestable para dejarlo solo en esta ciudad que tenia muchas personas al rededor-Vanitas si quieres yo te ayudo a buscar a tu amiga Rebeca pero por favor no me digas más señor..Me siento muy viejo si me dices eso-Dijo Testudo y Vanitas con una sonrisa exclama-¡Si se...Testudo!-

En el edificio más cercano del lugar se encontraba un niño blanco como un fantasma que estaba vestido de una capucha color negro y abajo de esta llevaba una polera rasgada por el pasar del tiempo-**Te en**_**cont**_**re**-En un susurro escalofriante dijo y desapareció.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fin llegamos!-Decía Telyn y se coloco al frente de la tumba para luego patearla con una fuerza descomunal-¡Oye maldito ciego, te vinimos a ver!-La aquera le hablo a la tumba. Después de la guerra y de la desaparición del Observador, todos se concordaron con el plan de Master Hand de hacerle una especie de tumba a Vanitas por el hecho de que todos sabían que era imposible de que este saliera del Subespacio, así todos lo iban a recordar.<p>

-Yo aun no puedo creer que el Observador haya decidido quedarse en el Subespacio, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse con nosotros. No se si eso es valentía o estupidez-Comento Elliot mientras que se sentó descaradamente encima de la tumba-Tu ya sabes por qué lo hizo aparte fue su decisión y creo que era una de las pocas que a tomado en su "vida"-Contesto Leo y admiro el paisaje, este era un barranco que estaba muy cerca del cielo azul con varios arboles que rodeaban el lugar.

-¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!-Decía Alexander mientras que jugaban con una de sus plantas y trataba de sorprender a Jin pero este con indiferencia dice-Nunca podrás sorprenderme, ni aunque saques una muñeca de hoja al estilo Mario o Yoshi -

Ludwas estaba sentado en uno de los troncos junto con Nahliel. Los dos no sabían el por qué tenían que ir a este lugar pero estaban tecticamente obligados por la arquera-¡Bueno hagamos una promesa todos, llegaremos todos juntos a la final del torneo!-Exclamo Telyn emocionado y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Louis que estaba en silencio, disfrutando de lo tranquilo que era este lugar sintió de repente la misma sensación que tuvo cuando trato de ver los recuerdos de esa caja musical-Debe ser mi imaginación-Pensó algo preocupado.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde estoy?-Rebeca tenia la sensación de que la habían metido en una especie de lavadora para dejarla hay por varias horas-¡Veo que acepto mi tarjeta señorita Rebeca!-Dijo Master Hand muy feliz al ver a la nueva peleadora. Rebeca que recién se estaba recuperando se fijo que estaba en un lugar extraño, como si pareciera una especie de dimensión paralela. Master Hand se rió un poco al ver la cara sorprendida que hizo Rebeca y dijo-¡Bienvenida a la mansión Smasher, espero que disfrutes estar aquí!-Rebeca paladecio al ver qué el albino no estaba con ella y grito-¡Vanitas! ..Tengo que irme de aquí y buscar a Vanitas, el no puede estar solo todavía en un lugar y menos ahora que aun no sabe como relacionarse con las personas-<p>

-¿Señorita Rebeca usted estaba acompañada de alguien cuando abrió la tarjeta?-Pregunto Master Hand y Rebeca asintió con la cabeza-Si con un amigo-. Esto a Master Hand no lo inmuto y le dijo con mucha tranquilidad a Rebeca-Entonces no te preocupes, la tarjeta solo teletransporta a las personas que son invitadas al torneo-

-¿Estas seguro?...Pero según esa mano loca dijo que Vanitas estaba invitado al torneo-Master Hand rió un poco y exlcamo-Tal vez mi hermano se equivoco, en mi lista no había nadie invitado con el nombre de Vanitas-Esto hizo que Rebeca se sintiera un poco más tranquila-Tal vez ese portal haya teletransportado a Vanitas denuevo a mi mansión-Pensó.

-Bueno señorita Rebeca, le recomiendo que explore a esta grandiosa mansión. Aquí tenemos muchos invitados de todo las dimensiones, si quiere puedes ir a conocer...-Antes que pudiera continuar con su discurso Rebeca se fue rapidamente del lugar, ya estaba más que harta de escuchar esa mano-Solo espero que este bien-Se dijo en un susurro la joven peli-plateada. No sabia el por qué pero sentía algo en su pecho que se estaba apretando, casi como si le estuviera diciendo que algo terrible estaba apunto de pasar.

.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!-Se disculpaba Vanitas entre lagrimas mientras que una señora de edad avanzada lo estaba retando por haber chocado con ella-¡Los niños de ahora son todos unos irrespetuosos!-Decía la señora con enojo y se fue. Testudo estaba tratando de averiguar si este Observador estaba mintiendo al comportarse de esa forma o era todo verdad-Vanitas tengo una pregunta; ¿Eres ciego?-Vanitas movió su cabeza hacia la dirección donde escucho a Testudo-Si, soy ciego..pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Tengo que buscar a Rebeca! Tal vez le haya pasado algo malo o un ser de otro mundo la secuestro o...-El albino estaba sufriendo de un ataque de histeria, camino más rápido y sin darse cuenta choco con un niño bajo de piel color gris pálido,sus ojos y cabello eran negros y una estrella de seis picos estaba grabada en su frente. Este niño llevaba puesto una polera blanca de cuello largo y ancho debajo de un chaleco negro, shorts negros hasta debajo de la rodilla y tennis/bota negros color negro con gris.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento otra vez!-Se lamento el Observador y el niño lo quedo mirando por un buen rato y dijo con mucha timidez-Uhh..Yo lo siento-Y se va del lugar corriendo. A Vanitas le cayo un peso de culpabilidad al escuchar que el niño se fue corriendo y le pregunto a Testudo-¿Mi cara es muy fea?-Testudo sin comprender la pregunta responde-Ehhh...No por qué lo preguntas-Vanitas murmuro unas palabras ilegibles y exclamo-¡Todo el mundo huye de mi! ¡Debe ser por culpa de mi cara o de mis ojos!-

-Eso no es verdad, yo no he huido de ti-Dijo Testudo tratando de animar al albino y este sonrió de la misma manera que un niño-Eso es verdad...¡Gracias señor tortuga por ayudarme!-Testudo rió un poco y dijo-De nada, pero prométeme que no vas a irte a lugares peligrosos como ese callejón y no me digas señor...Ya te dije que me hacia sentirme muy viejo-Vanitas asiente con la cabeza y exclama-¡Esta bien!-

* * *

><p>-¿No le dije presidente?-Master Core se encontraba en el lugar donde era el símbolo del poder ejecutivo de la ciudad Smasher. El presidente de esta ciudad era un hombre bajo con un traje antiguo, este estaba horrorizada al ver las fotos de una escena del crimen que paso hace pocas horas-Esto no puede ser posible, los Smasher deberían protegernos de todas estas amenazas pero ¡Ellos no hacen nada!-Exclamo el presidente y vio denuevo la foto que tomo una de sus cámaras a una silueta negra que se estaba comiendo a un ciudadano-Si las personas saben de esto, mi aprobación que tengo para gobernar tres años más se perderán-Se lamentaba mientras que se tiraba unos cuantos mechones de su cabellos. Master Core suspiro y floto al frente del presidente-Yo tengo un plan para qué eso no pase señor presidente pero necesito toda su colaboración-Dijo la mano y el presidente algo titubeante pregunta-¿Cual es tu plan Core?-<p>

-Hacer una nueva constitución que indique a los Smasher tener fidelidad hacia usted, así usted podría maestrar a esos perros-Explico Master Core y el presidente sudando por completo dice-¡Pero ellos solo confían en Master Hand! Yo...-Master Core lo interrumpió y con una voz solemne dijo-Usted es el presidente y todas las personas confían en su personas y eso es más importante que todo. Por eso mismo los Smasher no tendrán más que obedecerlo a usted si no quieren catalogados como traidores de la nación-

El presidente más confiando exclama-¡Tienes razón Master Core! ¡Hoy mismo mandare la nueva constitución al congreso!-El hombre bajo se levanta de su sillón de cuero y se fue más animado que nunca al congreso-_Los engranajes se están moviendo-_Pensó divertido Master Hand al ver que era muy fácil manipular a los políticos.

-Ese hombre no sabe gobernar-Dijo la voz de una mujer y en una esquina de la habitación apareció Medusa-Es obvio que no sepa gobernar si solo escucha consejos de sus partidos políticos-Contesto Master Hand y luego de una pequeña pausa comenta-Pero es mejor qué sea así-

Medusa camino unos cuantos pasos para quedar a lado de Master Core y comenta-Aun no entiendo por qué quieres repetir la historia...bueno eso no me molesta mientras que tenga mi oportunidad de vengarme de Palutena-Master Core sonrió y imitando el tono de voz de su hermano mayor exclama-¡La historia es un medio que tenemos todos para saber cuales son nuestros errores del pasado, y a la vez es un arma de doble filo!-

-Si tu lo dices-Dijo Medusa y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Todos los peleadores de las diferentes mundos estaban reunidos en una plataforma muy similar a la de un coliseo y en la parte de al fondo se encontraba una gran cantidad de personas que llevaban carteles con el nombre de su peleador favorito y otro con banderines...etc. Rebeca era la que estaba un poco más alejada del grupo y estaba junto con Duck Hunt y Jr Browser. Ella trataba de ignorar las muecas que le hacia Jr Browser y su voz molesta que decía; ¡Yo soy el más fuerte de todos!-Por lo menos el perro con el pato eran más educados que esa lagartija mutada-Pensó algo enfurecida la peli-blanca.<p>

"Desde que tuvimos el primer Torneo de Super Smash Bros, hemos tenidos momentos felices y algunos no tan felices pero no obstante esto no nos impidió en seguir adelante y disfrutar nuestro "festival" para conocernos todos, y aceptarnos entre todo. Por esto mismo el nuevo torneo es una conmemoriacion por los lazos que todos creamos a partir de "La guerra Subespacial" y la "Reconstruccion" ¡Todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes!-Las personas comenzaron a gritar con euforia y Master Hand exclamo-¡Oficialmente hoy día el torneo comienza!-Varios fuegos artificiales salieron y hicieron figuras de los peleadores más conocidos y luego una figura sobre todos los jóvenes que habían derrotado a Tabuu.

Tsukina miro la imagen de Tabuu con los demás que había salido del cielo y apretó sus puños al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-¡Wof!-Ladro Duck Hunt y se escabullo entre los demás Smasher para irse del lugar. El pato que movía sus alas le indico a su compañero un nuevo portal que había aparecido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Omake l:**

**Te crees mejor que yo por qué eres de mayor nivel.**

-Alexander no crees que te estas emocionando demasiado, desde que te invitaron a ese torneo-Dijo Jin al ver los diferentes tipos de plantas que estaban por todo la habitación de entrenamiento que tenia la mansión. Alexander qué estaba luchando con unas de sus copias se detuvo y dijo-¡Como no estar emocionado! Si yo nunca me imagine que podría participar en este torneo y menos estar con los Ice Climber-Jin rodó los ojos y se sentó en una banca de descanso que estaba cerca de él-Este torneo no me gusta mucha, ¿Pelear sin un sentido?-Dice algo exasperado Jin y Alexander se acerca a él y le dice-Vamos no te pongas así, aparte acuérdate lo que dijo Master Hand. "Este es un torneo para crear lazos con todos los seres del Multi-Universo!-Jin pensó un poco y dijo-Tienes razón...-

Alexander se alegro de que Jin ya no viera este torneo una barbaridad como antes, la primera vez que le explico lo qué se trataba este torneo, Jin se enojo un poco y casi se fue del lugar sino fuera por qué Alexander lo "secuestro" con una de sus lianas y lo llevo hacia Master Hand para que lo conociera-Ya no puedo esperar que comience este torneo-Dijo Alexander muy emocionado y vuelve con su entrenamiento.

-¡Espera!. Voy a entrenar contigo pero solo por esta vez-Dijo Jin y creo una bola de fuego. Alexander sonriendo dijo-Esta bien...pero no te la voy a dejar fácil Jin-. Jin tiro su bola de fuego a una de las lianas de Alexander para que se quemara y creo una bola de hielo para congelar todo el piso. Alexander que trato de moverse, se resbalo por el piso y hizo crecer varias plantas por el techo para atrapar a Jin y luego creo dos copias suyas para confundirlo. Jin sonrió ante esto, él sabia que Alexander haría esa táctica y por ende ya tenia un plan preparado. El toco el suelo otra vez, varios picos de hielo aparecieron y atravesaron las copias y casi golpearon a Alexander-¡Oye! eso es injusto-Se quejo Alexander y Jin sonriendo exclama-Para la guerra no hay reglas-

-Oh..tienes razón-Dijo Alexander y creo varias muñecas de plantas y estas explotaron. Un humo espeso se sintió por todo el pasillo y algunos Smasher dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento. Mario acompañado de Link fueron los primeros en llegar-¿¡Hay alguien herido!?-Pregunto Mario muy preocupado pero luego una bola de fuego casi le quema su gorro y una liana de hoja apareció-¡Alexander suéltame!-Grito desesperado Jin y Alexander decía-¡Descongelame, me esta dando frió!-Link algo intrigado hace su tornado pequeño y el humo se disipo. Jin estaba atrapados por varias lianas y Alexander estaba todo congelado y lo único que se salvo de el fue su cabeza-¡Suéltame!-Grito Jin mientras que trataba de moverse pero las lianas se lo impedían. Alexander que estaba en el mismo lió que Jin dijo-¡No puedo!..Y menos ahora que tengo mis manos congeladas-

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Doctor Mario?-Pregunto Link al ver como los dos estaban atrapados. Mario que tenia una cara ilegible dice-Creo que si-

Después de dos horas, Doctor Mario llego a la mansión Smasher y casi le dio un infarto al reconocer alguno de esos jóvenes que le destruyeron su tienda.

.

**Omake ll: **

**Los relojes funcionan con cadenas.**

"Tu deber solo es ser la cadena que vea si las reglas del multi-universo sean respetadas, no es tu deber en tratar de cambiar la realidad de todos". Decía Master Hand mientras que estaba en un lugar lleno de espejos con varias imágenes de dimensiones paralelas, fallas, etc. Un joven de ojos monocromáticos estaba sentado en una silla con una cara asqueada ante las estupidez de todos los seres del multi-universo-"Yo y tu tenemos el poder suficiente para hacer qué estos seres comprendan "mi sentimientos" ¿Qué tiene de malo si juego con sus vidas solo un poco?". El lugar se estaba volviendo de color blanco y el joven que tenia una apariencia de un adulto de 20 años con pelo color blanco y en las puntas tenia un color dorado y rojo. Sus ojo derecho era color celeste y el izquierdo era totalmente negro, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca con algunos diseños de varios símbolos en las mangas-"Estos seres son unos estúpidos, solo pelean entre si y nunca llegan un acuerdo"-Dijo con una burla demente.

Master Hand sintió el aura corrompida de el joven y se puso en posición de pelea-Law no quiero hacer esto-El joven con una carcajada distorsionada, grita-A**m**O E_**sT**_A **D**es_**3**_SpE**rAcI**_On_...¡L_**Os**_ d_eS_trUi**d**e!-Una pelea que duro más de dos siglos comenzó en ese momento. Law destruía varias dimensiones y Master Hand lo trataba de detener con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que un día Law cayo rendido ante el poder de Master Hand junto con los demás deidades de todas las dimensiones del multi-universo-"Law, el ser inexistente que tiene el deber de hacer cumplir las leyes, a roto estas leyes y destruido un montón de mundos. Por esto mismo yo Master Hand utilizare todo mi poder para separar tu ser en cincuenta fragmentos-Law gritaba y convocaba cadenas rojas pero Master Hand que tenia el poder de todas las deidades del multi-universo combinada en este instante lo detuvo y creo una especie de esfera que rompió el cuerpo de Law en cincuenta trozos-A estos trozos lo llamaremos Observadores, un ser inexistente que no tiene sentimientos y su único objetivo es eliminar fallas y proteger a los seres existentes y lo más importante, ver que estas leyes no se rompan-

Estos trozos tomaron formas de siluetas con varios ojos de color rojo y celeste. Master Hand sintiendo toda la culpabilidad de lo ocurrió en un susurro-Lo siento Law-Si no fuera por qué este se corrompió con la energía negativa que estaba en aumento en las distintas dimensiones, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Varios siglos pasaron, los observadores cumplían su deber sin importarles lo que le sucedía a los seres existentes que rompían estas leyes. Master Hand arrepentido por el castigo de Law, trato de convencer estos trozos de que no todo el multi-universo violaban las leyes pero ellos se cerraron y continuaron al igual como un reloj sin pilar siguiendo su curso. Hasta que un día...

-¿Vanitas qué sucede?-Pregunto Buuta mientras que se estaba cocinando el almuerzo y le ofreció un poco al observador pero este se negó-Uhh...Tengo una sensación rara-Dijo el albino y se acomodo en su silla-¿Qué clase de sensación?-Buuta trataba con todas sus fuerzas en comprender cada vez más al Observador pero era muy difícil y más cuando este se negaba en decirle todo sobre él-Algunas veces siento como si solo fuera una mentira...Bueno en realidad soy una mentira, solo ocupo un cadáver de otro ser como "cuerpo físico"...-Buuta se levanto y le tiro el pelo al observador y este enojado grita-¡Oye eso duele!-

-Te duele, entonces eso quiere decir qué no eres una mentira. Por dios aun no entiendo como te puedes llamar a ti mismo mentira cuando puedes llorar como todos los "seres existente"-Dijo Buuta y ignoro el hecho de que Vanitas lo estaba apuntando con una cadena-Uhhh...¿Estas seguro que no soy una mentira?-Pregunto el albino.

Buuta sonrió y dice-Por supuesto-

* * *

><p>-Master Hand ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Peach al ver que la mano no se estaba comportando normalmente hoy. La mano gigante se sacudió un poco y dijo-Creo que hoy es otro aniversario de lo sucedido, bueno mejor me voy hacer las compras ¡Por qué se que todos ustedes van a romper los muebles denuevo!-Al terminar de decir esto Master Hand se fue del lugar y entro a Destino Final para convocar una computadora gigante y pedir muebles por Internet<p>

-Yo quiero que todos se lleven bien, ¿Eso sera posible algún día?-

Aun recordaba esa pregunta que le había hecho Law antes de lo sucedido-Si es posible, por eso mismo yo cree este torneo-Dijo Master Hand con un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo: Cuando se habla de política y juegos, esto no concuerdan<strong>

Cada vez hay más misterios y más problemas ¿No crees?. Bueno solo espero que los del gobierno de mi país no descubran de que alguien como yo se esta burlando de sus reformas y constituciones XD. Unas aclaraciones, Law en latín significa Leyes y Vanitas significa Vanidad/Vacio y el hace alucion a la frase; La justicia es ciega. También en este capitulo salieron varias cosas que en realidad si pasan *cof* *cof* Ya entenderán... y *A* Lo siento mucho parece que me voy a demorar en dibujar a los oc (o tal vez ni los dibuje) Como ahora estoy empacando y tendré que estudiar el idioma y más encima hacerme la idea de que voy a vivir en un lugar extraño y que es llamada algo como ciudad hospital, (creo que era asi ToT).

Hades: Noby ¿Quien es ese niño?

Yo: Qué niño.

?: ¡Vamos Noby-chan mi querida Noby como no me recuerdas! ¡Soy...

Yo: Mejor me voy antes que esta molestia me siga sacando de mis casillas

Hades: (Suspirando) Bueno...Ehhh ahora con las pd.

PD: ¿Tienen una teoría sobre todo esto?

PDD: Ustedes si pudieran elegirle un Opening a Gamer Over y ¿Star? ¿Cual seria?. (:v a mi no se me ocurre ni uno xD)

PDDD: Han escuchado alguna vez la frase: La voz es más fuerte que los puños


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Cuando se habla de política y videojuegos, estos no concuerdan.**

_Los héroes son los buenos_

_Los villanos son los malos_

_Las personas protegidas o lastimadas ¿Qué son ellos?._

Las personas estaban emocionadas, Louis un poco incomodo trato de pensar qué estaba solo pero era casi imposible por los gritos de las personas y también por qué estaba a lado de Nahliel y Browser. Nahliel ignorando todo el griterío trato de pensar en otra cosas pero escucho la vos de Browser que decía; ¿Estos son los nuevos peleadores? ¡Qué decepción más grande!. Esto enfureció al joven mitad angel y contestando a lo que había dicho Broswser, dice-Yo debería estar decepcionado, una tortuga mutante que este peleando-Browser enojado hace un gruñido, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de pelear contra "este insolente" lo iba a masacrar. Telyn estaba a lado de Peach y Samus-¿Entonces para ganar solo tenemos que tirar al contrincante fuera de la plataforma?-Pregunto Telyn y Peach le contesto muy amablemente-Si y algunas veces parecen objetos de ayuda-

Leo estaba junto con Elliot y Marth-¿Entonces tu eres un Rey? ¡No te pareces a un rey! ¿¡Qué diablos con eso qué tienes en la cabeza!? Parece como si fuera una tiara. No me digas que eres un maricón-Elliot le decía a Marth y el otro qué trataba de todos los medios de no perder la compostura dijo-Elliot un rey no tiene que decir esas palabras y menos cuando estas en un publico muy amplio representando a tu nación-Leo se estaba desesperando, por qué no lo dejaron con alguien menos engreído que Elliot-Oye Elliot podrías callarte por una vez en tu vida-Dijo Leo y Elliot con un puchero exclama-¡Por supuesto qué no!-

Alexander estaba hablando con los Ice Climber y Jin se mantuvo en silencio. Ludwas qué estaba a lado del Yoshi dice-¿Con quien nos tocara pelear?-. Jin escucho la pregunta de Ludwas y le contesta-Master Hand va elegir los peleadores de la primera batalla, según lo que me explico Alexander es qué en cada pelea son ocho o cuatro luchadores qué pelean y algunas veces hacen otros eventos especiales-

-¿Esa no es Tsukina?-Pensó Louis al ver que la princesa estaba en el otro lado de la fila y por casualidad le leyo la mente a ella-_Solo espero qué esto termine pronto, te extraño Gabriel-_¿Gabriel? ¿Quien era Gabriel?. Esas fueron las preguntas que tenia Louis.

-¡La pelea de apertura de hoy es; Elliot vs Leo vs Rebeca vs Nahliel!-Master Hand dijo y la pantalla gigante qué estaba en la plataforma mostraron la imagen de los peleadores de esta batalla-¡Uhhh yo quería pelear!-Se quejo Telyn al ver que su nombre no estaba. Nahliel y Elliot sonriendo escalofriantemente mientras qué pensaban-Voy hacer qué este tramposo page todo lo que me debe-Leo suspiro exasperado, luchar con dos orgullosos que aun se disputaba una dudosa procedencia no era de su agrado. Rebeca sonrió emocionada, esta iba ser su primera pelea y como tal no iba a perder-Me hubiera gustado qué Vanitas estuviera aquí-Pensó con algo de nostalgia, ella y el ciego tenían una amistad parecida a la de "hermana mayor y hermano menor".

Los peleadores caminaron al frente y para sorpresa de ellos y de los nuevos, estos se teletransportaron en un templo pokemon en donde tenia varios pilares y un pokemon legendario estaba rugiendo atrás de ese templo-¡Me hubiera gustado pelear en ese lugar!-Dijo Alexander a los Ice Climber y el niño dijo-Uhh..No te lo recomendaría, algunas veces la plataforma cambia de lugar por esos Pokemon legendarios-Alexander ahora más emocionado dice-¿¡Enserio!? Entonces tengo más ganas de pelear hay-

Leo vio el templo qué estaba y escucho al igual que todos una canción de caja musical que sonaba en la plataforma para luego escuchar una canción más apropiada para la pelea-¡Ahora voy hacer que tu me pagues todo lo qué me debes!-Exclamo Nahliel confiado y Elliot riendo con cinismo exclama-¿¡Hacerme pagar yo..El gran Rey Elliot!? Sueña...y aparte tu perdiste esa vez-

Rebeca convirtió su collar en un arco de elemento oscuridad y pensó al ver la escena que hacían esos dos-Son muy extraños, tendré qué tener cuidado-Una voz de un presentador algo joven dijo; ¡Qué empiece la pelea!. Nahliel corrió para golpear a Elliot con su espada pero el rey hace una voltereta hacia atrás para luego sacar a soid y para luego tirarla al cielo y con reficuL trata de pegarle a Nahliel, el joven mitad ángel qué ya habia visto este movimiento antes, se tapo los ojos y fingiendo estar ciego por la luz de soid, saca con mucho cuidado una de sus pistola y espera que el príncipe este cerca de él. Elliot sin darse cuenta del plan de Nahliel, con confianza va a golpearlo pero luego ve adelante de él una pistola y trata de esquivarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde-¡Te tengo princesito!-Se burlo Nahliel y disparo hacia la cabeza de Elliot pero el principe levanta rápidamente a reficul para anular el disparo-¡Buen intento angelito!-

Rebeca comenzó a dispararle flechas de oscuridad a Leo y esquivaba las balas que le disparaba este-Es muy hábil-Pensó ella y esquivo una bola de energía. Leo estaba aprovechando la infraestructura del templo pokemon para esquivar las flechas-Wave-Grito y disparo ya su muy conocida bola de energía, Rebeca dio un salto para esquivar y grito-Cambio a Espada-y corrió hacia donde estaba Leo para golpearlo pero el joven saca su espada láser y un sonido casi metálico se escucho por todo el templo-Eres muy buena, casi tienes el mismo estilo de pelea que Tsukina-Rebeca sonrió un poco y exclamo-¡He practicado mucho para controlar este poder!-

* * *

><p>-Son muy buenos-Dijo Marth viendo la pelea y varios estuvieron deacuerdo con el Rey Héroe. Pitto un poco emocionado dice-Ya quiero terminar mi asunto pendiente con ese "Rey"-. Louis trataba de mirar la pantalla como lo hacían todos pero un escalofrió recorrió en su espalda-Esto no es normal, es muy similar a esa vez qué mire los recuerdos de la caja de musica pero a la vez tan diferente-Algo extrañado pensaba-¡Louis mira, Elliot esta tratando de llegar a una capsula!-Ludwas le dijo mientras que se acercaba a Louis-Uhh...Me pregunto quien ganara este encuentro-Dijo Louis.<p>

-Master Hand, el presidente lo esta llamando-Una persona apareció y la mano gigante dijo-¿Ahora? Pero si el sabe qué no me puedo ir en estos momentos-Dijo Master Hand y la personas algo temeroso exclama-¡El presidente dijo qué era urgente!-Master Hand suspira exasperado y contesta-Esta bien, ¿Mario podrías ver qué todo salga sin ninguna novedad?-Pregunto Master Hand. Mario qué estaba viendo la pelea al igual que todos contesto algo intrigado-Por supuesto-

Master Hand salio de la plataforma y se teletransporto a la entrada de la oficina del presidente. El se sorprendio mucho al sentir una energia pesada y tan mezclada pero a la vez sin presencia de existencia por todo el lugar-No puede ser...¿¡Qué estarán haciendo aquí!?-Alarmado pensó Master Hand y entro a la oficina. El pudo ver qué su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, estaban casi todos los Observadores rodeando todo el lugar, algunos estaban utilizando cadáveres como "cuerpo físicos" y otros simplemente estaban en su verdadera forma-H_a__**ce**_ _m__**u**_**c**ho ti_**em**_po q**u**é _no_ lo **veia**mos M_**ast**_er **H****a****nd**-Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo como si fueran una persona y el Observador que estaba en el cuerpo de un niño, hizo una especie de reverencia. Master Hand estaba asqueado, esto simplemente pasaba los limites de la moral y para peor pareciera qué todo este lugar había perdido la cordura-Hola...Master Hand. Tengo que hablar con usted sobre sus peleadores-El presidente dijo con voz seria mientras que sostenía un papel con varias firmas-Master Hand floto hasta llegar al frente del presidente y dijo-¿Qué es lo qué sucede Silly?-Silly con una sonrisa altanera dice-Bueno Master Hand, creo que aun no sabes lo qué ocurrió hace unas pocas horas en la ciudad mientras que su torneo empezaba-

-¿¡Qué sucedió Silly?-Pregunto Master Hand ignorando los millones de ojos que lo estaban viendo en este momento-_Solo hay cuarenta y nueve Observadores-_Penso. Un Observador qué estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer se salio de este y en su "forma verdadera" empezó a comer este cuerpo. Master Hand perdiendo la paciencia exclama con enojo-¡Como ustedes pueden hacer algo tan cruel! ¡Cuando...tu eras...!-Los Observadores sin comprender el enojo de Master Hand, lo interrumpen y con sus voces en distorsión dicen-No N_**o**_s In_**Te**_resa _Est__**os**_ Cue**rPo**s Sin **Valor**, **Sol**o S_O_**n** mEras Her_**rAm**_i_ent_as-El presidente asustado, trata de mantenerse al margen de la situación y dice-Master Hand, algo extraño ataco a unos de los residentes de la ciudad Smasher y como sabes esto puede ser un problema para mí y para todos nosotros-El hombre bajo mostró una de las imágenes y Master Hand si hubiera tenido ojos, estos estarían como platos-¡Pero si ese es un Observador atacando a las personas!-Grito la mano y el presidente continuando con su discurso dice-Es imposible, estas..._criaturas _dicen que fue uno de las _fallas _que hacen esos peleadores dimensionales y por ende yo el presidente Silly mande una nueva constitución que va regir a las personas y a los Smasher en una nueva ley-Esto fue malo, primera vez en la historia qué un presidente esta mezclando dos cosas qué no concuerdan-Silly dime sin rodeos, ¿Por qué me llamaste?-Master Hand dice serio. Silly sintiéndose como el "rey" del mundo dice-Para qué tu sigas con tu torneo y para qué esta ciudad acepte a los Smasher, necesito qué esto me muestren fidelidad a mi y lleven un dispositivo de rastreo para que sepamos todos en qué lugar están y qué es lo que hacen-

-Eso es anti-democrático Silly, aparte ¿Por qué crees que yo le pediría tal estupidez a los Smasher?-Con un poco de burla dijo Master Hand y Los Observadores se pusieron en una posición agachada al igual como un animal salvaje qué estaba apunto de atacar a su presa-L_**As**_ Le_Ye_s S**on** A_**bs**_0lTas, _**Sin **_Imp**OR**tar S**i** eS_**tas**_ S**on** "B_**ueN**_as O maLas"-Dijeron Los Observadores.

-Si no acepta estas condiciones Master Hand, con el dolor de mi alma tendré qué tacharlo como un traidor para nuestra nación y le tendré qué pedir que se largue de aquí-Sentencio el presidente.

-Silly...Esta constitución es una locura. ¿No podríamos hablar sobre esto los dos solos y llegar un acuerdo?-Pregunto Master Hand mientras qué re leía el papel qué dictaba la constitución. Silly iba aceptar esta proposición pero uno de Los Observadores dijo-¿A_**lGu**__N_ p**R**_**oB**__le_MA m_**AS**_tER h**AND**? u_S__t_ed **no** **pU**_**Ed**_**e **ACE**Pta**r esta LE**y** q**ué** T_**ratar**_a de Ar_reG_**LAr** E**sa** Fa_lla_ **Qu**é L_LAM_A **tORNE**O-

-Lo que no puedo en aceptar es qué traten a los héroes y villanos de distintas dimensiones como un perro qué hay que maestrar...Si yo trato de solucionar esa "falla" por mi mismo sin ayuda de ustedes, ¿usted presidente anularía esa constitución?-Master Hand estaba con "todos sus dedos atados". No podía hacer nada por ahora para apelar en contra de la constitución pero si podía negociar-Tal vez, si atrapas a esa falla podría pensar en otra solución-Perpetuo Silly.

-Esta bien-Dijo Master Hand y ignoro los murmullos silenciosos de Los Observadores-_Si ese "falla" es el Observador restante y él que desapareció durante la guerra...Tuvo qué haber tenido un motivo para todo esto..¿No?-_

* * *

><p>-Tsk, ¡Maldito rey con complejo de princeso!-Grito Nahliel y esquivo el ataque del Pokemon legendario qué habia aparecido al medio del pilar y saco su violin para invocar unas bolas de fuego. Elliot estaba indignado con el mitad ángel y en zig zag esquiva las bolas de fuego y sube a la plataforma donde estaba Nahliel y lo ataca con soiD-¡NO SOY UN REY CON COMPLEJO DE PRINCESO!-Grito Elliot y sonrió ver que Nahliel recibió un daño con su ataque pero luego su sonrisa cayo al ver que Nalhiel le golpeo la espalda con su espada-¡Págame lo qué me debes tramposo!-Exclamo Nahliel y Elliot que cayo hacia la otra plataforma grito-¡Nunca! ¡Y Tu me debes dinero!-<p>

-¡Cambio a látigo!-Grito Rebeca y Leo se acerco a ella y la golpeo con su espada-Eres muy buena peleando pero te falta estrategia-Comento Leo y cambio su espada por su pistola y la apunto hacia donde estaba Rebeca-¡Wave!-Una bola de energía salio disparada y rompió algunos bloques, Rebeca cambio de forma a su collar ahora en un escudo de elemento tierra y vio qué alado de ella había un objeto similar al de una bomba con piernas y ojos-_Esto me puede ayudar-_Pensó y agarro la bomba y la tiro fuertemente hacia donde estaba Leo pero este la agarra al igual qué una pelota de tenis y la desvía. Nahliel y Elliot estaban teniendo una pelea muy épica, los dos estaban parejos con los golpes y cantidad de daño sufrido pero lamentablemente no estaban pendientes de su contorno y sin darse cuenta de la bomba qué callo a lado de ellos empezó a brillar de un color rojizo, esta exploto y causo qué los dos salieran disparado de la plataforma-¡PUTA BOMBA DE MIERDA! / JODIDA BOMBA CABRONA-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y maldijeron a la pequeña bomba.

-Creo qué tendremos qué censurar esas frases para la televisión-Comento Mario y Peach le tapo los oídos a Jr Browser y Zelda a Toon Link. Ness se rió a carcajadas y Lucas lo empezó a retar. Algunos villanos solo sonrieron al ver qué estos "héroes" no eran como los otros y Snake que extrañamente estaba a lado de Sonic dijo-He escuchado cosas peores-Sonic rascándose un poco la oreja dice-Una vez Shadow me dijo algo parecido...-

-¡Vamos Leo!-Apoyaba Telyn y Alexander. Jin solo suspiro exasperado y en su mente decía; Ojala que no me toque pelear a mí después. Lucina emocionada por la pelea le dice a Robin-Esa nueva peleadora es muy poderosa, me gustaría tener un encuentro con ella-Robin asintió con la cabeza y trataba de crear en su cabeza diversas tácticas para derrotar a sus futuros oponentes.

Rebeca cambio su escudo de tierra por un sable de tiempo y corto el aire para detener el tiempo de la plataforma por unos segundos-Esto siempre se lo quise mostrar a Vanitas, pero bueno...¡Tu seras el primero en ver esto!-Leo sintió como si se movía de manera muy lenta pero escucho claramente las palabras de Rebeca-_¿Vanitas? Pero si él esta atrapado en el Subespacio_-Pensó y trato de esquivar el golpe de Rebeca pero el tiempo que estaba detenido se lo impedía. La peli-plateada golpeo a Leo con su sable y este salio disparado hacia la plataforma. Todos creían qué iba perder pero para suerte de Leo, justo cuando iba a caer al vació, la plataforma donde estaba el templo salieron una especie de escalera y agrandaron el lugar de pelea-Uff por suerte-Leo se levanto del suelo y grito-¡Phantom Dash!-y fue hacia donde estaba Rebeca y saca espada y ataco a la peli-plateada-¡Como! ¡No deberías poder moverte aun!-Exclamo Rebeca muy sorprendida y Leo sonríe-Después de la guerra con Tabuu, fui a practicar en un lugar secreto para pulir todas mis habilidades, así para adelantarme a lo qué podría pasar en este torneo-Rebeca sintió como la espada la ataco y le hizo un gran daño-Tsk..Ese golpe fue muy fuerte-Se quejo Rebeca y se arreglo el moño que tenia en su hombro. Leo vio una bola smash cerca de él y la rompe para luego convocar su Smash final-Saber Smash-Una energía se acumulo rápidamente en la espada láser de Leo y este le pego de forma continua a Rebeca y ella salio disparada de la plataforma. La pantalla que estaba en el lugar en donde observaban todos la pelea mostraba la cantidad de daño que sufrió Rebeca qué era 300%.

-¡El ganador es Leo Kiyomasa!-Exclamo el presentador y las personas comenzaron a gritar de felicidad y algunas solo suspiraron. Todos los peleadores se teletransportaron sin ningún daño en donde estaba los demás y Nahliel mirando con furia extrema a Elliot exclama-¡Todo es tu jodida culpa!-Elliot hizo un gesto muy diva y grito orgullosamente-¿¡Mí culpa!? Todo esto fue tu culpa-Antes que pudieran comenzar una nueva pelea, Mario los detuvo junto con Link-Este lugar no es para pelear, si tienen un conflicto deberían arreglarlo en la cocina como buenos amigos-Elliot ignoro al fontanero y Nahliel le dice a este-Ese princeso no es mi amigo-. Leo miro a Rebeca y antes de qué ella se fuera le pregunta-¿Tu conoces a un albino ciego o mejor dicho a Vanitas?-

Rebeca sorprendida dice con timidez-L..Lo siento me tengo que ir-Leo le extraño el comportamiento de la peli-blanca y trato de seguirla pero Telyn llego y dijo-Yo pude hacerlo mejor qué tu, espero que no te confíes después de esto-Louis qué fue a felicitar a Leo le dijo-Felicidades, yo sabia que podías ganar-Leo solo le dijo-Gracias-. Los dos se extrañaron por el comportamiento raro y Louis pregunta-¿Sucedió algo?-Leo solo niega con la cabeza y dice-No paso nada..._aun_-

Mario tomo un micrófono y leyó un papel qué le habia dejado Master Hand para seguir el tornero-Los siguientes peleadores de son; Alexander vs Pacman vs Lucario vs Louis-. Alexander feliz de qué iba ser el siguiente peleador exclama-¡Estoy listo para esto!-Pero Jin le advierte-No te confíes, yo he escuchado de qué Lucario es un peleador muy fuerte-

-¡Louis tienes mucha suerte! Y yo qué ya quería demostrar todas mis habilidades-Dijo Telyn con un puchero y Louis dice-Espero que sea un lugar igual que el templo Pokemon-Todos los peleadores iban hacer teletransportados pero algo sucedió.

Master Hand apareció y dijo con voz solemne-Lo siento, por el dia de hoy el torneo va ser cancelado en el día de hoy. Le agradezco por su presencia y nos veremos mañana-Las personas suspiraron y se fueron de sus butacas.

-¡Pero! ¡Pero yo quería pelear!-Se quejo Alexander y Ludwas qué se acerco al joven abatido le dijo-No te preocupes Alexander, tal vez mañana puedas luchar-

Tsukina escucho esa conversación qué tuvo Leo con esa tal Rebeca. Ella al sentir ese mismo enojo cuando iba a la tumba, sigue sigilosamente a la peli-plateada y ve que esta se va a uno de los pasillos en donde conecta a la Mansion Smasher-¡Oye tu!-Dijo Estela y Rebeca trata de caminar más rápido pero la princesa la detiene-¿¡Qué quieres!?-Pregunto Rebeca algo enojada ante la falta de respeto de Tsukina. La princesa sin rodeos dice-Tu sabes adonde esta Vanitas-

-Ehh...¿Vanitas?, lo siento no conozco ese nombre-Mintió Rebeca, ella suponía si Buuta le borro los recuerdos al albino era para no recordar su vida anterior nunca más fue por un motivo muy importante. Estela enojada grito-¡Estas mintiendo!-Rebeca totalmente furiosa grita- ¿Y qué si se donde esta Vanitas?-Estela iba a convertir su collar en una espada pero sorprendentemente Leo apareció en el lugar corriendo muy rápido con su Phantom Dash y detuvo a Estela-Tsukina no se lo qué te paso en el tiempo después de la guerra pero eso no es escusa para qué andes atacando a un peleador de este torneo afuera de las plataformas-

-Tu no comprendes todo lo qué he perdido por culpa de ese Buuta o mejor dicho Tabuu y de su "amiguito" el Observador-Dijo con desprecio la princesa y se fue del lugar sin decir ni una palabra más. Rebeca vio a Leo y le dijo-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-Leo sonriendo exclama-De nada pero ahora necesito qué me digas algo-Rebeca trago saliva, si iba a preguntar lo mismo qué Rebeca, ella no podía respondedle-¿Él esta bien verdad?-Pregunto Leo y esto sorprendió a Rebeca y sonriendo responde-Sí, el esta muy bien-

* * *

><p>-Vanitas no podemos seguir buscando más, deberíamos esperar qué sea de mañana para continuar con nuestra búsqueda-Dijo Testudo al ver qué se hizo más de noche pero extrañamente se escuchaba mucha bulla en el lugar en donde estaban. Vanitas negó con la cabeza y exclamo-¡Tengo qué buscar a mi amiga! A Rebeca le debo mi vida-Testudo sonrió un poco-<em>No esta mintiendo, tal vez ese rumor sobre los Observadores sea todo una mentira. <em>Vanitas escucho las personas qué estaban reunidas en la plaza y también escucho una voz de un presentador que decía los nombres de la primera pelea y se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Rebeca-¡Ella se teletransporto al torneo! Qué bueno, estaba tan preocupado-Dijo Vanitas suspirando feliz.

-¡Vaya tu amiga es muy fuerte!-Exclamo contento Testudo, a él le gustaba ayudar a todos los seres sin importarle si fueran existentes o inexistentes en este caso-Bueno esta es la despedida Señ...Testudo, gracias por ayudarme-Vanitas se inclino un poco por cortesía pero erróneamente se inclinaba a un poste y Testudo sin importarle le dice-De nada pero Vanitas no te puedo dejar solo y menos cuando no sabes muy bien en donde estas-Vanitas hizo una mueca y susurro-¿Es por mi ceguera?-Testudo sin saber qué respondedle le dice-No es por eso totalmente, es por el hecho de qué te puedas encontrarte con esos lugares peligrosos qué hay en esta ciudad-Vanitas haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, exclama igual que un niño-¡Esta bien!...Uhhh Testudo si es de noche. ¿En qué lugar nos vamos hospedar?-Pregunto Vanitas y Testudo sintió como si un balde de agua cayo sobre él-Ehhh...No lo se, ¡Ni siquiera tengo dinero!-Exclamo al recordar qué este lugar no era como TalesWorld*-Yo puedo conseguir dinero-Dijo Vanitas y Testudo exclamo-¿¡Enserio!?-Vanitas asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la mayor cantidad de energía-Testudo podrías recoger el dinero de la gente cuando este lo tire a esta cinta-El albino se desarmo el moño qué le había dado Rebeca para poner lo al frente de él. Testudo sin comprender lo qué iba hacer el albino pregunta-¿Vanitas qué estas intentando hacer?-Vanitas un poco sonrojado contesta-Rebeca cuando estaba con su profesor de música los escuche cantar algunas canciones, empece aprenderme algunas de estas y ella un día me escuchar cantar y me dijo qué no lo hacia nada mal-Tomando lo poco y nada de valor qué tenia en este momento empezó a cantar.

_Una cuenta de cristal, ha caído del compás,_

_y al tratarla de alcanzar, otra está cayendo detrás, y el silencio se ha roto ya._

Las personas qué estaban pendientes del torneo empezaron a escuchar la canción y curiosos se acercaron hacia donde estaba Testudo junto con Vanitas-¡Esta funcionando!-Exclamo contento Testudo al ver que estas personas estaban tirando unas cuantas monedas a la cinta y él las tomo para guardarlas-Ese niño canta muy bien pero no muestra ni una emoción en su rostro pero en su voz...-Una de las personas comento y otros hicieron unos comentarios bueno y algunos malos sobre; Ese niño pareciera como si fuera un muñeco, ni siquiera parece como si tuviera alma, sus ojos son muy extraños ¡No demuestran ni una emoción!. Vanitas que escuchaba muy bien los comentarios comenzó a temblar de miedo pero Testudo qué se dio cuenta de esto le dijo en voz baja-No te preocupes de lo qué digan esas personas, en total ellos ni te conocen bien-

_Corazón, desde que empezó a latir, aún sin desearlo empecé a vivir,_

_y aún así es parte de mí; lo protejo hasta el fin..._

Más monedas seguían cayendo y Tostudo las recogía. El mismo niño que había chocado anteriormente con Vanitas estaba acompañado de dos jóvenes. El que estaba de manera una manera protectora con él niño ante las personas qué había en el lugar, el era alto y delgado, cabello castaño y lacio hasta los hombros, ojos color turquesa claro de rasgos finos. Usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con pantalones gris oscuro, zapatos cafés y una bufanda azul celeste. Pero lo más destacable de él fue que en su espalda salían dos alas blancas-Es muy tarde para qué Shinto este en pie-Dijo él mientras que caminaba a lado de Shinto qué era el niño-¡Raphael no seas aguafiestas! ¡Aparte qué tenemos que aprovechar de explorar toda la ciudad!-Dijo un muchacho delgado, con cabello rojo y ojos de color esmeralda. Utilizaba una polera sin magas color vino debajo de un chaleco negro con correas alrededor del torso, sus pantalones eran negros y utilizaba botas hasta medio muslo con estoperoles, muñequeras negras y una garantilla negra con pequeños picos-¿Escuchan eso?-Pregunto en un susurro Shinto y Rapahel junto con el joven pelirrojo vieron a un grupo de personas qué estaban reunidos-¡Vamos a ver lo que sucede!-Dijo el pelirrojo y Rapahel suspirando con molestia dice-Es muy tarde y tenemos qué encontrar un hotel en donde hospedarnos-Shinto qué estaba en silencio dijo-Uhhh yo también quiero ir a ver lo qué sucede-Rapahel sin poderle decirle nunca qué no a su protegido, dice-Esta bien pero después nos vamos a uno de los hoteles-

_Seguro estoy... que nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Siguiendo nuestro latido hasta donde te dejé de oír..._

Los tres se acercaron donde estaba ese grupo de personas y escucharon una voz algo melancólica cantando y se adentraron a ese grupo para luego ver a Testudo qué recogía las monedas qué tiraban en la cinta y a Vanitas qué estaba cantando mientras qué trataba de ignorar los diferentes murmullos de las personas-Canta muy bien, no crees Rapahel-Dijo el pelirrojo y el ángel contesto-Sí Alex pero su voz es algo ¿melancólico?-. Shinto estaba disfrutando de la vista, la mayoría de las personas disfrutaban de la canción y hasta se juntaban sin prejuicios con sus pares de otras especie. Vanitas dejo de cantar y Testudo dijo-¡Gracias por habernos escuchado!-Algunos pedían otra canción pero el albino se escondió atrás de Testudo y murmuro-¿Ya tenemos el dinero suficiente? Enserio me estoy sintiendo incomodo con tanta gente-Testudo contó el dinero y habían reunido 12.000 monedas de bronce-Creo qué nos alcanza para una posada de una pieza por esta noche-.

Alex viendo qué el show de los "artista ambulante se termino" le dijo a Rapahel-¿Deberíamos darles unas monedas?-Rapahel iba a decir qué no pero Shinto saco unas cuantas monedas y se las paso a Testudo-¡Gracias!-Dijo este y el niño solo sonrió y se fue donde estaba Rapahel-**Fa**_LlA_ **e**_Nc_**ON**tRaDa...A uN _m_E_**tRo**_ Del P**er**_**iM**__E_tRo-Con una voz fría y distorsionada dijo Vanitas y Testudo alarmado exclama-¡Lo siento tenemos qué irnos!-Pero antes qué todos se pudieran mover del lugar una criatura entre pixeliada con siete ojos y huesos saliendo de esta, apareció en frente de todos-¡Cuidado!-Grito Rapahel y le tomo la mano a Shinto para qué pudieran escapar pero el lugar comenzó a distorsionarse-¿¡Qué esta pasando!?-Pregunto alarmado Alex y Shinto respondió-Uhh..uh ¡No lo se!-

La falla rugió y le mostró los dientes a Vanitas y este qué volvió a comportarse de su forma normal le pregunto a Testudo muy asustado-¿¡Qué es esa energía tan mezcla!? ¡Me da asco! ¡Siento qué me ahogo!-Testudo asujeto a los hombros a Vanitas para qué este se dejara de comportar histérico y le pregunto-¿Tu no recuerdas esas fallas?-Y el albino aterrorizado contesta-¡Claro qué no! ¡Y no me gustaría recordarlo!-La falla con su brazo gigante que salia en su espalda trato de atacar a Shinto pero Rapahel se coloco al frente de él y grito-¡No dejare qué le toques ni un pelo a Shinto!-

* * *

><p>Master Core estaba en una de las habitaciones qué tenia el congreso, él si hubiera tenido una cara, estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todo estaba saliendo como se lo había esperado, ahora solo faltaba unas cuantas fase para hacer qué la historia se repitiera-Hola Core-Un hombre de pelo castaño con ojos del mismo color se teletransporto. Master Core exaltándose pregunta con malicia-Tu...¿Quien te crees para estar aquí?-<p>

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a "tus amigos"? o mejor dicho ahora a tus enemigos-Dijo Buuta con rabia y saco una pistola de su bata-Yo se lo qué estas tramando y te advierto, es una locura-Master Core se rio con cinismo y exclamo-¿¡Una locura!? ¿Es una locura qué yo quiera repetir la historia?...Lo qué estoy haciendo no es una locura bueno no tanto como la tuya de destruir la realidades para salvar a un existente-Buuta aun se arrepentía por lo sucedido, estar atrapado en el Subespacio casi lo contamino por completo, si no fuera por el albino qué utilizo el Protocolo 24 él se salvo de ese destino fatal-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Contesto Buuta y con su pistola ataco a Master core, una bala de energía del Subespacio se disparo directamente hacia la mano pero cuando iba a llegar a su presa, unas cadenas anularon el ataque-Tener a "Los Observadores" de mi lado es muy útil y más para enfrentarme a estúpidos como tu-Se burlo Core y sin prestarle atención de qué Buuta lo estaba apuntando nuevamente-¿Tienes miedo de que tu "amigo" se comporte de la manera qué tiene que ser? ¿O tienes miedo de ver qué realmente ese ser inexistente que conoces es solo una mera mentira?-Cruelmente se burlaba Master Core y Buuta le grito enfadado-¡El no es una mentira!-

-¡Me equivoco el no es una mentira, el es solo un fragmento!-Exclamo Master Core. El científico volvió a cargar la pistola de energía qué había creado y Master Core se volvio a su primera forma y trato de aplastar a Buuta pero este lo esquivo y trato de dispararle-¡Maldición!-Maldijo al ver qué algunas cadenas lo estaban protegiendo. Buuta trataba de todos los medios de apuntar a Master Core pero este se movia al igual como si fuera una especie de persona encurbada y con una de sus manos atrapo al científico y lo tiro a una de las murallas-Ack...Eres un monstruo-Dijo Buuta muy adolorido, el ya no tenia los poderes qué tuvo en el Subespacio pero si tenia su inteligencia innata y trato de encontrar una forma de anular esas cadenas-No soy un monstruo como tu "Vanitas" o mejor dicho "Todos los Observadores". Diria qué tengo más moral que él-

-Desgraciado-Mascullo Buuta y le disparo a uno de los brazos de Master Core y este rugió con rabia, el científico aprovechando esta oportunidad le disparo a las ojos rojos de este pero Master Core se adelanto y con el otro brazo lo atrapo y empezó a aplastarlo contra el suelo-¿Sabes qué pasaría si todos los fragmentos se reúnen?-Pregunto Core y Buuta trataba de escapar de sus garras-¡La historia de la destrucción en qué participo mi hermano y los dioses de los diferentes mundo se repetiría! Esto seria muy divertido de ver ¿no crees?-Buuta sentía qué el aire de sus pulmones se estaba terminando y gritando dijo-¡No..voy a permitir qué utilices a Vanita!-

-¿Utilizar a un fragmento? No me hagas reir, es eso lo que quieren todos los observadores ser el mismo de antes. ¿Y por qué no darles la oportunidad?-Dijo Master Core y trato de darle el golpe final al científico pero alguien lo detuvo.

Un joven alto de pelo gris corto y alborotado, sus eran de un azul muy intenso,su piel era blanca y utilizaba una chamarra de color negro, pantalon de mezclilla azul,botas de color café y camisa de color rojo como vestimenta-¡Iker!-Exclamo Buuta y vio qué el joven creo desde sus manos varios rayos de electricidad y ataco a Master Core-¡Veo qué tu pistola no sirvió de nada!-Comento Iker algo enojado por la imprudencia del científico y este se ríe un poco-Creo qué aun me falta hacerle unos ajustes-

-¡Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores niñito!-Rugio Master Core enojado y trato de agarrar a Iker pero este lo electrifico con sus rayos y le dijo a Buuta-¡Saca ese dispositivo extraño que tienes y vayámonos de este lugar!-El científico hizo lo qué dijo Iker y saco un lápiz láser de su bolsillo y lo apunto a una de las paredes-¡Vamonos!-Exclamo Buuta al ver qué un portal salio en la pared. Iker le lanzo unos tres rayos a Master Core para entretenerlo y entro al portal junto a Buuta-¡Cuando vea a ese mocoso otra vez! ¡Juro qué lo voy a matar!-Grito furioso Master Core y volvió a su forma normal.

El presidente qué volvía de su junta con los congresista se dirigió hacia donde estaba Master Core esperándolo, cuando él abrió la puerta casi se callo al ver lo destruida qué estaba esta sala y a Master Core refunfuñando y maldiciendo a alguien-Uhhh ¿Core paso algo aquí?-Pregunto temeroso Silly y Core solo dijo con desprecio-No paso nada de tu incumbencia-

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Próximo**** capitulo: Existen distintas clasificaciones de juegos como de personas**

**Omake l: **

**Un juego sin clones no es un juego.**

Una mujer de cuarenta años estaba feliz al tener a un hijo tan obediente como él suyo, su hijo era todo para ella y más desde que supo qué el padre de su hijo murió en la Primera Guerra Mundial-¿Daniel me podrías ir a comprar algunos víveres?-Pregunto ella mientras qué tendía una de las pocas prendas qué tenia su hijo. Un joven de diecisiete años con pelo rubio y ojos azules se acerco a la mujer y dijo-Ya bueno mamá-. Daniel salio de su pequeña casa y cuando caminaba por la calle vio a varias personas con algunos cuantos panes y una botella de agua-Aun se siente las consecuencias de la guerra pasada-Pensó algo deprimido. Cuando llego a una de las pocas tiendas qué venida cosas, le pago a la señora y se fue corriendo feliz a su casa pero escucho un ruido escalofriante atrás suyo y sintió como un disparo le llego en el pecho.

-¡Danos esa comida!-Grito un hombre mientras que apuntaba la pistola hacia Daniel, el joven pudo oler el olor a metal qué salia de su pecho y cayo al igual como un saco de patatas al suelo. A cuatro horas despues, a la madre de Daniel le avisaron qué su hijo estaba muerto. Llorando y gritando la mujer no podía creer lo qué le había pasado a su hijo y en la negación total empezó hacer las cosas de la casa como si estuviera su hijo vivo. Ella perdió sus amistades por su comportamiento de locura total y el contacto con sus familiares, hasta qué un día en el tiempo de la segunda guerra mundial, un extraño rumor se escuchaba por toda las calles de Inglaterra. Un monstruo estaba atacando a las personas.

La madre de Daniel sin creer en esos rumores fue a hacer su rutina diaria, trabajar, hacerle el almuerzo a su hijo, limpiar sus ropas, seguir trabajando en la costura y irse a dormir. Ella caminaba a la fabrica de costura qué estaba cerca de su pequeña casa pero vio algo qué la sorprendió. La viva imagen de su difunto hijo estaba caminando hacia un callejón sin salida-¡Daniel!-Grito desesperada y corrió hacia donde estaba "su hijo" pero al momento qué llego al callejón vio como este estaba distorsionado y una barrera de cadenas estaban impidiéndole el paso-¡Daniel! ¡Daniel!-Gritaba sin parar y atravesó las cadenas, sin importarle qué esta le dejaran quemaduras graves en su piel. "Daniel" estaba atacando una falla con forma de un pájaro horripilante-¡ElImIn_**An**_D0 F_**aL1a**_! _**pRo**_TocOlO _0_2-Daniel con una voz distorsionada dijo y unas cadenas salieron en forma de cruz y abajo de el joven salio un monstruo de dientes gigantes y se comió a la falla. La madre sin importarle toda esta locura qué estaba viendo se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo por detrás-¡Dios mio Daniel! ¡Estas aquí conmigo!-El Observador se dio vuelta y lleno de sangre dirigió su cara hacia la mujer y ella se dio cuenta qué los ojos de su hijo habían cambiado a celeste pero esto no le importaba. Ella sentía qué ese era su hijo-¡Vamonos a casa Daniel te tengo preparado tu comida favorita y...!-Una cadena atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer y "Daniel" sin inmutarse dice-Lo_**S **_sE_**rE**_S e_**Xi**_sT**e****nTE** tI_e_N_eN _p_**Ro**_hIB_id_oS vER l_A_s Fa**LLas** Y **oB**_**s**__e__**R**_**vAD**_ORE_s-La mujer apenas con vida murmura por ultima vez

-Daniel...-

Vanitas se encontraba en la silla qué le había dejado Buuta, el no comprendía lo que le decía este humano sobre las cosas pero si entendía algo extraño qué lo estaba carcomiendo todas las noches qué trataba de cancelar todas sus funciones...El miedo y culpabilidad ante el cadáver qué estaba utilizando. ¡Esto tenia qué ser una cruel broma! ¡Los cuerpos de los seres existentes son solo una herramienta para los observadores!...¿O tal vez no lo eran?. Levantándose por primera vez de su silla se dirige a la habitación de Buuta en donde se encontraba el científico descansando de su arduo trabajo. El Observador se sentó en el suelo pero rompio un florero qué estaba en un mueble-¿¡Uh!? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto algo desorientado Buuta y vio al albino sentado en el suelo-¿Sucede algo Vanitas?-

-No puedo dormir-Susurro este y el científico se sorprende, es la primera vez qué el ser interdimencional demuestra un sentimiento parecido al miedo-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-Dijo Buuta y se corrió de su cama para darle espacio al Observador. Vanitas sin comprender ladea la cabeza-Cuando era pequeño mis padres me dejaban dormir con ellos cuando yo no podía dormir o tenia una pesadilla-El Observador se acostó en la cama y se acurruco en las sabanas, mientras tanto Buuta trataba de no congelarse al sentir el cuerpo frió del "joven"-Hubiera puesto más sabanas-Pensó tiritando de frió pero luego sonrió al ver qué Vanitas se quedo dormido.

**Omake ll**

**¡Yo bebí vino y jugué GTA, sorprendentemente manejaba respetando todas las leyes de transito!**

**-**¡Ustedes dos tienen qué solucionar esa estúpida apuesta qué tienen!-Exclamo enojada Telyn mientras que Nahliel estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Elliot. Los tres estaban en el bar que tenían los Smasher mayores para beber-¡El es un tramposo de mierda!-Grito enojado Elliot y Nahliel con burla dice-¿Tramposo yo? Yo no soy tramposo pero TU si eres un tramposo princeso con vagina-Los dos iban a empezar a pelear pero Telyn saco una de sus flechas y le congelo los pies-¿¡Oye qué crees que haces!? / ¡Suelta al grandioso Rey Elliot-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Telyn con una cara de mil demonios dice-¡No los voy a liberar hasta qué superen sus diferencias!-Dicho esto la arquera se fue y dejo solos los dos jóvenes.

-¿Señores quieren algo de beber?-Pregunto el mesero y los dos gritaron-¡Te desafió a beber cerveza!-El mesero entendiendo lo qué dijeron se fue a buscar todas las cervezas qué había en el lugar y Nahliel bebía de una manera muy rápida y Elliot lo hacia de manera sofisticada-¡Hip! Sabes Nahliel, algunas veces pienso qué eres un estúpido pero ¡Da lo mismo por qué nadie se puede comparar a mí!-Exclamaba muy ebrio Elliot después de beber más de ochenta vasos y Nahliel igual de ebrio contesta-Yo algunas veces pienso qué tu eres un narcisista de mierda!-

Telyn luego de las cinco horas que había dejado esos dos en el bar, se fue a buscarlo pero para sorpresa de ella estaban hablando como personas "casi" civilizadas, si no fuera por los insultos y groserías que se decían pero se hablaban de forma amistosa-Dios mio esto da miedo...¡Leo, Jin, Louis, Ludwas! ¡Necesito su ayuda!-Grito ella histerica

-¿Sabes ese Robin es todo un travestí?, cuando se pone peluca le sale pechos y vagina*-

-¿Enserio? Y qué me hablas de ese Marth, con su tiara y su pelo bañado en gel, se nota qué es marica-

Los Smasher mayores luego de saber qué toda su cerveza y licores habían desaparecido casi le da un infarto en el corazón.

-¡Esos dos mocosos de mierda se bebieron todo mis vinos!-Grito Browser y veía como Wario estaba llorando como una nena. Ganondorft estaba rojo de furia junto con los otros. Por lo menos Snake fue más inteligente y tenia una reserva de licores escondido de todo el mundo...Bueno eso pensaba hasta qué llego a su lugar secreto y se encontró con una nota.

¡El gran Rey Elliot y Nahliel nos llevamos tus licores para continuar con nuestra disputa! -Atte Rey Elliot

Ni pienses qué te vamos a pagar por ellos-Atte Nahliel

* * *

><p>*TalesWorld. Universo donde proviene Testudo. También se le conoce como El mundo de los cuentos. www .fanfiction s 10140140/1/ The-TalesWorld-El-Mundo-de-los-Cuentos (Les recomiendo este Fic de Yookolkaab)

*Aquí le hago referencia al Fic de Preguntas y Respuesta de Ruby Enui (Es muy chistoso y Peach...¡Me la pagaras!). www. /s/ 10762868 /1/ Preguntas-y-respuestas**  
><strong>

Tambien quiero agradecerle a .142 ¡Por hacer dibujos tan geniales sobre el fic Gamer over y Star!. Si quieren verlo metanse a su pagina de choi-lu. deviantart (Uno de sus dibujos esta como de portada en este fic)

Cancion qué canto Vanitas es Karma de Tales Of Abyss (¡Gracias Estela R.N por recomendar esa canciones y a todos por recomendar varias canciones) (van a salir en algun momento del fic)

Hades: ¿Ya dejaste de hacer publicidad?

Yo: Callate.

?: ¡Noby-chan casate conmigo y tengamos una luna de miel y muchos hijos!

Yo: ¡Nunca Dede! Y muerete.

Hades: Oye no crees que te estas pasando Dede.

Dede: ¡Silencio Hades! Yo se qué solo estas celoso de mí

Hades: ...¡Celoso yo Nunca!

Yo: Uhhh...Bueno empecemos con las PD

PD: Este jueves me voy a Alemania y parece qué no podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana o sábado. (Empacar las cosas es una mierda)

PD: ¡Esto cada vez se pone más intenso!

PDD: ¿Qué le pareció los Omakes? o.o

Dede: ¡Noby-chan se casara conmigo!

Hades: ¡Ella no se casaría con un tonto come galaxia como tu

Yo: ¡Ya cállense los dos! Uhhh bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...Adios


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Existen distintas clasificaciones de juegos como de personas**

_Los ojos son la puerta del alma_

_Mis ojos son solo el vació._

Duck Hunt estaba ladrandole al portal qué era desapercibido por todos, exasperado le indico a su amigo el pato que se entraran al portal pero el pato negandole con la cabeza y indicándole la dirección donde estaba lo peleadores le estaba diciendo técnicamente que pidiera ayuda. Duck Hunt lo iba hacer pero en el portal escucho una voz distorsionada-AyUDa, aYuda..¡No! ¡No! ¡PArA!-Pero luego de qué esa voz dejara de hablar, una risa se escucho. Duck Hunt extrañado se adentra al portal y ignora la advertencia qué le hacia su compañero de batallas.

Master Hand convoco a todos los Smasher veteranos del torneo para hablar sobre esta nueva constitución. Todos ellos fueron a la plataforma destino final en donde se encontraba la mano gigante-¿Qué sucede?-El primero en preguntar fue Mario y los demás lo siguieron. Ness que era el menor del grupo pudo percibir un cierto aire espeso en el lugar-Hoy el presidente Silly me convoco a una reunión para hablar sobre una nueva constitución que nos va afectar a todos, en especialmente a los del torneo-Esto genero varios murmullos y Link pregunto-¿De qué manera no va afectar Master Hand?-

Master Hand le hablo sobre toda la reunión qué tuvo con Silly y sobre Los Observadores que lo estaban protegiendo. Todos se alarmaron al escuchar qué ese presidente estaba mezclando dos cosas que no concordaban y para peor tenían qué elegir, ser un traidor o un perro maestreado. Falcon qué no veía la gravedad de la situación solo levanto los hombros y dijo-¿Pero por qué nos preocupamos? Si nosotros somos más fuerte qué ese tal Silly y esos Observadores-A la mano gigante casi se le cayeron todos sus dedos al escuchar la declaración de Falcon y dijo-Ojala qué fuera así pero Law, mejor dicho Los Observadores son muy poderosos juntos como separados. No obstante si decidimos hacer un golpe de estado, las personas pensaría qué somos una amenaza para ellos-

-¿Entonces quieres qué nosotros seamos maestreados por ese Silly? ...Si es así, yo me largo de aquí. No dejare qué ese estúpido presidente me trate como un animal-Dijo enfurecido Ganondorft y algunos de los Smasher originales lo estaban siguiendo, esto era injusto, ser tratado como un animal. Mario se paro adelante de Ganondorft y exclamo-¡No puedes irte aun!...Nosotros tenemos qué estar unidos como un equipo para llegar a una mejor decisión-Pero Ganondorft ni le hizo caso y se fue del lugar. Falco murmuro unas cuantas palabras y dijo-Yo no estoy deacuerdo con esta "constitución" y menos qué me pongan un brazalete de rastreo-Y se fue. Varios Smasher se fueron molesto y solo algunos se quedaron, Mario, Peach, Fox, Ness, Marth y Ice Climber.

-¿Master Hand no necesita ayuda para encontrar la "falla"?-Pregunto Marth y la mano gigante dio un suspiro cansado y contesto-Esto es algo qué solo yo tengo que hacer, mi titulo como creador de el torneo de super smash bros va a ponerse en prueba con esto-Todos asintieron con la cabeza y sin decir ni una palabra más se fueron a excepción de Mario que ya conocía desde muchos años a Master Hand y le pregunto sin rodeos-¿Como sabe tanto sobre "Los Observadores" o de Law?-Master Hand se dio vuelta y le dijo con una voz solemne al fontanero-Yo no mezclo los sentimientos con el trabajo pero esta vez es inevitable y más cuando se trata de un caído como él. Mario ¿sabes quien casi destruyo el mundo de Duck Hunt o destruyo completamente los mundos de Onimusha, Dino crisis, Eternal Darkness, Metal Slug y un sin fin de mundos qué cayeron en la oscuridad?-El fontanero rascándose un poco la cabeza contesta-No...-

-Fue Law, su corrupción llego a tal punto qué empezó a destruir cualquier cosa que estaba en su camino por "amor hacia los seres existentes"-Master Hand contesto y Mario sintió un escalofrió por la espalda-Mario podrías avisarle a todos los participantes sobre esta nueva constitución, y preguntarles cual va ser su decisión-El fontanero se arreglo un poco su gorra y dijo-Por supuesto Master Hand-Y se fue de destino final.

La mano gigante sintiéndose abatido dijo-Pareciera qué el pasado se esta repitiendo-Y se teletransporto de Destino Final.

* * *

><p>La falla se agacho igual como una especie de arana y una cabeza con dientes salio en la espalda de esta y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Shinto-¡Judgement!-Grito Raphael, saco un mazo y este disparo varios rayos dorados. La falla al ver qué esos rayos, abrió su boca y absorbió la energía del ataque-¡Mierda...Shinto corre hacia un lugar seguro!-Dijo Rapahel al ver qué la criatura no recibió ningún daño. Shinto negando con su cabeza dice-¡No! no los puedo dejar aquí-y crea un sable de energía oscura. Alexi corrió hacia la falla y le dio una patada y esta salio disparada a una de las murallas pero en vez de quedarse aturdida por el golpe se levanto como si nada-¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta cosa?-Pregunto Alexi algo asqueado al escuchar la risa distorsionada de la falla, seguido de un sollozo.<p>

-¡Me quiero ir de aquí!-Sollozo el albino muy aterrado y Testudo sin saber qué hacer agarra al Observador de la mano y lo deja en el lugar donde estaban las personas reunidas tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de esa falla-¡Escúchame! Quiero qué te quedes con todos ellos, no importa lo que oigas o la cantidad de energía qué sientas, solo quédate donde están todas esas personas-Dijo Testudo y hablo con una señora qué estaba junto con un niño y le indico qué resguardaran al albino. Testudo se paro enfrente de la falla y vio a Shinto qué estaba tratando de cortar las patas de una de las replicas de la falla y a Raphael qué trataba por todos los medios en atacar el monstruo-¡Segunda etapa!-Grito Testudo y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma, una luz brillante cegó a todos momentáneamente y una tortuga-plesyosaurio con cola de lagarto y caparazón de cristales incrustados color azul brillante con una esfera roja en el pecho apareció. La tortuga aplasto a la falla madre pero esta al igual como si fuera plasticina envolvió a Testudo y lo tiro muy cerca en el lugar en donde estaba las personas-¡Cuidado!-Gritaban alguno de ellos y la señora qué tenia que cuidar al albino le tomo del brazo y le grito-¡Niño tenemos qué irnos de aquí!-Vanitas tratando de hacerse el valiente exclama-¡Pero..Yo!-Antes qué pudiera concordar sus palabras, la señora lo tiro hacia otro lugar.

-Woah...No se como ese tipo se convirtió en una tortuga gigante pero ¡Es genial!-Comento sorprendido Alexi y saco un sable y corto una de las copias de la falla-¡Cuidado!-Grito Shinto y vio como una falla agarro a Alexi por detrás y lo tiro hacia el suelo-¡Ack!-Exclamo el peli-rojo al sentir como toda su energía era succionada por esta "cosa". Shinto corrió hacia donde estaba Alexi y grito-¡Protect!-Un escudo de energía negativa protegió a los dos y la falla con sus dientes trataba de comer ese escudo. Rapahel furioso con la falla, vuela hacia donde estaba ella y con una fuerza bruta la golpea con su martillo pero esta en vez de gritar o chillar se ríe y otra cabeza salio por detrás y trato de comerse al ángel. Testudo en su segunda forma trataba de aplastar las pequeñas copias de la falla pero estas se estaban alimentando de su energía, exasperado abre su boca y lanza un rayo qué golpeo a la falla madre y Shinto junto con Alexi fueron sorprendidos por la intensidad del ataque. Todos pensaron qué esta falla había desapareció pero cuando el humo del ataque de Testudo se disipo, la falla aun seguía en pie y parecía qué se hizo más fuerte que antes-Dios mio esa cosa se hace cada vez más fuerte cuando la atacamos-Dijo Raphael y volando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Shinto y Alexi, trata de protegerlos del nuevo ataque de la falla.

-Vaya, que triste qué un Observador este atemorizado de su "comida"-Dijo Medusa mientras qué estaba viendo toda la escena. Vanitas que sintio la energia de la falla cerca de él y las personas-**m**_AlD_i**To** **ObS_eRvAdO_**r-Con una voz distorsionada hablo la falla y ataco a todos los qué estaban presente, Vanitas sin saber como lo hizo, esquivo el ataque de la falla pero las personas quedaron mal heridas y esta falla abrió su boca para comerse toda la energía qué había en el lugar-¡Detente! ¡Detente!-Grito él albino al escuchar los gritos y gemidos de las personas. La falla se rió cruelmente y con una mano qué apareció en su estomago ataco al albino y lo tiro en contra de un edificio.

La falla madre dejo de pelear contra Shinto y corrió hacia donde estaba él edificio destruido. Testudo iba a seguir a esa falla pero sus copias lo detuvieron y a los demás le paso lo mismo-¡Estas cosas se multiplican cada vez más!-Se quejo Rapahel mientra qué golpeaba sin parar a una falla y Shinto qué estaba a lado de él, creo un látigo de energía oscura y alejo a un grupo de fallas qué estaban tratando de acercarse a ellos. Alexi esquivaba los golpes aleatorios de las fallas y tratando de hacer qué estas desaparecieran, creo una onda de energía expansiva pero las fallas se agacharon y crearon una especie de escudo pixeliado-Esta cosa si qué es una molestia-Se quejo Alexi y esquivo uno de sus golpes.

El albino creyó qué había muerto, sentía todo su cuerpo destrozado y para peor no sabia en donde estaba. El abrió sus ojos y para sorpresa de él vio un lugar de color rojo con varias tumbas esparcidas por el suelo-_**Oh..Eres tu-**_Un adulto se acerco donde estaba él cuerpo destrozado de Vanitas y se agacho para qué este lo mirara a su único ojo color rojo y celeste-**Yo pensaba qué tu amigo había cortado tu conexión conmigo pero veo qué aun queda unas cuantas "cadenas" que nos une. Es irónico como todos tratan de ayudarse entre si y no tienen los resultado que esperan-**El albino trato de levantarse pero esa persona lo obligo a estar en el suelo-¡Detente...tu ojo...!-Grito Vanitas sin saber qué decir al observar como ese joven tomo su único ojo y se lo saco como si nada-**Ya vi todo lo que, desde mi punto de vista, merece la pena ver-**Dijo esa persona ignorando la sangre qué salia en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba su ojo y con su otra mano le quito él ojo derecho a Vanitas, este gritando y sollozando trata de escaparse pero esa persona lo detuvo con varias cadenas-**Mira esos seres existentes están peleando con esa falla pero no saben qué esa falla es la creación de una mujer qué fue violada por su marido y las leyes de esta ciudad no vieron su cazo por qué no encontraron pruebas para culpar aquel hombre-**Al termino de decir esto, esta persona le puso su ojo a Vanitas y con una sonrisa macabra exclama-**Vamos, ayuda a tus amigos, pero recuerda cada acción tiene su consecuencia-**

La tortuga-plesyosaurio lanzo otro rayo de energía a la falla madre pero esta falla saco una especie de tentáculos color negro y comenzó a golpear todo lo qué estaba a su pazo-Ya no puedo soportar más esta forma-Pensó Testudo cansado y trataba de golpear con su cola a todas las pequeñas fallas qué estaban tratando de subirse a su caparazón-¡Protect!-Grito Shinto y protegió a Rapahel de un ataque de una mini-falla y a Alexi de una mordida de una falla de tamaño mediano-¡Shinto no puedes seguir así! ¡Anda a esconderte en lugar seguro!-Grito Rapahel a ver qué al niño lo estaban rodeando más fallas-¡Fierce!-Grito Alexi y creo un escudo en donde estaba Shinto y luego saco dos pequeñas pistolas de su bolsillo y le disparo a las fallas qué estaban rodeando al niño-Gracias Alexi-Dijo Shinto y Alexi sonriendo contesta-¡De nada!-

La falla madre dio un grito muy parecido a la de una mujer y se abalanzo contra Testudo pero unas cadenas la amarraron y la obligaron inclinarse. Medusa escucho una risa psicópata qué inundo todo él escenario y varios engranajes con cadenas aparecieron por todo él lugar, las personas sintieron como toda su energía o vitalidad fue bloqueada y se desmayaron-¡Shinto!-Grito Raphael y voló hacia donde estaba Shinto y lo empujo de un ataque de una cadena roja. Testudo sin poder mantener más su forma, volvió a ser el mismo de antes y cayo de manera estrepitosa al suelo-No me puedo mover-Pensó él al borde de la inconsciencia. Alexi se fijo qué la tortuga gigante desapareció y se convirtió en un joven adulto, y corriendo con una velocidad sobrehumana va hacia donde estaba Testudo y lo levanta-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Alexi pero Testudo no le respondió nada.

Vanitas camino tranquilamente hacia una de las bocas de la falla y sin perder su sonrisa macabra pregunta-**¿Duele ser traicionado por tu ciudad, por tu amor, por tu estupidez?-**La falla dio un chillido y rompió una de las cadenas del Observador, pero este sin sorprenderse, no hace nada para evitar él ataque-¡Cuidado!-Grito Rapahel al ver qué el extraño albino fue aplastado por la falla. Cuando esta falla saco su brazo, todos vieron él cuerpo del albino destrozado pero aun así seguía sonriendo-_**Decretum-**_Solo un susurro basto para qué varios portales se crearan y salieran unas cadenas qué estaban mezclada con unas lanzas doradas, pero lo más sorprendente no fue eso, él albino se convirtió en una especie de monstruo sin forma concreta con varios dientes puntiagudos al igual qué un serrucho y varios ojos estaban por todo él cuerpo de él. Solo un ojo se destaco de esa criatura, fue una especie de ojo celeste y rojo qué pareciera qué estaba mirando a todo él mundo. La falla sollozaba y se retrocedía pero esta "criatura" no la dejaba en escapar y con las cadenas y lanzas golpeo a todas sus copias. Los engranajes se movieron y reconstruían todo él lugar mientras qué la criatura torturo cruelmente la falla y esta sorprendiendo a todos grita-¡D**_ue_**le! **¡D**_uel_e! ¡**DuElE**!-No pudo continuar con sus incoherencias por qué la criatura hizo qué sus lanzas junto con sus cadenas la golpearan y la dejaran mal herida. Rapahel estaba protegiendo a Shinto de esas cadenas y le pregunto-Eso...¿Es pariente tuyo?-Pero Shinto negro rápidamente con su cabeza y contesto-Nunca había visto algo igual, ni siquiera en mi mundo-

La falla quedo inmóvil y esta criatura con todos sus dientes comenzó a comerse la falla. Las personas qué despertaban de su desmayo vieron como todos los huesos de la falla fueron triturados por los dientes del nuevo monstruo y las cadenas junto con las lanzas, desaparecieron. Esta criatura al terminar de "comer a su presa" vuelve a ser él albino de siempre pero este cae al suelo y abrazándose a si mismo susurra-¿Qué hice?-

Todo él lugar volvió a su forma normal y las personas qué quedaron atrapadas en la distorsión del espacio-tiempo qué había creado la falla se acercaron al albino con miedo y terror-Dios mio ¿viste lo qué hizo?-Muchos murmullos se escuchaban y Vanitas ahora con su "nuevo ojo" derecho vio las caras horrorizaras de las personas y trato de escapar del lugar pero se acordó de Testudo-¡Señor tortuga! ¡Señor tortuga!-Grito él y Alexi entendiendo a quien se refería él albino le grita-¡Aquí esta el "Señor tortuga"!-Vanitas corrió hacia donde estaba Alexi y sintió como una energía celestial estaba atrás de él-Ahora...Dime que cosa eres tu y por qué tienes una apariencia algo similar a Shinto-Dijo Rapahel mientras qué apuntaba al albino con su mazo.

-¡No se lo qué estas diciendo!-Decía Vanitas y sintió él sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y por instinto se toco un poco los labios y estos estaban manchados con un liquido negro-¡Lo siento mucho!-Exclamo Vanitas y tomo por sorpresa a Alexi y con una cadena se llevo a Testudo hacia otro lugar-¡Oye no te escapes!-Exclamo Rapahel y movió sus alas para volar tras ellos pero Shinto le dijo-Rapahel, vamos a seguirlos-Pero él ángel le iba a decir que se quedara junto con Alexi pero el menor salio corriendo a la dirección en donde se fue el albino.

-Interesante, Master Core tenia razón. Si todos los fragmentos están juntos en una dimensión en especifico, hay más oportunidades de unirlos sin ningún esfuerzo-Comento Medusa muy indiferente al ver como él albino estaba corriendo y dos cadenas llevaban a Testudo en su espalda y era perseguido por Alexi, Rapahel y Shinto.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Smasher todo era un caos, Mario convoco a todos los peleadores a una junta para saber quienes van hacer los qué van aceptar la constitución del presidente y quienes no la van aceptar. Casi todos estaban en él comedor de la mansión a excepción de Ganondorft y Falcon, ellos dos ya tenían su decisión tomada, no iban hacer "atrapados" por estas leyes estúpidas. Mario le explico a todos sobre la situación y varios estuvieron tanto en desacuerdo en seguir esta locura y otro simplemente se resignaron y dijeron; Bueno ¿Qué tiene de malo en llevar un brazalete solamente?.<p>

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntaba Telyn un poco preocupada, este fue su primer torneo y su primera vez qué estaba en esta dimensión y por ende no sabia si estas reglas eran comunes para estos lugares. Leo solo suspiro y dijo-Yo no voy a respetar una estupidez...¿Y ustedes, se van a poner el brazalete?-Elliot se rió con una carcajada arrogante y exclamo-¡Por supuesto qué no! Yo soy un rey y como tal no debo andar respetando reglas qué no son de mi reino-Nahliel se fue del lugar sin decir una palabra, pero todos ya sabían cual era su respuesta, definitivamente no iba a ponerse el brazalete.

-Esto es anti-democrático, no importa si esta elegido por el congreso y el presidente. Esa constitución literalmente no esta limitando nuestra libertades como seres pensantes-Dijo Louis sin su típica timidez y Ludwas jugando con una pequeña sombra qué había invocado dice-Yo tampoco estoy deacuerdo. Si alguien me trata de imponer una ley sin coherencia, yo voy a pelear por mi libertad-

-¡Oye no debes ponerte asi! Es solo un brazalete de rastreo-Exclamo Marth pero Ike mostrandole su espada dice-Solo por qué te quieres comportar como él niño bueno, no quiere decir qué yo también tenga que hacer lo mismo-Algunos Smasher casi empezaron una riña en el comedor y sino fuera por Mario qué grito fuertemente-¡Deténganse! Nosotros somos los Smasher y no podemos separarnos por una estupidez como esta-Estos hubieran destruido él lugar.

-¡Esta estupidez como tu la llamas! no va costar nuestra libertad-Grito enojado Sheik y varios continuaron con su disputa. Rebeca sin entender lo qué estaba sucediendo solo se fue del lugar pero sin antes de echarle una mirada a la princesa qué la había preguntado sobre el paradero del albino-_¿Habra sido buena idea ir a este torneo?_-Pensó ella al escuchar los distintos argumentos a favor o en contra de la constitución. La reunión fue un caos completo, los qué estaban en contra no le importo qué Mario le dijera que todo aquel que se negaba iba a ser tachado como traidor de la nación. Ludwas por primera vez tuvo una discusión con Yoshi, el "dinosaurio mutado" iba aceptar la constitución por qué Mario, Peach lo iban aceptar-¡Pero...Tu sabes qué esa constitución es injusta!-Exclamo Ludwas pero él Yoshi hizo una mueca algo triste y se fue al lugar donde estaba Mario y Peach-¡No te preocupes Ludwas! Yo se qué él lo va a reconsiderar después-Alexander trato de animarlo pero el niño solo suspiro.

-Alexander, te tengo qué mostrar algo sobre mi investigación-Dijo Jin y le indico a Alexander qué fueran a la habitación compartida que tenían. Ludwas se fue donde estaba Leo con los demás, ellos discutían sobre lo qué tenían que hacer ahora en adelante. Palutena estaba tratando de llegar un acuerdo ante sus ángeles, Pit no comprendía el por qué tanto escándalo con ese brazalete y mientras tanto Pitto estaba enojado con todo esto-Prométanme qué a pesar de lo que pueda pasar, ustedes estarán unidos. Esta constitución esta haciendo un quiebre entre todos pero si tratamos de evitarlo, tal vez podríamos llegar un acuerdo-Dijo pero Pitto ni le hizo caso y exclamo-¡Yo me voy a largar de aquí!-Y Pit se burlo un poco de la forma qué se estaba comportando el ángel negro-Oye Pitto deberías dejar de ser tan escandaloso, enserio es solo un brazalete-

-Pareciera qué la historia se repite-Comento algo triste Palutena y tanto Pit y Pitto la miraron extrañados-¿De qué historias hablas? / ¿Cual historia Lady Palutena?-Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Palutena les sonrió y exclamo-¡Es un secreto! Si les cuento ahora la autora se va enojar-

Mario trataba de manera infructuosa de mantener unidos a los Smasher pero los grupos estaban separados entre los "buenos" y los posibles traidores, este torneo qué estaba hecho para unir a los seres del multi-universo se convirtió en la separación entre todos ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Jin?-Pregunto Alexander mientras qué estaba en su habitación. El lugar tenia dos camas separadas, una televisión conectada con una Wii-U y varios muebles con distinto tipo de ropas-¿Te acuerdas de las frases qué habíamos encontrado durante de la guerra contra Tabuu?-Pregunto Jin. Alexander pensó un poco para hacer memoria y respondió-Si me acuerdo..Ehh pero eso no importa ahora ¿verdad?-Jin suspiro y saco el block de notas qué le había regalado Robin y le mostró a Alexander qué alguien había escrito con letras rojas en el-_Si quieren saber la verdad, solo caminaran en la realidad, sin descuidar con sus pasos. Si quieren arreglar a la cadena oxidada, solo tiene qué partir de este lugar-Atte "Putón"_

-¿Irse del torneo? Oye Jin no me digas qué quieres renunciar estar aquí por esta nota tan extraña-Dijo Alexander y volvió a re leer la nota pero no la podía comprender del todo. ¿Quien era Putón? ¿Como supo qué este block de nota que tenia Jin era en donde escribía "todos los misterios" que se había encontrado en sus aventuras pasadas"-Alexander comprendo qué no quieras irte de este torneo pero yo ya tome mi decisión, me gustaría saber la verdad de todo lo qué paso, de Tabuu, Los Observadores y sobre ese "Master Hand"-Jin dijo y guardo su block de nota en un lugar seguro. Alexander riéndose con infantilismo exclama-No es eso, solo qué aun no me hago la idea que alguien haya podido encontrar tu block, hasta a mi me costo encontrarlo la ultima vez que me lo pediste...Bueno y ¿Cuando nos vamos?-

Jin se rió un poco, el nunca le dijo Alexander que lo acompañare pero si el otro quería acompañarlo a resolver este misterio, qué asi sea-Esta noche, nos iremos de aquí y trataremos de encontrar ese tal Putón-Los dos jóvenes nunca se dieron cuenta qué en el pasillo de su habitación había un gato negro con ojos morados, el gato sin importarle el ambiente hostil del lugar se empezó a pasear por algunas habitaciones especificas, hasta qué se encontró con Ludwas-No se qué hacer...Ahora que Yoshi esta en el bando a favor de la constitución me siento un poco traicionado-Dijo él con tristeza y se dio cuenta de la presencia del extraño gato-Meow-Dijo él gato y camino a dirección opuesta a Ludwas-_No sabia qué Master Hand tenia un gato-_Pensó él.

Tsukina estaba en su habitación tratando de pensar en todo lo sucedido de hoy en día. Los Smasher es obvio qué todos se van a separar tarde o temprano, y estas leyes...parecieran qué mas de proteger es para "inmovilizar"-Deberías salir de tu escepticismo de; Todos son mis enemigos y todos me mienten-Dijo una voz femenina. La princesa sorprendida se levanta de su cama en donde estaba acostada y transforma su collar en una espada-¿¡Quien dijo eso!?-Pregunto muy shockeada Tsukina y vio qué al lado de ella estaba un gato negro lamiéndose su pata-La pregunta no ¿es quien dijo eso? sino ¿qué dijo eso?-Dice él gato con mucha sabiduría y le indica a la muchacha qué vea un portal pequeño qué apareció en una muralla-Si quieres encontrar lo qué has perdido solo tienes qué volver a creer en todos, los lazos son igual qué las cadenas, se pueden oxidar pero a la vez son duraderos-Estela enojada por los acertijos del gato trato de atacarlo pero este apareció dos pasos más alejado de ella-Cuando controles toda esa rabia, tendrás un poder tan puro qué hasta ni los Observadores podrán contra él...Bueno todos tus amigos tienen ese potencial de despertar ese poder en sus corazones-

-¿Un..poder..más fuerte qué el de los Observadores?-Murmuro Estela sin creer lo sucedido en su habitación. El gato vio como la princesa bajo su espada y este suspirando contesta-Ese poder se llama esperanza, es lo contrario de la desesperación-Al terminar de decir esto él gato se esfumo del lugar al igual como si fuera solo unas motas de polvo. Estela sin creer lo qué sus ojos estaban viendo, toco él lugar donde estaba el gato y efectivamente este ya no estaba hay.

* * *

><p>Iker ayudo al científico a acostarse en una da las camas qué habia en su pequeño laboratorio improvisado, este estaba lleno de tubos de ensayos y varios papeles con escritos de Los Observadores, el Subespacio y sobre Master Core-No deberías esforzarte tanto-Dijo él joven al ver como él adulto se estaba tocando el pecho y respiraba de manera irregular-Lo se Iker pero tu sabes qué a mi me queda poco tiempo, la energía del Subespacio daño mi corazón y pronto se qué este va dejar de latir-Respondió Buuta y tosió un poco de sangre. Iker agarro un pañuelo y se lo paso al científico-Si es así ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en salvar a todos?-. Buuta se rió un poco por la pregunta, le recordaba esa vez cuando Vanitas le hizo una pregunta similar al saber qué este estaba tratando de hacer una cura para el cáncer pero lamentablemente las empresas no aceptaron su cura por qué uno era muy difícil de producir y sus componentes eran muy costosos-Debe ser una locura para ti pero yo siempre fui alguien qué no le gusta ver a las personas lastimadas. Es irónico, en el asunto del Subespacio, lastime muchas personas y creo que también por eso quiero ayudar a los qué lastime-Iker rodó los ojos y creo unos pequeños rayos de electricidad para hacer funcionar las maquinas y Buuta se lo agradeció de sobremanera-Iker necesito qué busques información sobre lo qué esta pasando en la ciudad y sobre la situación política de la nación. Creo qué Master Core se alió con alguien de poder para controlar todos los hilos en una posición segura, en donde nadie lo descubra-Dijo Buuta y se sentó en una computadora y empezó a teclear-Esta bien-Dice Iker y saco él mismo dispositivo qué tenia Buuta para hacer un portal y se fue del laboratorio.<p>

-¡Meow!-El gato negro apareció estirado en una pequeña mesa qué tenia el laboratorio y Buuta solo sonrió-Hola Alfa, veo qué te estas entreteniendo y eso es raro de ti-El gato movió perezosamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba Buuta-Solo por esta vez voy a dejar mi función de ser "El espectador" y le daré una cuantas pistas a esos jóvenes-El científico dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le pregunto al gato-¿Sabes como detener la repetición de la historia?-El gato negro solo se lamió un poco su pata y responde-La historia ya se repitió, si todos ustedes fueran un "equipo" y "encerraran" a los Observadores en las cajas de música, esto se evitaría pero tu eres muy cabeza dura y aun crees qué vas a salvar a tu amigo-Buuta se enojo un poco con él gato y dice-Yo aun no pierdo la esperanza "Plutón" pero veo que tu ya la perdiste-

-¿Tal vez? o sera qué yo ya he visto esta historia tantas veces qué ya me aburrió. El destino esta escrito Bruno Tabuyo-El científico sorprendido al escuchar su nombre verdadero en boca del gato le pregunta-¿Como sabes mi verdadero nombre? El único qué sabe mi nombre en este dimensión seria Vanitas-El gato se estiro un poco y respondió-He visto tantas veces esta historia qué ya me se el nombre de todos-Un cierto tono de desesperanza pudo notar Buuta en la voz del gato pero no quiso preguntarle el por qué de ese tono, o tal vez ya sabia la respuesta.

-Me pregunto, si Law va ganar esta vez-Pensó el gato y miraba al científico como perfeccionaba su arma.

* * *

><p>Master Hand se teletransporto al lugar donde se sentía varias energías mezcladas, para desgracia de él, ya no había nadie en la plaza excepto un hombre qué se estaba agarrando la cabeza y murmuraba-Todo fue un sueño, esto no es posible-Master Hand intrigado floto hacia donde estaba el hombre y le pregunto con mucha suavidad-¿A pasado algo aquí?-<p>

El hombre miro a Master Hand y casi gritando dice-¡Gracias a dios qué estas aquí Master Hand! ...Hoy paso algo muy extraño unos artistas ambulantes estaban cantando y después apareció algo horrible qué me hizo estremecerme por todo mi cuerpo para luego aparecer otra monstruo y mucho pero qué el de antes-Master Hand comprendiendo y deduciendo lo qué había pasado en este lugar pregunta-¿A donde se fue ese monstruo?-El hombre respondió temblando como una hoja-Ese monstruo poseyó el cuerpo de uno de esos artista ambulante y se fue en esa dirección-Apunto con su mano a un calle qué llevaba a unas de las tantas salidas de la ciudad-Y unos chicos fueron a cazarlo-La mano poniéndose más blanco de lo que era dijo-Eso es malo-Y se fue hacia donde le había indicado el hombre, pero antes qué siguiera, sintió una especie de energía muy débil en el lugar pero a la vez tan familiar

-¡No puede ser!...¡Law!-Casi grito Master Hand

* * *

><p>Crazy Hand estaba paseándose en las afueras de la mansión, el aun no iba hacia donde estaba su hermano por qué quería explorar un poco más el lugar-Ahora qué me acuerdo mi hermano no sabe latín y no sabe que Vanitas es lo mismo qué decir Vació-Pensó él y por pura curiosidad abrí la carta qué le tenia que entregar al Observador desaparecido y paso justo lo qué había pensado, la carta estaba dirigida para Vació y no para Vanitas-Ohh...bueno es no importa-Doblo sus dedos como si fueran unos hombros y comenzó a cantar una canción llamada Happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Elegir entre dos consolas es como elegir un nuevo colegio.**

-¡Todos los traidores van a ser arrestados en este instante-

-Yo no voy a dejar qué me pongan un collar de perro, ni que fuera uno de esos demonios bufones qué hay en mi mundo-

-¡Testudo! ¡Testudo!-

-Es una estupidez-

**Omake:**

**¡Nunca más me voy a confundir de sexo!**

Ser un Observador era condenadamente difícil y más cuando eres él único que puede "pensar" y tiene sentimientos-Esto es una mierda-Dijo Vanitas y escucho los varios murmullos qué provenían de un baño solo para mujeres. El tenia la misión de "eliminar" una falla pequeña qué estaba en el baño pero a pesar de él, era el de mujeres y no podía usar su cuerpo de "físico normal". Por eso opto por pedir emprestado un cuerpo de una mujer, pero no le gustaba, le pesaba las tetas y para peor él cuerpo era muy inestable-¡Mira Nana! Hay una chica nueva en el baño publico! ¿Como te llamas?-Vanitas algo alarmado responde-Me llamo Ani-

Las chicas chillaron un poco al ver lo tan moe qué se comportaba Ani y exclaman-¡Ani eres muy Kawai!-Esto fue raro, ¿Qué era kawai? Y por qué sentía que iba a tener un colapso mental en cualquier momento-Uhh...¿Gracias?-Contesto "Ani" y las muchachas la invitaron a hablar sobre maquillajes, novios, etc a Vanitas, y "ella" se sentó en una de las sillas qué tenia el baño de mujeres para que estas se maquillaran, escucho una risa distorsionada qué provenía de una pequeña esquina de la habitación-¿Ani sucede algo? No has sacado tu maquillaje y pareciera que no quieres ir al baño-Dijo Nana y su compañera sonrió de manera escalofriante y saco un sin fin de numero de maquillajes-¡Si no te quieres maquillar yo lo voy hacer por ti Ani!-

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamo Vanitas y sintió como las dos mujeres lo agarraron fuertemente de sus hombros-¡Noche de maquillajes!-Gritaron ambas mujeres y "atacaron al Observador con sus armas letales". Luego de cinco horas, "Ani" estaba toda maquillada y para peor tenia un puto moño en su cabeza-Uff vaya si que nos divertimos mucho, bueno Ani nosotras nos vamos, adiós-Dijo Nana y con su compañera se fueron del baño. Vanitas traumatizado grita-¡Esto es raro! ¡Me confunde!-y la falla reía a carcajadas al ver como el Observador quedo "bella".

Luego de terminar con su misión Vanitas volvió a la casa de Buuta y ahora estaba con su cuerpo normal y había regresado ese cuerpo de mujer a la morgue donde lo encontró-Ehh..¿Que tiene de diferencia ese lápiz labial rojo de la semana pasada con el nuevo qué salio? Tsk...esos productos de belleza solo están hechos para qué las mujeres incautas compren de ellos y no se den cuenta qué es el mismo producto de antes-Dijo Buuta mientras qué veía la televisión muy aburrido y para sorpresa de él, Vanitas le contesto-Te equivocas, el ultimo lápiz labial Lore es mucho mejor qué el anterior porque tienen nutrientes como vitamina C y sirven para la palidez de los labios y lo hacen verse más grande-Buuta en shock pregunta-¿Como sabes tanto?-Y Vanitas entro en depresión al recordar toda "esas charlas" con esas mujeres qué estaban en el baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Si hablas chino, yo hablo ****alemán**

Louis tenia una pregunta qué le estaba rondando por su cabeza al ver a Ludwas hablando normalmente con Yoshi-Ehh..Ludwas ¿entiendes lo qué te esta diciendo Yoshi?-El niño con poderes de demonio contesta-Claro qué si, por qué cuando estuve con ellos ante del torneo, me enseñaron de su cultura y sobre su idioma y uno qué otro secreto-Louis intrigado pregunta-¿Qué clases de secretos?-El Yoshi se trago un sillón qué estaba cerca de Louis y lo convirtió en un huevo, Ludwas al ver esto no se sorprendió pero Louis estaba más qué sorprendido-¿Como...¡Pero si las hembras solamente pueden poner huevos y procrear vida!-Exclamo Louis sin comprender como esto era posible. Ludwas en un idioma extraño qué casi parecía que solo eran graznidos y algunos gruñidos le pregunto al Yoshi si podía decir su secreto a Louis y este asintió con la cabeza-Bueno Louis, Yoshi no es hombre-Dijo Ludwas un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces es mujer-Afirmo Louis pero Ludwas negó con la cabeza y Yoshi solo miro indiferente-Ehh los Yoshi son de sexo indefinidos, solo algunos deciden comportarse como chicas para qué no haya una confusión con los seres de diferentes especies qué hay en su mundo-Louis sin saber que decir, exclama-Eso quiere decir qué es...¡OMG!-El Yoshi solo hizo un graznido que indicaba; ¿Como nadie pensó en esa posibilidad? Si era bastante obvio.

-¡Es como un segundo Marth!-Esto ofendió un poco al Yoshi, el no tenia sexo pero no era un "rarito" como él príncipe. Hablando del príncipe estaba teniendo una pelea con el recién llegado llamado Robin-¡Mi pelo no es una peluca! Es natural-Gritaba entre sollozos pero él albino contesto-¡Yo se qué es una peluca! ¡Por qué no por nada me llaman el coleccionista de pelucas!-Lucina exasperada por la discusión estúpida de los dos grita-¡Déjense de comportarse como unos idiotas! ¡Y Robin...no le trates de quitarle la peluca al Rey Héroe! No vez que él pobre al pasar los años esta teniendo una caída del cabello-Marth al escuchar qué su familiar lejano pero muy lejano dijera eso de él se va llorando como toda una damisela y grita-¡Lucina-chan es muy mala!-

Ike estaba disfrutando la paz de su habitación hasta qué llego Marth y le pregunto con una voz chillona-¿¡Me estoy quedando calvo!?-Ike sin saber qué responder dijo-Creo qué te falta un poco de pelo en la parte derecha de tu cabeza-Marth devastado da un grito digno de una mujer qué se pudo escuchar entre dos dimensiones paralelas y en la sala de los Observadores.

* * *

><p>Hola miren quien va dejar una "pequeña actualización antes de viajar a otro continente" ¡I´s Mario! Nahh mentira solo soy yo :v. Bueno este capitulo a opinión mía quedo muy enredado ¿Tal vez mi sub consciente esta estrezado por encontrar y guardar tantas cosas? ¿O el tratar de aprender un idioma complicado esta matando mis neuronas?.<p>

Hades: Es tarde Noby, deberías irte a la cama...

Dede: ¡Yo voy a la cama contigo Noby-chan!

Yo: ¬¬* Ni eso ya puedo hacer tranquila. Bueno ignoremos al tonto de pelo de fuego y a la serpiente qué es un tragón

Hades/Dede: ¡Oye!

PD: Hoy encontré una araña en mi habitación y chille como una estúpida. ¿Quienes de ustedes le tienen miedo a las arañas?.

PD: ¿Alguien se dio cuenta qué el nombre Pluton hace referencia al Gato Negro de Edgar Adan Poe?

PDD: Literalmente esta sucediendo la frase: ¡Divide y conquistaras!. o Divires y vencerás (Según la traducción qué le hagan a la frase :v)

PDDD: Cuando llegue a la casa de mis abuelos en Hamburgo, voy a subir un nuevo dibujo con todos los personajes a excepción de Alfa.

PDDD: Notaron qué en el capitulo de hoy salieron pocos personajes o algunos simplemente se fueron, bueno eso tiene un explicación pero en el siguiente capitulo...(Dede: Oye estas dando un spoiler)

Bueno nos vemos en la aproxima semana (espero o el domingo, lunes, marte...etc) Bye bye o mejor dicho TschÜss


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Elegir entre dos consolas es como elegir un nuevo colegio**

_¿Tu estas cantando?_

_¿O solo estas suplicando?_

"Avisamos a todos los peleadores del torneo Super Super Smash Bros firmen en documento qué aceptaran las clausulas de la nueva constitución y le darán todo su apoyo al presidente Silly Huntesbord" Una voz algo metálica se escucho por toda la Mansion Smasher. Todos los peleadores se presentaron a la sala principal y vieron qué estaba él presidente junto con varias tropas militares qué estaban armados con diferentes tipos de armas-¿Por qué están los militares?-Pregunto Telyn con un tono muy bajo para asegurarse qué los armados no la escucharan. Leo estaba serio, presentía qué algo muy malo estaba apunto de ocurrir y le aviso a todos-Tengan cuidado, no me gusta como se ve esto-. Mario estaba hablando con el presidente Silly y le avisaba qué Master Hand aun no volvía de su "búsqueda". Silly sin escuchar al fontanero exclama-Bueno entonces quiere decir qué Master Hand no es muy poderoso como decían todos, no poder encontrar una falla en este lugar es inaudito. Esto demuestra su incompetencia como creador del torneo-El fontanero trato de mantener la calma pero no le gustaba qué las personas hablaran mal de Master Hand-Si tan facil es encontrar una falla...¿entonces por qué no la busca usted?-Pregunto Fox y le puso su mano al hombro de Mario indicándole qué se tranquilizara.

-¡Yo no me voy a dejar de controlar por un enano calvo como él!-Apunto Elliot a Silly, por sorpresa de todos y Telyn grito-¡Elliot deja de ser engreído! ¡Ese enano es el presidente de la ciudad Smasher!-Silly sonrió muy enojado y pensó entre él-¡Los niños de hoy en día son unos mal educados!-Pero solo se quedo en silencio, a decir verdad cuando vio las dos hachas de Elliot-Lo siento presidente por lo qué dijo Elliot, él lo dijo por qué es nuevo en esta dimensión y no sabe quien es el presidente o cuales son las costumbres de este lugar-Peach dijo un poco arrepentida y le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Elliot para que se mantuviera callado-Tsk-Mascullo este enojado.

-¿Presidente Silly no podría darnos más tiempo para qué todos lleguemos un acuerdo?- Trato de razonar Mario pero el enano solo hizo un gruñido y exasperado dice-Al termino de la pelea de hoy me tienen qué dar su respuesta, y si no es la que todos "queremos para quedar en buenos términos"...atentase a las consecuencias-

-¡Usted no nos puede amenazar! ¡Maldito enano mequetrefe, y más enci...!-Antes que Telyn siguiera con sus insultos Leo la detuvo y camino un poco para quedar a lado del fontanero y dice con una voz fría casi impropia de él-¿Cuales son las consecuencias?-

-Serán catalogados como traidores-Respondió Silly temeroso ante Leo pero el enano trago un poco de saliva y se hizo el valiente-Las personas qué no aceptan una reforma democrática, no van a ser bienvenidos en esta ciudad-

Los Smasher se miraron unos a otros, si eran catalogados como traidores eso indicarían qué serian ¿los malos?. Nahliel estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el definitivamente no iba aceptar esto y menos qué le "cortaran sus alas"-¿Qué le vas hacer a los traidores de tu estúpida constitución presidente de mierda?-Pregunto muy hostil el joven mitad ángel y algunos villanos se rieron del léxico de palabras qué eligió Nahliel-¡Tu...No me puedes hablar así yo soy tu presidente!-Grito alterado Silly y los militares apuntaron a Nahliel con sus armas-Eclipse Solar!-Grito Louis se hizo un escudo entre Nahliel y él. Esto fue un aviso de amenaza visto por todos los militares y comenzaron a disparar al escudo de Louis-¡Para esta locura!-Dijo Mario. Silly hizo una mueca y le indico a los militares qué dejaran de disparar-Todos lo qué no acepten serán arrestados después de esta pelea y serán catalogados como "criminales de alto rango"-

Louis hizo desaparecer su escudo y le leyó un poco la mente al presidente para buscar más información pero para sorpresa de él, una especie de escudo mental estaba bloqueando su lectura-No puede ser posible, nade sabe qué yo tengo ese poder...entonces ¿Como es qué tiene un escudo mental?-

-¡Nahliel detente!-Grito Zelda al ver qué Nahliel estaba sacando su espada-Tsk, tienes suerte qué no estas solo, o te hubiera cortado las bolas-Amenazo Nahliel y el presidente se volvió más blanco qué un fantasma. Elliot qué se estaba riendo a carcajadas exclama-Si es que tiene-Leo volvió a poner su faceta normal y comento-Yo sabia qué los gordos con un mal carácter son así por qué nunca pudieron follar o disfrutar sobre la "sexualidad"-Las princesas estaban shockeadas ante las groserías de todos los nuevos peleadores y hasta algunos héroes hicieron una mueca de disgusto contra ellos. Telyn qué ignoraba la situación tensa exclama levantando su arco-¿Bueno cuando vamos empezar con la nueva pelea?-Mario tratando de mantener en "control la situación" le indico a todos qué fueran a la misma plataforma de antes y vieron como las personas estaban llegando recién a sus butacas-Bienvenidos a un segundo día del torneo de Super Smash Bros...El día de hoy los peleadores qué van a participar serán; Ludwas, Kirby, Telyn, Alexander-

Telyn fue la primera en llegar muy emocionada, ya quería desestresarse con esta competencia y Ludwas fue el segundo en llegar, seguido de Kirby pero el ultimo participante nunca llego-Participante Alexander, la pelea esta apunto de continuar-La voz del presentador se escucho algo alarmado y los espectadores comenzaron a abuchear-¿Donde estará Alexander?-Pregunto Leo y miro por todos lados pero no se encontraba ni un rastro de el. Elliot estaba murmurando de lo estúpido qué era todo esto y exclamo-No lo se y ahora qué me acuerdo tampoco esta Jin-Mario fue hacia donde estaba el presentador de las peleas y le indico qué cambiaran al peleador del día de hoy-Disculpen el peleador Alexander no esta disponible en estos momentos, por eso hoy va pelear como reemplazo Louis-

-¿Eh yo?-Exclamo sorprendido Louis y se acomodo un poco sus lentes, Elliot un poco exasperado por la personalidad del niño exclamo-¡Deja de comportarte tan tímido y anda a demostrar quien es el macho!-Louis con una gota en la sien responde-Voy a luchar con Telyn, tal vez ella trate de congelar mis "gafas"-Nahliel qué escuchaba la conversación se acerco al rey princeso y al niño-No te preocupes por las flechas de Telyn, en total solo tienes qué golpearla en una de sus tetas y ella se va retorcer de dolor-Elliot sonriendo maliciosamente comenta-Pero si ella es una tabla de planchar, si tan solo tuviera unos dos melones como Samu...!-Una flecha de hielo le llego al Rey y al mitad ángel. Telyn sonrojada grita-¡Ustedes hijos de puta de mierda, me las pagaran después de esta pelea!-Louis vio como esos dos quedaron congelados por esa flecha y se acerco a Telyn sin decir ni una palabra más. La arquera miro furiosa a Louis y exclama-Si haces lo qué esos dos tontos te dijeron, te juro qué no saldrás vivo de esta-Louis trago saliva y Ludwas qué estaba al lado de Kirby y escucho todo, se sintió amenazado-Las mujeres dan miedo-Penso Ludwas y Kirby solo miraba sin entender lo qué pasaba.

Los peleadores se teletransportado a un coliseo medieval con una plataforma de arena que estaba marcada con un circulo rojo. Atrás del escenario había varias personas apoyando la pelea y Lucina que estaba viendo él lugar junto con Robin en la pantalla, se dio cuenta qué las personas qué estaban en el coliseo eran algunos de sus amigos-¡Mira Robin hay esta mi padre!-Apunto Lucina a una muy pequeña imagen de Chrom, Elizabeth que estaban sentados en una de las bancas del coliseo-¿Crees qué si algún día peleamos hay vamos a poder hablar con ellos?-Pregunto Robin y Lucina respondió-No lo se-. Una canción muy parecida a las operas antiguas se escucho en Regna Fox, las personas ya sabiendo lo qué iba a pasar, comenzaron a gritar los nombres de sus peleadores favoritos pero la mayoría gritaba el nombre de Kirby-No les dejare tan fácil esta pelea-Dice muy orgullosa Telyn.

Ludwas sonríe y exclama-Yo tampoco-En las manos de él aparecieron unas pequeñas sombras y una sombra muy parecida a un circulo apareció debajo de Ludwas. Louis apunto su cetro y dijo-Buena suerte a todos, espero qué tengamos una batalla agradable-Kirby qué estaba pensando en "quien sabe qué" solo exclama-Ahhh-. La voz del presentador se escucho en las dos plataformas y dijo con un chillido-¡Que comience la batalla!-

* * *

><p>Rebeca estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de la Mansión, ella aun no conocía nadie de este lugar y para peor esa tal Estela le atemorizaba, no por qué´ella era débil sino por esa energía tan deprimente qué rodeaba a la princesa-Debería buscarme algo para entretenerme en este lugar-Pensó muy aburrida y se dirigió hacia él pasillo en donde estaba ese tal Silly-¿Con qué así es el presidente de La Ciudad?-Pensaba al ver lo gordo qué estaba Silly y iba a continuar con su "exploración" hasta qué escucho a Silly hablando con alguien por un celular-Si esta pasando todo lo qué tu decías Master Core-¿Quien era Master Core? y ¿por qué Silly parecía tan asustado?. Rebeca se detuvo y se escondió en una muralla-Todos ellos se están separando en dos bando, ¡No se qué hacer Core!..Hasta me amenazaron a mi...el presidente de esta nación tan esplendorosa-Esto era raro, un presidente no debería hablar de ese modo por qué era anti-democrático. Rebeca quería escuchar más de la conversación pero sintió qué alguien le toco él hombro-¡Usted tiene qué venir con nosotros!-Un militar con una ametralladora la estaba apuntando y Rebeca por instinto exclamo-¡Cambio a sable!-Sus ropas se convirtieron en totalmente blancas con unos cuantos brillos celeste y su collar se transformo en un sable de elemento tiempo. La peli-plateada corto el aire qué estaba en el lugar y congelo todo el tiempo del pasillo.<p>

Rebeca corriendo por varios pasillos diviso a un grupo de militares qué estaban paseándose por todo el lugar-Estan bloqueando todas las salidas-Penso con amargura ella y se dirigió al pasillo en donde estaban todas las habitaciones de los Smasher. Alexander que ya había terminado de empacar sus cosas en una mochila vio a Rebeca qué estaba jadeando fuertemente al llegar a la puerta de su habitación-¿Qué te sucedió Re...ni?-Alexander trato de recordar el nombre de la peli-plateada pero no pudo y Rebeca recuperándose dice-Mi nombre es Rebeca, no Reni-Alexander sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto exclama-¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! ¡Por confundir tu nombre!-Y Rebeca ahora volviendo a respirar mejor contesta-No te preocupes...¿Vas alguna parte?-Alexander no sabia qué responderle pero para salvación de él, llego Jin con su block de notas en la mano y pregunto-¿A pasado algo?-Rebeca iba a responder pero los disparos de los militares inundaron todo el pasillo.

-¡Cambio a escudo!-Grito Rebeca y las balas qué llegaban a su escudos eran congeladas por el elemento tiempo de este. Jin sorprendido hace una bola de fuego y crea una muralla de fuego y hielo-¡Alexander hace copias de nosotros para distraerlos!-Alexander creo varias copias de ellos y estos corrieron por diferentes direcciones-¡Tenemos que irnos de este lugar rápido!-Grito Alexander y vio qué a Jin le estaba costando controlar el fuego-Tsk, por eso no me gusta pelear sin ningún motivo-Se quejo Jin. Rebeca vio una ventana qué estaba al fondo del pasillo y cambio su escudo en un revolver-¡Podemos escapar por allí!-Indico ella y los joven es la siguieron-¡Esta cerrada!-Dijo Alexander y Jin le indico qué se alejara de la ventana-¿Rebeca puedes cambiar tu arma en un mazo?-Rebeca transformo el revolver en un mazo de tierra y contesto-¡Por supuesto!-Y golpeo con una gran fuerza a la ventana y le destrozo por completo.

-¡Hay están!-Grito un militar y varias tropas trataron de apagar el fuego para ir hacia donde estaban Jin, Alexander y Rebeca-¡Vamonos!-Grito Jin y los tres se fueron al bosque qué estaba cerca de la mansion pero este estaba rodeado de helicópteros de alta tecnología y varios militares. Alexander creo unas lianas de plantas y con estas trato de distraer a todos los militares y así abrió un paso hacia la dirección en donde estaba la tumba-Podríamos saltar el barranco qué esta en la tumba del ciego-Comento Alexander y Rebeca sorprendida trato de preguntarle a Alexander de qué ciego se refería pero escucho los sonidos de las balas muy cerca de ellos-Este es el fin, ¡Estas pensando más de lo normal!-Se burlo un poco Jin y se dio cuenta qué ya casi llegaban a ese barranco.

La tumba estaba muy solitaria en el lugar pero a la vez estaba acompañada de varias estrellas-¡Los tenemos atrapados!-Grito el jefe de las tropas y Rebeca casi no pudo admirar la sencilles del lugar-¿¡Saltamos!?-Pregunto ella asustada al ver los metros de altura qué tenia ese barranco-A la cuenta de tres todos saltamos-Dijo Jin y le indico con una señal a Alexander qué hiciera uno de sus trucos. Alexander sabiendo lo qué se refería Jin, creo varias lianas y plantas que hicieron una especie de murallas y flores explosivas explotaron para cegar a los militares momentáneamente-1...2...¡3!-Grito Jin y los tres saltaron.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos?-Pregunto uno de los militares a su jefe de operaciones pero este negó con la cabeza-No, no creo qué ellos puedan sobrevivir a una caida de esa magnitud-Dijo algo triste, el no quería hacer esto pero las ordenes del presidente eran absolutas.

* * *

><p>-Eclipse Solar-Grito Louis para protegerse de las flechas de Telyn, la aquera estaba en su terreno, más cuando en el coliseo cambiaba de posición en las plataformas-¡Ice Fairy!-Dijo-Ella y una flecha casi ataco a Kirby pero este se convirtió en un bloque de concreto con una cara y lo esquivo-¿Como es qué hace eso?-Pensó Ludwas y creo dos espadas de sombras y la sombra qué estaba debajo de él lo protegía de todos los daños-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Dijo Louis y apunto su cetro a Ludwas. El niño con poderes de demonio esquivo el ataque y hizo qué una sombra atrapara a Louis-¡Ach!-Se quejo Louis al sentir como su cuerpo era aplastado por las sombras y miro apenas a Ludwas-<em>Suéltame...en este instante-<em>Ludwas no sabia qué diablos ocurrió pero hizo desaparecer sus sombras y soltó a Louis-¿Eh...Qué?-Dijo desorientado y Louis qué se estaba acomodando los anteojos qué le quedaron algo torcidos por culpa de las sombras explico-Algunas veces puedo manipular y leer la mente de las personas pero es solo cuando sus barreras mentales están disminuidas, como en tu caso ahora, y por ende puedo manipular tus acciones-

-¡Eso es injusto!-Exclamo Ludwas y volvió a invocar sus sombras. Louis sonrió un poco y dijo-Si se qué es injusto por eso trato de bloquear ese poder que tengo-

-Aterrador-Dijo Elliot al escuchar esa declaración de Louis-Solo espero qué no me haya leído la mente o sabría qué en el primer dia del torneo trate de espiar a las chicas junto con Leo-El nombrado algo exasperado por la estupidez de Elliot de hablar muy alto grita-¡Tu querías espiar a todas las chicas, yo solamente queria ver a Samus!-Samus al escuchar eso saco su pistola y casi le apunto a Leo pero este esquivo habilmente el rayo qué lanzo la pistola y chillo-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Todo fue idea de Nahliel!-El joven mitad ángel contesto enojado-¡Esa no fue mi idea! Y si yo hubiera querido espiar las mujeres, lo hubiera hecho más discreto-Los tres jóvenes sintieron las miradas de todas las mujeres qué estaban en el torneo, ellos aterrorizados ya sabían lo qué iba a pasar después de esta pelea.

-Ice Blizzard-Grito Telyn y congelo a Kirby. La criatura rosada qué estaba atrapada en el hielo invoco un sable más grande qué el mismo y rompio el hielo qué lo tenia aprisionado-¡Ahh!-Grito Telyn al ver como Kirby abrió su boca y ella era absorbida por este. Luego de unos segundo la arquera despertó pero para su sorpresa, Kirby tenia una peluca qué simulaba su cabello y una copia exacta de su arco-¡Ice Fairy!-Grito sorprendida Telyn pero Kirby imito con mucha facilidad su ataque y las dos flechas chocaron para crear una estalagmita de hielo-Creo qué voy a estar trauma de por vida-Se dijo a si misma Telyn al ver como la criatura rosada movía su "cabello". Ludwas estaba acorralado con las habilidades de Louis, quien diría qué el chico tímido era muy fuerte y más con ese poder algo aterrador de leer las mentes-¡Debo distraerlo!-Pensó él y vio qué en la esquina del coliseo había un trofeo asistente-¿Eso me podrá ayudar?-El esquivo rayos de Louis y tomo el trofeo-¡Woah!-Exclamo al ver los fantasmas pixeliados qué salieron de este.

Louis creo su escudo pero un fantasma azul lo destruyo con mucha facilidad-¡Qué!-Exclamo y trato de esquivar los fantasmas pero el rojo lo trapo y literalmente lo mando a volar del escenario-Si qué son fuertes-Comento Ludwas sorprendido y vio qué los demás fantasmas trataban de atacar a Telyn y Kirby. La arquera estaba utilizando todas sus habilidades para bloquear con sus flechas de hielo a los fantasma y estos desaparecieron-_Tengo qué encargarme de Kirby pero él esta copiando todos mis ataques-_Penso frustrada y lanzo una flecha de hielo a Kirby pero este la esquivo fácilmente-Pero...¡No creo qué pueda imitar esto!-Dijo Telyn y separo su arco en dos y estos quedaron como si fueran bastones-¿Qué estará tratando de hacer?-Se pregunto Ludwas mientras qué corría hacia donde estaban los demás peleadores, las arquera creo varias lanzas de hielo y flechas-Este ataque lo aprendí de mi padre, bueno nunca lo pude perfeccionar hasta ahora-Dijo Telyn a Kirby y ella movio sus lanzas a hacia donde estaba la criatura rosada, Kirby saco su mazo para golpear la lanza qué iba directamente hacia él pero para sorpresa de todos, la lanza se convirtió en un charco de agua-¡Ice Illusion!-Ella tomo las flechas que había creado y las tiro hacia arriba y estas se convirtieron en lanzas. Ludwas vio qué estas lanzas estaban congelando todo el campo y creo un escudo con sus sombras pero Kirby qué no tuvo ni tiempo de esquivar, las lanzas qué eran anteriormente flechas lo ataco y congelo-¡Te tengo!-Exclamo Telyn y hizo su flecha Ice Fairy y Kirby salio del escenario.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Gane!-Grito Telyn emocionada pero Ludwas qué estaba adentro de su escudo de sombras grito-¡Shadow Dash!-Y todas sus sombras se convirtieron en una pelota gigante-¿Qué?-Dijo Telyn al ver semejante bola-¡Ice Fairy!-Trato de atacar la bola pero esta rompía todas sus flechas de hielo-¡ahhh!-Exclamo al sentir como fue golpeada por esta y cayo en las orillas de Regna Fox-Darkness-Dijo Ludwas y varias sombras crearon un puño gigante y golpearon a la arquera-¡Esto nunca lo olvidare Ludwas!-Grito Telyn y Ludwas solo sonrió.

-¡El ganador es Ludwas!-El presentador grito y todos los peleadores fueron teletransportado-¡Ven aqui pequeño tramposo de mierda...Te voy a congelar el culo!-Grito enojada Telyn pero Leo la detuvo-Oye es solo una pelea...Aun puedes ganar las próximas-La arquera miro a Leo y contesto-Esta bien-Ludwas estaba feliz, esta fue su primera batalla y la gano-Fue una buena pelea Ludwas-Dijo Louis muy cortés y Ludwas un poco sonrojado responde-Gracias-

-Oye Nahliel...-Elliot dijo muy serio y Nahliel lo miro de re ojo. El Rey nunca actuaba serio-Ahora tendremos qué elegir sobre esta constitución ¿verdad?-Nahliel suspiro y contesto-Tu ya sabes cual va ser mi respuesta, yo no voy a dejar qué me pongan un collar de perro. ¡Ni que fuera uno de esos demonios bufones qué hay en mi mundo-Elliot ahora volviendo a su personalidad arrogante dice-Entonces...Dejemosle en claro a ese "Silly" quienes son los qué mandan-

* * *

><p>Shinto estaba tratandole de seguirle el paso al albino, para sorpresa del niño este comienza a disminuir cada vez más su paso-¡Espera solo quiero preguntarte algo!-Grito Shinto y Rapahel qué estaba volando trato de detener al albino-¡Déjenme!-Grito el Observador muy mareado, su ojo derecho estaba viendo la ciudad y las personas con un color rojonegro y su ojo izquierdo aun era totalmente ciego-Duele mucho-Pensó el albino y se tapo su ojo derecho. Testudo estaba recuperando y cuando despertó se fijo que dos cadenas lo estaban sosteniendo-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto muy desorientado y el albino corrió hacia un callejón con varios contenedores de basura-¡Testudo! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!-Exclamo más tranquilo Vanitas y su ojo comenzó a doler más que antes-Tu ojo derecho...-Dijo Testudo y sintió como las cadenas lo dejaron libre y casi cayo al suelo. Vanitas estaba sollozando, no tenia ni idea de donde salían esas cadenas y para peor su ojo derecho podía ver pero todo era de color rojo/negro-¿Me puedes mostrar tu ojo?-Pregunto Testudo con mucho cuidado y vio qué las cadenas estaban temblando. Vanitas abrió su ojo derecho y para sorpresa de la estrella este era de un color celeste y rojo-Duele mucho...-Comento Vanitas y lo cerro nuevamente. Testudo iba a preguntarle qué le había pasado pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Shinto! ¡Rapahel! ¡Aquí están!-Grito Alexi apuntando al callejón y Vanitas trato de esconderse pero se enrededo con sus cadenas. Testudo se puso en defensiva y vio qué un niño acompañado de un ángel llegaron al lado del pelirrojo-Solo quiero preguntarte si eres del mismo mundo qué yo-Dice Shinto y Testudo sin comprender le pregunta a Vanitas-¿Los conoces?-Vanitas estaba aterrorizado, su ojo derecho veía qué ese "niño" no era un niño como lo aparentaba, es más su ojo veía una silueta muy similar a la apariencia de los observadores pero sin sus millones de ojos o dientes afilados-¡Monstruo!-Chillo Vanitas. Rapahel enojado con él albino dijo furioso-¡Shinto no es un monstruo pero tu si!-Y saco su mazo para golpear al Observador. Alexi muy ajeno a la situación le dice a Rapahel-Ya...No deberías ser tan duro con el chico, no vez qué esta aterrorizado-Pero Rapahel contesta-Aun así no lo voy a perdonar-

-Ehh...No podríamos aclarar todo este asunto como personas civilizadas, estoy algo perdido-Dijo Testudo sin comprender nada y Alexi reconociendo el qué se convirtió en una tortuga gigante exclama-¡Es el chico tortuga!-Testudo un poco depresivo comenta para si mismo-No soy una tortuga, soy una estrella-. Shinto se acerco al albino y este trato de protegerse pero ya no tenia un lugar en donde escapar-Soy Shinto-Dijo el niño y Vanitas parpadeo varias veces, el creía qué ese "monstruo" se lo quería comer o algo por el estilo-Uhhh..Yo me llamo Vanitas-Respondió él Observador muy confundido y el niño levanto su mano para qué este la tomara-Solo quiero preguntarte; ¿Tu estas buscándome? ¿Alguien de mi mundo te envió para encontrarme?-Pregunto Shinto y Vanitas algo más confiado responde-Ehhh...No tengo ni idea de lo qué estas hablando-Rapahel iba a ir hacia donde estaba Shinto pero por casualidad piso una de las dos cadenas qué estaba en el suelo y Vanitas sintió él golpe-¡Auch eso duele! ¡Ten cuidado angelito!-

-¿Espera puedes sentir lo qué le ocurre a estas cadenas?-Pregunto Testudo y tomo la otra cadena del suelo para observarla mejor y Alexi qué quería seguir el juego tomo la cadena qué piso anteriormente Rapahel y la tironeo un poco. Shinto vio qué en las ropas del Observador estaba lleno de sangre y un agujero salia por todo el lugar en donde debería estar las entrañas del albino-Uhhh...Esto es raro-Susurro Shinto al ver qué en ese agujero qué tenia en la espalda se movía millones de cadenas-Esto no es normal, ¿seguro qué no es tu pariente Shinto?-Pregunto Rapahel algo asqueado al ver como se movía las cadenas-Yo no puedo hacer eso y acuérdate qué yo solo soy de materia oscura-

-¡Testudo! ¡Se nos olvido él dinero!-Grito Vanitas y salio de su escondite y con su ojo derecho vio impactado el agujero qué tenia en el estomago-¿Qué...?-No pudo en evitar gritar al ver qué dentro del agujero solo habían cadenas-¡Tranquilízate Vanitas! Ehhh...¿Esto no es normal para ti?-Pregunto Testudo. Vanitas algo enojado responde-¡No!...Solo quiero qué esas cosas desaparezcan-Con un murmuro susurro y pasa la sorpresa de todos, las cadenas desaparecieron y él agujero se cerro gracias a las cadenas qué estaban adentro del cuerpo del albino-¡WOAH! ¡Eso si que es extraño!-Comento Alexi muy emocionado y Vanitas solo miro a Testudo como diciéndole; ¿Como diablos paso eso?.

-Bueno si tu no eres un amenaza para Shinto, si eres una amenaza para todas las personas de este lugar-Dijo Rapahel de una manera entre mandona y sarcástica. Testudo no le gustaba a las personas qué juzgaban a los demas por una solo "mirada" y dijo-El no es una amenaza...-Pero recordó esa vez qué vio al Observador comerse a una persona-¿Eh pasa algo Señor Tortuga?-Pregunta Vanitas igual como si fuera un niño-¡No pasa nada!-Exclamo él.

-Saben tengo mucha hambre-Comento Alexi con indiferencia y Shinto concordando con el pelirrojo dice-Yo tambien-El pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja exclama-¡Vayamos todos juntos a un restauran!-Rapahel iba a protestar pero Shinto le dice-¿Podemos comer todos juntos?-El ángel no pudiéndole decir qué no a Shinto responde-Esta bien pero esa "cosa"-Apunto a Vanitas-Va estar dos pasos alejado de ti-

Testudo recordó qué habían perdido todo el dinero qué habian recaudado por culpa de la falla y dice-Lo siento pero parece qué nosotros no tenemos dinero para ir con ustedes- Alexi sin perder su sonrisa exclama-¡No importa! Nosotros invitamos, en total un amigo qué participa en el torneo se le olvido su tarjeta de crédito y ahora ¡Nosotros tenemos muchísimo dinero para gastar!-(Louis estaba caminando hacia la sala de reunión y no sabia él por qué sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda)-Esta bien si insistes-Contesto Testudo y le indico a Vanitas qué se acercara a ellos-Oye Testudo crees qué sea buena idea-Susurro Vanitas y Testudo contesta-No hay qué desaprovechar una buena comida y menos ahora qué no tenemos ni una moneda-

Los cinco se fueron caminando por la calle para buscar un restauran, Rapahel y Shinto eran los qué caminaban más rápido (Por qué Rapahel quería qué Shinto estuviera lo más alejado posible de Vanitas) y Alexi estaba uno pasos cerca de Shinto.

Vanitas se detuvo un poco y miro el cielo nocturno qué estaba inundado de estrellas pero a pesar de él. Aun no podía ver las estrellas, su ojo derecho solo veía un cielo rojo-Yo qué pensaba que ahora si podría ver alguna estrella-Se quejo Vanitas y Testudo escucho su queja y dice-¿Pero me puedes ver a mi?-. Vanitas abrió su ojo derecho y veía la forma distorsionada de Testudo-Te puedo ver algo ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Testudo pensando un poco contesta-Esto es extraño, al parecer tu ojo no asimila bien los colores o la energía luminosa...Es como si fueras ciego pero sin serlo-

-¡Vamos apúrense qué tengo hambre!-Exclamo Alexi.

-¿Crees qué algún día pueda ver las estrellas junto con Buuta?-Pregunto él albino pero luego se dio cuenta del otro nombre extraño qué dijo-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Otra vez dije algo raro-Se trato de disculpar.

Testudo sonriendo contesta-No te preocupes y si, yo creo qué algún día puedas ver las estrellas-

* * *

><p>Los Observadores estaban junto con Master Core hablando sobre la situación que estaba presentándose-¡<strong><em>ErR<em>**Or! ¡E_rR_**or!**..¡Tu ma**StE**R cORE dijiste Qué **ENc_ont_rarias** A VacIO _ante_s **_De_ CompLEta**r la S_e_m**ana-**Master Core trato de ignorar ese escalofrió qué le daba al escuchar las distintas voces hablando al unisono-No se preocupen yo ya encontré a su traidor-Dijo Master Core y chasqueo los dedos para qué apareciera una pantalla con la imagen del albino junto con cuatro personas más-¡Ven hay esta!-Los cuarenta y nueve Observadores se movieron al igual como una criatura encorvada al espejo y dijeron-¡CaStiGo! ¡CasTigo! ¡CasTigo! ¡CasTigo aL oBsERvADOR vACio!-

Los Observadores se prepararon para crear sus portales pero algo sucedió y quedaron detenidos al igual como si fueran una maquina qué estaba recién prendiéndose-¡FaLlA D**iVis**DA! ¡_eRroR_ ! ¡e**_RrOR_**! ¡L**eyEs Rot**as! ¡C**orRu**pcION dE e**STa Di**me_ns**I**_**ON!.**..¡**_eRRo_**r!-Repetían una otra vez y Master Core comento-Vaya no espere qué los lazos entre todos los héroes y villanos se rompiera tan pronto-

-ERrOR..eRror...¡Ju_iCIo anTE e_STA** diMENs**Ion Cor**RUpta!** ¡Fa**LlA** 1 ! ¡fAllA! 2..F**allA3**4-

-Que comienze el nuevo escenario-Penso Master Core y deseo haber tenido un rostro en estos momentos o estaría riéndose.

Iker estaba escondido en uno de los muebles qué tenia la habitación, él se había teletransportado a solo una habitación más lejana de la qué estaba Master Core. El utilizando todas sus habilidades, hizo un agujero pequeño en la marrulla y escucho toda la conversación-Tengo qué avisarle a Buuta sobre todo esto-Pensó.

* * *

><p>Estela se encontraba pensando, ahora ese extraño gato con sus acertijos..¿Tal vez tenga algo de razón?. Ella debería dejar qué sus pensamientos negativos la consumieran. Tsukina se levanto de su cama, ella no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni de pelear o de pensar sobre algo. Su depresión había llegado a tal punto qué casi se volvió a cortar las venas como la ultima vez qué vio a toda su familia convertida en trofeos. Ella podía aparentar ser fuerte y valiente pero como todo ser humano también tenia miedo y inseguridad-Hoy mismo me voy a ir de aquí-Pensó y salio de la habitación. Ella camino por él pasillo qué conectaba a la salida de la mansión pero para sorpresa de ella, unos militares estaban bloqueando el paso-Usted señorita no tiene permitido pasar esta zona-Dijo él guardia y Estela extrañada pregunta-¿Por qué?-. El militar qué hablaba con Estela suspirando contesta-El presidente Silly quiere qué todos los Smasher estén en la sala de reuniones para ver quienes van a aceptar la constitución-<p>

-Oh...-Dice Estela y se va hacia la sala de reuniones.

-Por lo menos, ella no esta aun consumida por la corrupción-Dijo el gato qué estaba escondido entre los guardias y desapareció para ver la linea de tiempo alternativa.

* * *

><p><em>Un lugar desolado por la destrucción estaba varias fallas y los Observadores caminando juntos como si fueran buenos amigos. En una escalera de diez pisos de altura estaba sentado Law con una sonrisa amable. Este lugar era una locura, mil veces peor qué Wonderland. Los edificios estaban dados vueltas y solo habían seres inexistentes. <em>

_-_Este multi-universo es una locura-Dijo él gato al ver nuevamente el final de esta historia.

_El Observador con ojos celeste estaba caminando entre los distintos cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo como si nada y cantaba una canción entre escalofriante y infantil-Solo jugando con las plantas, los pajaritos cantan alegres, pero ¿no crees qué se verían más lindos sino se movieran?-El Observador tomo la cabeza de un joven de pelo oscuro y sonriendo con un infantilismo qué rayaba entre la inocencia y locura, sigue cantando-Las flores de muchos colores, tomare las más bonitas por ti. Haré una bella corona pero ahora las flores morirán-El Observador se teletransporto hacia donde estaba Law sentando y este tratando a la silueta como un si fuera una especie de hijo y dice-Que lindas flores has encontrado hoy Vanitas-_

_Un ser existente estaba retorciéndose entre los cadáveres, este era un antiguo conocido del Observador Vació pero este sin inmutarse le da una sonrisa a su "Padre" y se teletranporta a donde estaba este existente-Vrom, Vrom ¡Qué hermoso sonido hace! Eliminando todo lo que nos estorba-Los distintos dientes mataron a este existente y el Observador seguía con su canto-Pero..Una voz dice qué esta mal...¿Quien sera esa voz?-En ese lugar estaba todos los cadáveres de los Smasher y de los qué derrotaron a Tabuu y hasta él mismo Buuta. Vanitas sin reconocer el cadáver del ex científico solo aplasto su cabeza y rió-Si a padre le agrada estas flores, lo dejare así. Ya no puedo jugar con las plantas, ya no puedo escuchar a los pájaros..¡Oh bueno!...Estoy feliz por estar con mi familia-_

_Law sonriendo exclama-Linda canción Vació. ¡Bueno todos deberíamos festejar como la familia qué somos! ¡El qué mate más seres existentes gana!-_

-No hay salvación...para este "Multi-Universo"-Dice el gato y vio las fallas qué convivían junto con los Observadores en este "Multi-Universo" creado con las reglas de Law. Asqueada Alfa al ver ese comportamiento solo se va del lugar. Ella ya sabia lo qué iba a pasar. Esto iba a pasar otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo: Entre perder una vida o una poción.<strong>

**Omake: 1**

**¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? ¡Ese es el dilema!**

-¡Qué bueno que todas vamos a tener un baño en las aguas termales!...¿Quien diría que Master Hand se le ocurrió hacer la mansión cerca de estas-Exclamo Telyn muy feliz, esta iba a ser su primera vez qué iba a ir a unas aguas termales y lo mejor qué los chicos tenían qué quedar limpiando todos sus desastre en la mansión. Telyn va hacia las aguas y ven a todas las mujeres de la mansión reunidas en el lugar-¡Hola Tsukina!-Dijo ella al reconocer a la princesa, Tsukina con indiferencia responde-Hola-. Telyn ignorando ese aura deprimente de la princesa, le empieza a conversar de cualquier cosa de la vida, hasta qué escucho un ruido qué provenian de los arbusto-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Telyn y Estela respondio-Si, tal vez a sido un pajaro o un animal pequeño-

Lo qué no se imaginaba que estaba Leo con una cámara en sus manos y chorreando sangre por doquier al ver a Samus desnuda y Elliot junto con Nahliel estaban disfrutando la vista-¡Oye se mas discreto!-Advirtió Nahliel al ver qué Telyn estaba mirando el arbusto-Shhh...¡O dios mio veo a Lucina y se va quitar la ropa!-Casi grito Elliot con un chorro de sangre en la nariz. Los tres estuvieron mirando a las mujeres hasta que estas se fueron-Bueno ya logramos nuestro cometido-Dijo victorioso Elliot y Leo con papel higiénico en su nariz exclama-¡Tengo grabada a Samus! ¡Soy el ser más feliz del mundo!-Nahliel qué estaba de igual de feliz que ellos, se dio cuenta de unos pasos qué estaba acercándose a las aguas termales-¡Escondanse!-Grito él y se escondieron en el mismo arbusto.

-¡Ahhh estoy cansado!-Dijo un desnudo Wario mostrando su barriga junto con Browser, Mario, Falcon y Mr. Game and Watch-¡Mis ojos!-Gritaron los tres horrorizados. Los qué se estaban bañando vieron a los jóvenes y chillaron igual como una colegiala-¡Pervertidos!-Chillo Wario con una voz muy femenina y Browser buscaba su caparazón para sentirse con ropa y Mario extrañado pregunta-¿Por qué ustedes están aquí?-

-¡Por nada!-Tartamudeo Elliot y miro hacia atrás para solo ver qué "sus cómplices" estaban corriendo y dejándolo atrás-¡Oigan desgraciados vuelvan!-Leo qué corría con su cámara feliz dice-¡Voy a rezar por ti narcisista!-y Nahliel riendo dice-¡Ojala qué te maten princeso!-

Si los dos eran definitivamente unos hijos de puta. Elliot sin saber qué mentira inventarle a Mario solo dice-Ehh...Me perdí-Y se va como alma qué lleva el diablo hacia la dirección donde se fueron esos dos.

**Omake 2:**

**¡Las estrellas son hermosas pero peligrosas a la vez!**

Testudo se encontraba viendo toda la ciudad Smasher, el con un triptico turístico se fue a un lugar donde decía; Bienvenidos al paraíso. Él intrigado por esta tienda, se adentra en ella y para sorpresa de él ve a varias mujeres bailando y algunas coqueteando con unos hombres-Bueno creo qué puedo pasar un rato aquí-Dijo Testudo y se sentó en una de las mesas y vio él menú.

-¿Qué desea comer?-Pregunto una mujer alta con pelo rojizo como el fuego y ojos del mismo color-¡H...Hola señorita! Ehh...Quiero un estofado-Dice algo tímido y envelado por la belleza de la mujer. Ella riendo exclama-No seas tímido conmigo, espérame un momento y le traigo su orden-Y como lo dijo, esta mujer le trago la orden a Testudo y él con sus pocas monedas le pago-Si eres muy lindo-Dice la mujer y se sienta muy cerca de Testudo-Enserio...bueno yo creo qué tu eres más linda-La mujer se ríe y con mucha dulzura dice- "Linda"...Creo qué me deberías decir "lindo" por qué soy hombre-Testudo shockeado y sin saber qué hacer solo exclama-¡O dios mio alguien esta en problemas! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!-Y corre lo más rápido qué puede de ese lugar. Lo qué no supo Testudo qué ese era un restauran travestí.

* * *

><p>Bueno se estarán preguntando como Noby esta actualizando este Fic tan rapido, Etto..para explicarselo le contare la historia de una niña qué entro al avión junto con su azafata acompañante, la niña molestaba mucho a su azafata por qué estaba aburrida y la azafata perdiendo los estribos fue a pedir esas tablet para los niños para qué le dieran algo para qué entrener a este "demonio" (Yo :v) Y escribir en una tablet es muy dificl y soportar el ruido del motor y los ronquidos de distintos pasajeros es horrible-(No he dormido nada).<p>

Dede: ¡Imaginate yo! ¡Estoy muy mareado y no puedo dejar en...(Se va al baño)

Yo: T_T Quiero dormir, oh creo qué se me olvido a avisarle algo como esta actualizacion iba a ser para el jueves de la próxima semana, voy a demorarme en hacer el otro capitulo (Mañana, si el avion no se cae, estaría llegando a Alemania)

Dede: ¡Noby!...Terminemos con esto... ToT ya no soporto el avion

Yo: Ni yo, sabes qué la persona que esta alado mio solo habla ingles y me dijo algo y yo quede como; ¿Qué me dijo? (con una cara estupida).

Dede: u.u da esas Pd y nos vamos, tal vez me pueda acurrucar contigo...

Yo: Ni lo pienses...U.u ahora con las PD

PD: ¿Que piensan de Law y Vanitas? ¡Qué miedo lo que le paso a Testudo

PDD: ¡Qué extraña segunda linea de tiempo!

PDDD: ¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy?

PDDDD: Esten pendiente de mi pagina de dibujo (ya se me olvido como se llama) Tal vez el sábado o domingo suba los dibujos sin falta.

PDDDDD: **Amphy and Alex,** en el review del capitulo anterior dijiste qué estabas en el hospital, ¡Te mando todo mi ki para qué te mejores pronto!.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Entre perder una vida o una posicion**

_ Más que trates de proteger a una persona_

_Nunca podrás protegerlo y menos cuando esta es una mentira._

Jin despertó por culpa de unos pájaros qué estaban cantando. Él se levanto apenas por el golpe que se dio al saltar ese barranco-Hubiera hecho un puente o algo así-Se quejo y escucho un gemido de Alexander y un quejido de Rebeca-¿Los dos están bien?-Pregunto y la única mujer del grupo contesto-Creo qué se rajo un poco mi vestido-Ella se levanto y se quito el polvo que quedo impregnado en su vestido-¡Esto fue divertido!-Exclamo Alexander y ignoro el hecho de qué estaban en un bosque muy profundo, sin comida o agua-Deberíamos partir hacia la ciudad-dijo Rebeca y apunto hacia las luces qué estaban al fondo del bosque. Jin negó con la cabeza y respondió-Hay una al alta probabilidad qué nos tachen como fugitivos, por ende no podemos ir a lugares muy concurridos o qué sean a la vista de todos-El se sentó en una roca y comenzó a pensar. ¿Hacia donde tendrían qué ir ahora? ¿Donde iba a encontrar las respuestas?-¡Jin, Rebeca miren!-Alexander dijo y indico un portal qué había aparecido en un tronco de un árbol-¿Deberíamos entrar?-Pregunto él.

Jin camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el porta y metió su brazo derecho en el-HMmp...Creo qué es mejor entrar a ese portal qué quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-Comento él y se metió en el portal. Alexander con una sonrisa le pregunta a Rebeca-¿Estas preparada para comenzar esta nueva aventura?-La peli-plateada hizo una pequeña sonrisa y responde confiada-Yo nací lista-. Los dos se metieron al portal y observaron qué el lugar radiaba un aura de muerte, habían personas heridas de gravedad y muchas muertes por todos los escombros-Esa cosa esta pasando como si nada al frente de las personas-Comento Jin y le dio un buen susto a Rebeca y Alexander-¡Oye me asustaste!-Dice ella algo enojada y Jin solo suspiro. Alexander giro su cabeza a dirección donde estaba Jin y lo qué observo lo sorprendió. Una "criatura" deforme con varios brazos saliendo por todos lados y un ojo pixeliado estaba caminando entre la destrucción, pero las personas no actuaban asustadas, casi parecían qué no podían verlo-¡Tenemos qué detener a esa cosa!-Grito Alexander al ver qué esta estaba destruyendo un edificio y este se cayo. Rebeca al instante hizo qué su collar se convirtiera en un arco de fuego y grito-¡Fire!-Una bola de fuego salio disparado de su arco pero no golpeo a ese "monstruo". Jin curioso se acerca a un adulto qué estaba tratando de rescatar sus pertenencias y pregunta-Disculpe ¿usted sabe qué paso aquí?-Pero esa persona no le contesto, es más parecía qué ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jin-Creo que no te escucho Jin. ¿¡Señor usted sabe qué sucedió aquí!?-Grito Alexander y trato de tocarle el hombro a esa persona pero al igual qué un fantasma lo traspaso-¿Eh?...-Mascullo él.

-_Este es solo mi punto de vista de los hechos, es mi lugar donde almaceno los recuerdos del pasado-_Una voz explico como si nada y un gato apareció adelante de Rebeca-_Te recomiendo qué no gastes tu energía, ustedes aun tienen una misión o mejor dicho actuar su papel en esta "comedia"-_Rebeca sorprendida apunta al gato sin saber si este era peligroso o inofensivo-¿Quien eres?-El gato se lamió su pata y ignorando la flecha de Rebeca responde-_Solo soy un espectador, qué quiere "ver" un final feliz-_Una persona de apariencia de un adulto joven apenas qué bordaba los veintes a veinticinco años estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la falla y se arreglo su pelo extraño color blanco y en las puntas de color rojo y dorado-Los seres existentes si qué la hicieron bien ahora. Destruyéndose si mismos por una estupidez y crear una falla qué viole las reglas-Comento él, de su espalda salio un engranaje color café y varios de este mismo tipo de engranaje con cadenas rojas salieron por todo el cielo-Tu eres la creación de una niña qué termino muerta por culpa de esta guerra ¿verdad?. Bueno no te preocupes, esto te dolerá un poco-Las cadenas amarraron a esa "cosa" y los engranaje la inmovilizaron y el joven hizo un circulo con su indice para indicarles a los engranajes qué se movieran y este sonriendo exclama-Ya no sentirás nada...¡Adiós!-Las cadenas aplastaron a la falla y los engranaje absorbieron toda esa luz oscura qué salio de este, el extraño se acerca a un circulo negro con morado para contemplarlo un poco y luego abrir su mandíbula y mostrando unos dientes afilados para comerse el circulo-¡El se comió esa cosa!-Alexander asqueado y sorprendido decía mientras qué su mandíbula estaba totalmente abierta-Me siento un poco asqueada-Murmuro Rebeca y el gato con una indiferencia total se acerca al extraño y lo apunta con su cola-_Ese es el Observador original, él junto con las fallas era los únicos seres existentes qué habían en el Multi-Universo_. _Se diría qué en su tiempo hay cincuenta Observadores qué son solo fragmentos de él...eso incluye a tu amigo Rebeca-_

-¡Vanitas no es como esa cosa!-Grito Rebeca con enojo, ella conocía el albino y sabia qué este era un miedoso qué no podia ni matar a una mosca-Tu...conoces a ese chico extraño qué peleo con nosotros contra Tabuu...¡Pero no es posible si él decidió quedarse atrapado en el Subespacio!-Dijo Jin mientras qué observaba de reojo a la adolescente. Ella iba a responder pero el gato los interrumpió-_Yo no los teletransporte aquí para qué hablen entre ustedes, yo los teletransporte aquí para qué observen conmigo-_Alexander no en tendía algunas palabras del gato, pareciera qué ya hubiera hablado con ellos antes o qué estaba aburrido de decir las mismas frases. El paisaje cambio a una sala solitaria en donde solo era de un blanco aburrido y una silla del mismo color estaba al medio de esta-Ah..ah...Cada vez hay más reglas rotas y no por las fallas. ¡PARA!-Grito desesperado "él" y un cuadro apareció en esa sala y mostraba como un hombre trataba de experimentar con unos niños y luego varios cuadros de diferentes tragedias aparecieron, un hermano mayor mato su familia entera, una ciudad estaba consumida de la corrupción...etc-Esto es terrible-Susurro Alexander y Jin miraba sin poder decir una palabra junto con Rebeca-_Las leyes existen para mantener el orden pero ¿qué pasaría si nosotros modificamos las leyes para conveniencia de nosotros mismos?-_Ahora se mostraron varias imágenes de ese "ser inexistente" tratando de comunicarse con los existentes para qué dejaran de corromperse pero a pesar de él y de los tres jóvenes, no lo escuchaban, trato hablar con un reino qué iba a caer en la pobreza por culpa del rey por una ley qué creo este para qué solo su familia tuviera las riquezas y los otros se murieran de hambre. Él inexistente trato de razonar con ese Rey para qué modificara esa regla pero este enojado manda a sus soldados para qué lo mataran-¡Si no detienes esta regla, vas a crear una falla de mayor nivel qué destruirá a todo tu reino!-Advirtió el joven adulto pero el Rey no le hizo caso.

Como lo advirtió el inexistente, ese reino callo en la ruina, las personas hicieron un golpe de estado y se dividieron en dos bandos. En los qué estaban a favor del rey y en los qué estaban en contra-B_uSc_And**O fAllA**...F_aLlA_ d**IvISa**DA, nIvEl** dE lA** f_AllA_ ...6-Susurro él y ataco a la falla. Los tres no sabían qué decir sobre esto, por una parte el inexistente que trataba de ayudar a los existente de no caer en la corrupción y otra qué los existentes mismo no veían sus errores y siguiendo su orgullo, seguían haciendo lo mismo-Pero hay héroes ¿verdad?. ¡Los héroes pueden hacer qué esas personas corruptas caigan!-Trato de decir Alexander pero el gato se rió a carcajadas-_¿Los héroes sabrán cuando una persona tenga su corazón contaminado? ¿Los héroes podrán combatir contra todos ellos, si esas personas son miles y ellos son solo unos cuantos?-_Alexander hizo una mueca, el gato tenia razón pero aun así...-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Rebeca al observar qué todo el lugar estaba cambiando de forma.

-_El los esta llamando, si ustedes pueden ayudar al "dragón"...podrán encontrar otra respuesta_-Dice él gato y Jin antes qué le preguntara; ¿que diablos se refería?. Los tres fueron teletransportado a otro lugar-Si los existentes son los creadores de las fallas, si ellos son los "malos"...Entonces, entonces...-El gato se lamió la pata un poco y hizo desaparecer toda la imagen.

-¡Me siento mareado!-Gruño un poco Alexander y Rebeca que estaba tratando de mantenerse en pie exclama-¡Woah! Eso parece una especie de castillo ¿pero por qué hay una estatua de dragón al frente de este?-Jin se levanto sin ningún esfuerzo del césped húmedo y camino hacia la estatua que contenía una inscripción de oro que decía: "Cuando las dos mitades se separan, siempre volverán a encontrarse, sin importar del tiempo o espacio"-

-¡Jin cuidado!-Grito Rebeca al ver como la estatua comenzó a temblar y un rugido salio de esta-¡Qué esa cosa...esta viva!-Exclamo Jin sorprendido y se puso en posición defensiva.

* * *

><p>Los Smasher nuevamente estaban reunidos en aquella siendo una especie de "líder" para todos dijo-Lo mejor qué podríamos hacer hasta el momento es aceptar la constitución para después hablarlo con Master Hand-Nahliel sonrió arrogante junto con Elliot, ellos ya tenían preparado una sorpresita. Leo al darse cuenta de esa sonrisa extraña les pregunta-Ustedes dos están actuando más raro de lo qué son...¿Se convirtieron en amantes o algo así?-Elliot iba a contestar pero Nahliel lo detuvo y dijo-¡Pronto va empezar una gran fiesta!-Leo arqueando un poco las cejas solo se quedo en silencio, si es una idea de el Rey narcisista y el ave sin plumas, no iba a ser una buena idea-Lo qué sea que hagan, asegurence de hacerlo "bien"-Leo sonriendo complicidad.<p>

Silly estaba viendo como algunos Smasher estaban firmando unos papeles y poniéndose los brazaletes hasta qué le toco a Nahliel-¡Vamos firma pronto el papel!-Exclamo el presidente pero Nahliel sonrió y con un grito dijo-¡Ahora Elliot!-. El Rey saco su hacha refuL y casi ataco al presidente-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?-Chillo Silly atemorizado mientras qué todos estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de este-Si crees qué íbamos a aceptar a la buena tu mierda de ley, estas soñando gordinflón-Nahliel levanto a Excaliburm y apunto a Silly-¡Hoy en adelante yo y Elliot ya no seremos más Smasher!-

Silly furioso exclama-¡Atrapenlo son traidores! ¡Son unos asquerosos traidores!-Y los militares comenzaron a disparar pero Leo neutralizo su ataque con su pistola y Louis hizo su escudo-Yo también dejare de ser un Smasher, eso significa que ya no tendré qué someterme a esta constitución ¿verdad?-Dijo Leo muy tranquilo y Telyn saco una de sus flechas y congelo todo él suelo-¡Yo tampoco seré un smasher!-Esto fue la manzana de la discordia, algunos smasher comenzaron a comentar sobre la decisión drástica de ellos y otro sonrieron y dijeron lo mismo. Silly sintiendo qué esto se le iba de las manos exclamo desesperado-¡Atrapen esos traidores!-Y los militares trataron de dirigirse donde los jóvenes pero Ludwas con sus sombras le impidió el paso y grito-¡Tenemos qué irnos de aquí!-

-¡Los qué ya firmaron el papel tienen qué atrapar esos insolentes!-Gritaba más rojo que un tomate Silly. Mario y los qué firmaron, se vieron unos a otros. No podían lastimar a sus compañeros, independientemente si ellos ya no eran Smasher-¡Vamos!-Ordenaba Silly y Mario suspiro y le dice a todos los qué estaban a favor-Tratemos de razonar con ellos-.

Leo estaba corriendo a lado de Capitan Falcon-Nunca pensé que ustedes niños tenían las pelotas para hacer esa locura. ¡Me agradan!-Decía él mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba para demostrar que tenían toda su aprobación-Hahahaha, eso no es nada-Dijo Leo y disparo con su pistola a algunos militares para qué estos se alejaran del lugar. Telyn estaba muy emocionada y saco una de sus flechas para tirarla hacia donde habían salido todos y congelar el pasillo-Creo que deberías hacer estalagmitas de hielo también-Para sorpresa de la arquera Tsukina le estaba hablando-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?-Pregunto la princesa y Telyn contesto-Nada pero desde el primer día del torneo no hablabas con nadie y nadie sabia en donde estabas o qué es lo que hacías, por eso te miro así-Estela hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió de manera amable-Tenia qué pensar sobre algunas cosas...¡Cuidado!-Ella transformo su collar en un escudo y protegió a Telyn de una bola de fuego-¡Ice Fairy!-Grito Telyn para volver a congelar el suelo qué estaba siendo derretido por Mario.

Elliot y Nahliel llegaron a la salida pero estaba rodeada por tanques de combate y para peor había una cantidad alarmante de militares-Yo me encargo de los tanques y tu de los militares-Dijo Nahliel sacando su violín para comenzar a tocar una canción rápida parecida a las de Mozart y varias bolas de fuego aparecieron para quemar los tanques. Elliot sintiéndose eclipsado por el ángel exclama-¡Onda gravitatoria!-Él enterró su hacha reficuL hacia el suelo y enterró a todos los militares-¡Hahahaah su poder no se compara con el poder del gran Rey Elliot!-Nahliel rodó los ojos y corto el ultimo tanque con su espada.

-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Louis para bloquear uno de los ataques de Yoshi junto de Peach. Él y Ludwas estaban siguiendo los demás y trataban de bloquearles el paso a los Smasher qué querían capturarlos-¡Shadow Dash!-Ludwas creo una bola de sombras para obligar a Peach y al Yoshi retroceder-¡Esperen solo queremos hablar sobre esto!-Grito Peach desesperada pero los dos niños se fueron hacia la salida.

-¡Vamonos!-Grito Ganondorft mostrando todo su poder para derrumbar los pilares qué estaban en la salida para bloquear el paso a los Smasher "buenos"-Cada uno se va por su lado ahora-Dijo este y desapareció. Los otros se miraron un poco y corrieron hacia distintos lugares. Él grupo de jóvenes se iban hacia las montañas qué estaban cerca de la mansión pero escucharon unos disparos seguidos con unas voces-¡Tsk ese puto de Ganondorft nos hubiera ayudado un poco más!-Se quejo Nahliel mientras qué corría-Podríamos escondernos en esa cueva-Apunto Leo indicando a la cueva escalofriante qué había en el lugar. Louis saco su aparato similar a una caja y dijo-Podría hacer qué mi proyector hiciera una imagen de una piedra tapando esta cueva, para qué no nos descubran tan pronto-Telyn agarrándole un poco el cabello a Louis mientras qué corría a lado de la princesa exclama-¡Esa es una buena idea Louis!-

-Tsk, yo no me quiero esconder-Se quejo Elliot pero Estela le dio una mirada "esas qué matan" y el príncipe trago saliva y dice-¡Ya vamonos a esa cueva!-Nahliel y Ludwas se rieron, quien lo sabia, él gran príncipe le tenia miedo a una princesa.

Todos entraron a la cueva y Louis puso en la entrada de este su dispositivo-Shhhh-Hizo una señal para qué todos se silenciaran.

-¿Donde están?-Dijo Marth.

-No lo se, pero se qué los vi por aquí-Respondió Fox

Al escuchar qué estos se fueron. Leo fue el primero en hablar-Ahora..somos unos fugitivos de la ley, creo qué eso se va agregar a mi ficha de "trabajos"-Bromeo él y Estela convirtiendo su escudo en una espada dice-Mis padres se van a enojar pero bueno, ellos entenderán si se los explico-Louis estaba preocupado, el había invitado a unos amigos para qué lo vieran en el torneo pero ahora..-_No, no debo preocuparme. Rapahel, Shinto y Alexi son muy fuertes, ellos podrán salir adelante solos-_

Un escalofrió recorrió en la espalda de Ludwas y trato de mirar hacia fuera con mucho cuidado y lo qué vio fue algo muy extraño, ni qué en sus locos sueños se hubiera imaginado. Un engranaje negro estaba flotando arriba de la mansión Smash-¿Eso siempre ha estado hay?-Le pregunto a Telyn pero la arquera miro hacia la dirección qué indicaba el niño con poderes de demonio y no vio nada-¿Qué cosa?-Ludwas se refregó los ojos para comprobar si era real ese engranaje y cuando vio la mansión denuevo, este ya no estaba-_Pudo haber sido mi imaginación-_Penso.

-¡Yo quería destrozarle el culo a ese vejestorio!-Gritaba Elliot enojado y golpeo una piedra qué estaba cerca de el-Yo también pero estaban todo esos militares y los "niñitos buenos"-Se burlo Nahliel al recordar quienes fueron los qué firmaron ese documento-Deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y encontrar una forma de hacer "razonar" a ese Silly-Comento Telyn levantando los hombros sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación .Esto era más complicado de lo qué se veía, si un presidente elegido democraticamente hacia una constitución con la aprobación de todos...ellos no tenían derecho en opinar en contra y menos tratar de hacer "razonar" a este-_La política es jodidamente complicada-_Pensó algo furioso Leo.

En las profundidades de la cueva, el mismo gato miro con unos ojos penetrantes a los jovenes

-_La historia se repite-_

-Parece qué vi algo por aquí-Dijo Telyn al acercarse a las profundidades de la cueva y se dio cuenta qué esta estaba llena de letreros que decía; Ruta a al centro de la ciudad, Recuerda qué mi hermano Master Hand esta enojado, ¿Ruta a un plátano? y ¡Parque de diversiones!-Ehhh...¿No es la letra de Crazy Hand?-Pregunto Leo al reconocer la horrible caligrafía de la mano loca-Podríamos utilizar esta ruta para ir a la ciudad y pensar mejor qué hacer-Dijo Elliot y todos lo miraron en shock total-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunto Elliot al sentirse observado.

-Nada solo qué es raro que hables así-Contesto Leo algo nervioso, este era el fin, si el Rey narcisista pensaba, eso quería decir qué iba ser el fin del mundo-¡Yo pensaba qué tu tenias tu cabeza hueca!-Exclamo Nahliel horrorizado y Elliot grito-¡Ustedes son los cabezas huecas! ¡Y si puedo pensar!-Telyn se rió a carcajadas y Estela no pudo en evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, "ante las adversidades siempre hay qué mantener la sonrisa", estas fueron algunas palabras de su madre-_Tal vez tenga razón-_Pensó al recordar esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Los cinco llegaron a un restauran estilo rustico qué estaba funcionando aun. Raphael vigilando todos los movimientos del albino exclama-Tu te sientas alejado de Shinto-El albino se muerde un poco el labio inferior y dice-¡Esta bien!-. Él se sentó al lado de Testudo y pidieron la especialidad de la casa-Entonces ustedes no son de este mundo ¿cierto?-Pregunto Alexi para poner un tema a la mesa y Testudo responde-Yo provengo de TalesWorld, un mundo donde se mezcla toda la fantasia, sueños y cuentos-Shinto estaba interesado al igual qué Vanitas-¿Es un buen lugar para visitar TalesWorld?-Pregunta él un poco tímido y Testudo hace una sonrisa, a pesar de Raphael qué lo sobreprotegia-¡Sí y tenemos hartas atracciones turísticas para qué los visitantes como ustedes exploren!-. Él ángel vio la cara emocionado del niño y con un suspiro mientras qué se cruzaba de brazos exclama-Después del torneo, podríamos visitar a ese "TalesWorld"-Y Shinto junto Alexi le brillaron los ojos-¡Espero encontrarme con un ogro y aprender su idioma o obligarlo a usar tutu! ¡Es mi sueño!-Grito Alexi levantando los brazos y se fijo qué el albino estaba muy callado-Oye y ¿cual es tu sueño?..Ehhh...Vanitas ¿cierto? ¿ese es tu nombre?-.<p>

El Observador se quería alejar de Alexi, no le gustaba qué le hicieran esas preguntas-Si ese es mi nombre-Respondió algo hostil pero trato de ocultarlo, tenia qué mantener los "modales" como lo dijo Rebeca una vez-No estoy muy seguro qué son los sueños-Dijo con sinceridad y Alexander dijo-¡Los sueños son los sueños!-El albino ladeo la cabeza sin poder entender, parecía como si algún lugar de su mente decía: Estupidez, estupidez y otra ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-Es complicado definir qué es un sueño por qué todos tenemos nuestra distinta interpretación de ellos pero, lo qué si estoy seguro es que un sueño es una habilidad qué todos tenemos para imaginar algo-De manera muy sabia trato de explicar Testudo.

-¡A esta charla me aburrió!, ¡Mesera necesito un biberón para Shinto!-Grito Raphael y Shinto se sonrojo y murmuro qué algunas veces podía ser muy odioso el ángel-Yo...nunca he tenido un "sueño"-Afirmo Vanitas mientras qué movía la cuchara en círculos-¡Disculpen, voy al baño!-Exclamo algo exaltado y trato de dirigirse al baño-Oye no crees qué actúa un poco raro-Comento Alexi al ver como el albino trataba de no chocar con las mesas y las personas. Testudo sin saber qué decir se mantiene en silencio, una criatura qué no puede soñar, es muy triste ¿no?.

Vanitas por fin llego al baño y abrió su ojo derecho-¿Qué es esto?-Se dijo al verse por primera vez al espejo qué estaba arriba de un lavatorio. Una especie de silueta con de varios ojos con dientes afilados estaba en el espejo. Tratando de no gritar, se aleja de la figura pero esta hizo el mismo movimiento qué él-Esa cosa...-Murmuro y se acerco nuevamente al espejo para tocarlo y esa "cosa" imito su movimiento nuevamente-¡No! ¡No!...¡Yo no soy eso! ¡Soy humano!-Grito enojado pero la figura como si fuera una especie de burla volvió a imitarlo.

-¿Sucede algo niño?-Pregunto una persona qué entraba al baño y Vanitas cerro su ojo y contesto-¡No! nada...ehh disculpe por las molestias-Y se fue de este lugar. ¡No soy esa cosa! ¡No soy ese monstruo! ¡No! ¡no!. Una imagen paso por su mente, era esa misma criatura corriendo acompañado de alguien-¿Eh...por qué estoy...llorando?-Se toco un poco la cara y sintió como unas lagrimas le caían. Shinto le indico a Raphael el lugar donde estaba él albino y este pregunta-¿Por qué esta hay parado?-Shinto hizo un suspiro y fue hacia donde estaba el Observador-¿Te duele algo?-Pregunto él menor y Vanitas refregándose los ojos responde-¡No! Estoy bien-Shinto no eres estúpido, aunque él fuera muy sobreprotegido por Raphael se podía dar cuenta de más cosas qué los demás-Si estas triste por algo deberías decírselo a alguien, eso es lo qué me dijo Raphael cuando nos conocimos-El albino recuperando su compostura dice-¡Graci...!-Pero él grito de Raphael lo interrumpió-¡Shinto te dije qué te mantuvieras alejado de él!-Shinto suspiro y volvió a su asiento a lado de Raphael.

-¿No crees qué estas exagerando?-Pregunto Alexi al ver como Raphael trataba de ponerle una correa para niños pequeños a Shinto-Todo vale cuando se trata de su seguridad-Testudo tratando de ignorar al ángel sobreprotector y las burlas del pelirrojo al más pequeño-Testudo...¿esos "sueños" como se obtienen?-Pregunto Vanitas y Testudo pensando un poco por qué esta era una pregunta muy extraña, nadie en su mundo o en este se la había planteado, responde-Los sueños, no se obtienen, se imagina-Testudo vio qué la cara del albino se arqueo en una mueca-Entonces...si yo no puedo soñar, no puedo imaginar ¿No soy como ustedes?-La estrella estaba en una encrucijada, era obvio qué el observador no sabia qué era un inexistente y por ende ellos no pueden soñar o imaginar, pero aun así este se comportaba de manera muy similar qué un humano normal-Bueno veras...-

Un chillido fuerte se escucho por toda la ciudad y una voz algo vieja dice en unos parlantes de alta frecuencia; Se buscan fugitivos de la ley, ellos son muy peligrosos por qué eran participantes del torneo Super Smash Bros-La pantalla de la ciudad mostró la imagen de todos los fugitivos y las televisiones qué estaban en los locales también-Si los ve, no dude en llamar a la policía-

-¡Louis!-Exclamo Alexi levantándose de la mesa y el ángel con el niño hicieron lo mismo, su amigo estaba en la lista de los fugitivos-Tenemos qué buscarlo-Dijo Raphael y Shinto asintió con la cabeza. Testudo también estaba viendo la televisión y leyó qué una de las imágenes decía Rebeca-Vanitas creo qué tu amiga esta en graves problemas-Él Observador sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua-¡Voy a buscarla!-Grito y trato de correr hacia la puerta pero escucho varias voces muy familiares.

-T_**rAiDo**_r De_TeCtA_dO..tR_aId_OR de**TecTa**DO...¡OBseRvAdoR _vAcIO_!-Testudo agarro del brazo a Vanitas y lo empujo hacia atrás, así haciendo qué el albino esquivara unas cadenas rojas qué salieron del techo.

-¡Esos son!-Exclamo sorprendió al contemplar a las siluetas con varios ojos qué lo estaban mirando.

* * *

><p>Iker volvio al laboratorio de Buuta pero no se veía el científico. Adentrándose hacia la sala con distintas maquinas de varios tamaños, en una esquina solitaria encontró al científico agarrándose el corazón fuertemente mientras qué le salia sangre en la boca-Esto es malo, si sigue así no va durar hasta la noche-Pensó y tomo al científico del hombro-Tendré qué llevarte hacia Rosalina-Le dijo pero el otro no estaba consciente de su contorno. Sacando su lápiz hizo un portal y se adentro en el. Iker vio qué al lugar donde había llegado era el mismo donde se había encontrado por primera vez con el científico, este era el espacio y a sus pie había una especie de planeta pequeño con césped y al frente de él había una casa con varias criaturas con forma de estrellas-¡Rosalina! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-Grito este y golpeo la puerta. Rosalina qué estaba viendo la condición de un pequeño Luma color ojo escucho los golpetazos y se dirigió la puerta para quedarse sorprendida-¡Dios mio Iker ¿qué le paso a Buuta?-Pregunto ella pero Iker casi le grito-Necesito ayuda, su pulso cada vez esta bajando más-<p>

Rosalina hizo una señal a sus "hijos" para qué estos prepararan una cama y le indico a Iker qué la siguiera-Yo le dije qué no tenia que esforzarse tanto o le pasaría esto-Susurro Rosalina y Iker suspiro-Tu ya lo conoces, el nunca escucha los consejos cuando se trata de su salud-Rosalina sonrió un poco y dice-Eso es verdad-

* * *

><p>-Solo falta un poco-Dijo Master Core como si tenia todo esto ganado.<p>

-¿Solo tenemos qué juntarlos a todos y mostrar quien fue el qué lo enfragmento? Suena simple-Dice Medusa mientras qué bebía una copa de vino, los dos estaban en la oficina del presidente y veían por las macaras lo qué sucedía en toda la ciudad-Ese engranaje qué salio en la mansión ¿es una falla?-Pregunto ella y la mano contesto-No, es la representación de qué las reglas ya están rotas, es la primera señal para despertar a Law. ¿No es hermoso como la historia se repite por la estupidez de todos?-Medusa se rió un poco, Core algunas veces podía ser tan poético para decir las cosas.

-¡Mira los ciudadanos están peleando!-Indico Medusa al ver qué en una de las pantallas de la oficina mostraba la imagen de dos hombres qué estaban peleando por qué uno estaba a favor de los fugitivos y otro en contra-¡Esa constitución es una estupidez! ¡Ellos tienen todo el derecho de decidir si quieren o no ser parte de ella!-La otra persona enojada exclama-¡Se nota qué son unos delincuentes por eso no respetaron lo qué propuso el presidente!-En ese mismo instante más cámaras mostraron a personas discutiendo y otras murmurando sobre lo qué paso-El caos, se crea cuando todos están divididos-Susurro Medusa sonriendo al ver como esas criaturas tan inferiores discutían. Pronto ella tendría ese poder tan destructivo y derrotaría a su hermana Palutena y todos se inclinarían ante ella.

-Pronto te superare Palutena-Pensó Medusa muy feliz.

Mientras tanto Master Core solo se dedico a contemplar el caos qué estaba apunto de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Prefiero los pixeles qué el 3d.**

**Omake:**

**El fantasma y la tumba.**

Hector era un trabajador del cementerio, el desde qué haba tenido quince años se había dedicado al trabajo como cuidador de este lugar en donde descansaba las almas de los difuntos. Él había escuchado muchas historias a lo largo de su vida, como la llorona, gárgolas qué vuelan y brujas con escoba que hacen sus rituales en este cementerio...pero el podía decir a ciencia cierta qué no eran ciertos, a excepción de una historia qué el mismo vio. Un fantasma qué se aparecía siempre en los días de lluvias para dejar flores a una tumba solitaria qué había. Aun se acuerda, esa noche donde había truenos y rayos, la lluvia era tan fuerte qué hasta el más valiente de los hombres se escondería en su casa para resguardarse de esta. Hector qué tenia que hacer sus paseos nocturnos para asegurarse que nadie estuviera "jugando" o rompiendo tumbas, camino por todo el cementerio esa noche y cuando llego a cierta tumba que estaba acompañada de un árbol seco, se dio cuenta qué había alguien aparentemente ser un joven que le estaba poniendo unas flores en aquella tumba-¡Oye niño esta no es hora para estar aquí!-El "niño" se irguió un poco y una criatura con millones de dientes salio del cuerpo de este y hizo una especie de chillido al igual como un animal atrapado y con un haz de luz desapareció del lugar-¿¡Qué!?...¡Eso fue un ¿¡Fantasma!?-Sin poder creer lo qué vio, Hector se dirigió hacia la tumba y movió su cabeza por todos lados para ver si encontraba una señal de esa criatura, por casualidad poso su mirada a la tumba solitaria y para sorpresa de él, habían unas flores color blanco y rojas.

**Omake: **

**¡Los problemas de chicas! ¡Se quedan con las chicas!**

Rebeca había obligado al chico extraño a salir de su mansión para qué fueran a un paseo juntos pero este al igual como un animal pequeño trato de ocultarse en la habitación de visitantes-¡Vamos! ¡No puedes estar aquí todo él día!-Grito Rebeca mientras qué sostenía un mazo, el chico qué no sabia hablar solo hizo un chillido y Rebeca suspirando grito-¡Si no abres la puerta, juro qué la voy a derrumbar!-Aun así el chico no le hizo caso-¡Te congelare el culo después de esto!-Para sorpresa de Rebeca el chico grito-¡TELYN BASTARDA DE PECHO PLANTO, NUNCA ME VAS ATRAPAR!-

-¿¡Como me dijiste!?-Murmuro oscuramente Rebeca y el chico temblando de miedo se acurruca a una almohada qué estaba a lado de él. En ese día todos los qué estaban en la mansión vieron qué la peli-plateada era aterradora cuando se lo proponía, Vanitas qué estaba "preso" por unos grilletes que le puso Rebeca, lo obligaron a tomar clases de etiqueta para qué no volviera a decir "malas palabras"

En otro lugar, la arquera no sabia por qué no podía dejar de estornudar-A bueno, no importa-Dice ella levantando los hombros y practicando su puntería.

**Omake: **

**¡Mamá! ¡Papá esta tratando de matar a mi novio!**

Shinto era muy paciente, pero algunas veces Raphael lo sacaba de quicio. Él ángel había llegado con una correa para niños pequeños y para peor con un kit de útiles de bebe y un manual qué decía; "Manual para las mamás solteras qué cuidan a su hijo sin ayuda de nadie". Shinto enojado se vuelve a su forma de quince años y exclama-¡Voy a salir y no quiero qué me sigas Raphael!-El angel asustado y actuando como una madre aprensiva exclama-¡No puedes salir! ¡Es muy peligroso afuera!-Pero Shinto no lo escucho y corrió para buscar su libertad-¡SHINTOOOOOO!-Gritaba el ángel y Alexi qué estaba viendo televisión en esa habitación se dice-La mamá Raphaela puede ser muy molesta aveces-Y con indiferencia veía como el ángel saca su dispositivos de rastreo para buscar a Shinto.

-¿No crees qué estas exagerando "Mamá"?-Raphael le envió una mirada endemoniada a Alexi y este trago saliva. ¿Quien diría qué un ángel podía ser más aterrador qué un demonio?

-¡Shinto espérame!-Exclamo Raphael al escuchar un pitido de su dispositivo muy parecido al rastreador de la esferas del dragón para buscar a su pequeño. Alexi se acerco a la mesa en donde estaba una especie de maquina qué servia como sensor para buscar las señales de Shinto-Qué pasa si muevo esto-Dijo y apretó todos los botones con una fuerza descomunal y la maquina se volvió loca.

Shinto volvió a la casa más feliz y ahora con su apariencia de niño, va hacia donde esta Alexi-¿Y Raphael?-Pregunta al notar qué el ángel no estaba por ninguna parte. Alexi levanto los hombros y respondió-Creo qué te estaba buscando pero...ya volverá-Lo que nunca supieron esos dos qué las señales de la maquina se volvieron tan locas qué le indicaron al ángel qué Shinto estaba en la antártica-¡Shintooooo!-Gritaba el ángel muy abrigado mientras qué caminaba en contra del viento-¡Shintooooo!-Volvió a gritar y vio algo muy parecido a Shinto.

-¡Shinto por fin te encontré!-Exclamo el ángel muy preocupado pero luego se dio cuenta qué este era un pinguino-¡Cueck!-Dijo el pinguino casi burlándose del ángel.

* * *

><p>Hola, miren quien volvió...¡Soy Maria antioneta!. No es mentira soy solamente yo, desde qué estoy en Alemania se me a sido algo difícil inspirarme, sera por qué haya hace mucho frió o qué estoy en modo zombi como ahora?. Bueno-*Suspirando*-Dejando de las divagaciones, ¡Ya subí los dibujos ! ¡Y solo me falta hacer a Alexander y a Jin! y subiré unos dibujos relacionados sobre el mundo de Testudo (sobre el fic de Yoo-chan) ;D-*Suspirando*-<p>

Dede: Noby ¿qué pasa?

Yo: Estoy muerta de sueño, no puedo concentrarme y ...y siento qué me voy a desmayar. ¡Maldito cambio de hora! ¡Te maldigo rotación de la tierra!

?: Tonta...

Yo: Oh miren si es-Censurado-¡No me llames tonta!...¿Dede podrás dar las PD?

Dede: ¡Por supuesto mi querida "esposa"!

Yo: Ignorare eso por esta vez-*Se va a la cama*-

PD: ¿Qué piensan del querido y odiado Silly?

PDD: ¿Alguien sabe cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Master core? Tiene qué tener un motivo ¿no?

PDDD: Cual es su definición de los ¿sueños? ¿Le gustaria tener una mamá sobreprotectora como Raphael?


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Prefiero los pixeles qué el 3D.**

_¿Qué es la democracia? Si todos no opinan, ¿Las leyes nos sirven de algo? Si estos tiempos están corrompidas por todos, ¿Por qué nosotros? Que no pertenecemos a ningún lugar tenemos qué soportar su egoísmo. ¿Qué es ser el héroe o villano?. Díganme..._

En las penumbras de un bosque frondoso en donde había arboles de gran tamaño, pinos, flores de varios colores y un castillo estilo de la edad media, combinado con unas cuantas arquitecturas de la época del Renacimiento, se encontraba Jin, Rebeca y Alexander contemplando un dragón color negro con dos alas muy parecidas a la de un murciélago, este ser mitológico dio un rugido al ver esos jóvenes invadiendo su territorio-¡Cambio a escudo!-Grito Rebeca y se poso al frente de Jin para salvarlo de las llamas qué escupía este dragón. Alexander aun contemplando ese dragón mueve su manos y las posa en el suelo para crear látigos de plantas para inmovilizarlo pero el dragón con su fuerza brutal las rompió como si nada-¡Esa lagartija destruyo mis plantas!-Se quejo Alexander y pudo escuchar un suspiro exasperado de alguien-¡Alexander concéntrate!-Dijo Jin y creo varias bolas de hielo para combatir el fuego del dragón.

Para la sorpresa de todo el dragón hablo con una voz muerta casi como si estuviera en dolor-E..s...t...e...l..a-

-¿Ese dragon dijo Estela?-Pregunto Rebeca y cambio su escudo en una pistola de oscuridad, todo su vestido se volvió negro y su moño en su hombro se volvió de color morado-¡Toma esto!-Exclamo y esquivo las llamas qué le tiraba el dragon y lo golpeo con su espada. Alexander estaba en un gran aprieto, el dragón lo dejo rodeado con sus llamas y no tenia ni un espacio para crear sus plantas-¡Ice Dio!-Jin creo una bola de hielo con una forma de un copo de nieve y cuando la tiro, una ventisca de nieve la estaba acompañando y apago todo el fuego qué estaba consumiendo el lugar. El dragón rugiendo, corrió para abalanzarse contra Jin pero Alexander creo sus plantas y empujo a Jin a un lugar seguro y aprovecho de crear sus esporas explosivas, estas estaban en las lianas qué aprisionaban al reptil gigante. El dragón movió su cola de manera muy parecida como si fuera un látigo y destruyo todo el castillo y algunos arboles junto con las lianas de Alexander-¡Vamos esas son mis mejores lianas!-Dice Alexander y esquivo la cola del dragón.

-E... ...la...Es...te...la...-Decía el dragón y Jin qué estaba tratando de detenerlo con sus bolas de hielo, lo pudo escuchar-El dijo; Estela...Ese es el mismo nombre qué la princesa que estaba con nosotros en el torneo y en la guerra contra Tabuu-Pensó en voz alta y el dragón al escuchar el nombre de Tabuu se volvió loco, escupía más fuego qué antes y extendió sus alas para volar y rodear todo el lugar-¡Jin tenemos qué detenerlo o va quemar todo el bosque!-Grito Alexander al sentir la calor en aumento. Rebeca subió a una de las copas de un pino para dispararle unas balas de oscuridad al dragón pero este las bloqueaba con su fuego-¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?-Se preguntaba en su mente. Ella trato de dispararle nuevamente a ese dragón pero se fijo qué en las patas de ese ser tenia unas cadenas rojas qué no lo dejaban volar más haya de este bosque y un grillete estaba en su cuello-Tal vez si disparo a las cadenas-Apuntando a la cadena roja qué estaba en la pata del dragón, le disparo y un rugido aterrador reverbero por todo el bosque-¡Rebeca qué hiciste!-Dijo Jin y esquivo las llamas del dragón.

-¡No lo se pero mira parece qué esta funcionando!-Contesto Rebeca y trato de apuntar al grillete qué estaba en el cuello pero el dragón voló hacia donde estaba ella y con sus garras rompió el árbol en donde estaba Rebeca-¡AHHH!-Grito ella mientras qué caía al suelo y cerro los ojos esperándose lo peor-¡Te atrape!-Exclamo Alexander y atrapo a Rebeca con sus lianas y creo una pared de plantas para bloquear el fuego-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto él. Rebeca un poco exaltada responde-Sí...Gracias por atraparme-Alexander solo sonrió y luego mira al dragón-Pareciera qué esta en dolor-Comento al escuchar otro rugido seguido por las llamas.

_-Si quieres liberarlo, solo tienes qué destruir ese grillete qué le impusieron los Observadores-_El gato apareció de la nada al lado de Alexander y este dando un chillido exclama-¡De donde diablos sales!-El gato desapareció para luego estar junto a Jin-_Un grillete qué solo te aprisiona para qué veas desgracias es horrible, por eso ustedes tienen que destruirlo-_Y apunto con su cola al cuello del dragón-¡Oye tu...-Antes que Jin pudiera preguntarle el gato ¿qué era realmente? este desapareció-_Recuerda si lo liberan, le mostrare otra respuesta-_

El dragón se paro sobre las ruinas de ese castillo y extendió sus alas para atemorizar a los tres jóvenes y creo una bola de fuego para quemar el bosque-¡Cambio a escudo de luz!-Grito Rebeca y un escudo color dorado apareció y sus ropas ahora eran de color blanco con algunos bordes amarillos-¡Ice Dio!-Jin exclamo y hizo una voltereta para esquivar la cola del dragón y congelo las patas de este-¡Alexander trata de mantenerlo inmóvil y Rebeca a mi señal le cortas el grillete!-El dragón se retorcía para romper el hielo y escupió fuego para derretirlo y antes que pudiera salir volando, Alexander lo atrapo con sus lianas y creo varios arboles erguidos qué lo detuvieran más tiempo-Tsk...¡No puedo mantener más tiempo a los arboles en esa posición!-Grito Alexander y creaba más arboles pero estaba gastando mucha energía. Jin para ayudarlo le congelo las alas al dragón y este rugió-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Y Trato de morder a Jin.

-¡Ahora Rebeca!-Dijo Jin y observo como el dragón estaba liberándose del hielo y las lianas de plantas junto con los arboles. Rebeca convirtió su escudo de luz en un sable del mismo elemento y corrió hacia donde estaba el dragón-**¡ESTELA! ¡ESTELA! ¡ESTELA!-**Grito el dragón desesperado y la peli-blanca salto para subirse al lomo de este-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Jin y el dragón salio volando junto a Rebeca-¡AHHHH!-Exclamo ella mientras que se a sujeto en una de las escamas de este.

-Tenemos que ayudarla-Dijo Alexander y creo una especie de de látigo con los arboles y hizo crecer varios arbusto con enredaderas-¿¡Jin puedes hacer que ese dragón caiga!?-Jin junto sus dos manos para crear una escopeta de hielo y fuego-Creo qué sí-Respondió y se subió a uno de los pocos arboles qué se salvaron del fuego-¡IFellash!-Una bola de hielo mezclada con fuego salio disparada de esa escopeta y el dragón trato de protegerse con sus alas pero la bola le congelo la ala derecha y su ala izquierda estaba siendo quemada-GRRRAAAAAAA-Gruño y trato de huir del lugar pero Rebeca se equilibro en el lomo y lo golpeo con un mazo de hierro para qué cayera hacia donde estaban los látigos y arboles de Alexander-¡No escaparas ahora!-Se burlo Alexander y encerró al dragón en una especie de jaula.

Rebeca aprovecho la oportunidad de romper el grillete qué tenia el dragón en su cuello y escucho por ultima vez un pequeño murmuro de este-_Estela...¡Escapa!-_No podía estar refiriéndose a la Estela del torneo ¿verdad?. El dragón cayo inconsciente y se convirtió en un joven muy parecido a Estela con una vestimenta similar a la princesa y un collar de dragón estaba en su cuello

-¡Woah! ¡Es como ver la versión hombre de Tsukina!-Exclamo Alexander y Jin se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente del joven para observarlo mejor-_El se llama Gabriel, Tabuu le dio una maldición para qué se convirtiera un dragón pero después de la guerra el mismo Tabuu le dio esto no como una maldición sino como una ayuda y se disculpo con él pero Los Observadores lo atraparon como si fuera una falla-_El gato nuevamente apareció y movió un poco su cola-_Como les prometí, ustedes liberaron al dragón y yo le dijo otra respuesta...Ah y por favor no piensen en mi como su aliado...Solo soy Putón-_Jin ya tenia sus sospechas sobre ese gato, por qué Putón en uno de sus libros, era el nombre de un gato negro al igual como este-¿Por qué no estas ayudando?-Pregunto él.

El gato ignoro la pregunta y le indico qué entraran a otro de sus recuerdos-¿Deberíamos entrar?-Pregunto Rebeca al ver un portal morado qué salio atrás del gato y Alexander tomo a Gabriel de lapa y exclamo-Creo que sí-. Jin suspiro y entro al portal, a lo mejor podía responder una pregunta qué siempre estuvo rondando en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Los seis jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos secretos de Crazy Hand. Estos eran largos como una serpiente y tenebrosos al igual como una boca de lobo. Leo estaba viendo las distintas estalactitas del lugar-Me pregunto si aun nos estarán buscando los qué aceptaron la constitución-Dijo Ludwas sintiéndose algo triste por qué su amigo Yoshi lo había "traicionado". Todos de alguna forma se sentían al igual qué Ludwas..."traicionados" por los compañeros de torneo-Por lo menos sabemos que los mismos miembros de Esperanza no aceptaron la constitución, eso quiere decir qué no estamos tan solos ¿cierto?-Dijo Telyn tratando de mantener el animo a todos.<p>

-¡Agh! ¡Déjense de comportarse todos como unos depresivos! ¿¡Qué importa si el mundo esta contra nosotros!? ¿No peleamos con ese tipo del Subespacio? Entonces también podemos pelear contra los Smasher y derrotar ese puto de Silly-Grito Nahliel exasperado y Elliot asintió con la cabeza y comento-Siempre he querido pelear con ese marica en calzones...creo qué se llamaba Shulk-Todos se rieron, por lo menos el "Rey Elliot" estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Miren creo qué ya veo una salida!-Apunto Louis con su cetro y Estela camino hacia una especie de circulo con varios candados-Parece qué tenemos que buscar otra salida-Comento ella y todos sintieron un viento helado qué provenía desde las profundidades de este lugar-¡Cuidado!-Grito Ludwas al ver unas criaturas deformes moviéndose en el lugar donde estaba la cueva. Estas criaturas eran de diferentes tamaños y formas, algunas tenían ojos saliendo de las manos y no tenían cara, otras tenían una cara muy parecida a un Mii pero su forma de moverse era similar al de una araña y tenían seis brazos. Elliot trato de cortar estas cosas pero su hacha las traspaso como si fuera un fantasma-Pareciera qué están huyendo de algo-Comento Leo al ver como una de estas criaturas corría a dirección contraria en donde se dirigían ellos y los demás hicieron una especie de chillido distorsionado y huyeron.

-Ehhh qué asco, me da cosas sus ojos-Tembló Telyn al ver una criatura similar a una persona que estaba huyendo con los demás.

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos-Dijo Leo y todos vieron como las estalactitas comenzaron a temblar y a caer-¡Louis!-Grito Estela al ver que una de estas estaba apunto de golpear a Louis pero algo paso.

Todos vieron como el tiempo se detuvo y unos engranajes se mostraron por todo el lugar para aplastar a esas criaturas-¡_Por__**f**_**Av**Or! ¡poR**fAv**Or**! ¡AyUdAnOs**!-Suplicaba una criatura que estaba siendo consumida por un engranaje. Los engranajes al terminar de eliminar esas criaturas, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y la estalactita que estaba a punto de golpear a Louis se destruyo por Leo que había sacado su pistola para dispararle-¿¡Qué diablo sucedió!?-Pregunto Nahliel muy confundido y vio que ya no había ni una de esas criatura.

-No lo se pero...algo grande esta apunto de comenzar-Susurro Leo y todos escucharon un sonido similar al de un reloj.

-¡Creo que están por aquí!-

-¡Tsk esos mocosos...aun no entiendo por qué el presidente obliga a las fuerzas armadas a buscar unos mocosos como ellos!-

-Ellos son los qué nos salvaron de Tabuu. No quiero hacerles esto-

Unas voces se escucharon atrás de todos los jóvenes y al parecer estos se iban acercando cada vez más al lugar donde estaban ellos-¡Elliot trata de romper los candados!-Dijo Leo y el príncipe con su hacha soiD trato de romper los candados pero no pudo-¿¡Qué mierda!?-Exclamo y trato de romperlo denuevo. Nahliel suspirando por la incompetencia del Rey lo empuja y exclama-Parece qué ni eso puedes hacer bien-Y con su espada trata de romperlo pero no puede-¿¡Eh?-

-¡Rapido qué se acercan!-Grito Telyn y Estela se acerco donde estaba los candados pero sintió como si algo le paso a llevar su cabello y le susurro; _Lo siento_-¿Qué...?-Dice en voz baja pero nadie la escucho. Los candados se abrieron por arte de magia y Nahliel creyendo qué el lo abrió exclamo-¡Ves! ¡Así se abre un candado!-Pero Elliot muy ofendido responde-Eso es lo único bueno que puedes hacer-Ludwas crujiendo un poco sus dientes, invoca sus sombras y empuja al mitad ángel y al príncipe hacia la salida y le dijo a los demás-¡Vamonos!-.

Ellos nunca supieron que una sombra los estuvo observando todo el tiempo y sonrió un poco para si mismo, ellos nunca cambian en su forma de ser. Por lo menos la esperanza no esta toda perdida..._por ahora._

* * *

><p>El presidente estaba muy nervioso, los Smasher que firmaron fueron; Mario, Peach, Link, Marth, Zelda, Fox, El entrenador Pokemon, Wario, Toon Link, Ice Climber, y aun faltaba algunos qué estaban en otra sala junto con el fontanero para firmar, por lo menos tenia el apoyo de los más fuerte del torneo pero aun asi se sentia desprotegido.<p>

-Señor presidente, no pudimos encontrar a los fugitivos-Dijo un militar armado hasta los dientes y Silly con un chillido exclama-¡Pongan carteles de búsqueda! ¡Pongan sus fotos en los canales de televisivo! ¡Y alerten a la población!-El militar sin saber como decirle las malas noticias al presidente con una voz suave dice-Ya lo hicimos, pero hay reportes que las personas de la ciudad se están dividiendo en dos, a los que están a favor de ellos y quienes no-El mundo de Silly se cayo en ruinas, si había una división social, iba a ver un caos y eso sucedió solamente una vez en la historia de este mundo, cuando un rey por su avaricia llevo a su reino a la ruina y una criatura de otro mundo lo castigo por sus estupidez pero eso no le iba a pasar ¿verdad?. Esa historia era muy lejana para qué se repitiera.

-Busquen esos traidores y llévalos ante mí-Susurro oscuramente Silly y el militar hizo una posición de respeto y se fue. Silly sin darse cuenta, en su espalda salia un pequeño engranaje con unos ojos de color rojo y celeste viéndolo.

* * *

><p>Los Observadores estaban en el techo del restauran mirando cada movimiento que hacían los seres existentes. Testudo contemplo esos millones de ojos que tenían las siluetas y no pudo en evitar en temblar un poco, sus ojos eran frívolos y perversos-O<em><strong>bSeR<strong>_vA_dOR_ _vAcIO...Te _eNjUCIAMOS pOR **tUs cRimeNEs **dE T_RAIC_ION sEr _AtRaPaDo_ en **LA "CaJa **De MusIcA"-Vanitas no sabia por qué pero estaba sintiendo odio contra esos "monstruo", ¿caja de música?. Un flash black paso por la mente del albino, se podía ver a si mismo atrapado con varias cadenas rojas y su cuerpo estaba sin piernas y sin ojos, mientras tantos unas siluetas estaban dictando un juicio-Yo...¡No voy a dejarme atrapar por ustedes bastardos!-Grito enojado él y una silueta apareció debajo del albino con los mismos ojos qué los demás Observadores-¡A**_bRoGa_**Re!-Gritaron los cuarenta y nueve silueta y unas cadenas doradas salieron y comenzaron atacar todo el lugar.

-¡Shinto cuidado!-Exclamo Raphael y agarro el brazo de Shinto para indicarle que se escondiera un lugar seguro pero un Observador que estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer qué le faltaba su mandíbula lo detuvo y exclamo-Falla detectada, ser de dimensión de materia oscura detectado, determinando el protocolo de destrucción-La mujer saco unas cadenas rojas por todo su cuerpo y Rapahel con su mazo trato de bloquearlas pero otro Observador que estaba en su verdadera forma mostró unos dientes y trato de comerse una de sus alas-¡Raphael!-Grito Shinto y creo un sable de materia oscuro para cortar al Observador que quería comerse al ángel pero este dio un gruñido muy parecido al de un animal salvaje y saco unas cadenas rojas y golpeo al menor-¡SHINTO!-Raphael grito y furioso contra esas monstruos, levanta su mazo hacia arriba y exclama-¡Ju**dgmen**t!-. De su mazo salieron varios rayos color dorado y trataron de atacar a todos los Observadores pero estos utilizaron un escudo color celeste y bloquearon como si nada el ataque-F_alL_a F**aLlA** F_alL_A FaLlA D**eTe**_**Ct**AdA_-Decían los Observadores y hicieron varios portales que salían lanzas con cadenas dorada y rojas para atrapar a cualquier ser existente que estuviera en el lugar de los hechos. Testudo asqueado por la visa, cambio a su primera forma, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y su pelo blanco y un aura azul lo empezó a rodear-Ah...ah...Si quieres atacarlos y hacerles daños, sus ojos son su debilidad-Decía el albino en dolor mientras que se agarraba la cabeza y el medallon que estaba escondido en sus ropas brillaba-Estúpido..Buuta ¿Quitarme mis recuerdos? Debe ser un estúpido, ¿no que íbamos a estar junto en las buenas y en las malas? Estúpido mentiroso. ¡Por qué no me dejaste en el Subespacio!-

-¿A quien le estas hablando?-Pregunto Testudo y observo que un grupo alarmante de cadenas se dirigían hacia donde estaba él y lo esquivo pero el albino no-¡Vanitas!-Grito Testudo al darse cuenta que este se mantuvo inmóvil y extrañamente las cadenas de desviaron-¡Los odios!-Susurro este y saco unas cadenas para combatir las otras-¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!-Repetía una otra vez el albino. Testudo vio una familia que trataba de escapar del lugar pero un Observador con el cuerpo de un niño sin ojos estaba deteniendole el paso y susurraba una especie de protocolo-¡Salgan de hay!-Exclamo Testudo y la familia por suerte esquivaron unas cadenas con espinas qué salían del "niño". Testudo se paro al frente del niño y convirtió su brazo izquierdo en un látigo formado por un extraño cristal azul-¡Protocolo 08!-Dijo el observador y las cadenas trataron de atrapar a Testudo pero este lo esquivo con una voltereta y con su látigo golpeo uno de al observador, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el observador en el cadáver del niño cayo hacia un edificio cerca del restauran-¿Lo derrote?-Se pregunto algo sorprendido Testudo por la facilidad de derrotar al Observador pero un portal salio atrás de su espalda y estaba el mismo cadáver de niño lleno de heridas y con una cara ilegible-Protocolo 08-Las cadenas salieron por todo el cadáver y golpearon a Testudo-¡Tsk...son una molestia!-Se quejo un poco y volvió atacar al "niño".

Alexi fue a socorrer a Shinto que estaba siendo perseguido por diez Observadores. Él golpeo a un Observador qué estaba en su verdadera forma pero este al igual como si fuera plastisita se hundió y luego millones de dientes y ojos trataron de atrapar a Alexi-¡Fierce!-Exclamo él y un escudo oval lo rodeo junto con Shinto-¡Mind destruccion!-Grito el niño y una energía oscura salio de sus manos y aturdió por algunos momentos un observador qué estaba en el cuerpo de un joven de quince años-¡Ahora Alexi!-indico Shinto y Alexi con una rapidez sobrehumana se acerco al Observador y lo golpeo sin medir toda su fuerza y destruyo por completo la cara derecha del cadáver-¡Dios mio que hice!-Susurro aterrorizado el peli-rojo pero Shinto lo empujo y exclamo-¡Mira lo que esta saliendo de ese "cuerpo"!-Una silueta salio y se acerco en zig zag hacia los dos-¡Extinction!-Raphael fue volando hacia los dos y corto al Observador en dos con una espada-¡Woah! Hace mucho tiempo qué no te veia utilizar esa espada-Comento Alexi y se puso en defensiva al sentir como las cadenas iban a la dirección donde estaba ellos-¡Burst!-Exclamo Alexi y golpeo el suelo para qué saliera una onda de energía que se expandía por todo el lugar, esto ocasiono que algunas cadenas desaparecieran pero aun estaban esas cadenas doradas.

Vanitas estaba empezando a recordar todo, el estúpido medallon, la estúpida caja musical, el estúpido anillo, el estúpido Subespacio, y de lo estúpido qué podía ser-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le pregunto a Testudo y este detuvo sus ataques continuos hacia el cadáver del niño y observo al albino que ya no estaba actuando como un asustadizo-¿Su debilidad son los ojos cierto?-Pregunto Testudo y esquivo las cadenas del observador que estaba en ese cadáver-Sí pero si los golpeas en uno de sus ojos, los vas aturdir momentáneamente y luego..._bueno te van a querer despellejar vivo-_Sentencio él y Testudo solo sonrió-Como si pudieran-. La estrella se transformo en su segunda forma y se convirtió en una especie de tortuga-plesyosaurio con cristales en su caparazón y utilizo su cola para tratar de aplastar al Observador que lo estaba atacando. El albino hizo una pequeña sonrisa, aun con su ojo derecho no podía ver a Testudo-Ahora, ustedes que estan aqui ¿vienen a destruirme? ¿o a encerrarme como la ultima vez?-Pregunto muy indiferente el albino y luego con una mueca pensó algo triste por lo que estaba apunto de hacer-_Este cuerpo lo he tenido por varios milenios, y es un impedimento para mi si trato de regenerarlo...Lo siento señora por haber tomado el cuerpo de su hijo así-_El cuerpo donde estaba Vació comenzó a derrumbarse, el cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo lleno de sangre y lo más aterrador que no tenia piernas y ojos-_Lo siento mucho...Daniel, si veo tu reencarnación en una de las dimensiones, ¡Te prometo que te lo recompensare!-_Una promesa en silencio hizo y luego saco varias cadenas rojas con púas.

-Uni_dad_ Vacio activada,** verif**icand_o el_ sujeto **enemigo**-Dijo el Observador Vació al acercarse al lugar donde estaba rodeado de varios observadores y estos dijeron al mismo tempo-U**nida**d en conjunto, lla**mando** unidad Vac_ió a desac_tivar los **bloqueos**-El Observador vació hizo unos portales con varias lanzas que estaban amarradas a unas cadenas y contesto-**Denegado**, proce_so de_ eliminación activado-Los Observadores dejaron de pelear contra Testudo, Shinto y Raphael y todos se abalanzaron contra Vació.

* * *

><p>Master Core veía la pelea de Observadores, esto era un espectáculo aterrador. Vació trataba de eliminar a los demás Observadores y ellos trataban de eliminar a Vació, esta pelea estaba en condiciones desigual, un Observador contra el poder de cuarenta y nueve Observadores no era nada-Vamos, ya va despertar-Dice Master Core y creo un portal oscuro. Medusa sonriendo al ver esta pelea contesta-¿Qué le vas a decir cuando Law despierte?-Pregunto con mucha intriga.<p>

-HmMP...Es un secreto-Responde Core y se mete al portal junto a medusa.

* * *

><p>-Raphael, Alexi ¡Miren!-Shinto apunto a una especie de espada de color dorado combinado con una balanza inclinada-¿Qué es eso?-Susurro Alexi y se fijo en la pelea de seres con varios ojos que trataban de atrapar a único ser qué se comportaba de manera diferente qué ellos-¡Protocolo 24!-Con voz metalizada decía Vació y cadenas celeste salieron por todos lados para apresar a los Observadores pero estos se liberaron con el Abrogare y crearon una garra de cadenas qué se dirigía directamente hacia Vació. Testudo se fijo en esa garra y la golpeo con su cola y creo un rayo qué salia de su boca para atacar a los Observadores pero estos al igual como un fantasma, solo los trapazo y el rayo hizo un agujero gigante. Las personas atemorizadas al ver todas esas cadenas y rayos de energía saliendo de ese lugar, empezaron a gritar y algunos corrían por sus vidas. El medallon que estaba en el cadáver de Daniel se estaba desquebrajando de apoco y llego un momento qué se destruyo completamente, este ya no podía contener los recuerdos de Vació y suprimir su conexión con los otros Observadores.<p>

Master Hand estaba buscando hacia el otro lado de la ciudad al Observador restante, pero escucho la noticia de qué salio en los medio de comunicación y no pudo en evitar hacer crujir sus dedos, ese Silly aprovecho el momento de qué no estaba en la Mansión Smasher para decirle a todos los peleadores sobre la constitución-¡Criaturas extrañas están atacando la ciudad!-Grito una persona qué huía despavorido y Master Hand sintió una energía escalofriante que se estaba esparciendo por todo el lugar y de inmediato se teletransporto al lugar de los hechos. Cuando llego a un restauran destruido vio a una tortuga gigante tratando de aplastar a Los Observadores, un Observador atacando a los demás Observadores, un trió de chicos extraños qué estaban tratando de romper las cadenas de color rojo, celeste y dorado.

-¡Detenganse!-Grito Master Hand sacando unas cartas de color anaranjado. Esto fue lo peor qué pudo haber hecho en milenios.

Vació se detuvo y los demás Observadores también y miraron a Master Hand. Testudo se canso de estar en esa forma y volvio a su estado original pero estaba jadeando fuertemente-¿Vanitas?-Pregunto en un susurro pero Vacio no le contestaba.

Vació trataba de advertirle a Testudo qué escapara con los otros pero ni una palabra salia de él-¿Oye esa mano no es el tipo que invito a Louis al torneo?-Pregunto Alexi al darse cuenta que Master Hand estaba en el lugar y Raphael contesto-Creo, pero no esta moviendo sus dedos de esa forma tan extraña-Master Hand levanto una de sus tarjetas para indicar que si la situación se lo proponía iba atacar a los Observadores-_**Tu..**.Tu...TU...TU...¡TU!.**..FALLA..ER**ROR.**..ERR**0R...3RR0R...**3RR0R...**CORRUPCION..**.CORR...UP**CION...DIMEN**SION...CORRUPC**ION-_Todos los Observadores incluyendo a Vació decían al mismo tiempo. El odio al ver todos al mismo tiempo a Master Hand, lo estaban haciendo recordar y el ojo de diferente color qué tenia Vació comenzó a brillar. Todos ellos sintieron la corrupción del lugar y las miles de fallas qué se crearon en un instante al momento de su batalla, ellos estaban tan concentrados en su disputa que no sintieron las fallas qué fueron creadas por el conflicto que genero Silly y los Smasher renegados-_F_allla_..**.Falll**a..**.Fallla...**Error..._Erro_r-_Ellos volvieron a decir y la balanza qué estaba flotando junto con la espada se inclino más.

-¡No!-Exclamo Master Hand y se paro se chasqueo los dedos para crear un pequeño escudo a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban hay. Una especie de luz salio y todas las siluetas se convirtieron en cajas de músicas con diferentes diseños y estas se unieron al igual como si fueran un rompecabezas para formar una caja más grande qué las anteriores. Esta caja de música era totalmente dorada con plateado y estaba oxidada en algunas partes. Cuando se abrió una canción empezó a sonar.

_Pobre pájaro desterrado, viendo el ciclo de la vida una y otra vez,_

_No tiene un nido por donde estar, pobresito pajarito, viendo la tristeza de todos,_

_Su comida fue contaminada, por los pájaros qué nacieron de ese ciclo,_

_Pobresito pajarito, sus alas fueron cortadas por el egoísmo,_

_Y su plumas fue intoxicada por la __corrupción_

_Sus ojos fueron apresados por culpa de los existentes,_

_Pobresito pájaro inexistente_

Varios engranajes salieron y desaparecieron en un instante.

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabello rubio, recogido en dos coletas estilo japones, ojos grises, piel blanca, labios pintados de azul pálido estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, ella estaba vestida con una armadura de varios diseño qué le tapaba todo su cuerpo y algunas parte de su cara, esta armadura tenia unos cuernos sobresaliendo del casco que estaba en su cabeza-¿¡Eh¡? ¿Qué fue eso?-La joven trato de mirar hacia donde había sentido ese viento helado pero no había absolutamente nada. Ella con curiosidad escucho los distintos murmullos de las personas que estaban discutiendo sobre la constitución de Silly, al parecer fue la única qué se percato de ese viento. En un callejón llego a parar Duck Hunt y corrió hacia la calle en donde estaba aquella joven y sintió el mismo poder qué había sentido antes, en el momento cuando "él" trato de destruir su dimensión y para peor mato a varios de sus amigos.<p>

-¡Grrrr!-Gruño el perro y la joven lo miro extrañada-¿Pasa algo perrito?-Le pregunto y el perro junto con el pato que estaba en su lomo observaron qué la joven se parecia demasiado a Telyn.

-Parece qué alguien esta cantando-Comento la joven y volvió a mirar el lugar donde había sentido provenir ese viento-_Debe ser imaginación mía-_Penso la joven.

-No son imaginaciones tuyas, la historia se repitió y ahora depende de ustedes, el final qué tenga-Plutón apareció adelante de la joven y ella sorprendida exclama-¿¡Puedes hablar!?-

El gato asintió con la cabeza y miro al perro con el pato qué le ladro para saludarlo-También es un gusto verte denuevo Duck Hunt. Shenil ¿me podrías acompañar hacia la casa de Rosalina?- Shenil no sabia qué contestar, este extraño animal sabia su nombre y le hablaba como si se hubieran conocido desde hace mucho tiempo-No desconfíes de mi, solo soy un gato qué le gusta ser espectador y hablar con un amigo-Shenil asintió con la cabeza y el gato le indico a ella y a Duck Hunt que los acompañara a un portal que estaba en el callejón.

* * *

><p>El bolsillo de Buuta estaba brillando y luego se escucho un sonido muy similar, como si alguien hubiera roto un espejo. Iker que estaba acompañando al científico inconsciente en la misma habitación, escucho ese sonido y un poco curioso busco entre la bata que estaba en una silla para ver ¿qué fue lo que se rompió?. Él encontró en ese bolsillo un medallon destrozado con una insignia de una rosa con cadenas y sintió como la energia del Subespacio que encerraba ese medallon desapareció completamente.<p>

-Esto es malo-Susurro él y ve al científico. Iker sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. ¿¡Un Observador que se comporte como un humano!? Era un disparate pero Buuta siempre le hablaba cosas buenas de él y también de los momentos que había pasado con esa criatura, pero ahora pareciera que todos los esfuerzos del científico al rescatar a su "amigo" se terminaron-_Por esto mismo le dije que tenia qué encerrar a esa "cosa" en una caja de música pero nunca me escucho, siempre decía qué había otra salida pero ahora...-_Miro con pena a Buuta. ¿Como le iba a decir esta noticia?.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: El ciclo de la vida, es como un juego  
><strong>

**Omake:**

**Flores y perdón.**

En la tumba en donde se había la esparcido la leyenda del extraño ser que se iba a presentar todos los días de lluvia para dejar unas flores blanca y rojas a la tumba se expandió y más ahora qué descubrieron que esas flores nunca se marchitaban, era como si estas esperaran a la criatura para que esta volviera a cambiarla. Hector ahora de setenta años, vio la tumba de aquella mujer y las hermosas flores que estaban en un florero-Son hermosas esas flores-Pensaba al ver estas flores, él estaba apunto de irse pero escucho una voz distorsionada que decía; _Perdón, por ocupar el cuerpo de tu hijo...no podre traerte más flores nunca más-_Hector volteo su cabeza para ver quien era el qué dijo esto pero para sorpresa de él, las flores se marchitaron.

Un sollozo de una mujer se pudo escuchar por todo el cementerio en la noche, esta mujer decía; Yo nunca estuve enojada contigo, yo desde el primer momento que te vi, te perdone.

**Omake:**

**Telyn y su arco.**

Ella estaba enojada con esos tres, y cuando se refería a esos tres era; Nahliel, Leo, Elliot. Ellos empezaron a burlarse de su físico y para pero le dijeron plana, plana a ella. Por eso mismo ahora estaba feliz en la sala de entrenamiento con su arco apuntando a tres objetivos que eran sacos que sospechosamente se movían un lado a otro como si alguien estaba atrapado hay. Elliot desesperado por estar en ese lugar tan pequeño, trato de zafarse pero el hielo que tenia en sus pies y manos se lo impedía y a los otros dos le paso lo mismo.

-¡HMmp MMMMMM!-Decía Leo pero su boca tenia una cinta y trataba de disculparse de la arquera pero ella se rió y exclamo-¡Van a morir!. Nahliel estaba más tranquilo por fuera pero por dentro estaba histérico, la arquera le dio una cerveza con un componente que inmovilizo todo su cuerpo y no podía ni moverse o hablar algo, estaba tan rígido como una tabla. Elliot que estaba congelado hasta el cuello y con una cinta al igual que Leo dice-HIMMMMRA,SAOAS-Pero nadie entendió sus groserías.

-¡Frozen!-Grito Telyn y los tres sacos salieron volando hacia varios metros de altura y estos rompieron unos platos con varios círculos rojos-¡Telyn es la ganadora! ¡Su puntaje rompió el récord de Browser!-Telyn feliz salta varias veces mientras que muestra su arco y las personas qué estaban viendo el entrenamiento de la arquera la felicitaron y aclamaron.

Después de esto, los tres fueron derivados hacia Doctor Mario, Elliot tenia quemaduras por culpa de hielo y Leo estaba igual qué el y Nahliel simplemente estaba en una pose casi idéntica a la de Light Yagami o a la de "Jesús en crucificcion "

-¡Las mujeres dan miedo!-Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>¡Qué horrible! Master Core lo logro, y para pero la ciudad se esta dividiendo, los Smasher se dividieron y Master Hand esta entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Ni yo lo se, y me da un poco de pena por Buuta pero vah...Se me pasara.<p>

Dede: Noby tengo miedo, enserio...

Yo: También yo, ¿no te acuerdas de la ultima vez qué nos hizo "ÉL" cuando nos vio?-Se estremece-

Dede: Creo qué tenemos que escondernos en el inframundo por un tiempo...

Yo: ¡Imposible igual nos va a encontrar!

Dede:-Haciendo las maletas- ¡Da esas Pd por mientras qué yo le aviso a Hades!-Corriendo-

Yo: Ok...

PD: No da pena lo qué le esta pasando a Buuta, tratar de ayudar pero no lograrlo ¿A ustedes le a pasado algo similar?

PDD: ¿Quien sera esa silueta que dijo; Lo siento?

PDDD: ¡Me quede sin el ciegito para molestar! T.T-Llorando- Ahh la otra pregunta es ¿Alguien se dio cuenta qué en este capitulo me burle de un problema social? Aunque esta muy rebuscado, se qué alguien lo entendera. A y por qué creen que ¿Vanitas quería estar atrapado en el subespacio en vez de estar libre?. Un aviso, me demorare en hacer el proximo capitulo por qué lo quiero hacer largo y sera como "Entrar a la segundo temporada" xD.

PDDDD: ¿Alguien entendió la canción qué sale casi al final?

Buenos nos vemos bye, bye


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**El ciclo de la vida, es como un juego**

_Pájaro__ con alas sucias, picoteo al pajarito de alas limpias. El pajarito cantando una canción triste, trata de mantenerse firme pero es muy débil. El pájaro grande mira al pajarito para ver su final_

_El pajarito desesperadamente trata de mantenerse separado del pájaro con alas sucias._

La canción dejo de tocar y todos miraron expectante de lo que iba a suceder, unas cadenas doradas salieron del interior de la caja y hicieron una forma casi humana. Un haz de luz dorado rodeo a la figura y para la sorpresa de todos a excepción de Master Hand, un joven de apariencia de veinte años se formo de las cadenas y la caja de música se destruyo completamente, este "joven" tenia una túnica blanca con unos bordes dorados y en el pecho de la túnica era de color rojo con unos cuantos botones amarillos, la mangas tenían unos escritos extraños y no llevaba zapatos, sus pantalones eran blancos y el pelo del joven casi totalmente blanco a excepción de las puntas que eran doradas y rojas. Uno de los peores enemigos de Master Hand estaba hoy en día, al frente de él-Tal vez, su corrupción se haya eliminado-Trataba de hacerse falsas ilusiones la mano pero el "joven" quedo en el suelo y rió.

-¿Por qué esta riendo?-Susurro Alexi algo intimidado por esa risa desquiciada del extraño, esto fue raro, una especie de aura asquerosa rodeaba a ese "joven" y para peor pareciera que la temperatura del lugar bajo drasticamente-Tanta corrupción, tanta leyes rotas. ¿Quien era yo? Oh.. creo que reconozco este lugar, aquí fue donde me destriparon, ahogaron, quemaron, violaron, apresaron, y me sacaron mi ojo izquierdo...¿No?-Master Hand estaba quieto, al parecer Law estaba desorientado. Este ya no era el lugar donde lo habían torturado y sacado el ojo izquierdo, este era ahora la ciudad Smasher, un lugar donde reinaba la paz y la armonía-Unidad "Gesetz" activada: Criaturas de máximo nivel rodeando el perímetro, sacando información; Shinto ser de un universo de materia oscura, Raphael ángel desterrado, Alexi experimento fallido, Testudo guardián de TalesWorld...Master Hand-Law hizo aparecer varios engranajes por todo el lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla y estos comenzaron a girar para manipular el espacio y tiempo. Raphael vio como este desapareció del lugar y luego apareció enfrente de él-¿Proteger al niño de esa profecía destructora y a un experimento fallido? ¡No me hagas reír!-Raphael trato de golpear a Law con su espada y lo logro pero el inexistente se rió y Raphael vio que miles de cadenas estaban adentro de este con unos engranajes-¡Raphael cuidado!-Alexi trato de golpear al inexistente pero los engranajes lo detuvieron y lo congelaron-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo mientras que trataba de moverse pero no podía-¡Déjame salir!-Gritaba y Shinto enojado con Law por lastimar a sus queridos amigos exclamo-¡MIND DESTRUCCION!-y combino su ataque junto con un sable de materia oscura que había creado y quemaron la cara del inexistente.

-¿Lo derrotaron?-Susurro Testudo agotado, utilizar su segunda fase lo dejaba muy cansado. Master Hand que estaba viendo fríamente la pelea contesto-No...Él solo esta "jugando"-Law se tambaleo un poco y sonrió, esto le recordaba lo estúpido que eran los existente, le encantaba esta sensación de desesperación-¡Legibus temporis!-Master Hand trato de hacer un escudo pero fue muy lento y todo el tiempo se detuvo y dejaron congelados a los cinco en el lugar-Veamos...¿Quien merece morir primero?..-Se pregunto mientras que caminaba tranquilamente y los engranajes se movían al rededor de él-Pato-Apunto a Testudo-Pato-Apunto a Raphael-Pato-Apunto a Master Hand-Pato-Apunto a Alexi-¡Ganso!-Creo varias cadenas rojas para dejar atrapados a los cuatro que no les toco el ganso y los engranajes lo empujaron contra el suelo. El efecto de Legibus temporis se disipo y Testudo sintió el golpe en su espalda y grito al ver que una cadena le había atravesado casi cerca de su pecho derecho-¿Como? ...Ahh...AHH-Trato de dejar de gritar pero la cadena estaba muy cerca de un punto muy vital para él. Alexi y Raphael estaban inmovilizados por los engranajes y una cadena a sujetada de un engranaje estaban tratando de quitarle el ala derecha a Raphael-¡AHHH...Hijo de...Ahh!-Trataba de no gritar Raphael pero el dolor le estaba ganando y Alexi trataba de romper las cadenas con su fuerza bruta pero estas se apretaban cada vez más al igual que una serpiente-¡Shinto!-Exclamo Alexi al ver que el menor estaba al frente de ese "monstruo".

-¡Felicidades, tu eres el ganso!-Aplaudió Law y sonrió amablemente. Shinto estaba inmovilizado por unas lanzas que estaban mezcladas con unas cadenas rojas, parecía una especie de jaula para pájaros-¡Dark Nightmare!-Trato de romper a la "jaula" con su sable de energía oscura pero no podía-¡Deja en paz a Shinto!-Gritaba Raphael pero el inexistente lo ignoro. Law se teletransporto adentro de la jaula y Shinto trato de golpearlo con su sable-¡Juguemos! Ganso ¡Juguemos!-Como una canción de cuna decía Law y agarro a Shinto de la espalda-¡AHG!-Exclamo este al sentir como Law lo empujaba una y otra vez contra el suelo y luego lo pateo-Extraño, tu energía...¡Es similar a la energía de una falla! ¿¡Qué pasaría se te devoro!?-Pregunto y una sonrisa afilada apareció en él. Shinto horrorizado por este "monstruo", unos engranajes pequeños salieron del cuerpo de Law y golpearon las piernas de Shinto y unos brazos con ojos salieron debajo del niño-¡SUÉLTAME MONSTRUO!-Horrorizado exclama y sentía las manos qué lo estaban inmovilizando.

-¡Detente Law antes tu no eras así!-Furioso dijo Master Hand mientras que estaba atrapado por los engranajes y cadenas. Law confundido por las palabras de la mano se detuvo y comenzó a murmurar-¿Antes? ¿Antes?-Law escucho una voz pequeña, que le gritaba qué parara esta locura-¿Por qué...Ehhh?-Levanto su brazo para esta vez no "comer" a Shinto sino tratar de eliminarlo pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU ERES YO!-Todos miraban intrigado al Observador original, pareciera que estaba teniendo un colapso mental-Tsk...que molestia, luego voy a hablar contigo...Pero ahora, en lo que estábamos-Testudo estaba enojado contra Law, en su mundo habían criaturas con malas intenciones pero no desquiciados como él, utilizando todas sus fuerzas exclama-¡Primera forma!-Testudo se transformo en una pequeña luz y creo varias balas para atacar a Law, este esquivando con una velocidad mayor a la del sonido llega hacia la luz pero esta lo golpea y lo tira al suelo-¡HAHAHAAHA!-Una carcajada salio de Law al estar en el suelo y Testudo creo un cañón a partir de los cristales que lo estaban rodeando y volvió a su forma humana pero con esa aura azul rodeándolo aun y con unos cristales azules qué estaban flotando al lado de él. La bala del cañón le llego a Law pero este no hizo nada para esquivarlo es más se estaba divirtiendo-Te mostrare que es la desesperación-Law se teletransporto al lado de Testudo y lo agarro con una fuerza descomunal y le susurro en el oído-_¿Si mato a la emperatriz de tu mundo y todas esas criaturas? ¿Te sentirás triste? ¿Me odiaras?-_

-¡No te metas con Maka!-Grito Testudo y creo un látigo a partir de sus cristales y trato de golpear al Observador pero este sonriendo lo obligo a mirarlo a su único ojo. Testudo vio como todo él lugar se volvio oscuro y deprimente, increíblemente reconoció su mundo TalesWorld pero estaba todo destruido y unas criaturas deformes se estaban devorando todo a su paso-No..Esto es mentira...-Susurro Testudo y camino por varios cadáveres de varias criaturas, tratando de contener su horror al ver una familia de zorros destripado, él trata de correr para encontrar sobrevivientes pero no había nadie, estaba solo, solo en este mundo destruido-¡Maka!-Grito al ver a la Emperatriz amarrada a un poste, cuando se acerco a ella vio qué esta no tenia piernas ni brazos-¡MAKA! ¡MAKA!-En desesperación total gritaba.

Master Hand junto con los otros escucharon los gritos aterradores de Testudo. Él enojado contra el Observador trata de salir de sus ataduras pero Law se dio cuenta de su plan y creo varios engranajes que lo inmovilizaran-¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡Tu fuiste él que me enfragmento en varios pedazos!-Dice Law al igual como un niño pequeño-Te voy hacer pagar-Ahora cambiando su personalidad a una sádica exclama-¡Vamos juguemos todos juntos!-Las cadenas que apresaban a Alexi se estaban apretando más y sangre estaba saliendo de sus brazos al incrustarse unas púas-¡AHHHHH!-Grito muy adolorido y el ángel desesperado al ver a sus dos únicos amigos atrapado por este monstruo, se retuerce entre las cadenas y sin importarle si perdía un ala, saco su espada y trato de cortar esas molestas cadenas con el engranaje qué le estaba desgarrando el ala.

-¡Raphael, Alexi!-Shinto se sentía impotente, no podía salir de esa prisión y al parecer ni siquiera lo dejaba cambiar a su forma de quince años, ni siquiera su forma verdadera.

-Vaya es verdad como dice la leyenda, eres todo un sádico cuando se trata de métodos de tortura...Law-Master Core se presento ante todos y junto Medusa, ellos estaban aplaudiendo este festival de locura-¿Are? ¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto Law deteniendo su tortura contra los demás, Testudo que estaba jadeando al haber visto esa especie de ilusion macabra de su mundo, trata de atacar a Observador pero unos engranajes se lo impidieron-Yo soy Master Core y ella es Medusa, un gusto en conocerte inexistente-Dice Master Core como todo un político y Law algo confundido contesta-HMmp...El gusto es mio Master Core-

Master Hand sorprendido al ver a su hermano pequeño en este lugar dice- ¿¡Core!? ¿Pero qué estas haciendo en un lugar como este?-Core se acerco hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor aprisionado y lo golpeo con una fuerza brutal-¿No es obvio? Solo estoy repitiendo esta historia-Law un poco confundido pregunta-¿Que quieres de mí?-Master Core levanto uno de sus dedos como indicándole a Law que lo siguiera-Quieres causar más destrucción y eliminar a existente con mucha diversión, entonces, ven conmigo y te daré más diversión que estos inútiles-Le ofreció Core y Law sonriendo de manera macabra comenta-¿No seras uno de esos locos qué buscan apoderarse de mi poder? ¿o quieres qué te cumpla un deseo al igual como una puta estrella?-Medusa sorprendida no pudo en dejar de pensar que este se refería a ella en vez de Core-Por supuesto que no, ¿quien quiere esas banalidades?-Esto hizo sonreír a Law, este existente era muy interesante-Esta bien escuchare lo que tu quieres decirme pero no antes-Miro a Master Hand que estaba tratando de liberarse de dos engranajes gigantes con millones de cadenas rojas y lanzas del mismo color-¡Poena!-Una balanza salio arriba de Master Hand y obligo a este convertirse en un trofeo-Bye bye-Se despidio Law y el trofeo de Master Hand salio disparado quien sabe donde.

Los tres jóvenes vieron con terror, ese tipo, derroto con mucha facilidad a Master Hand y para peor ahora se iba a ir como si nada con esos extraños-¡Detente...yo...no...dejare q...ué te escapes-Susurro Testudo muy cansado y Law se acerco a él y le piso su cara-Yo ya me salí con la mía..."Señor Tortuga"-Y desapareció junto con Core y Medusa.

* * *

><p>-¡Buuta! ¡Buuta!-Él Observador Vació estaba con un pajarito muerto en sus manos y estaba tratando de moverlo para que saliera volando-No se mueve, sentí que una energía salia de él pero luego desapareció. ¿Qué le paso?-Preguntaba y puso el pajarito cerca de su oído pero no tenia ni un latido o algo que se le pareciera. El científico que estaba escribiendo informes sobre esta "criatura dimensional" y sobre su extraño comportamiento, lo miro expectante. Él tenia la oportunidad de llevar a esta criatura a un laboratorio y disecarlo pero...No, el no era despiadado y menos cuando esta "criatura" literalmente era tan similar a un niño y algunas veces a un adolescente-¿¡Por qué no se mueve el pajarito!?-Vanitas preguntaba y le mostró al pájaro a Buuta-Ese pajarito murió y ahora esta descansando en paz-Trato de decirle de la mejor manera posible pero Vanitas no entendió-¡Vamos vuela!-Decía el Observador ciego y levanto el pajarito-Vanitas ¿sabes que es morir?-Pregunto Buuta y tomo el pajarito de plumas blancas para tratar de enterrarlo cerca de uno de los arbusto que estaba en su jardín-¿Muerte? ¿Qué es esa muerte?-Como él podía explicárselo de una manera fácil y no tan científica-Bueno Vanitas la muerte es cuando las funciones de un ser vivo dejan de funcionar-El albino se acero hacia el lugar donde estaba siendo enterrado el pajarito-¿Eso le pasa a todos los seres existentes-Pregunto asustado. Buuta pensó un poco, el no creía en dioses o cosas por el estilo, ni siquiera creía en las hadas o esos animales criptologicos, entonces para él, todo ser vivo podía morir-Si, esto le pasa a todos los seres vivos-Una expresión seria puso el Observador ciego y dijo-¡Yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti!-Buuta se rió, era obvio que algún día tenia que morir, si ese era el destino de todos los seres vivos-¿Pasa algo Vanitas?-Pregunto desconcertado Buuta al ver esa expresión, el Observador murmuro unas cuantas palabras y luego respondió-¡Yo no quiero que te mueras! ¡No quiero estar solo otra vez!-<p>

El científico se intrigo, era raro ver una expresión que no fuera fría del "joven albino" y más por qué estuviera preocupado por un termino como la muerte-Vamos, no te pongas así, aparte yo no me voy a morir..aun-El Observador ahora sonrió y dice-¡Ya se! Si me prometes que nunca vas a dejarme solo, entonces nunca vas a morir, ¿simple verdad?-Ese era un pensamiento muy infantil del Observador pero Buuta como no tenia corazón de decirle la verdad, le dijo-Esta bien, te lo prometo-

-Ngh..ngh...-Buuta se quejo y se fijo que estaba en una cama muy acolchada y de que ya no estaba más en su laboratorio. Él estaba en una sala de gran tamaño con unas decoraciones de estrellas por todo el lugar-Vaya veo que estas despierto bello durmiente-Se burlo Iker mientras que estaba tomando una tasa de té de cortesía de Rosalina-Crei que nunca te ibas a despertar-continuo como si nada. El científico se rió un poco, Iker podía actuar frívolo pero por dentro él se preocupaba por sus amigos-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Buuta al ver que este sostenía algo en su puño.

Iker soltó su puño en donde sostenía los trozos del otro medallon y Buuta se horrorizo-¿¡Como si ese medallon estaba hecho con el poder de Rosalina, del Subespacio y con unas energías puras!?-Grito Buuta pero Iker hizo una mueca y respondió-Tal vez ese medallon no fue suficiente para suprimir la conexión de ese Observador con los demás Observadores-Crujiendo un poco sus puños continua-Te dije qué teníamos que apresarlo en una caja de música-Buuta suspiro exasperado, siempre tenia unas discusiones con Iker por lo mismo. Esperen, el medallon se rompió, eso quiere decir-¡No!-En un salto se levanto de la cama y ignoro el dolor que sentía en su pecho-¿Ahora te diste cuenta?-Pregunto sarcástico Iker. Buuta vio que en la mesa que estaba al lado de Iker estaba su pistola y dijo-Voy a buscar a Vanitas, no voy a dejar que sea consumido por Law-Se estaba engañando a si mismo. Alfa le había advertido que si el medallon se rompió era por qué Vació volvió a tener su conexión con Los Observadores y peor aun...este ya no iba ser el mismo de antes-¡No!...Yo no voy a permitir que esto pase-Pensaba el científico y tomo el arma. Iker que vio todo esto, se paro adelante del científico y dijo-No estas en condiciones de ir a pelear y menos contra esos monstruos-Iker creo unos cuantos rayos de sus dedos para advertirle a Buuta de que si este se atrevía a pasar esta puerta, él lo iba atacar

-_Ustedes deberían de dejar de pelear como unos niñitos, no ven que tenemos visita-_Un portal apareció en la habitación y el gato junto con Shenil y Duck Hunt aparecieron-Oh la bola de pelos trajo a unos extraños ¿ahora qué sigue? ¿que traigas a unos ratones?-Se burlo Iker y el gato lo ignoro. Shenil veía maravillada la habitación en que estaba, esas decoraciones de estrellas le daban un aire cálido y vio pasar a una criatura con forma similar a la de una estrella-Vaya que cosa más linda-Dijo y la Luma se escondió. Rosalina estaba con una bandeja de dulces para dárselos a Buuta y Iker pero observo que ahora habían más personas en su hogar-Oh no sabia que iba a tener más visitantes, tendré que hacer más chocolates y dulces-Dijo Rosalina y le indico a una Luma azul que la acompañara-Que lindo es este lugar-Comento Shenil y el gato le hizo una señal para que todos se sentaran-_Buuta tu sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ahora ¿no?-_Dice el gato muy indiferentes, era casi como si ya había visto esta escena muchas veces

Haciendo una mueca Buuta susurro-Si..-Ya no había más opciones, y para peor en este punto, ya no se sabia que podría pasar. Iker se estiro en la silla que estaba y pregunto-¿Cuando vamos a pelear contra él?-

Shenil no tenia idea de nada, con suerte el gato le dijo cual era su nombre, un poco confundida pregunta-¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar? ¿Y que esta pasando?-Putón se lamió un poco la pata para luego respondedle todas las interrogantes a la joven. Ella entendiendo un poco más se sienta en la silla que estaba alado de Iker.

-Yo no quiero atraparlo en esa caja...¡Alba debe haber otra opción qué no sepamos!-Dijo Buuta pero el gato contesto-No...aunque ni yo se si la caja servirá en estos momentos-Iker ya lo sabia, siempre fue una carta algo peligrosa la caja, aun no se sabia si esta funcionaba o como se creo pero si estaban seguro qué Law o mejor dicho los Observadores le tenían terror a esa caja-Voy a buscar a esa caja, debe estar en la tumba del mago ¿verdad?-Dijo Iker y el gato asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Leo fue el primero en mirar la entrada de la ciudad Smasher, esta estaba solo a diez metros de todos ellos y se podía divisar un cartel de tamaño mediano que decía; <em>Bienvenido a la ciudad Smasher, mejor conocida la ciudad de la esperanza, en donde reina la paz y la tranquilidad. <em> Nahliel se burlo, ¿tranquilidad y paz? era obvio que solo era una técnica para atraer a más visitantes en el lugar-Oigan no creen que este lugar esta muy silencioso-Leo comento y trato de escuchar a los pájaros que deberían estar en los arboles pero no había nada-No lo se pero algo me esta dando mala vibra-Se estremeció Telyn. Estela también tenia un sentimiento algo parecido a la arquera, era como si estaban siendo observados por un depredador-Es casi como si algo con un aura asquerosa estuviera por todos lados-Murmuro para si misma, la ultima vez que sintió algo similar era cuando entro en depresión al saber que su hermano gemelo nunca volvió después de la guerra Subespacial.

Un chillido distorsionado se escucho entre los arboles y una mano con tres ojos en sus palmas trato de atacar a Louis-¡Eclipse Solar!-Exclamo él al ver esta mano y esta comenzó a golpear su escudo-¿¡Qué mierda es eso!?-Exclamo Elliot y saco sus hachas para tratar de cortar el brazo pero este se regenero. Ludwas invoco sus sombras alrededor de ese monstruo de varios brazos que le daba un aspecto similar a una lagartija-¡Shadow Dash!-Grito y las sombras se mezclaron para crear una bola de color oscuro y aplasto a esa "cosa". Telyn tomo rápidamente el arco que estaba en su espalda y dio unas cuantas volteretas para esquivar los diferentes brazos-_Sus ojos, me dan asco-_Pensaba ella y tiro una de sus flechas para congelar el suelo donde estaba esa "cosa"-¡Wave!-Leo disparo una bola de energía muy potente de su pistola y hizo retroceder a esta "falla" y Louis que estaba siendo atacado por ella, desactivo su escudo y apunto su cetro hacia la falla-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Un rayo rojo salio del cetro y ataco a esta "cosa".

-¡Rebelion!-Un revolver mezclado con dos escopetas se convirtió el collar de Estela y comenzó a dispararle continuamente a esa falla. Elliot viendo que esta era su oportunidad de brillar más iba hacer un nuevo ataque pero Nahliel lo empujo y saco su espada-¡Toma esto!-Exclamo el ángel y corto un brazo. La falla dio un chillido adolorido y empezó a decir-Ma**Ma**..PaPa_...No _sE pE**lEe**N. _MaMA p_Apa-Esta se tambaleo y casi todos se podían compadecer de ella, ¿que quiso decir con mamá y papá? ¿y por qué ahora actuaba como una niña asustada?-¡Vamos no podemos dejar escapar a esa cosa!-Dijo Nahliel, el estaba más acostumbrado en enfrentar este tipo de situación junto con Ludwas, los dos antes habían enfrentados a numerosos demonios que utilizaban el mismo truco cruel para engañar a sus victimas-¡Onda gravitatoria!-Exclamo Elliot y enterró su hacha reficuL hacia el suelo para enterrar a la falla. Estela convirtió su revolver mezclado en una espada y junto con Leo, los dos enterraros su espadas al interior de la falla**-¡ "!**21_34_3e**AS**!-Un grito ilegible salio de esta.

-Eclipse Solar-Grito Louis y golpeo a la falla. Telyn que estaba en una distancia segura para crear sus flechas de hielo, creo una flecha que contenía una ventisca-¡Ice Blizzard!-La tiro hacia arriba y nieve comenzó a caer y congelo el lugar donde estaba la falla y creo estalagmitas-¡Shade Night!-Ludwas creo dos espadas gigantes hechas de su sombras y unos escudos de sombras estaban flotando al rededor de el para protegerlo, él corto tres de los brazos de la falla y un liquido pixeliado y ensangrentado salio. La falla fijándose que no podía devorar a esos jóvenes, desaparece al instante, casi como si nunca hubiera estado en este lugar-¡Cobarde! Se escapo esa cosa-Grito Elliot enojado al ver que esto ya no estaba.

-¿Alguien sabe que era eso?-Pregunto Estela muy confundida, primera vez en su vida que veía una criatura tan deforme. Casi todos negaron con la cabeza a excepción de Leo, tal ves esa cosa era lo mismo que esas criaturas deformes que salieron de la cueva por un momento y ¿por qué se sentía tan mal cuando la ataco?. Pues pareciera que esta criatura era una niña o creado de la imaginación de una niña o algo por el estilo-Bueno no importa ¿no?. Ya lo derrotamos y tenemos qué ir a la ciudad-Dice Elliot indiferente y camino hacia la entrada de la ciudad Smasher.

-¿Oigan, alguien tiene dinero para ir a comer algo? Estoy hambrienta-Se quejo Telyn y se agarro el estomago, desde que paso toda esta locura no habia comido nada y todo por culpa de una bola de chicle-Yo tengo la tarjeta de crédito que me dio Master Hand-Dijo Louis y se reviso los bolsillos pero estos no tenían nada-¿Eh?-Exclamo al sentir que no tenia nada en sus bolsillos-¿¡Donde esta mi tarjeta!?-Pregunto desesperado.

-Ehhhh...Louis te acuerdas cuando llegaste a la mansión acompañado de un peli-rojo-Dijo Estela algo sorprendida por la desesperación de Louis-Bueno yo vi que él te saco algo de tus bolsillos-Louis entendió al tiro quien era el culpable de la desaparición de su tarjeta y murmuro-Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea-Elliot se rió a carcajadas y dijo de manera muy arrogante-¡Agradezcan que yo estoy con ustedes!-Y se reviso los bolsillos para sacar su tarjeta pero no estaba-¿¡Qué!?-

Leo y Nahliel se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, esos dos habían robado la tarjeta del "princeso" para comprar pizzas, juegos, cervezas y se fueron a un lugar que era muy parecido a las vegas para gastarle todo el dinero a Elliot.

-Tsk, genial, somos fugitivos sin dinero-Comento la arquera enojada y camino hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Los demás la siguieron.

* * *

><p>Jin, Rebeca y Alexander vieron que el paisaje cambio a una ciudad con algunos edificios y varias casas rusticas. Parecía una mezcla entre una ciudad moderna y medieval. Rebeca contemplo una zona en donde estaban mostrando al igual como un animal peligroso al mismo chico de antes-¡Dios mio! ¿¡Qué le están haciendo!?-Grito mientras que se tapo la boca al ver como lo tenían inmovilizado con estacas y una caja musical estaba al frente de él-<em>Las acciones de los seres existentes como ustedes, influye mucho en los inexistentes, las fallas, los observadores siguen sus acciones atentos y mantienen un equilibro pero...esto se acabo cuando la tragedia comenzó-<em>Explico Putón y indico a los jóvenes que se acercaran al espectáculo-¿Qué le están haciendo?-Pregunto Alexander y vio como le enterraron clavos al inexistente y este trataba de moverse pero la caja de música se lo impedía-El gran mago atrapo esta criatura extraña que estaba paseándose por nuestra ciudad, esta criatura es muy poderosa a tal punto que podría destruirnos a todos-Decía el presentador y apunto con su bastón a Law que estaba quieto como un cadáver-Según las ordenes de nuestro Rey, tenemos que maestrar a esta criatura para que nos de todo su poder para ganar la guerra contra la otra ciudad-Explicaba él y unos tipos con capuchas le enterraron una espada en el pecho de Law pero este no decía nada, ni siquiera grito.

Jin estaba asqueado, ¿así es como se veía la gente enloquecida por el poder?. Las personas de la ciudad empezaron aclamar al presentador y a decir el nombre del mago que atrapo a esa criatura. Unos hombres pusieron un cordero al frente de Law y el presentador le indico a todos que tuvieran cuidado, ellos iban a liberar a la criatura para ver si el sistema de control que había hecho el mago había funcionado. Unos soldados hicieron un circulo entre Law y el cordero-Vamos "niño", si no quieres ser torturado en nuestras cámaras otra vez, hace lo que te diga-Susurro el y saco unas pinzas para motivar al inexistente, este obligo a Law a mirarlo a los ojos y con malicia se burla-¡Vaya que hermosos ojos celestes tienes, parece como si fueran una especie de cristal! ¿Cuanto me darían por el?-

-¡Cambio a espada!-Grito Rebeca desesperada y corrió hacia donde estaba Law atrapado y trato de defenderlo pero su espada traspaso a los soldados como si fuera un fantasma-_Es inútil esto ya paso-_Dijo el gato con indiferencia. Alexander cerro los ojos para no ver la escena y Rebeca hizo lo mismo mientras que trataba de contener sus lagrimas, los dos se sentían tan impotentes, ¿Qué importaba si ese "joven" era un inexistente? Él también podía sentir como ellos y actuar como un existente, ¿por qué hacían esta crueldad para tan solo conseguir poder?. Un grito se reverbero en toda la ciudad y Law tratando de resistir el dolor en el agujero en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo comenta-_Ustedes son unos insensatos-_

Varias cadenas salieron por todo el lugar y engranajes con ojos de color entre celeste y rojo aparecieron. Las personas empezaron a gritar al ver esas cosas extrañas y Law se escapo de su prisión y sin importarle que la caja de música estaba conteniendo la mayoría de su poder exclama-¡Trial existendi!-Las cadenas atraparon a cualquier existente que había en el lugar, sin importarle si era un animal, ser humano, o criatura humanoide. Todos ellos merecían un juicio, todos ellos merecían perecer por su estupidez-¡Todos ustedes son fallas!-Exclamo y una balanza gigante apareció en la ciudad con dos espadas doradas-¡E**LI**MINAR! ¡_ELIMIN_AR! FA**LLA**S-

Los tres jóvenes vieron con horror como el inexistente torturo a todos los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad y le hizo las mismas cosas que le hicieron a él; violación, cremación, mutilación, hasta devoracion de distintos seres existentes.-_La estupidez de todos creo a un monstruo, peor que una falla y peor que un villano promedio normal. Law se convirtió en un corrupto, transgrediendo las leyes que el protegía mato a muchos y destruyo a varias dimensiones completas-_Esta vez vieron un pradero en donde los patos estaban siendo triturados por varias cadenas y un pueblo donde habían varios baqueros trataban de defenderse de esta amenaza-¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos por toda la eternidad!-Decía Law y su ojo derecho brillaba totalmente entre color rojo y celeste y sus dientes eran totalmente puntiagudos-¡Wof!-Exclamo un perro con un pato en su lomo-Ese es ¡Duck Hunt!-Dijo Jin y se fijo que al parecer este lugar era el mundo donde provenía el perro de la sonrisa lasciva. Law se acerco al animal y con pura fuerza bruta lo agarro del cuello para ahorcarlo-Ohh...quieres proteger a este pueblo ¡Qué gran héroe!-El pato picoteo al inexistente pero este lo atrapo con una cadena-¡Te daré una muerte merecida a un estúpido como tu!-

La imagen desapareció y los tres jóvenes que vieron toda esta tragedia, estaban ahora en el mismo bosque con las ruinas de ese castillo medieval-Eso fue horrible-Susurro Alexander, por el general él siempre le veía el lado positivo de todo pero ahora no lo podía ver. Rebeca estaba impactada, si Vanitas era un fragmento de Law eso quiere decir que era Law entonces él era un asesino pero el albino siempre actuó como un chico asustado y siempre fue amable con ella hasta algo tonto cuando no sabia algo-¿Por qué nos estas mostrando esto? ¿Y por qué nos trajiste a este lugar para "liberar" al dragón?-Pregunto Jin con voz firme y Plutón suspiro y contemplo por un momento el cuerpo inerte de Gabriel que llevaba Alexander en su espalda.

-_Solo quiero ver si ustedes pueden doblarle la mano al destino-_Respondió Plutón y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Los Smasher que habían firmado la constitución estaban todos reunidos en la sala principal de la Mansión. Silly que estaba sintiéndose como él rey del mundo dijo-Bueno gracias a todos ustedes que están colaborando con esto, ahora qué vamos a trabajar juntos para proteger a esta hermosa ciudad con sus ciudadanos-Link para sorpresa de todos hablo y con una voz firma de un héroe pregunta-¿Qué le pasaran a los otros que no firmaron?-Silly finjio interés y con una mueca dice-Lamentablemente ellos no respetaron la opinión del pueblo, por ende ahora son fugitivos que debemos buscar-Esto fue una vil mentira, la constitución fue aprobada por un grupo pequeño de gente con mayor poder en la ciudad y por las influencias de Master Core, esta se aprobó de forma inmediata.<p>

-¡Yo no quiero que apresen a Lucas!-Decia Ness y Peach le tomo el hombro-No te preocupes Ness, creo que si tratamos de cooperar con el presidente y encontramos a Lucas con los demás, lo vamos hacer reaccionar-Decía muy esperanzada la princesa pero por dentro sentía mucha tristeza, todos sus amigos, sus compañeros estaban divididos. Ojala que no pase algo peor que esta división entre los Smasher.

-Si solo Master Hand estuviera aquí-Dijo Fox y olvidándose que Falco era uno de los renegados dice-¿Verdad Fal...?-Pero se detuvo al ver que no había nadie en su lado. Le costaba creer que Falco se hubiera escapado, se lo esperaba de Wolf pero no del pájaro.

Un militar se acerco al presidente y le susurro algo en el oído. Silly algo sorprendido dice-Esta bien, iré para haya-El se despide de los demás Smasher y seguido de un grupo pequeño de militares se va del lugar-Mario, ¿estará bien la decisión que tomamos?-Preguntaba Marth y cerro los puños con fuerza, no le gustaba esto, pareciera que ellos fueron traicionados por sus compañeros o ¿ellos los traicionaron?-No lo se Marth, realmente no lo se-Respondió muy sincero Mario.

* * *

><p>Los corazones de las personas empezaron a caer en la paranoia colectiva, la ciudad se estaba dividiendo entre los que estaban a favor y en contra. Law que llego a una sala grande con dos ventanales de muy gigantes tapados por una cortina de terciopelo rojo, hay habían varios sillones de cuero color negro y una alfombra con diseños de triángulos. El inexistente corrió hacia el lugar y dio unas cuantas vueltas para exclamar-¡Woah! Esto es tan raro, nunca antes había visto un lugar asi-Medusa estaba confundida, el inexistente actuaba como un niño-Oh...Este lugar esta lleno de corrupción ...¡Bueno no importa!. Tengo más juguetes así-Law se acerco a uno de los muebles y con una cadena hizo aparecer una pequeña falla qué estaba escondida y la agarro con brutalidad para comérsela-¿Y por qué me trajeron a este lugar?-Pregunto él mientras que masticaba con unos colmillos afilados a la falla y esta chillaba en su boca-Vaya que espectáculo horrible-Comento Master Core y el inexistente solo levanto los hombros y se sentó en uno de los sillones-Pues yo te traje aquí para qué te divirtieras con nosotros, tu quieres caos y yo quiero ver como este torneo junto con las dimensiones perecen para crear una utopía-Explico Core mientras que flotaba al frente de Law, el no le iba a decir todos sus planes al inexistente pero por lo menos le diría lo principal. Law hizo una sonrisa macabra y pensó-<em>Al fin al cabo todos los existentes son fallas-<em>

-HMmp...acepto, voy a jugar con sus reglas-Dice Law y miro a Medusa que estaba observándolo por un buen tiempo-¿Quieres vengarte de alguien Medusa?-Esto la sorprendió, era lo que estaba pensando hace mucho tiempo-Conoces a alguien llamada Palutena-Dijo Medusa y Law ladeo un poco la cabeza y murmuro unas cuantas palabras ilegibles-Creo que un fragmento mio la conoció, es una mujer estúpida-Dijo muy indiferente y Medusa sonrió.

Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

En una parte de Law estaba gritando para que no hiciera una locura. Law que estaba escuchando los planes de medusa piensa-Tu eres yo "_pajarito"_-. Luego miro hacia la ventana y sonrió nuevamente, el cielo era tan hermoso pero a la vez tan asqueroso para él-Esa mano va volver, pero antes, voy a destruir este lugar-Susurro sonriente._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: ¡Ninguna consola es perfecta!**

**Omake:**

**No dejes cocinar a una arquera y una princesa.**

A Tsukina y Telyn le tocaba cocinar la comida para todos los Smasher, ellas que no tenían ni idea de como usar la cocina y menos preparar alimentos, estaban consultándolo por Internet, en un titurial que tenia como titulo; "Como cocinar algo comestible". Telyn estaba sacando unos huevos pero cuando estaba llevando la caja hacia la mesa pero se resbalo con un paño que estaba en el suelo y los huevos cayeron todos a la hoya-¡Ah!...Maldición, los huevos están todos revueltos-Se quejo ella y miro a Tsukina que estaba triturando algo con su espada, la princesa quería hacer una torta pero erroniamente estaba cortando la masa en vez de aplastarla-¡Ya listo! Termine por fin-Exclamo la princesa y hecho la "masa" a la hoya junto con los huevos-Ehhhhh Tsukina creo que esto se ve muy mal-Comento Telyn al ver la creación que estaban haciendo-Bah..No importa, aparte eso es lo que dice en el titurial-Las dos chicas terminaron echándole cualquier condimento a la torta y esta quedo con una forma grotesca. En el primer piso de la torta tenia pescado, en el segundo estaban los huevos rotos, en el tercero estaba totalmente lleno de dulces y así sucesivamente.

-¡La comida esta lista!-Decía Telyn mientras que llevaba la torta a al comedor y Estela amenazo-El que no se lo coma va a morir en este instante-Y apunto a su espada a todas sus victimas. Elliot fue el primer valiente en probar esa "torta" y quedo verde y se desmayo-¡_Estamos muertos!-_Pensaron todos los Smasher. Al día siguiente todos los Smasher a excepción de Kirby, Estela y Telyn, estaban en la enfermería.

**Omake**

**¡Cuidado con los fantasmas!**

Alexander estaba perdido, el no sabia en donde estaba el pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación. ¿Por qué esta Mansión es muy grande? ¿Por qué esto le pasaba siempre a él?. La noche era oscura y tenebrosa, unos arboles estaban crujiendo y le daba un aspecto aterrador a la Mansión, casi como si estuviera embrujada-_Crack-_Un sonido se escucho atrás de Alexander y este creo varios látigos para atacar al "fantasma" pero se fijo qué cayo solo un florero-Ah...tengo que dejar de ser paranoico, ese niño del templo no puede estar aquí ¿cierto?-Trataba de hablar consigo mismo para tranquilizarse pero escucho otro sonido como un vidrio desquebrajándose-¡Es mi imaginación! ¡Es mi imaginación! Lalalalalala-Ahora trataba de cantar en su cabeza para ignorar los sonidos pero algo lo dejo blanco del miedo, en una la esquina que estaba cercana a él había una joven tan blanca como la nieve mirándolo con ojos amarillentos-HAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito él y huyo del lugar.

Pasando por varios pasillos, por fin encontró el suyo y entro a la habitación-¿Que te sucedió?-Pregunto Jin mientras que estaba leyendo un libro. Alexander trataba de estabilizar su respiración-¡Vi un fantasma, era la mamá de ese niño fantasma! ¡Estoy seguro de eso!-Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y Jin con toda la sabiduría que tenia dijo-Eso es imposible-.

Un gato negro se andaba paseando por los pasillos de la mansión y estaba buscando algo.

**Omake:**

**¡No soy una princesa, pedofilo!**

Vanitas estaba enojado, le toco una misión para ir a una dimensión alternativa a la de Buuta. Este lugar fue destruido por una guerra que tuvo los seres humanos y luego al pasar los años, seres extraños fueron creados por la mutación que dejaron los "champiñones". El Observador que estaba buscando una falla pequeña con mucha precaución, se cayo a un agujero que había mucha ropa de mujer y para peor escucho una voz muy molesta que le hacían sangrar sus oídos sensibles-¡Dulce princesa! ¡Dulce Princesa!-Decía el Rey helado y se paro al lugar donde vio unas cadenas rojas levantando a una "mujer de cabello blanco con un vestido celeste y una tiara"-¡Woho me saque la lotería!-Pensaba el rey helado y voló hacia donde estaba Vanitas y le dijo-Qué princesa más hermosa...¿Como te llamas "chiquitita"?-Trato de coquetear él.

Vanitas se sentía indignado, el no era una princesa y que mierda con esa energía que salia de este "viejo". Aunque el Observador no podía ver el al Rey helado, él podía deducir por su tono de voz que era una persona adulta. Hablar con los seres existentes estaba en contra del protocolo, aunque el ya lo rompió-¿¡Eh!? Parece que eres muda, bueno no importa así te puedo secuestrar mejor-El Observador no sabe que diablos sucedio pero ahora estaba todo congelado y ese viejo lo estaba llevando al estilo de novia a su castillo-¡Voy hacer una boda y invitare a Jake y a Finn. Ya esto lo hizo enojar, a la mierda con el protocolo-¡YO NO SOY UNA PRINCESA, JODIDO PEDOFILO!-

El Rey helado no supo qué lo golpeo, primero vio millones de ojos mirándolo muy enojado y luego estaba en el suelo todo golpeado.

* * *

><p>Hola denuevo, heheehe dije que me iba a demorar para actualizar el capitulo pero...Me dio un "atacazo artistico" y salio este capitulo. Vaya si que esto se esta poniendo cada vez más dificil y Law, esa personalidad tan inestable tiene sus motivos ;u;. Aunque sean malos. Y Master Core va seguir con su juego.<p>

Dede:-Armado hasta los dientes- ¡No quiero qué Law nos atrape!

Yo: Ni yo, ya he roto muchas leyes de fanfic para que él me trate de "eliminar"

Dede: Eso es verdad pero Hades también a roto varias leyes y se escapo ¡Se escapo y no nos espero!

Yo: Eso es típico de él bueno ahora empecemos con las Pd. Pero no antes que ahora si me voy a demorar en hacer el capitulo por qué voy a empezar a ir al aula hospitalaria de Alemania.

PD: ¿Qué les pareció Law? ¿Concuerdan con él y su locura causada por los existentes?

PDD: ¿Qué piensan de las personas que solo buscan poder por el bien suyo?

PDDD: Lo del recuerdo de Buuta con Vanitas ¿Qué le pareció?

PDDDD: En el ultimo Omake, ¿Alguien descubrió cual dimensión era xD?

PDDDD: Como no se qué mas poner, solo voy a preguntar ¿Alguien una ves le paso que sintió como "cosas" en su casa? No se por qué pero siento como si hay fantasma en esta casa.

Dede: ¡Ya vamonos antes que nos encuentre!

Yo: Bueno eso es todo y hasta la próxima-Se va corriendo- ¡Y no se olviden en opinar!


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**¡Ninguna consola es perfecta!**

_Vanitas vanitatum, omnia vanitas_

_Hay un tiempo para todo_

_y un tiempo para cada cosa bajo el sol:_

_un tiempo para nacer y un tiempo para morir*_

_._Este lugar había cambiado demasiado al pasar los años, ya no estaban esas construcciones medievales y ahora eran totalmente modernas. Law que estaba sonriendo mientras que veía las diferentes cámaras dijo-Esto es simple, solo hay que jugar al gato y al ratón-Medusa no sabia lo que se refería el inexistente, es más algunas veces ni siquiera tenia coherencia lo que estaba diciendo. Law se estiro en los acolchados sillones y cerro su ojo derecho. A dentro de su mente era totalmente un caos, habían recuerdos de él mismo siento torturado por las personas y también imágenes combinadas de lo que habían visto sus pedazos en los milenios que él habia estado enfragmentado. Caminando por ese laberinto infinito se encontro con su fragmento más pequeño, es raro, este fragmento se negaba a unirse totalmente a él y para peor pareciera que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ser consumido por Law. Unas cadenas azules apresaban una caja dañada totalmente, esta no tenia ni un diseño como las cuarenta y nueve cajas y solo tenia una inscripción en él: _Odi, et proieci_. Law se rió a carcajadas, quien lo diría un fragmento suyo se odiaba a si mismo y por ende lo odiaba a él-Liberum-Dijo y la caja de música se convirtió en un engranaje pero encima de él estaba el albino con la apariencia de su cuerpo físico pero le faltaban los ojos y las piernas, sus ropas estaban destruida y varias cadenas estaban inmovilizando-Ah...ah...ah...-Gemía Vanitas mientras que trataba de acercarse a Law y este lo miro sonriendo-Que obstinado eres, acaso ¿no sientes envidia contra esos existentes?-Se burlo Law y no le importo que Vació estaba retorciéndose del dolor o que sus orificios estaban saliendo sangre, este era un espectáculo digno para ver según Law-Ah...AH..ah...-Law contemplo sorprendido la tenacidad del otro "yo", este ignorando el dolor se safó de las cadenas y se agarro de la túnica de Law dejándola llena de sangre-HMmp, ¿Qué te deje libre?...Jejeeje, que estupidez más grande, acuérdate tu eres yo y yo soy tu, aunque si podríamos congeniar como una familia-Una sonrisa puntiaguda apareció en el rostro de Law-¡Vaya no lo había pensado!, te preocupa que le pueda hacer esos jóvenes y a ese científico-Vanitas comenzó a toser sangre y los orificios donde deberían estar sus ojos empezaron a salir más de ese liquido carmesí. Law sin ni siquiera compadecerse de su otro "yo" continuo burlándose-¡Ya se! Vanitas y su amigo Buuta, una "familia" compuesta por dos personas...Es lo que esos recuerdos que tienes me dicen, el es una persona muy inteligente ¿no es asi?-Vanitas utilizo sus brazos para arrastrarse más hacia donde estaba Law y trato de atacarlo pero el Observador original utilizo una cadena roja para obligarlo permanecer inclinado ante él-Es un hombre noble y bondadoso, ¡Hasta te enseño a leer braille! Sin duda es una buena persona...Acaso te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar cuando tu mente aparte haya desaparecido-

Law creo varios engranajes y el lugar cambio de forma, ahora Law estaba con la apariencia del cuerpo físico de Vanitas y el otro estaba con la apariencia de Law. Los dos estaban en un jardín lleno de flores de varios colores y unos arbusto. "Law" que estaban retorciéndose de dolor por no tener sus extremidades o ojos pudo escuchar la voz de Buuta que decía algo. Luego tratándose de moverse sorprendentemente vio que Buuta estaba hablando con "Vanitas" y este le estaba apuntando-¡Que cosa es esa!-Grito Buuta al ver como "Law" trataba de manera desesperada de advertirle que este "Vanitas" era un impostor pero su garganta estaba llena de sangre y sus cuerdas vocales estaban más que destruida, solo podía gemir de dolor-¡No lo se Buuta! Eso me estaba siguiendo-Mintió" Vanitas" y luego dio una sonrisa escalofriante. Buuta saco una especie de pistola que el Vanitas verdadero conocía, esta pistola era uno de los experimentos que estaba haciendo el científico para crear portales pero también servia como un arma-AH...Ah...B...a...AH...-Un sentimiento extraño lo inundo, la desesperación y traición. Quería llorar y gritar pero su voz ya no estaba, con suerte podía gemir-¡No te acerques monstruo!-Grito este Buuta al ver como "Law" estaba tratando de levantar su brazo donde estaba él. Sin ninguna piedad Buuta le disparo varias veces pero Vanitas seguía gimiendo y para la sorpresa de Law, lagrimas caían en los orificios de Vanitas-Ah...ah...a..-Un ultimo gemido se le escapo a Vanitas y toda esta ilusión desapareció-¡Vaya! Esto fue interesante, pobre fragmento mio, tu confiabas mucho en ese existente ¿no?. Dime que se siente que te hayan traicionado, con la perdida de tus recuerdos, lo del subespacio...¡Bueno no importa! Ahora todos somos una familia muy feliz y por ende tenemos que ayudarnos-Con una sonrisa amable dice y se pone adelante del Observador vació que ahora estaba en su verdadera forma pero aun inmovilizado por las cadenas-¡Ya nadie nos va a lastimar otra vez! y todos nosotros-Las cuarenta y nueve siluetas aparecieron por todo el lugar y Law riéndose ahora con sinceridad dice-¡Pronto vamos a tener un lugar en donde podemos decirle hogar!-

Law despertó de su pequeño viaje hacia las profundidades de su mente y escucho el plan de Medusa. Esto fue tan aburrido, Core aun no lo dejaba salir hacer sus travesura pero por lo menos podía manipular aquella mujer-Medusa yo te daré mi poder para que derrotes a Palutena-Prometió Law sonriendo-¿¡Enserio!?-Confundida exclama Medusa, primera vez que alguien le ofrece poder a cambio de nada-Por supuesto, tengo que ayudar a una "_Diosa" _como tu-Se levanto y saco una caja musical de su pecho-Aquí esta uno de mis fragmentos, si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que abrir la caja y mi pequeño "hijo" te va ayudar pero no obstante si tu te equivocas en abrir la combinación de la caja. Bueno eso va ser muy divertido de ver-

Medusa se estremeció, este "ser" era muy raro. No podía entender su manera de pensar y en vez de estar furioso con Master Hand que lo haya dividido en cincuenta partes pareciera que estaba feliz-_Tendré que tener cuidado con él-_Pensó ella y tomo la caja musical.

Law observo perezosamente como Medusa desapareció en un portal y murmuro unas cuantas palabras para sus fragmentos-_No se preocupen, todos van a salir a jugar pronto-_El vio como Master Core se estaba preparando para algo-Oye Core conoces a un científico que tenga el seudónimo como Buuta y a un grupo de "mocosos" que participaron en una guerra-Pregunto indiferente y Core respondió con un tono frió-Sí, esos mocosos ahora son unos fugitivos y ese científico es un iluso-

Law sonrió y mostrando unos dientes afilados exclama-¡Se me ocurrió una buena idea!-Core lo miro intrigado, según los escritos que hablaba sobre él decían que este tenia el poder de causar desesperación ante todos-Core voy a salir a divertirme un rato con todos, ¿no hay ningún problema si los Smasher se pelean entre si?-Pregunto y Core respondió-No, de eso te quería hablar...Quiero que tu causes desesperación, así todos van a resguardarse en la autoridad del presidente de esta ciudad-Law ladeo un poco la cabeza-¿Quien es el presidente?-Pregunto él algo confundido, ni uno de sus fragmentos tenían información sobre ese presidente. Master Core si en vez de ser una mano y fuera una cara, hubiera sonreído-Cuando llegue el momento lo conocerás-

-Si tu lo dices...A si Core, cuidado con mis engranajes, jejejeje-Rió un poco Law y desapareció.

A Master Core no le gustaba la personalidad desquiciada de Law, esto hacia las cosas más difícil, pero aun así...él ya gano-Solo falta que la corrupción afecte a todos y que esta ciudad caiga en pedazos por si sola-Master Core no le gustaba los métodos de los otros villanos en tomar el poder por la fuerza, a él le gustaba ser paciente y muy minucioso para sus planes, así cambiaría ese estúpido torneo con poca coherencia que creo Master Hand y destruiría esta ciudad para crear su utopía.

El inexistente se teletransporto en el techo del edificio más alto de la ciudad Smasher, el se sentó tranquilamente y miro todos esos existentes que estaban en las calles- Todos nosotros, tenemos que seguir sonriendo, así le demostraremos a esos existentes que somos más fuertes que ellos, así nunca más vamos a ser utilizados, por esos dioses, por los existentes, vamos a ser libres, ya no protegeremos esas reglas sino nosotros haremos las reglas-Se dijo Law y se toco el pecho en donde sacaba sus fragmentos, por lo menos en algo le podía agradecer a Master Hand, sus fragmentos lo acompañaban y ya no estaba solo, aunque fueran tecticamente él pero le daría a cada uno de sus fragmentos su propia personalidad cuando fuera el momento indicado-_Tengo que hacer algo con mi fragmento más pequeño-_Pensó exasperado por la tenacidad del "menor", no comprendía como ese fragmento pequeño creo su propia personalidad, hasta su propia mente y eso es muy sorprendente pero aun así, esa personalidad bondadosa que tenia lo hacia enojar-Si elimino esos seres estúpidos que tu haces llamar "amigos"...¿Dejarías de actuar así?-Varios engranajes con unos ojos incrustados en ellos, inundaron el cielo y Law sonrió.

Todos sufrirían la desesperación.

Pero no antes, vería si el plan de Master Core funcionaria-Aunque lo dudo, los existente son criaturas tan tontas-

* * *

><p>Jin miro al cielo oscurecido, no había ni una estrella y lo más extraño pudo haber jurado que había visto unos engranajes muy parecidos a la maquinaria de un reloj. Rebeca estaba caminando al lado de Alexander, los dos se estaban haciendo buenos amigos-Entonces tu vives en una Mansión-Dice Alexander sorprendido, el donde vivía había muy pocas mansiones y Rebeca contesta-Sí y hay tenemos varias habitaciones y pinturas de grandes pintores de la época-Alexander sin medir sus fuerza hace como un salto para esquivar una roca y Gabriel que estaba inconsciente en su espalda casi se cae-¡Cuidado! Si sigues así vas a sacarle la cabeza -Dice Jin al ver como Gabriel estaba igual que un muñeco de trapo y Alexander lo vuelve a tirar con fuerza para que los brazos de Gabriel quedaran en sus hombros-Oigan, creo que estamos llegando a unas ruinas-Dice Rebeca y se adelanto para ver que efectivamente habían llegado a las ruinas de una ciudad. El lugar estaba totalmente rodeados de varios tipos de plantas entre los vestigios de esta ciudad. Jin se acerco a uno de los escombros y saco desde su mochila su block de notas.<p>

-¿Qué vas a escribir ahora?-Pregunto Alexander acercándose a Jin y dejo a Gabriel en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Jin anoto unas cuantas palabras y responde-Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, pero aun no le encuentro coherencia-Estaba algo frustrado, las cosas se veían cada vez más complicado que antes, un gato, un mago, un inexistente-Lo que nos mostró el gato y ese nombre del "mago" ¿no se te hace familiar?-Pregunto Jin y Alexander levanto los hombros y con desdén contesta-No...aparte quien se puede...-Antes que dijera toda la frase. Rebeca los interrumpió-Creo que vi a alguien que estaba en los escombros-Grito Rebeca y corrió hacia unos escombros que hacia una cruz pero no había nadie-¿¡Eh!? ¿Me estaré imaginando cosas?-Ella se sube hacia la cruz y observa que todo el lugar estaba destruido pero extrañamente hacia una figura casi como un triangulo-Este lugar...es algo extraño-

-Ngh...¿Donde estoy?-Susurro Gabriel y se levanto a salto al ver una cara sonriente-¡Vaya despertaste!-Exclamo Alexander y estaba invadiéndole el espacio personal al príncipe- ¿Quien mierda eres tu y donde diablos estoy?-Pregunto exaltado él y se puso en defensiva. Jin que estaba escribiendo en su block, escucho las preguntas de Gabriel y contesto-Estamos en unas ruinas, y nosotros somos los que te liberamos de esas cadenas-Gabriel trato de recordar lo que había pasado pero no se acordaba de unas cadenas pero si de unas criaturas aterradoras con varios ojos-HMmp...¡Tengo que encontrar a Estela!-Grito muy exaltado y trato de irse del lugar pero Jin lo detuvo y lo observo mejor, ese chico se parecía demasiado a la princesa que estaba en el torneo-¿Por casualidad esa Estela es la misma "Tsukina" que conocemos?-

Gabriel se sorprendió, "Tsukina" era el apodo que se invento Estela para ser una especie de héroe para su pueblo sin que supieran sus padres-Sí-Afirmo él y se acerco a Jin de manera amenazante-¿Como conoces a mi hermana?-Pregunto muy hostil. Jin le iba a contestar pero Rebeca que se acercaba a ellos los interrumpió-¿Eh? Esa chica que hablo de manera mal educada es tu hermana-Dice enojada al recordar como Tsukina le había tratado anteriormente-Espera ella hizo qué..-Dice Gabriel muy confundido, Estela nunca se comportaría así con alguien y menos con alguien que no conocía-Estaba desesperada, parecía que estaba buscando algo-Comento Rebeca al recordar la expresión que puso la princesa al preguntarle sobre Vanitas-Ella estaba buscando un ...-No sabia si continuar, al albino lo consideraba con un hermano menor pero ahora...no sabia que pensar de él-Tal vez se esta comportando así por qué yo desaparecí-Susurro Gabriel y agarro su collar-¡Tengo que encontrarla!-Exclamo y trato de convertirse en un dragón pero no tenia fuerzas, estar atrapado en esas cadenas le había consumido su energía.

-¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto Alexander confundido, un chillido distorsionado se comenzó a zumbar en los oídos de todos los jóvenes-**Ay****U****d**A, a**YuD**a, AyUDa..A**yU**_**d**__EnL_o..._AYuD_**eNL**O-Varias criaturas deformes aparecieron casi al rededor de los jóvenes-¡Que mierda es eso!-Exclamo Gabriel asqueado al ver como una figura similar a un humano pero con ojos en su pelo y cuatro brazos, habían otras figuras más deformes que estaban mirandolos-A_**yUd**_EnLO, ay**UDe**_nLO_...aYudA-Imploraban desesperados-¿Ayudar a quien?-Pregunto Alexander muy cauteloso y trato de tocar a la figura más humana de ellos pero los atravesó como un fantasma- A _L##s ay_233_DDS_-Las voces se hicieron más distorsionada y desaparecieron.

Jin saco las notas que tenia en sus block, esto era muy similar a algo que había leído en la biblioteca de la mansión Smasher-Pareciera que esto fueran fallas-Susurro muy impactado, según el libro escrito por un tal Core, las fallas son seres que no existen en ningún plano de la realidad y solo algunos tienen la habilidad de traspasar esa barrera de la inexistencia para ser vistos por los existente pero aun así era raro ver una falla por qué siempre un Observador los eliminaba, aunque ahora...Si sus conjeturas son correctas entonces esa barrera entre la inexistencia y la existencia se están mezclando, por eso pudieron ver esas fallas-Bueno eso fue raro, ni mis sueños inducidos por los golpes de Estela me ha dado esta visión horrible de esas criaturas, fue un gusto en conocerlos-Dice Gabriel algo indiferente y se va caminando hacia una dirección aleatoria

-¡Oye espera! ¡Tu no puedes irte aun!-Grita Rebeca y el príncipe se dio vuelta-¿Por qué no?-Dice algo arrogante él y de manera muy similar a Tsukina-_Tsk, se nota que son hermanos-_Pensaba ella con molestia y iba a responder pero Alexander se adelanto-Aun estas muy débil y ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie sin que tus piernas tiemblen-Indico Alexander y con un látigo de plantas obligo a Gabriel a detenerse-Por eso mismo, ahora vendrás con nosotros ¡Y seremos todos muy buenos amigos!-Se burlo mientras que veía a Gabriel tratando de cortar esas lianas de enredaderas que estaban inmovilizándolo-¡Suéltame!-Chillo él pero Alexander lo ignoro.

Jin estaba suspirando era la misma escena cuando Alexander lo obligo quedarse en el torneo.

* * *

><p>"La ciudad Smasher era conocida por ser una de las ciudades con más adelantos tecnológicos en el Multi-Universo y ademas el por qué juntaba varias tradiciones de varios seres y había un ambiente de paz entre todo o eso es lo que se decía, como en toda ciudad, tiene sus lados malos pero todos lo ocultan. Esta ciudad tiene un método de energía propio, no necesitan energía solar o incluso hidrica, esta ciudad tiene un sistema de energía pura sacada de una perla de inmenso poder"- Un cartel grande decía y mostraba como estaba dividido la ciudad, en la zona este y oeste-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado-Decía Leo y vio unas imágenes suyas y de los demás Smasher fugitivos-Ese vejete de mierda nos puso como unos criminales-Dijo Elliot furioso y más por qué la foto de él no mostraba su mejor angulo-¡Yo no soy feo!-Exclama muy furioso y Ludwas con Nahliel se estaban riendo a carcajadas por la foto de Elliot, su foto mostraba una gran nariz como pinocho.<p>

Estela vio a un ciudadano con ropa extravagante caminando tranquilamente y ella se acerco a él para preguntarle de la manera más cortés que se podía-¿Disculpe señor podría decir en donde hay un hotel o algo parecido?-El hombre identifico la cara de Estela y con mucho gusto exclama-¡Vaya si son los revolucionarios! ¡Ustedes tienen todo mi apoyo!-La princesa no comprendió lo que dijo este, ¿apoyo para qué?-¿Eh? De que apoyo se refiere-Dice ella y el hombre le guiño el ojo y con un susurro responde-De que se quieren hacer un golpe de estado-Estela se sorprendió, tan luego sabían estas personas lo que había sucedido en la Mansión Smasher-Lo siento señor pero nosotros nunca pensamos en hacer un golpe de estado-. El hombre se decepciono un poco y afligido dice-Creo que deberían hacerlo, esta ciudad esta pasando muchos males por culpa de ese Silly-Y se va rápidamente, sin dejar que Estela le responda.

-Oye Louis, no crees que las personas de esta ciudad se están comportando de manera extraña-Dice Ludwas cauteloso al ver como algunas personas los estaban mirando con cara de odio y otros con una cara que radiaba alegría-Pareciera que todos están creyendo cosas que no son-Susurro Louis algo intimidado por las miradas. Telyn se estaba poniendo histérica, esta ciudad era muy raro-¡Que mierda todos ven!-Grito fuertemente y Louis trato de tranquilizarla pero no pudo-Telyn deja de gritar, no ves que en cualquier momento nos pueden ver los policías-Dijo Leo algo enojado por la impudencia de la arquera pero ella le saca la lengua y hace un puchero-Voy a tratar de buscar información de la ciudad-Dice Louis y saca su dispositivo holografico y se mete en internet-Aquí dice que hay un sector para delincuentes en la ciudad-Dice él y le indica una de las calles que estaba casi escondida por un par de enorme edificios-Podríamos escondernos hay-Sugirio él.

-_Deberían ir al Museo de los Smasher-_Una voz suave les indico.

-¿Eh? ¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto Estela y miro por todos los lados para ver quien fue el que dijo eso pero no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar-¿Escuchar qué...?-Dice Elliot indiferente-Deberíamos ir al Museo de los Smasher, tal vez hay encontremos información en las guías turísticas, aparte nadie se imaginaria que unos fugitivos se están escondiendo en el museo-Dijo Leo y camino hacia un cartel en donde le indicaba hacia donde estaba el museo-¡Pero yo tengo hambre!-Se quejo Telyn y Leo la ignoro y siguió caminando-¡Oye escúchame mierda cuando te hablo! ¡Joder!-Grito Telyn enojada con Leo y todos dieron dos pasos atrás para esperar lo que iba a pasar-¡Ice Fairy!-Una flecha le llego a Leo en el culo-¡AHHHH HIJA DE!-Se quejo Leo en dolor extremo y los demás se rieron a carcajadas, era muy gracioso ver a Telyn actuando así.

-Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo-Dice Estela y camina hacia la calle en donde debería estar ese museo. Ludwas se detuvo en un momento junto con Louis y los dos miraron hacia el edificio más alto de la ciudad en donde había una pantalla gigante-Por un momento pensé que algo nos estaba observando-Dice Louis y limpia sus lentes para volver a ponérselos-Yo también sentí lo mismo, hasta podría decir que había sentido algo asqueroso...más que un demonio-Contesta Ludwas y los dos siguieron con su rumbo.

Todos llegaron a una infraestructura muy similar a un templo, este fue el Museo de la Ciudad Smasher y tenia las estatuas de todos los heroes y villanos que hayan estado en esta ciudad-¡Genial hay una estatua del grandioso de mi! Aunque...Tsk, por qué estoy junto con ustedes, ¡Mi belleza no se puede comparar con ustedes!-Dijo Elliot y corrió hacia la entrada principal en donde había una estatua de todos peleando contra Tabuu. Nahliel estaba bostezando, no le gustaba los lugares aburridos como este-¿Nos podemos ir de aquí? ¡No hay nada inte...-Antes que continuara con su queja vio algo que le llamo la atención, había unos escritos sobre una leyenda de este lugar "La leyenda dice que una ciudad más antigua que la ciudad Smasher existió en este mismo lugar. Esta ciudad era gloriosa y fue una utopía hasta que una criatura de gran poder destruyo todo a su paso, los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe con la ayuda del mago Llys y Master Hand fundaron la ciudad que hoy en día conocemos"-¡Ja! Parece esas historias que cuentan en los videojuegos-Se burlo Nahliel y se fijo que todo su grupo lo dejaron solo en ese sala, los otros estaban viendo las diferentes estatuas y los más pequeños escuchaban aburridos los quejidos del narcisista.

-Esta leyenda es una completa mentira-Afirmo un extraño que tenia todo sus ojos tapados y estaba temblando de furia. Nahliel se sorprendió de que no haya sentido la presencia de este extraño y pregunto-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que es una mentira?-El extraño rió un poco y dijo con una voz frívola-Alguien se ha preguntado el ¿por qué? ese monstruo destruyo esa ciudad o qué causo para que fuera así...¡Me sorprende de que nadie tome el punto de vista del monstruo!-Nahliel no sabia que decir contra eso, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera-Te preocupas mucho por el monstruo, él es solo el malo de la historia-El joven mitad ángel vio que esta persona empuño sus manos y pudo haber jurado que vio una pequeña sonrisa sádica en el rostro de este-Esa filosofía de los héroes y villanos...me asquean, al igual que ustedes-Al terminar de decir esto la persona se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia otro pasillo y Nahliel sin entender que diablos se refería este, trato de seguirlo pero ya no estaba.

-¡Cuidado Telyn!-Grito Leo al ver que un engranaje mezclado con varias cadenas salio de la nada y agarro a la arquera-¡Wave!-Grito Leo pero el engranaje siguió con su labor-¡Suéltame hijo de puta!-Gritaba Telyn y trataba de sacar su arco pero las cadenas se lo impedían y para peor pareciera que las estas quería sumergirla en el engranaje-¡Agh!-Se quejo Telyn al sentir las cadenas apretarse más fuerte que antes. Estela transformo su collar en una espada y trato de cortar las cadenas pero no les hizo ningún daño-_Eres débil-_La misma voz suave que había escuchado antes y ella se distrajo por un momento y una cadena la empujo hacia una de las estatuas-¡Hey no rompas a mi hermosa estatua!-Grito Elliot y esquivo una cadena, Estela se levanto y susurro muy enojada-Narcisista de mierda-Y Corrió hacia el lugar donde había un grupo grande de cadenas-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Grito Louis y esquivo unas cadenas que estaban tratando de atacarlo-_Algo debe estar dirigiendo estas cadenas-_Pensó Louis y se acordó del Observador que utilizaba este mismo medio para atacar-¡Cuidado debe ser un Observador que esta tratando de atacarnos!-Advirtió Louis y volvió a tratar de atacar a estas cadenas. Ludwas creo varias sombras para contener algunas cadenas.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamo Ludwas al ver que todo el tiempo se detuvo, todos estaban tratando de salvar a Telyn de esas cadenas, Leo estaba tirando una de sus balas de energía, Tsukina estaba tratando de cortar las cadenas junto con Elliot y Louis estaba lanzando unos de sus rayos que salían de su cetro y por ultimo Nahliel estaba sacando su espada para unirse a la pelea-Dime, si te doy la oportunidad de salvar a uno de ellos, a quien elijes-Preguntaba Law muy sonriente mientras que miraba la cara de Ludwas

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿¡Y qué le hiciste a ellos!?-Exclamo Ludwas y creo un látigo de sombras para atacar a Law. El inexistente sin perder su sonrisa, evita el ataque con su mano derecha como si solo hubiera sido un bicho molesto que estaba volando cerca de él.

-Si te doy la oportunidad de rescatar a tu amigo muerto, a cambio de las vidas de ellos...¿A quien eliges?-

* * *

><p>Iker estaba viajando con Shenil, los dos que estaban utilizando uno de los lapices de Buuta para teletranportarse al lugar donde debería ser "La tumba del mago Llys" pero a pesar de Iker el lugar donde llegaron fue una montaña, sin ningún rastro de un cementerio o algo parecido-¡Vaya! que hermosas flores-Comentaba Shenil muy sonriente y Iker hizo una mueca, no quería estar acompañado de alguien y menos con esta chica tan parlanchina-Oye Iker y ¿como conociste a Buuta?-Preguntaba ella muy curiosa y tratando de poner un tema de conversación. Iker pensó un poco, la primera vez que vio el científico este trataba de manera desesperada en respirar denuevo, sino fuera gracias a Iker, este hubiera muerto en ese oscuro bosque-Este tema no te incumbe-Dijo fríamente Iker y Shenil estaba perdiendo la paciencia, este tipo era todo un anti-social, prefería estar con los otros que con él-¡AHG Por que mierda tengo que estar con un tipo como tu!-Se quejo muy furiosa Shenil y camino varios pasos más adelante de él. Iker solo murmuro unas cuantas palabras para si mismo y ignoro a la arquera.<p>

Asi fue todo el viaje, aburrido, por más que buscaran la tumba de Llys no la encontraban-¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Solo vemos arboles, arboles, arboles y más arboles!-Gritaba exasperada Shenil y Iker la siguio ignorando y miro unos arboles que estaban extrañamente doblados-Deberíamos ver hacia allá-Indico Iker y se detuvo para contemplar los arboles-Pues yo creo que deberíamos ir por allá-Apunto Shenil a unos arbustos que estaban igual de doblados que esos arboles.

-¡Yo digo que vayamos por allá!-Dijo Iker ahora enojado por la terquedad de esa arquera. Shenil haciendo un puchero dice-¡Pues yo digo que vayamos por allá hijo de puta!-Ahora más que enfurecida, Shenil levanta su arco para atacar a Iker y lanza una flecha de hielo oscuro para congelar al joven pero este lo esquiva agilmente y creo varios rayos de sus manos para atacar a la arquera-Eres bueno, pero no tanto como yo-Se burlo Shenil y Iker hace una sonrisa burlona, los dos iban a continuar con su pelea pero una de las flechas de Shenil le llego a uno de los arboles doblados y estos se destruyeron para luego mostrar una especie de escalera que estaba en el suelo-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué hay unas escaleras en el suelo?-Pregunto confundida Shenil y se acerco hacia las escaleras. Iker lanzo una piedra que estaba en el suelo en las escaleras y escucho que esta cayo a un lugar solido-Bajemos-Dijo él y la arquera lo siguió con enojo. Los dos no se podían llevar bien, esa personalidad de Shenil chocaba con la personalidad de Iker-Este lugar es tenebroso-Comento Shenil al ver los distintos dibujos escalofriantes que habían en las paredes.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y Iker chasqueo los dedos para crear un pequeño rayo para iluminar el lugar, los dos se impresionaron al ver que todo este lugar estaba desordenado con escritos antiguos y tenia unos objetos escalofriantes como cabezas de Yoshi´s, murciélagos, demonios, vampiros, elfos...etc-¿Qué clase de demente tendria estas cosas?-Pregunto Shenil asqueada y vio un sarcófago que estaba al medio de todo-Este debe ser la tumba del mago, pero por qué pareciera que este lugar fue cuidado por alguien al pasar de los años-Encontraron la tumba de mi padre-Susurro una voz fantasmal y apareció adelante de Shenil-¡AHHHHH!-Grito ella y corrió hacia donde estaba Iker para darle un abrazo "de oso"-Sue...ltame...No...pue...do ...respirar-Se quejo Iker y empujo a Shenil-¡Oye cuidado!-Grito ella y escucho las risas del "niño fantasma".

Este niño no tenia ojos y sus ropas estaban todas rasgadas-Lo siento por asustarte asi, pero no me queda mucho tiempo, mi espíritu esta apunto de terminar su misión-Dice y abre un bahul para pasarle un libro antiguo y lleno de polvo-Cuiden este libro, aquí contiene toda la atrocidades que hize yo junto con mi padre-El "niño" fantasma se convirtió en un adulto de una edad entre 25 a 30 años con ropas muy antiguas-Lo siento por todo-Susurro y su cuerpo se convirtió en pequeñas motas de luces. El libro cayo al suelo y Iker lo recogió con mucho cuidado y lo abrió-Qué...-Susurro al ver que las primeras hojas lo único que decía era; "No somos unos héroes, no somos unos villanos, somos unos monstruos, somos unos monstruos, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"

-¡Iker algo esta sucediendo en este lugar!-Grito Shenil y apunto hacia las murallas que se estaban moviendo para aplastarlos. Iker agarro la mano de Shenil y le indico correr hacia las escaleras pero estas estaban llenas de una especie de musgo venenoso-Creo que este es nuestro final-Dice muy indiferente Iker y Shenil lo movia de los hombros desesperada-¡No digas esas cosas idiota!-Gritaba ella y luego se detuvo abruptamente-¡Ya se, puedo congelar el musgo!-La joven saco una flecha de color celeste y negro, ella apunto con mucho cuidado al musgo y lo congelo completamente-¡vayámonos!-Dice ella y Iker solo suspiro, por lo menos la arquera no era tan inútil como él pensaba.

* * *

><p>Shinto fue liberado de su "jaula" y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia donde estaba Raphael casi inconsciente junto con Alexi, los dos estaban con heridas muy graves, Alexi tenia todas sus ropas rasgadas y sus brazos llenos de sangre y Raphael tenia el ala derecha totalmente doblada y le faltaba unas cuantas plumas-Eso debe doler-Susurro el menor y se fijo que Testudo estaba también inconsciente con una herida de gravedad. Él estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer y vio unas cuantas personas que estaban caminando cerca del restauran y con toda la rapidez que tenia, se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos-¡Ayuda! Mis amigos fueron atacados por un monstruo-Estas personas miraron las ropas de Shinto que estaban todas sucias y susurraron-Debe ser un delincuente y esta tratando de engañarnos para robarnos nuestras pertenencias-Shinto trato de decirles de que él no era un delincuente pero estas personas lo ignoraron y se fueron hacia otra calle-Al parecer nadie me va a creer-Pensaba él y volvió donde estaba sus amigos desmayados en ese lugar-Espero que alguien llame la policía o algo así-Susurro muy impotente, el no pudo hacer nada para salir de esa jaula y para peor aun podía escuchar esa risa desquiciada de ese tipo.<p>

-_Llévalos a mi recamara, solo cruza este portal y llegaras a ella-_Dijo el gato muy serio y Shinto algo sorprendido por no haber visto este gato en el lugar dice-_¡Vamos apúrate! Que esta ciudad esta apunto de caer en la corrupción-_Advirtió el gato y Shinto sin más opciones, cambio a su forma de quince años y tomo a Raphael primero para meterlo al portal con mucho cuidado y luego a Alexi y por ultimo a Testudo-Gracias-Dice él muy agradecido por el animal.

-_De nada-_Responde el gato sin perder su seriedad.

.

Master Core estaba muy emocionado, solo faltaba un poco para crear su utopía pero por ahora..

-¿Core por qué me llamaste?-Pregunto Silly

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: El punto de vista de los otras compañias**

**Omake:**

**Juegos y soledad.**

Law estaba solo en la habitación que había creado él para tener un lugar al cual llamar "hogar", se sentía horrible y quería llorar en este lugar pero no podía perder la compostura de ese modo, su deber en proteger las reglas era más importante que el mismo y sus emociones tenían que estar equilibradas para que sus cadenas no se salieran de control-Tal vez si creo que tengo eso que llaman "familia" no me sentiría de ese modo-Susurro y pensó en una idea para comenzar su pequeño juego. Chasqueando los dedos apareció un espejo de su mismo tamaño y su silueta se reflejo en él-¡Hola! Me llamo Law-Dijo este y su silueta hizo sus mismas expresiones. Así comenzó el juego del "espejo" como lo había llamado Law, el ponía su espejo y jugaba como si este fuera otra persona, hasta hablaba con el espejo de los diferentes dimensiones que visitaba.

-Oye la comida que conseguí en una de esas dimensiones esta muy buena, ¿por qué no comes un poco?-Decía Law mientras que estaba sentado en una silla con una mesa al frente de él y su espejo estaba al frente para simular que había otra persona con él-Sabes, la comida sabe mejor cuando tienes amigos con quien comerla-Le decía a su reflejo con una sonrisa-Ademas esto no se puede calentar así que...-La sonrisa que tenia Law se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza-Esto duele mucho-Susurro y se tapo los ojos- ¿Eh? Creo que eso le llaman "llorar de soledad"-Trato de bromear para volver a sonreír pero no pudo.

**Omake:**

**El narcisista y la foto.**

Nahliel estaba furioso con el príncipe se dueño del baño de la habitación en donde estaban los dos, lamentablemente para el joven mitas ángel, Master Hand lo dejo en la misma habitación que el narcisista y tenia que aguantar todas las rarezas que tenia el "Rey"-¡Sale de hay bastardo!-Grito Nahliel y estuvo apunto de tirar la puerta del baño, Elliot llevaba más de cinco horas en el baño por qué se quería arreglar para salir "perfectamente hermoso" en la foto que les iban a sacar hoy para ponerlos en la habitación de recuerdos que tenia Master Hand.

Elliot salio tranquilamente del baño y dijo exasperado-¡Ni siquiera me dejaste ponerme mi maquillaje para que mi cara se vea brillante!-Nahliel hizo una mueca y enojado contesto-¡Estuviste más de cinco horas en el puto baño, narcisista de mierda!-Grito él pero Elliot sonrió y exclamo- ¿Y qué?-Y se fue del lugar dejando solo a Nahliel con el baño.

-Prometo que me voy a vengar de una manera pero ¿como?-Dijo Nahliel muy enojado y entro al baño. Despues de un rato él camino hacia la sala de los recuerdos en donde les iban a sacar las fotos y vio que justo al lado de él estaba R.O.B. Sonriendo de manera escalofriante le pregunta a R.O.B- Oye me podrías hacer un favor-El robot ladeo la cabeza y luego asintió.

Al día siguiente todos vieron como salieron en sus fotos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que escucharon un chillido muy poco masculino del Rey Elliot-¡SALI NARIGON!-Grito desesperado y Nahliel estaba tratando de ocultar sus carcajadas sin existo alguno.

**Omake: **

**Cuidado con las personas.**

Louis estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Mansion Smasher hasta que escucho una risa de varias mujeres-Debe ser Peach con Lucina-Dice él sin darle importancia pero escucho algo que lo dejo helado-No has escuchado el ShulkxIke o LinkxPit-Louis estaba volviéndose rojo de vergüenza y más cuando escucho-¡Y aun falta hacer yaoi con los nuevos participante del torneo!-Esto era muy malo, al parecer el joven y inocente Louis se encontró con dos fujoshi salidos del armario. Tratando de escapar rápidamente del lugar Louis, no se da cuenta que choco con un florero y un sonido muy fuerte por todo el lugar. Peach y Lucina salen de esa habitación y ven a Louis que estaba temblando de miedo-Creo que alguien escucho nuestro pequeño secreto-Dice Lucina con una sonrisa aterradora y Peach dice-Tendremos que enseñarte el maravilloso mundo del Yaoi entonces...-Louis trato de escapar pero estaba aterrorizado, estas dos fujoshi eran unos demonios y lo arrastraron hacia "su cueva del infierno".

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto Ludwas y Leo que estaba con el responde-¿Que cosa?-

* * *

><p>Cada vez hasta yo misma estoy odiando a Master Core, no le puedo ganar al ***** bastardo. Y vaya ¿qué eligir Ludwas?...Su amigo muerto o los otros o.o. Tengo que contarles algo, voy a empezar a demorar más en los capítulos por culpa del "proceso de adaptación" y también por qué otra vez me van a hospitalizar para hacer un lavado de sangre (si suena doloroso y lo es) aparte que tengo qué tratar de aprender el idioma u.ú es condanadamente difícil el alemán pero ¡Lograre dominarlo!<p>

*_Vanitas vanitatum, omnia vanitas. Traduccion: Vanidad de vanidades, todo es vanidad. _

Yo: ¿Dede por qué estas llorando?

Dede: ¡Por todo lo que me ha hecho Law ToT Es horrible

Yo: Eso es verdad pero ...-Mirando al otro que llora-¡Deja de llorar y actua como hombre!

Dede: ¡No puedo!-Chillando femeninamente-

Yo: Tsk...

PD: ¿Alguien descubrió la relación del mago con todo lo que pasa?, para mi es más simple que él agua.

PDD: ¿Qué piensan sobre lo que dijo Law sobre; Tomar el punto de vista del monstruo?

PDDD: Shenil es todo un amor xD, y Elliot narigon ... xDDDD.

PDDDD: ¿Qué les pareció los tres omakes?

PDDDDD: La enbajada chilena me invito a participar en un concurso de literatura pero me da algo de cosa por qué creo que yo no sirvo para escritor ;u;...No se si participar.

PDDDDDD: Se acerca la navidad y saben qué...¡Eso significa capitulo de especial de navidad!

Bueno nos los molesto más y adiós *W* Nos vemos pronto (espero)


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**El punto de vista de otras compañías.**

_El recuerdo de un __adiós_

_días__ lejanos que se van _

_pinturas viejas en el __desván_

_que el tiempo encontrara _

**E**L presidente llego de la manera más rápida al congreso, hay lo estaban esperando algunas personas pertenecientes a los militares y a las fuerzas armadas. Él sonriendo por primera vez en años, entro al congreso y vio los distintos congresistas de diferentes partidos políticos tratando de llegar un acuerdo sobre distintas leyes tanto, sociales, económicas, educacionales. A esto Silly lo aburría, siempre cuando él trataba de hacer una reforma o arreglar un problema social, las personas nunca estaban conformes, siempre pedían más cosas y esto lo molestaba-Señor presidente, el concejal Master Core lo esta esperando en su oficina-Dice uno de los trabajadores del congreso y Silly solo asiente con la cabeza. Él cuando llego a su oficina vio como Master Core lo esperaba flotando, esto era de una de las cosas que envidiaba Sily de Core, aparte de ser una "criatura" con poderes y de que su hermanos fueran los creadores del torneo Smash lo hacia sentirse "indefenso" contra ellos-¿Qué sucede Core? ¡Estaba apunto de hablar con los Smasher!-Dice el hombrecito muy enojado y se sienta en su silla que estaba.

-No debería apresurarse tanto Señor presidente-Comenta Master Core mientras que finjia interés por la salud de este-Ya sabes, usted es una persona muy importante por qué es un descendiente directo del mago Llys-Esto hizo sonreír a Silly, era verdad, el es descendiente directo sanguino de el gran mago que construyo esta ciudad con la ayuda de Master Hand y por ende el también era un héroe-Jajajaja, ni me lo recuerdes-Dice con algo de arrogancia.

Master Core agradecía de sobre manera no tener una cara o hubiera hecho una mueca, este Silly se creía todo un héroes por las cosas que había hecho ese mago hace milenios atrás-Silly tengo que hablar contigo sobre los renegados-Dice Master Core muy serio y Silly trago saliva, el pequeño presidente nunca espero que algunas Smasher hubieran renunciado y huido de esa forma-Core...yo..se que algunos escaparon pero no te preocupes, yo puedo manejar esto-Decía algo confiado y Core finjiendo un tono de voz venebolo dice-Hace poco nos llego una amenaza de unos de los renegados, quieren hacer un golpe de estado y también quieren alterar el orden publico de la ciudad-Master Core le indico que viera las cámaras y Silly casi se desmayo al ver el museo siendo atacado por los "Smasher nuevos"-¡Esos bandalos! ¡Como pueden atreverse a destruir el Museo!-Chillo Silly furioso y desde un dispositivo de comunicación que estaba en su oficina, llamo a los militares para que los detuvieran-Deberías ordenarles a los Smasher que busquen a sus ex compañeros, asi vamos a tener más posibilidades de atraparlos-Aconsejo Master Core y observo como Silly se rascaba un poco la cabeza y contesto-¡Pero no puedo confiar en ellos! ¡Si deciden ayudar a esos renegados!-

Master Core muy confiado dice-No lo harán, yo estoy seguro de eso-

* * *

><p>Shinto se adentro al portal y para sorpresa de él, llego a un lugar muy parecido a una habitación pero redondo de colores morado con un rojo intenso, en este lugar había tres camas en donde estaban Testudo, Alexi y Raphael y las paredes estaban llenos de libros de cualquier tipo, algunos libros eran de "Los guardianes de la infancia", "Sherlock Holmes", "TalesWorld", "La caída de los gigantes", "Los maravillosos cuentos de Edgar Adan Poe", y un sin fin de títulos que no sabia de donde provenían-Ten cuidado, esta recamara esta viva-Advirtió el gato y comenzó a brillar de un tono color morado. El gato se convirtió en una niña de aproximadamente quince a diecisiete años con una piel muy pálida y una cabellera totalmente color negro, en su pelo tenia unos listones de color morado y blanco y utilizaba un vestido de color morado con rojo que era estilo victoriano-¿Quieres tomar un té o algo así? Esto te va ayudar a calmar tus nervios-Dice ella con un tono muy maduro. Shinto no quería ser descortés con la persona que lo ayudo y solo asiente con la cabeza. Ella golpea la mesa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y de manera inmediata apareció una serpiente de treinta centímetros con un aspecto algo extraño, esta serpiente tenia algunas plumas en su cuello y tenia unos cuernos en su cabeza-Dede tráenos algo de té-Dede hizo un silbido y con furia exclamo-¡No quiero! ¡Y regresame a mi forma! Ya estoy harto de estar así-Shinto no entendía de que se estaban refiriendo y pregunto-¿Verdadera forma?-Dede iba a responder pero vio la cara enojada de la niña y se fijo que los ojos de esta estaban brillando de un color morado-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Te voy a traer té-Dice exasperado y murmura-Prefiero la otra contra parte que tienes, que mal que ni siquiera me dejas estar con ella...gato amargado-<p>

-Gracias por ayudarme señorita...-Trato de agradecer el niño pero se detuvo abruptamente, el no conocía el nombre de ella y no podía decirle "señorita gato" por qué seria algo extraño y descortés-Llámame Alfa o Plutón me da lo mismo-Dice ella muy amable y dirige su cabeza hacia la serpiente que estaba tratando de traer los dos té sin que estos se derramaran-Gracias Dede...ahora lárgate de aquí-Dijo sin ocultar su malestar contra la serpiente y este solo gruñe y una puerta aparece enfrente de él-¡Me iré pero no me podrás detener en casarme con tu ...-La niña llego y pateo a la serpiente para que este cayera hacia la puerta-Lo siento por esto pero esa serpiente me saca de mis casillas-Se disculpo ella y Shinto solo hizo una mueca-_Tengo que tener cuidado con ella o me va a patear-_Pensaba Shinto. Alfa tomo un sorbo de su té y luego con un brillo escalofriante en sus ojos dice-La historia de todos ustedes ya esta escrita. Todo va terminar mal y por consecuencia va a perjudicar todas las dimensiones o mejor dicho en mi punto de vista "historias" en un mal final-Alfa saco un dos de sus libros, uno que no tenia titulo y el otro que era sobre "Los guardianes de la infancia"-Mira las ultimas paginas y entenderás lo que digo-Shinto hizo lo que le indico la gata y para sorpresa de él, las ultimas paginas estaban con el mismo final-"Un ser inexistente destruyo esta dimensión, fin"-

-¿Ese inexistente es ese tipo que lastimo a Alexi y Raphael?-Con un susurro decía Shinto y miraba las paginas de color rojo, Alfa asintió con la cabeza y explico-Esa vida que tu tienes, la vida que tenemos todos o la vida que tenemos aquellos qué leen esto-Shinto arqueo una ceja y Alfa se rió un poco-Estamos todos conectados, no importa si crees que tu realidad es "real", nunca va existir la definición de palabra "real" por qué todos estamos solo consciente de nuestro entorno y no de lo que esta afuera de nuestro entorno pero ¿qué pasaría si en ese circulo de la "realidad" existieran seres que están afuera de ese circulo y que solamente son creaciones de nuestros propios corazones corrompidos por las vanidades de nuestra "realidad?-Shinto no sabia que responder-No lo se, nunca he pensado en algo así-Dice con toda sinceridad y Alfa se ríe un poco-Eso es normal, yo soy la única que tiene el deber de pensar en esas cosas, aunque la extraña de mi contra parte también las piensa. Bueno esto crea las fallas, criaturas sin forma definida en que solo tratan de manera desesperada en ser seres reales-Shinto ya estaba tomándole el hilo a la conversación y dice-Entonces ese tipo es una falla-Alfa hizo una mueca-No, el es un Observador, él es con el único con el poder de eliminar las fallas y tiene el deber de proteger las leyes del Multi-Universo...o mejor dicho tenia el deber de proteger las leyes hasta que las rompió-Dijo muy indiferente y saco un pequeño libro que tenia el titulo "La historia interminable"-Dime...Si tuvieras la oportunidad de doblarle la mano al destino ¿lo harías?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo haría!-Dijo Shinto pero luego observo que Alfa solo hizo otra mueca-¿Sin importar las consecuencias? El joven que fue torturado por los existente, seres como tu o yo, y el otro joven que solo es un fragmento pero... comprendió mejor que el mismo Law a los existente ...¿Si hubiera la forma de "matarlos" lo harías?-Shinto se alarmo, el nunca mataría a alguien bueno solo a los que lastiman a sus amigos como lo que hizo Law pero al albino-Yo no...podría matar a Vanitas-Susurro y Alfa sonrió-Y por ende no puedes matar a Law...¿Entonces nos quedamos sin opciones cierto?-

Testudo había recuperado la consciencia unos cuantos minutos atrás, como al comienzo de la conversación de Alfa y Shinto, este que decidió finjir que estaba inconsciente para escuchar que era lo qué tenia que decir la niña, se sorprendió por las cosas que decía Alfa, pareciera que ella había perdido las esperanza de buscar una solución no drástica como la que estaba pensando-Siempre hay una opción, nunca hay que perder la esperanza-Dijo Testudo mientras que se levantaba de la cama con mucho cuidado y Shinto sonrió un poco, era justo lo que iba a decir-Alfa creo que te he visto en alguna parte-Comento Testudo y la niña sonrió-¿Quien sabe, tal vez nos conocimos en el pasado o presente e incluso en el futuro?-Testudo sonrió un poco y luego hizo una mueca al sentir un ardor fuerte en el lugar donde le pego la cadena-Deberías tomar un poco de mi té, te conviene-Dijo Alfa y siguió leyendo su libro. Testudo hizo lo que le dijo Alfa, tomo una tasa de té que apareció de la nada en la mesa y cuando lo bebió sintió como las heridas estaban curándose rápidamente-Te lo dije el té es bueno para muchas cosas-Dice ella y se levanta de su silla para dársela a Testudo-No te preocupes yo puedo permanecer en pie-Dice Testudo para que Alfa no le de su asiento pero ella no le hace caso y se acerca a las camas que estaban siendo ocupadas por Raphael y Alexi-Shinto, espero que no te molestes por esto-Dice Alfa y aparece una tasa de té en sus manos-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto algo confundido Shinto y ella le tira el té caliente a esos dos y Alexi da un salto muy grande y Raphael se tapaba los ojos.

-¡Mis ojos!-Se quejaba Raphael y se tapaba los ojos, el liquido caliente le llego en toda la cara y en sus alas. Alexi estaba mirando muy desorientado el lugar y pregunta-¿Donde estoy?-Alfa se rió un poco y Testudo miro algo desconcertado-Desperdicie un buen té por ustedes dos idiotas, así que piénsenlo dos veces si tratan de pelear contra Law-Dice enojada Alfa y Testudo pudo jurar que vio una pantera qué estaba lista para atacar a su presas-¡Quien te crees que eres tu para aventarme ese té caliente!-Grito Raphael furioso y luego se dio cuenta que ya no tenia su ala rota y Alexi estaba totalmente curado de sus brazos-EH...¡Shinto! ¿¡Donde esta Shinto!?-Le pregunto casi gritando el ángel a la gata, esta se tapo sus oídos y apunto al menor que estaba sentado en la mesa-¡Shinto!-Exclamo el ángel y se levanto para dirigirse a Shinto y vio el té de color verde que estaba tomando-No tomes esa "cosa" ¡Puede estar envenenado!-Dijo Raphael y Alfa hizo una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar su enojo y le pregunto a Alexi-¿Como soportas a ese tipo?-Alexi solo levanto los hombros y contesta-Yo ya me acostumbre a su personalidad sobreprotectora-Tiene el síndrome de "mamá pato"-Dijo Alexi y vio como Raphael estaba tratando de proteger a Shinto de las "cosas peligrosas de esta recamara"-Testudo tengo que hablar algo contigo en privado-Dijo Alfa y Testudo algo intrigado pregunta-¿Qué cosa Alfa?-

-Bobo ¿podrías separarnos de "mama pato" y de los demás?-Pregunto Alfa y de manera inmediata al medio de la recamara apareció una muralla que separo a Testudo y Alfa de los demás-¡Oiii Quiero escuchar!-Se quejo Alexi y Raphael puso a Shinto atrás suyo para protegerlo de "Bobo"-Ahh silencio dulce silencio, mis odios estaban apunto de comenzar a sangrar-Se quejo ella y Testudo dijo-Estoy deacuerdo contigo pero...¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-Alfa se puso seria y con una voz muy grave que ni se parecía al timbre de voz que utilizaba antes dice-Cuando regreses a la ciudad ten cuidado, Law hará todo lo posible para torturarlos primero psicologicamente y luego físicamente-Advirtió Alfa y tomo un poco de su té-Esa "vision" que vi cuando estaba peleando con Law...-Testudo trago saliva, no quería pensar que era real-No, esa emperatriz que tienes esta a salvo pero eso va ser por un tiempo, cuando vuelvan a la ciudad por favor, no se dejen engañar por el descendiente del mago y quien lo esta controlando-Testudo estaba atento, esto podía ser una clave importante para lo que se esta aproximando-Oye Alfa...¿Por qué has perdido la esperanza?-Pregunto él y vio la expresión gélida de la gata-Yo...he visto ese final tantas veces que creo qué me resigne, aunque mi otra parte dice; ¡Vamos debe haber una salida de este acertijo!, yo dijo; No la hay-

-Pero aun así estas ayudándonos, eso quiere decir que aun no has perdido totalmente la esperanza ¿no?-Dijo Testudo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y Alfa sonrió un poco-Tal vez-Ella susurra unas palabras para indicar a su recamara que desapareciera la muralla que los separaba de Alexi, Raphael y Shinto-¡Tu...Estas tratando de matarnos o algo así!-Dijo Raphael eufórico y Alexi se rió-Oye estas exagerando-Dice y Raphael le mando una mirada para callarlo-Sabes Raphael, deberías leer este libro...Te lo regalo-Dijo Alfa enojada y saco de su repisa un libro y se lo tiro a Raphael-¡Oye!-Exclamo el ángel y vio el titulo del libro que decía; "Como cuidar a tu hijos cuando eres madre soltera" El ángel algo interesado comenzó a leer el libro y se callo-Woah como nunca pensé en eso-Dice Alexi sorprendido del que el ángel estaba guardando silencio y Shinto se lamento, presentía que ese libro lo iba a perjudicar-Bueno como todos están bien, es momento que se vayan de aquí-Dijo Alfa y creo un portal-¿No nos vas acompañar?-Pregunto Alexi y Raphael grito de manera inmediata-¡Ella es peligrosa! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que intenciones tiene!-Alfa hizo gruñido bajo y apretó sus puños-Tienes suerte que yo no sepa pelear o hacer esos poderes que tienen pero...¡Si te puedo tirar libros!-Denuevo le volvió a tirar libros a Raphael y el agarro la mano de Shinto y le dijo a él y Alexi-¡Vamonos!-Y se adentro al portal.

Testudo iba a entrar al portal pero se detuvo y miro a la niña-Alfa te prometo que voy a buscar una manera de cambiar ese final-Dice y Alfa se sorprende, esto nunca había sucedido antes-Voy a confiar en ti-Susurra muy suave para ocultar su sorpresa y Testudo se despide y se adentra al portal. Alfa ordeno los libros que le había tirado a Raphael y se encontró con el libro que no tenia titulo, este era el libro que representaba esta historia-Increíble, aparecieron más paginas después del final-Comenta y se acerca a su repisa para sacar otro libro pequeño con el titulo; Preguntas y respuestas de Ruby Enui-Tengo que distraerme un poco...¿Qué ustedes los lectores creían qué iba ayudarlos? Bueno acuérdense, solo soy un espectador y no puedo distorsionar más esto-

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Deberíamos haber encontrado la caja musical, no este libro viejo-Dice Iker y trata de ignorar los quejidos de Shenil, ahora los dos estaban caminando en una jungla que parecía un laberinto compuesto de varias plantas. Ellos llegaron hay por qué se pelearon en la dirección que tenían qué crear el portal para ir a la casa de Rosalina pero Shenil gano en las vencidas de dedo y creo un portal en una dirección totalmente errónea y los dos se teletransportaron a esta jungla-Tengo calor y hambre y no se como mierda tu mantienes tu "cara de niño anti-social" con esta calor-Casi grito la arquera y Iker se tapo los oídos-_Si sigo así voy a volverme loco-_Pensaba furioso y luego vio una palmera que daba una sombra lo suficientemente grande para qué dos personas se resguardaran en ella-Deberíamos descansar hay y esperar que el lápiz se recargue para hacer otro portal-Dice pero la arquera no lo escucha y con un chillido de felicidad exclama-¡Una sombra! ¡Una hermosa sombra!-Y corre hacia la sombra y se sienta. El joven hizo una mueca y se sentó lo más alejado posible de Shenil, el lugar estaba totalmente silencioso y no había ni un animal o algo parecido.

Iker aprovecho este momento para ver las demás hojas que contenían este libro y se sorprendió de que había un plano de la ciudad Smasher antigua-Oye Iker...mira eso-Susurro Shenil al ver la pagina siguiente, Iker la leyo y se asqueo por lo que estaba escrito.

"Dia xx

La captura de los "defectus" fue todo un éxito, estas criaturas tienen una energía inestable pero muy potente que serviría para crear armas y adelantar nuestra tecnología.

-¿Defectus?¿ Eso no significa fallas en Latín?-Comenta Shenil y Iker dio vuelta la pagina y los dos vieron un dibujo de algo con muchos ojos siendo atrapado con algo parecido a cadenas con cajas musicales-Hay algo que no me cuadra de esto-Dice Iker y vio las siguientes paginas.

"Dia xx

En nuestra ciudad hay un rumor que un "Defectus" esta en estos lugares advirtiendo sobre algo llamado corrupción, el rey me pidió el favor de atraparlo pero Master Hand se opuso.

Dia xx

Logre crear una caja de música que contiene la energía de diferentes "Defectus" para contener a este, al parecer este es lo mismo que los "Defectus" pero más poderoso"

Esta pagina estaba con el dibujo de un joven con varias cadenas que tenia una caja musical, esto hizo que Shenil se estremeciera, aunque esto fuera un dibujo se podía deducir que era muy doloroso-Ese Llys, era todo un demente-Comento Iker con cara de asco, a el no le gustaba ese tipo de persona, es más hasta las odiaba con todo su corazón.

Dia xx

Hemos tratado de quemarlo a unas temperatura mayores a 200 celsius, y amputarle sus miembros pero este "Defectus" sigue regenerándose. Si mis deducciones son correctas, este tiene el poder de regenerarse gracias a qué esta hecho totalmente de cadenas y engranajes por dentro. Nota: Averiguar que clase de energía esta hecha estas cadenas y engranajes.

-Ese tipo llamado Llys es llamado un héroe en la ciudad Smasher por qué reconstruyo la ciudad pero...¡Él es el monstruo!-Grito Shenil furiosa, no le gustaba la injusticia y menos esta. ¿Como es posible que llamen a este hombre héroe? Cuando solo es un lunático que busca poder.

"Dia xx

Deje a los soldados que me estaban ayudando a "experimentar con el Defectus 6" hicieran cualquier tipo de tortura, piscologicas o físicas, tal vez así pueda ver la verdadera forma de él pero este se niega rotundamente, es más hasta hablo el idioma de nosotros y dijo; "Cuando salga de aquí los matare"

Dia xx

Mi hijo me esta evitando, el tiene la loca teoría de que estos seres sienten y piensan igual que nosotros pero yo se que esta mal. Ellos son solamente energía para nosotros. Nota: Defectus 6 esta actuando de manera extraña, pareciera que sus ojos cambiaron de color. El otro Defectus que compartía la misma jaula que el esta chillando.

Ahora las paginas estaban arrugadas como si alguien quiso arrancarlas en el pasado pero no pudo-¿Deberíamos seguir leyendo?-Pregunto Shenil con un susurro, tenia miedo de lo que podía leer más adelante. Iker se detuvo un poco y miro a la arquera-Si no quieres leer entonces mira para otro lado-¡Por supuesto que quiero leerlo!-Dijo Shenil y vio la siguiente pagina, esta era diferente a los demás por qué tenia unas cuantas manchas de algo en ella.

Dia xx

El Defectus 6 mostró su verdadera forma, es muy similar a la apariencia de un pájaro por eso mismo los soldados le pusieron el seudónimo de "pajarito". Es irónico, nosotros deberíamos tener ese poder, no estos Defectus que no saben ni siquiera como utilizarlo, tal vez si invento una maquina que estuviera combinada con mi magia...

Nota: Defectus 6 trato de comerse a si mismo, sino fuera por qué mi hijo lo detuvo con una caja musical, no sabría lo que hubiera pasado en ese momento. Tengo que tener más cuidado, pareciera que todos los soldados que lo están vigilando se están volviendo locos.

Dia xx

Por fin invente la maquina "Jaula de pájaros", ahora solo me queda en probarlo en Defectus 2 para luego probarlo con Defectus 6. Si todo esto funciona, tendremos más armas para combatir contra la otra ciudad. Nota: Defectus 6 no se mueve, pareciera que esta finjiendo estar muerto, solo se queda observando la reja que tiene en su jaula.

Iker cerro el libro de manera abrupta-¡Oye yo aun no terminaba de leer esa pagina!-Dijo Shenil exasperada pero el otro no le hizo caso y saco el lápiz que tenia guardado en su bolsillo-Tenemos que pasarle esto a Buuta-Dice serio, esta "jaula de pájaros" podría ser lo que estaban buscando para detener a Law. El apunto su lápiz hacia la dirección izquierda y un portal salio.

* * *

><p>Ludwas trato de atacar a Law otra vez pero sus sombras no le llegaban, pareciera que este tenia un escudo invisible que lo estaba protegiendo de todo daño-Vamos elige, la vida de ellos-Law apunto a los demás que estaban congelados-O de tu amigo muerto-Este dijo unas palabras y increíblemente un chico de la edad de Ludwas apareció en el lugar-¿Ludwas?...eres...tu, ¡Realmente eres tu!-Exclamaba el chico muy feliz. Ludwas no sabia que hacer, esto era mentira no podía ser cierto-¡Es mentira! El murió hace muchos años atrás-Dijo Ludwas muy serio y Law se rió a carcajadas-¡Que criatura tan cruel! Negandole la existencia a su mejor amigo-El amigo de Ludwas comenzó a sollozar y al otro se le apretó el corazón, no podía ser cierto ¿no?-Ludwas ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo...tu amigo-Decía entre llanto él y corrió hacia Ludwas para abarzarlo-Siempre jugábamos mucho los dos hasta que sucedió eso pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad y podemos seguir siendo amigos-Ludwas estaba paralizado, no podía creerlo pero era tan real.<p>

Law estaba sonriendo mientras que apludia ante la escena tan conmovedora-Jejejejejeje, se te acaba él tiempo, ¿la vida de ellos o la vida de tu amigo?-Pregunto el inexistente ahora con una voz muy grave pero a la vez suave como si estuviera teniendo una crisis mental-_Si tratas de meterte otra vez, te va ir muy mal-_Se dijo mentalmente. Ludwas empujo a "su amigo" y con mucha seriedad contesto-¡No me voy a dejar engañar! ..Yo...elijo a ellos-Ese niño que tenia la apariencia del difunto amigo que tenia Ludwas empezó a gruñir como un animal y luego trato de atacar a Ludwas pero este creo varias sombras para protegerse del ataque.

-Tsk, eres un tonto...Te doy la oportunidad de volver a ver un amigo tuyo y tu dices que no-Law finje estar profundamente decepcionado pero luego riendo con demencia total dice-Bueno si no vamos a jugar ese juego entonces juguemos a otro ¿no?-

Leo vio como Ludwas se volvió loco en un instante, el comenzó atacar a todo el mundo y las cadenas que apresaban a Telyn junto con el engranaje desaparecieron-¿¡Qué mierda estas haciendo!?-Pregunto Elliot y esquivo unas de las sombras que iban dirigidas hacia él. Ludwas no los escuchaba y para peor pareciera que estaba hablando con alguien que no estaba hay-¡Ice Fairy!-Telyn lanzo una flecha para congelar el suelo pero no funciono, increíblemente algo detuvo la flecha y la tiro hacia donde estaba la estatua de Master Hand. Nahliel corto las diferentes sombras que le estaban inpidiendole el paso y agarro a Ludwas de los hombros para sacudirlo fuertemente-¡Despierta estúpido, soy yo!-Grito exasperado Nahliel pero Ludwas creo una sombra con forma de cuchillo y trato de atacar al ángel.

-Eclipse Solar-Dijo Louis y creo un escudo para proteger a Estela que iba hacer atacada por una sombra con forma de espada y luego apunto su cetro a un grupo de sombras que se estaban formando en el suelo-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Louis pensó por un momento que pudo ver a un tipo que se estaba riendo pero lo más sorprendente es qué ese tipo era casi parecido al Observador Vació.

-¡Wave!-Exclamo Leo y destrozo varias sombras con su bala de energía. Tsukina estaba cortando las sombras con su espada pero escucho una voz entrecortada en su cabeza-_Cor..ta...la...estatua...del...ma...go...y...mue... ...la...a...L..udwas-_Estela miro la estatua de un hombre de tamaño normal con un libro que tenia en su mano derecha-¡Leo cortale la cabeza a la estatua y muestrasela a Ludwas-Ordena Estela y esquiva unas sombras que tenían forma de espada. Leo era el que estaba más cerca de esa estatua pero también era el que estaba más inmovilizado por las sombras-¡Phantom Dash!-Grito él y corrió con una velocidad increíble hacia la estatua-¡Mocoso de mierda! ¿¡Quien te crees para atacar así al gran Elliot!-Dice el rey con un ataque de narcisismo puro y salta hacia arriba para dar un giro y cortar varias sombras con sus dos hachas. Nahliel apunto su espada en donde sentía esa presencia parecida a un demonio pero no lo era-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunta muy cauteloso.

Law estaba riéndose como Ludwas estaba tratando de protegerse de los atacaques de "su amigo difunto" y a la vez se reía del menor por qué en realidad estaba atacando a sus amigos pero su risa se acabo cuando escucho la pregunta de Nahliel y sintió como la espada lo atravesó-Tsk, que molestia. Parece que alguien viene arruinar mi diversión-Dice enojado y agarra la espada que salia de su pecho. Nahliel sintió que algo movió su espada y lo agarro del cuello para luego tirarlo-Ack-Exclamo al sentir como las diferentes estatuas cayeron encima de él y pudo haber jurado ver al mismo tipo de antes pero ahora no con una cara serena sino con una cara llena de demencia-Vaya hace tiempo que no veía un ángel..no espera... tu eres un ser humano mitad ángel-Decía Law y ignoro los gritos de Ludwas que trataba de defenderse de "su mejor amigo".

Nahliel saco sus dos pistolas y las apunto hacia donde había visto el extraño pero antes que lo pudiera atacar, Leo apareció y tiro la cabeza de la estatua del mago Llys hacia donde estaba Ludwas. Esto a Law lo paralizo, ver la cara del hombre que lo encerró tantos años junto con los demás inexistentes le dio terror, por primera vez en siglo se sintió acorralado-No...no...¡Tu estas muerto! ¡Estas muerto! ¡No me puedes hacer más daño! ¡DÉJAME!-Grito incoherentemente y respiraba entre cortado-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡Yo te mate! ¡Yo destruí toda esa ciudad!-Esto genero que la cosa que tenia la apariencia del mejor amigo de Ludwas desapareciera y por ende Ludwas dejo de atacar a los demas, Nahliel ahora podía ver completamente al inexistente y le disparo varias veces pero este ni sintió los golpes-Déjame, déjame, déjame, no quiero estar más hay, no quiero verte, te odio, ¡**TE MATARE!-**Grito Law y sus manos se convirtieron en garras negras con ojos de color celeste y corrió con una velocidad espeluznante para atacar a Nahliel pero un portal apareció al frente de Law y este desapareció.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Ludwas y vio que todos estaban tratando de esquivar sus sombras-¡Deten tus putas sombras! ¡Van a destruir mi hermosa estatua!-Chillo Elliot y corto una sombra con su hacha soiD. Ludwas inmediatamente hizo desaparecer sus sombras y miro muy desorientado-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué este lugar esta tan destruido?-Pregunto y todos bajaron sus armas a excepcion de Nahliel que estaba buscando a ese extraño que había desaparecido-¿Ustedes vieron a un tipo con un pelo de color blanco con puntas doradas y rojas?-Pregunto él muy serio mientras que miraba por todos lados. Elliot se rio porque creia que el mitad ángel estaba imaginando cosas pero para la sorpresa de él Ludwas respondió con un susurro-Yo lo vi-

Estela reconoció la voz que le había dicho eso de la estatua, era la voz de Vanitas pero no podía ser ¿verdad?.

-Oigan creo que tenemos que salir rápido de aquí-Advirtió Louis al escuchar varios pasos de personas que estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos-¡Mierda...!-Susurro Telyn al ver los militares que los estaban rodeándolos con diferentes armas-¡Levanten sus manos!-Indico uno de los militares y todos hicieron lo que el les dijo a excepción de Elliot que grito-¡Onda gravitatoria!-y todos los militares quedaron enterrados al suelo y Elliot saco inmediatamente su hacha reficuL del suelo y exclamo-¡El ultimo en salir de aquí es un huevo podrido!-

* * *

><p>Rebeca estaba mirando los diferentes arboles que había en el lugar, ella estaba tratando de ignorar al príncipe que hablaba cada cinco minutos sobre su hermana y de lo maravillosa que era ella-¿Eh enserio que tu hermana ocupa un sosten de copa c?-Pregunto Alexander interesado, no por qué era un pervertido sino que era chistoso escuchar al príncipe hablar de su hermana con tanta devoción-Me atrevería decir que Estela tiene más pecho que Rebeca-Esto molesto a la peli-plateada, ese tipo era todo un pervertido-¡Que dijiste mierda!-Grito Rebeca muy enojada y convirtió su collar en un gran martillo de elemento tierra, Gabriel intimidado por ella se escondió detrás de Alexander y este con una risa en su cara dice-Vamos Rebeca, él solo estaba bromeando-Pero Rebeca no se lo tomo nada bien-Estas muerto-Susurro oscuramente y golpeo el lugar donde estaba Gabriel y este por pura suerte se salvo por qué el golpe le llego a Alexander-¡Ay eso dolió!-Se quejo él mientras que estaba en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y Rebeca se lamento profundamente-¡Lo siento mucho Alexander no era mi intención en pegarte!-Gabriel estaba riéndose a carcajadas con la escena.<p>

Jin miro hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer-Si le digo una de las historias que me encontré en la Mansion Smash, ¿se quedarían tranquilos?-Pregunto como si el fuera el mayor de todos y los demás eran solo niños pequeños. Los tres miraron a Jin y solo asintieron con la cabeza-Bueno esta es la historia de como la ciudad Smasher fue construida, según dicen que fue gracias a los sobrevivientes de una catástrofe que reconstruyeron la ciudad con la ayuda de un tal Llys y por Master Hand-Gabriel bostezo, estas historia no le gustaba-¿Ese mago no es el que sale en una de las fotos antiguas que tiene Master Hand?-Pregunto Rebeca y Jin asintió con la cabeza-Al parecer esos dos eran buenos amigos pero tuvieron una disputa sobre algo y nunca más se dirigieron la palabra, dicen las malas lenguas que fue por culpa del "monstruo" que se pelearon-Alexander estaba atento lo que decía Jin, a el le encantaba cuando el otro contaba esas historias interesantes-Ese monstruo, ¿es el malo de la historia?-Pregunto Alexander y Jin suspiro-No lo se, cuando estábamos en la Mansión escuche hablar a Master Hand con Crazy Hand sobre alguien que ellos se referían "monstruo corrupto", pero no hablaban de él con odio sino con tristeza-

-Tal vez era alguien que se convirtió en malo o algo así, bueno eso no importa...en total los malos nacen siendo malos-Dice indiferente Gabriel y miro como las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo-¡Miren ese es Pikachu!-Apunto Alexander al ratón amarillo que estaba corriendo de manera rápida.

* * *

><p>Master Core había terminado su pequeña reunión con el tonto de Silly y floto rápidamente hacia la cámara de seguridad que tenia este presidente para ver que pasaba-¡El aun no puede eliminar a esos mocosos o todo mi plan se va arruinar!-Pensó furioso y chasqueo uno de sus dedos para hacer un portal en el lugar donde estaba Law. El inexistente llego a la oficina pero para la sorpresa de Core este estaba sereno y tranquilo-Te dije que causaras desesperación a todos no que mataras a esos mocosos-Dijo Core con un tono algo enojado, a el no le gustaba que sus planes se le salieran de sus dedos.<p>

Law comenzó a reírse de manera suave y luego una carcajada rota se escucho por toda la oficina-¿Core sabias que las jaulas de pájaro son muy dolorosas?, por qué los pájaros no tienen lugar para volar en ellas y sus alas se estropean y sus plumas se marchitan-Core ignoro lo que dijo Law y miro otra cámara en donde mostraba a esos mocosos huyendo de los militares-Law quiero qué juegues con uno de los Smasher que están en la mansión-Dice ahora más calmado Core y el inexistente vuelve a tener su típica sonrisa sádica-¿Enserio? ¿Y puedo yo elegir el juego?-Pregunto él casi inocentemente.

-No, solo quiero qué juegues con él al secuestro y dejes esta nota a los Smasher-Core le indico un papel que estaba en uno de los muebles y Law camino hacia donde estaba dicho papel para tomarlo y guardarlo en su manga de su túnica-Ohh...que aburrida, pero bueno si es lo que tu quieres, jugare a ser bueno por ahora-Law ladeo su cabeza y una mirada gélida apareció en su rostro

-Core si interrumpes uno de mis juegos otra vez...Juro que voy a quebrar todos esos estúpidos dedos que tienes-Amenazo Law y desapareció. Core hizo crujir sus dedos, este inexistente lo ponía furioso-_Por lo menos pronto averiguare la clave para abrir el sistema central de la jaula de pájaros-_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Nunca confundas la Wii-U con la PS4**

**Omake: **

**Piénsalo**** dos veces antes de hacer algo.**

Vanitas estaba sentado con un grupo de jóvenes de su edad "física", el tuvo la mala suerte de ser confundido por un estudiante de un colegio que estaba cerca de la casa del científico y para peor lo dejaron en un curso lleno de mocosos molestos que solo hablaban de cosas sin importancias según el albino-_Por lo menos tienen libros braille-_Pensaba mientras que "leía" su libro. Uno de los matones del curso vio al Observador que estaba solo en la esquina de la sala y le indico a su grupo de amigos que se acercaran al albino. El matón le quito el libro al albino y este trato de recuperarlo-¿Que es esto? ...¡Miren este chico esta leyendo un libro que tiene puros puntos!-Se burlo el matón y le tiro el libro a uno de sus amigos. Vanitas que se levanto de su asiento trato de recuperar su libro pero no sabia en donde estaba-_No puedo utilizar mis cadenas o ellos se van a dar cuenta que no soy "humano"-_Pensó algo furioso.

Los matones comenzaron a tirarse el libro entre ellos y decían-¡Por aquí ciego! ¡No estas equivocado! Jajajaja eres un inútil ¡Ese tipo parece un _pájaro desorientado_!-Vanitas se estaba comenzando a enojar, estos mocosos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Uno de los amigos del matón que hablo con Vanitas tiro el libro a este matón y Vanitas que había deducido la posición de todos ellos, tomo una silla que estaba cercana a él y la tiro contra este matón-¡AHHH!-Grito adolorido él al sentir el golpe brutal y Vanitas se acerco con una cara fría sin emociones y tomo la silla para golpear una y otra vez al matón-¡Oye tranquilízate era solo una broma!-Decían los mocosos atemorizados pero Vanitas no le hizo caso-Tu existente deberías callarte por un momento-Dijo el albino con frialdad mientras que escuchaba los gemidos adoloridos del matón-Solo por qué un amigo mio me dijo que no tenia que atacar a los existentes de tu tipo, no te mato pero si vuelvo a escuchar tu voz molesta otra vez no me voy a contener-Todos los de la sala de clases comenzaron a temblar, hasta algunas niñas estaban sollozando en silencio-La siguiente vez que decidas en hacerme bullying-El niño estaba tratando de pedirle perdón al Observador pero este no mostró piedad-Lo lamentaras-

Al día siguiente todos los de ese curso tenían miedo de volver al colegio y encontrarse con el albino y Buuta que estaba junto con Vanitas en el comedor, prendió la televisión y para sorpresa de él salio la noticia de un chico extraño que amenazo de muerte a un curso entero-Vanitas...-Susurro Buuta y miro al albino que estaba tratando de escapar en silencio-¡No fue mi culpa ellos me molestaron primero!-Exclamo él albino

**Omake:**

**¡Cuidado en donde caminas!**

Testudo estaba perdido, en un momento estaba en la ciudad Smasher peleando contra Law y después de eso despertó en un lugar lleno de arboles con un césped abundante-¡Vaya una estrella!-Exclamo el mismo "monstruo" de antes pero no tenia esa mirada psicópata y esa sonrisa escalofriante. Testudo sorprendido dio dos pasos hacia atrás y estaba apunto de cambiar a su primera forma-¡Tu...!-Susurro y Law levanto los brazos y exclamo-Oye yo no te he hecho nada para que me mires de esa forma. Hmp...No sabia que las estrellas fueran tan ...como decirlo...hostiles-Testudo confundido por la forma de actuar de Law, se dio cuenta que este tenia sus dos ojos y le pregunta-¿No te acuerdas de la pelea que tuvimos en la ciudad Smasher?-Law parpadeo varias veces sus ojos y respondió de manera muy suave-No existe ninguna ciudad Smasher...Parece que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así pero bueno no importa-Law agarro el brazo de Testudo y al igual como si fuera una especie de niño exclama-¡Yo te voy ayudar!-

-¿Eh...?-Exclamo Testudo y Law lo llevo hacia la ciudad más cercana-Así que te llamas Testudo, vaya que nombre más extraño-Comenta Law mientras que veía todos los lugares de la ciudad para buscar a una curandera-Y tu te llamas Law ¿cierto?-Dijo Testudo un poco incomodo, este no se parecía en nada al Law que había conocido-Ese seria como mi nombre principal-Suspiro exasperado Law y luego apunto a una chosa pequeña en donde salia humo-Hay es donde vive la curandera-Dijo y le indico a Testudo que lo siguiera. Los dos entraron a la casa de la curandera y Law se escondió atrás de Testudo y susurro-Suerte, esa tipa esta loca-Testudo le iba a preguntar por qué Law estaba diciendo eso pero no pudo porque un sarten volador lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó escucho a Shinto hablando con una niña

-Que sueño tan extraño-Pensó el desconcertado.

**Omake:**

**Guerra de chicas**

Telyn estaba sonriendo al ver como Leo llevaba un vestido con una de las pelucas raras que tenia Robin-¡Por qué tengo que actuar como mujer!-Exclamo Leo con una voz muy femenina y trataba de acostumbrarse a los tacones que le habia dado Telyn para que sufriera-Para qué sepas que es muy difícil ser mujer-Se burlo Telyn y luego miro hacia al fondo del pasillo en donde venia corriendo Browser-¡Peach!-Exclamo este feliz y con una velocidad endemoniada agarro a Leo de la cintura y se lo llevo quien sabe donde-¡Suéltame tortuga mutante!-Grito Leo desesperado pero Browser no le hizo caso, esto eran los mismos insultos que le decía Peach cuando él la secuestraba. Telyn desconcertada por lo que había sucedido solo levanta los hombros y mira indiferente-Ah bueno, el puede salir solo de esto-Y se fue hacia la habitación de la joven que se llamaba Rebeca. Lo que no supo Telyn fue que como Leo estaba utilizando un vestido, dejo su pistola y espada láser en su habitación y no tenia nada que le sirviera para escapar de las garras de Browser.

Mario que llego a rescatar su princesa, casi dio un salto cuando descubrió que Peach era en realidad Leo.

* * *

><p>Cada vez las cosas tienen más sentido ¿no creen? y se dieron cuenta que hubo títulos de algunos fic, de ustedes ¬w¬. Y ¡Vaya! Alfa rompio la cuarta pared. La letras de la parte de arriba del capitulo son una de las estrofas del ed de Lost Canvas. Y gracias a todos por darme animo de participar en el concurso, participe y me mandaron un correo que aceptaron mi microcuento llamado "Viaje de lejanía".<p>

Dede: ¡Odio a Alfa es tan mala conmigo!

Yo: -Mirando indiferente-Por qué sera...

Dede: ToT

Yo: Tsk...Hasta yo me desespero cuando estoy contigo...¡Bueno ahora momentos de PD!-Sacando un cartel-

PD: Alguien ya tiene su teoría de lo que esta haciendo Core. Y por qué el presidente es importante en su plan.

PDD: En los Omake, ¿Por que creen que Vanitas se enojo tanto? ¿Y como diablos Testudo soñó con el pasado? ¿Leo quedara con traumas por lo del vestido?

PDDD: ¿Quien odia al mago Llys?

PDDDD: Parece qué Browser tiene que usar lentes xD

Eso seria todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, y ¡Necesito todo su ki para aprobar en las pruebas! xD.


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**Nunca confundas la Wii-U con la PS4**

_Él no era solo un existente_

_Era un amigo muy especial._

_Siénteme, siénteme, quiero encontrarte en algún lugar de mi corazón._

_Solitario, solitario, me río de tu cinismo porque...no lo entiendo.*_

Buuta estaba junto con Duck Hunt en la habitación de Rosalina, el quería ir con Iker y Shenil a buscar la tumba de Llys pero Shenil se lo impidio y Rosalina le dijo que era mejor qué se preocupara por su salud por ahora-¿Como me puedo preocupar por mi salud cuando el destino de todos el multi-universo peligra por culpa mía?-Se pregunto sin ocultar su culpabilidad, aunque Rosalina junto con Iker dicen que todo lo qué esta sucediendo no es culpa, él sabe qué en realidad lo es-¡Wof!-Ladro Duck Hunt y mordió un poco la pierna del científico, haciendo que este saltara del dolor-¡Ay!-Exclamo él y pudo entender lo qué quiso decir el perro. Rosalina entro a la sala y sonrió al ver qué el científico estaba acariciando el perro en el lomo y el pato estaba sentado en su regazo, ella dejo unos platos con algunas pastillas y con unos bocadillos-Buuta puedo preguntarte algo-Dice Rosalina algo tímida, por qué sabia que esta pregunta iba a incomodar un poco a Buuta-¿Como quedaste atrapado en el subespacio?-Ella vio la expresión llena de dolor del científico, a él no le gustaba hablar sobre-Yo...-Susurro Buuta y recordó los recuerdos que había visto del albino sobre "la traición"._Vanitas estaba tratando de eliminar una falla que estaba en el Kingdom Mushroom, el ya la tenia acorralada en unas de las paredes del castillo y había manipulado el espacio y tiempo del lugar para qué nadie se diera cuenta de que él y la falla estaban hay-Por...fav..__**or yo ...qu**__...__**ie..**__ro...vi..vir-Decía la falla en un tono patético y el Observador contesto-Unidad Vació, iniciando con el protocolo...-Pero se detuvo, el que tenia todas sus cadenas listas para proceder con el protocolo, las hizo desaparecer y con una voz rota exclamo-¡Yo no quiero hacer esto!-Los demás Observadores que estaban eliminando otras fallas, se dieron cuenta de que su conexión con vació estaba nula-ObSe__**RVaD**__or __**VaCio..¡**__PrO__cEdE__**cOn **__El PrO__**tOcOl**__o!-Vanitas levanto su brazo y le indico las cadenas que inmovilizaran completamente a la falla y mostrando unos dientes afilados se la comió. Los demás Observadores comenzaron a sospechar en ese momento de Vació, todos ellos tenían qué ser como una unidad y por ende no estaba permitido en pensar diferente. Ahora Vanitas estaba en la casa de Buuta y estaba algo serio-Oye Buuta, si yo te pidiera que me mataras...¿me matarías?-Pregunto Vanitas y Buuta creyó qué era una broma pero la expresión del albino le dijo que no-Me hubiera gustado ser un existente, así podría ir al colegio, ir a lugares divertidos, podría tener muchos amigos pero no puedo hacer nada de eso-Fue la primera vez que él albino se veía tan roto-¡He hecho muchas cosas horribles a los existentes y a las fallas! Es por eso...que he llegado a la conclusión que seria mejor, no mejor dicho que lo qué mas que quiero es morir-Buuta estaba apunto de retarlo por hablar de esa manera pero Vanitas se levanto de la silla que estaba sentado y dijo-Tengo...trabajo...adiós...-_

-¡Eso es horrible!-Comento Rosalina con mucha tristeza, ella no sabia que un Observador tuviera pensamientos tan negativos hacia si mismo-Yo...trate de hablar con él sobre lo que me dijo pero aun no podía entender por qué estaba diciendo eso-Dijo Buuta y recordó cuando vio otro de los recuerdos del albino._Vanitas estaba en un callejón lleno de sangre, había matado a unas personas que pudieron ver una falla-Ah...ah...ah..-Jadeaba entre cortado y se acostó en el suelo, él cambio a su verdadera forma y el cadáver que estaba utilizando se cayo al suelo-¿Qué es esto?-Susurro al sentir algo metálico en sus manos, no eran cadenas sino era más parecido a un engranaje, el regreso a su cuerpo físico y elimino las evidencias de los otros cadáveres y sin decir ni una palabra se va caminando del lugar. Si él no hubiera sido ciego, hubiera visto que sus ojos tenian un color entre celeste/rojo. Vació estaba sintiendo como si algo lo estaba quemando, cuando se dio cuenta que este síntoma era "La corrupción" se alarmo-No..no..¡No!-_Buuta paro un poco su relato y observo como Duck Hunt hizo una especie de mueca con su hocico y su compañero se acurruco-Hay un motivo que un Observador no puede estar mucho tiempo en una dimensión, la corrupción de esa dimensión los afecta demasiado-_El albino estaba desorientado, la única energía que podía sentir en el lugar era él de las fallas, ni siquiera podía identificar cuales eran los existente con las fallas-¡Déjame solo! ¡Qué me dejes solo!-Un alarido distorsionado se escucho por todo él lugar mientras que sus cadenas se estaban volviendo de un tono rojo oscuro y su verdadera forma literalmente estaba distorsionada, casi parecía la apariencia de un pájaro oscuro con millones de ojos. Un rugido se le escapo a Vació y todos los pájaros que estaban en la ciudad huyeron, el mal presagio estaba apunto de comenzar._

-En la noticias salia un reporte que había alguien destruyendo todos los lugares públicos pero aun no se encontraba el culpable, yo tenia un presentimiento de que era Vanitas y trate de buscarlo pero no lo encontré hasta que...-_Buuta estaba buscando por todos los lugares que había sucedido el atentado y para la sorpresa de él, vio un grupo de personas con un rostro ilegible dirigiéndose al parque-No puede ser-Susurro Buuta al ver el pájaro que estaba tratando de manera desesperada en atacar a los Observadores y estos estaban bloqueando las cadenas que estaban tratando de atacarlos-GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡ME ODIO!-Los Observadores trataron de bloquear una especie de plumas metálicas que habían salido de las alas del pájaro, esto obligo a los Observadores retroceded y ellos hicieron varios portales para sacar armas de diferentes mundos pero ...algo detuvo la pelea, un Observador se dio cuenta de la presencia de Buuta y para peor descubrieron que el Observador Vacio nunca mato al violador de las leyes del multi-universo que trato de crear un portal-¡__**FaLlA**__ deT__**eCtAd**__A..pR__**oCeDe**__R c__**O**__n El p__**rO**__tO__**Col**__O 7!- Varias cadenas iban atacar al científico y este sin poder hacer nada trato de escapar pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, cerro los ojos para esperar el inminente golpe pero nunca llego-AHHHH-Las cadenas no le llegaron a Buuta pero si a Vacio que cambio su forma de "pájaro" a una silueta con unas alas rotas-AHHHHH-Grito el al sentir como las cadenas estaban bloqueando a las suyas._-Después de eso, no se ¿como? pero el pudo tomar control de si mismo y combatir la corrupción que lo estaba contaminando de apoco, y apenas escapamos de ese lugar con uno de sus portales pero ...a pesar de todo igual nos encontraron-Dijo Buuta y Rosalina no pudo en evitar en compadecerse por el Observador y el científico-Las reglas del multi-universo son crueles, pero sirven para mantener un equilibro-Comento Buuta y sonrió al recordar el mundo en donde fueron a varar, quien diría qué en algunos mundos existía Santa Claus, El conejo de Pascua y el hada de los dientes. -_Creo que me excedí mucho...Creía que podía mantener en relevo la corrupción que había en tu mundo Buuta y que no me iba afectar pero me equivoque, tuve que haber tomado más precauciones, lo siento-Se disculpo Vanitas mientras que estaba en el césped congelado por el invierno y Buuta estaba tratando de recuperarse por los mareos que le ocasiono el portal-Ustedes no son de este mundo...Es raro ver un Observador por estos lugares-Dijo una voz sabia y una luz que provenía de la luna ilumino a Buuta y Vanitas._

-Has pasado por muchas cosas ¿no?-Rosalina dijo y tomo uno de sus bocadillos para comerlos, Buuta sonrió un poco y contesto-Sí, aunque son aventuras muy interesantes. Oye Rosalina hay algo que me llama la atención, vi tu carta de miembresia para el torneo Smasher, ¿por qué nunca la abriste?-Rosalina hizo un gesto pensativo y luego con toda la sinceridad del mundo dijo-A mi no me gusta pelear, menos con personas que son mis amigos, como Mario-Buuta conocía muy bien a Rosalina, ella era muy fuerte pero con un corazón muy blando

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar unos gritos muy fuertes y luego vieron como Shenil cayo encima de Iker-¡Quítate de encima gorda!-Dice este muy enojado y perdiendo los estribos. Shenil se levanto rápidamente y aprovecho darle un golpe muy fuerte en las "joyas" a Iker y este se estremeció de dolor y chillo-¡Nunca me digas gorda estúpido anti-social!-Grito ella y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rosalina que estaba riendo suavemente y de Buuta que sentía pena por Iker. Shenil tomo el libro que tenia Iker y se lo mostró a Buuta-No encontramos la caja musical pero un "fantasma" nos dio este libro-Dijo ella y ignoro los quejidos y maldiciones que estaba diciendo Iker contra ella-Ese libro habla de una jaula de pájaros, tal vez eso nos ayude para atrapar a Law-Dijo Iker más recuperado del golpe. Buuta miro extrañado a los dos y luego observo el libro-Esto...son las notas de Llys-Susurro sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Alexander corrió hacia donde se dirigía Pikachu y le grito para qué se detuviera pero el ratón amarillo no lo escucho-¿Deberíamos seguirlo?-Pregunto este y Jin contesto-Creo qué si-Todos siguieron al pokemon por los diferentes caminos qué tomaba este, pareciera qué estaba buscando algo-Tsk, estúpida rata amarilla...¡No esta llevando a un camino sin salida!-Exclamo enojado Gabriel al ver qué todos llegaron a una muralla hecha de puros arboles pero para la sorpresa de él, el pokemon atravesó esa muralla como si nada-¡Esperen escucho unos sonidos!-Dice Rebeca y camina hacia la muralla. Efectivamente había unos sonidos como de murmullos y otros muy fuertes como un grito. Jin sin pensarlo ni un momento entro a la muralla y le indico a todos que entraran también.<p>

El lugar parecía una especie de teatro hecho de madera y plantas, para sorpresa de Jin, Rebeca y Alexander estaban algunos de los Smasher aquí-¡Lucina!-Exclamo Alexander feliz al ver a la princesa y ella sorprendida pero luego sonriendo dice-¡Que bueno qué están bien todos!, estaba muy preocupada que los Smasher qué aceptaron la constitución los haya atrapado-Rebeca se puso furiosa, ¿como era posible que algunos de los Smasher hayan aceptado tal estupidez?-Ellos...son unos tontos ¡Esa constitución solo esta hecha para ...-Rebeca fue interrumpida por Gabriel qué estaba apuntando a Lucina-¡Dios mio es ese Rey héroe que parece niña! Sabes, mi hermana es una gran admiradora de ti-Robin qué estaba al lado de Lucina se rió a carcajadas, tal vez aun tenia una parte de Grima en él y por eso le hacia reír escuchar que las personas confundieran a Marth con un maricón-Eh..lo siento por decepcionarte pero yo soy Lucina, no soy Marth-Dice ella y Gabriel se sorprendió-¡Pero te pareces mucho a Marth!-Lucina se rió un poco y recordó cuando ella tomo la identidad de Marth para presentarse ante su padre-Es qué soy técnicamente un familiar muy lejano de él-Gabriel ahora entendiendo todo dice-Ohhh todo tiene sentido...-

Alexander parpadeo varias veces al ver a Ganondorft al medio del teatro-¿Oigan por qué Ganondorft tiene una mirada de como si va ir a una guerra?-Pregunto Alexander en voz baja y Jin contemplo las diferentes caras de los "renegados", estaban serios y algunos hasta Kirby estaba con una expresión de tristeza-No lo se pero esto no me gusta-Contesto. Ganondorft se presento ante todos y dice con una voz autoritaria-¡Todos nosotros no debemos aceptar esta burla de constitución! Lo unico que esta buscando es quitarnos nuestra libertad por eso mismo los reuní a todos aquí para hablar sobre un golpe de estado contra el gobierno de Silly y contra Master Hand-Los Smasher renegados murmuraron sorprendidos y Capitan Falcon exclamo-Bueno si hay que golpear unos cuantos, ¡Cuenten conmigo!-Jin se alarmo, el sabia mucho sobre los golpe de estado, esto ocurría cuando los poderes del Estado se descentralizaban, el ejecutivo podia tener más poder de lo que debería del legislativo y judicial, o también podía pasar por viceversa, el legislativo tenia más poder qué el ejecutivo pero nunca a escuchado que esto podía pasar por un quiebre entre entidades de diferentes mundos con la autoridad de este o tal vez-La historia se esta repitiendo-Susurro Jin y se gano la mirada de Alexande y Rebeca-¿Qué quieres decir Jin?-Pregunto Rebeca mientras que estaba tratando de mantener la calma ante el ambiente sombrío del lugar-¿Ganondorft como podemos confiar en ti de qué no es otro de tus planes malévolos?-Preguntaba Samus cautelosa y él sonrió-Todos tenemos un mismo objetivo ahora, ser libres de esta opresión-

-¡Pero si hacen un golpe de estado van a perjudicar a las personas inocentes!-Grito Alexander enojado por primera vez, a el no le gustaba las injusticia y menos contra los más débiles. Ganondorft miro a Alexander enojado-¿¡Dime te has puesto a pensar qué a esos "inocentes" como tu llamas son unos estúpidos por no poder pensar por si solos y aceptan cualquier cosa que les pongan encima!? Me sorprende qué un "mocoso" de tu edad no haya pensado en eso...Si no sabes de política no hables-Alexander iba a atacar a Ganondorft pero Jin lo detuvo-Bueno yo he leído mucho de política y se qué este "Golpe de estado" que quieres hacer Ganondorft es precipitado...Aparte no te has puesto a pensar qué tal vez Silly utilice a los que han aceptado la constitución-

-¿Eso importa?-Dice Capitan Falcon con arrogancia-Todos nosotros somos fuertes también y podemos ganarles-Robin estaba deacuerdo con Jin y Alexander, los golpes de estado solo era bueno para una de las partes en pugnas y para la otra no pero en estos momentos es la única opción que tenían para derrotar a Silly-Jin, Alexander yo comprendo lo que quieren decir pero algunas veces se necesita un quiebre de gran magnitud para qué se encuentre la solución correcta-Alexander iba a protestar contra lo qué dijo Robin pero él albino continuo-Aunque eso no quiere decir no qué podríamos primero optar por una solución "menos violenta"-Lucario tomo la palabra y dijo-¿Qué solución menos violenta nos serviría? Cuando el aura de la ciudad se siente tan dividida e incluso corrompida-

Rebeca pensó por un momento. Casi pareciera qué el presidente estaba buscando la división de todos pero no podía ser cierto, Silly era un tonto y por lo qué sabia de él es que siempre se dejaba manipular por los diferentes partidos político-_Rebeca ¿que harías si perdieras tu corazón? ¿Qué harías si solo puedes "ver" como las personas se destruyen así mismos?¿Qué harías al vivir en el vació mismo?-_Ella se acordó esa vez que estaba estudiando historia y el albino estaba con ella, tratando de aprender lo más básico, esas palabras qué dijo Vanitas parecía una simple broma pero ahora no estaba segura si lo dijo como una broma-Nosotros deberíamos hacer una asamblea y ir hacia el congreso para hablar con Silly-Dijo ella y Robin hizo una mueca y Lucina suspiro-Rebeca...Yo y Robin tratamos de hacer una asamblea antes de que Ganondorft nos citara y lo único qué nos dijeron fue que un tal Core no permitía ver al Presidente porque este estaba muy ocupado-Rebeca apretó sus puños y exclamo-¡Pero deberíamos intentar en hablar con él otra vez! ¿El es un presidente, no? Entonce es su deber escuchar al pueblo porque eso es la democracia-

Ganondorft se rió sinicamente y dijo-¿Democracia? Se nota que vives en una ilusión, en los tiempos de ahora no existe la democracia-Mirando a Rebeca con unos ojos penetrantes dijo-¿Crees que todos se escuchan su opinión? ¿Crees que todos están deacuerdo en algo como si fueran una especie de "unidad? ¡Eso es imposible!...Siempre va ver desacuerdos porque es esa nuestra naturaleza-Rebeca trato de responderle a Ganondorft pero lamentablemente él tenia mucha razón-Pero aun así, todos podemos tratar en llegar un acuerdo y actuar sin causar daños en la vida de todos-Dijo Alexander pero Ganondorft se rio y algunos de los Smasher se rieron con él-Entonces hagamos esto "democraticamente" como ustedes dicen, todos los que estén a favor de un golpe de estado que levante la mano. Gabriel se mantuvo el margen de todo, él no era un Smasher entonces ¿para qué opinar sobre algo que no le incumbe? y aparte el vivía en una monarquía, no sabia sobre los principios de la democracia-Es parecido lo qué le paso a mi reino una vez-Susurro para si mismo al ver que la mayoría de los Smasher renegados levantaron su mano a excepción de ellos junto con Lucina y Robin.

* * *

><p>Testudo se dio cuenta qué estaban en un lugar muy diferente a la ciudad smasher, aquí habían varios campamentos insalubres y los basurales eran el paisaje junto con diferentes tipos de materiales industriales que no servían de nada-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto Alexi confundido, nunca antes había visto un lugar asi y menos que tuviera tanta pobreza. La estrella se estremeció al sentir esa energía negativa del lugar y vio algunos seres que los estaban viendo con temor puro-Ellos son de la ciudad Smasher-Susurraban con miedo y se escondían entre los escombros o algunos solo los miraban con odio-Este lugar es raro, Shinto, Alexi quedense cerca mio-Indico Raphael. Testudo estaba temblando y no es por qué este lugar le daba miedo sino que las personas qué estaban aquí tenían una triteza, odio, desesperanza en sus ojos-Este lugar es tan lúgubre-Comento él y Alexi sin perder su sonrisa en su cara dice-Es verdad, deberíamos investigar al igual como Detective Conan-Raphael trato de agarrarle el brazo a Alexi pero este se escapo y se acerco a una de las personas que se estaban escondiendo entre los escombros-Disculpe Señor, nos puede decir qué esta sucediendo aquí, ¿por qué todos parecen tenerle miedo a algo?-Esta persona retrocedió y como pudo se escapo de Alexi-Uhhh...¿le dije algo malo?-Le pregunto a Raphael y el angel puso su mano derecha en el hombro de este y respondió-No...pero tal vez ellos crean qué somos una especie de enemigos o algo así por eso ese tipo se escapo de ti-<p>

Shinto escucho a alguien que estaba susurrando-Ellos son de la ciudad Smasher, tal vez estén buscando otra guerra más-Esto le llamo la atención al niño, ¿otra guerra más?-¡Ustedes residentes de la ciudad Smasher no son bienvenidos aquí!-Grito un hombre con una barba de color blanco por los años, se notaba qué este hombre era una especie de líder por su voz autoritaria pero a la vez por sus ojos amables-Nosotros no somos de la ciudad Smasher, ¡Somos viajeros!-Dice Alexi mientras qué esquivaba una de las piedras qué le tiraba los niños que estaban escondidos en los escombros, a Testudo le pareció extraño el cambio de humor de estas personas, cuando Alexi dijo eso, estas personas de manera inmediata cambiaron su expresión a una amigable y le dejaron de tirar piedras-¿Enserio? Vaya eso cambia todo, bienvenidos a "Ales"-Dijo el hombre y empezo a toser-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Testudo preocupado, esa tos era muy ruidosa y noto qué la caja toraxica del hombre se movía de una manera muy uniforme cuando respiraba-No te preocupes joven, jejejeje es normal-Respondio él y uno de los "jóvenes" adultos que estaban allí, agarro al hombre viejo de su espalda y dice-Señor Drit debería descansar, usted sabe que su salud esta muy complicada-Drit le sonrió y luego contesto-No te preocupes, yo aunque sea viejo, no me voy a dejar ganar por un problema de salud, no aun cuando todavía no hemos levantado nuestra ciudad-

-¿Qué le paso a esta ciudad?-Pregunto Shinto sin rodeos y ignoro la mirada de las personas qué lo estaban rodeando, el hombre mayor hizo una especie de mueca pero luego se alegro-Vengan le mostrare el lugar en donde esta la historia de la ciudad-Ofreció Drit y ignoro los quejidos silenciosos de los demás-Nosotros tenemos que saber a tratar a los visitantes de manera amable, asi vamos a ganarnos una buena reputación en todos los lugares de este mundo-Dice él sonriente al igual como un niño que tenia un deseo en su corazón y las demás personas solo se fueron sin decirle ni una palabra, ellos no le podían decir qué no al hombre viejo por qué gracias a él, todos ellos vivían una vida "decente" para sus condiciones de vida. Los tres jóvenes siguieron a Drit, este lo llevaba a una especie de casa hecha con desperdicios-Este es tanto mi hogar y el lugar donde guardamos los documentos de nuestra ciudad-Explico él hombre y Raphael interesado por una especie de pilares con electricidad qué rodeaba la ciudad pregunto-Ehh...¿Por qué están esos pilares?-Drit ignoro la pregunta de Raphael y moviendo su mano derecha temblorosamente les indica qué entren a su "casa".

Testudo observo los pilares y se estremeció-_Tiene una especie de energía extraña, no pueden ser pilares de energía eléctrica...-_Pensó intrigado y entro a la casa de Drit. Este lugar estaba totalmente desordenado con basura y solo tenia dos sillas con una mesa enclenque, no había camas ni nada qué se le pareciera-Woah...Esas son las plumas más rara qué he visto en mi vida...¡Mira Raphael casi se parecen las plumas de tus alas pero son más grande y de un color extraño!-Apunto Alexi a una muralla que estaba adornada con unas plumas de tres metros de largo, estas plumas eran de color blanco y sus puntas eran doradas con rojo. Drit se acerco a las dos grandes plumas y con una voz risueña dijo-Esta plumas son del pájaro que ayudo a nuestra ciudad hace milenios atrás en unificarse, antiguamente aquí solo existían pueblos que discutían sobre los territorios, hasta qué un día, unos de mis antepasados que era un guerrero de unos de esos pueblos, vio una criatura parecida a un pájaro con plumas tan puras como el color de las nubes cuando él cielo esta totalmente azul, esta criatura ayudo a todos los pueblos a unificarnos en uno solo, así es como nació nuestra quería ciudad ...Bueno hasta qué-Drit hizo una mueca triste, esta era la parte qué menos le gustaba de la historia de su ciudad-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Testudo con mucho cuidado mientras que contemplaba las plumas-La ciudad Wisper vio como una amenaza el surgimiento de nuestra ciudad, por eso mismo él rey de Wisper mando su ejercito a atacar a nuestra ciudad y así empezó la guerra-Drit se detuvo un momento y con un susurro lamentable dice-Hasta el día de hoy estamos sufriendo las consecuencias-

Raphael tomo una de las plumas y para sorpresa de él, estas pesaban una tonelada-Estas plumas pesan mucho-Se quejo y la dejo en la muralla como estaban-La ciudad Smasher o mejor dicho como se llamaba antiguamente Wisper, son y siempre serán nuestros enemigos, ellos utilizan nuestra ciudad como un basural y para peor ¡Construyeron esos pilares de "energía renovable"! pero sabemos qué por culpa de esta "energía" nuestros niños pequeños nacen con deformidades y con problemas físicos-Dijo enojado Drit. Esto a Testudo lo entristeció, ¿como era posible que dos ciudades se tenían un odio de esta intensidad? ¿Ellos no entiendan que el odio genera más odio?.

-¿No han tratado de hablar con el presidente actual de la ciudad Smasher? Para qué lleguen a un acuerdo-Pregunto Alexi pero Drit con un susurro dice-Silly es un hijo de puta orgulloso, segun él, todos nosotros merecemos morir por ser de la ciudad Ales-Antes qué Drit pudiera continuar, escucharon un sonido muy parecido a las de unas maquinas-Oh...no-Dijo Drit con miedo.

* * *

><p>Leo creo le disparo a todos los militares qué estaban tratando de atraparlos-¿Como mierda ellos descubrieron que estábamos aquí?-Exclamo Telyn enojada mientras qué esquivaba las personas que estaban por la calle-No lo se, tal vez alguien le aviso-Dice Leo y hace una voltereta con sus dos manos para esquivar un militar qué trataba de agarrarlo de la espalda-¡Toma hijo de puta descarado!-Grito a todo pulmón Estela al sentir qué alguien le agarro sus pechos, para consecuencia de ese alguien era Elliot que esquivo un militar pero por error cayo en los pechos de Estela-¡Noooo Estela! ¡Yo nunca...!-Su suplica fue silenciada por el golpe que le dio Estela con un mazo de gran tamaño y el rey quedo inconsciente en el suelo-Tsk, eso le pasa por ser un estúpido-Dijo Nahliel y piso al Rey. Ludwas y Louis que estaban atrás vieron al rey desmayado y lo tomaron de los hombros-Espera voy a agarrarlo con una de mis sombras-Dice Ludwas y crea una sombra con forma de camilla para llevar al Rey y Louis crea varios rayos desde su cetro para hacer una cortina de humo-¿Crees qué va a estar bien?-Pregunto desconcertado Louis y casi podía jurar qué le vía el alma a Elliot-Supongo...el narcisismo en el lo protege de todo daño-Dijo Ludwas y vio como el rey se quejaba entre sueños-O tal vez me equivoco-<p>

Nahliel atacaba a todos los militares que estaban tapándole el paso y buscaba un lugar en donde esconderse-¿Tienes una idea de donde deberíamos ir?-Pregunto este con una sonrisa arrogante al ver qué estaba rodeado de diez militares junto con Leo y este contesto-No tengo ni la menor idea-Unos militares dispararon a Leo y este saco su espada para bloquear las balas y Nahliel esquivo las balas con mucha facilidad y llego al frente de todos los militares que estaban tapándole el paso pare decirle-No se como mierda los entrenan pero ustedes si qué son unos débiles-Y los golpea a todos con su espada-¡Ice Fairy!-Exclamo Telyn y congelo todo el lugar y los militares se resbalaron-Jajajaja...-Se rio ella al ver la cara de todos ellos-Son unos estupidos al igual que Silly, ¿no crees Tsukina?-Dijo Telyn muy confiada y Estela asintió con la cabeza y cambio de forma su mazo a una espada-¡Cuidado!-Exclamo ella al ver que unos de los militares estaba apuntando a Telyn y ella corre rápidamente hacia la arquera para empujarla-¡Ay!-Se quejo la arquera al sentir todo el peso de Tsukina en ella-¿Te podrías quitar? "princesita" que me estoy incomodando-Dice Telyn algo enojada y Estela se sonroja al ver esa posición que quedaron-¡Vaya un momento Yuri!-Exclamo Leo algo feliz pero las dos lo miraron con una de esas "miradas qué matan" y Leo se silencio inmediatamente y comenzó a atacar a los militares.

-¡Oigan, por aquí!-Indico Louis a una de las tuberías de la ciudad que estaba abierta por qué estaban haciéndole una reconstrucción-¡Rapido, antes qué el narcisista despierte!-Dijo Ludwas y tiro al rey en la tubería. Estela hizo una mueca y susurro-¿Enserio? No pudieron buscar otro lugar más "limpio"-Louis suspiro exasperado y respondió- Es eso o qué nos atrape los militares-Y se metió en la tubería. Telyn atacaba a todos los militares con sus flechas y los dejaba congelados-¡Agh! Que asco, cuando todo esto se termine me voy dar un baño con agua caliente-Dijo ella y se metió a la tubería junto con Estela que estaba igual qué asqueada que ella. Leo guardo su espada y saco su pistola y exclamo-¡Wave!-Y se adentro a la tuviera, Nahliel estaba jugando con los militares, se notaban que estos no estaban preparados para combatir contra seres de otros universo-Bueno la fiesta tendrá que terminar por ahora-Dijo él y corrió hacia la tubería-_Que asco-_Pensó al sentir el olor de la tubería pero igual se adentro.

-¡Maldición!-Maldijo uno de los militares de mayor rango que había visto como estos jóvenes burlaron a sus hombres.

Nahliel cayo encima de Leo-¿Podrias quitarte?-Exclamo Leo y Nahliel se levanto-Tsk...Me carga estos lugares tan chicos-Dijo él al golpearse la cabeza por culpa de la tubería que era un poco menor de su tamaño. Casi todos tenían ese problema a excepción de Ludwas y Louis.

-Segun lo que dice este folleto que saque del museo, es qué todas las tuberias de la ciudad se dirigen a la maquina central de energía de la ciudad-Dijo Louis leyendo un pequeño papel que tenia en sus manos.

-Bueno entonces...¡Vamos hacia esa maquina!-Dijo Telyn con una sonrisa en su cara pero luego se esfumo al ver qué el rey se despertaba-Eh...¿Me morí y es por eso que veo un demonio muy parecido a Telyn?-Pregunto Elliot desorientado y todos se alejaron de la arquera.

-¡ICE FAIRY!-

Elliot quedo congelado y la arquera suspiro-Eh...Telyn, tu flecha congelo toda la tubería-Dijo Leo al ver que la tubería en que estaba quedo congelada y era más difícil moverse-Oh..Mierda-Susurro Telyn al darse cuenta de lo que hizo-No se como Mario puede soportar estar en tuberías como estas-Comento Estela al recordar el fontanero gordo que tenia algo con las tuberías, tal vez un fetiche o algo parecido.

* * *

><p>Ness se encontraba en el jardín adelantero de la Mansion Smasher, no quería hablar con nadie desde que Lucas se fue. Se sentía muy solo en la Mansión y más ahora que todos ya no eran "la familia de antes", al momento de que los Smasher se separaron, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Mario estaba cada vez más metido en los asuntos de el presidente junto con los demás y esto creaba un ambiente depresivo-<em>Ness...Ayuda...Ayuda-<em>Ness se sorprendió y miro por todos lados-¿Lucas?-Susurro el y escucho la voz de su amigo-_Ayuda...ayuda-_

Ness decidido siguió la voz de Lucas-_Ness...Nes...Ayuda, los Smasher me quieren atrapar-_No le importaba un bledo esa constitución, solo la había aceptado por qué Mario la acepto pero si esta constitución lastimaba a su amigo Lucas, el no dudaría en convertirse en un traidor-¡Espérame, Lucas!-Exclamo él y corrió hacia el bosque cercano de la Mansión, el paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta que llego a la tumba del Vació como la habia llamado Master Hand a honor al Observador desaparecido-Este lugar es algo extraño-Susurro al sentir un viento frió-¿Eso crees? A mi me gusta y más como un sitio para jugar con todos-Law apareció sentado al frente de la tumba con una sonrisa escalofriante en su cara-_Ness, Ness ayuda, ayuda-_El inexistente imito a la perfección la voz de Lucas y Ness entendiendo todo se puso en defensiva y con enojo pregunto-¿Quien eres tu?-Law se levanto y inclinándose un poco responde-Solo soy un pájaro enjaulado que esta buscando como divertirse en su jaula-Ness paledecio al ver una figura muy similar a un pájaro de gran tamaño atrás del inexistente, esta figura tenia un aspecto horripilante por los ojos de color celeste y rojo por todo su cuerpo y esos dientes afilados que componían las plumas de las alas-Bienvenido a mi infierno personal Ness-Dice Law con una sonrisa y Ness trata de atacar al "pájaro" pero sus ataques desaparecieron al instante-Bye bye-Dicho esto varias cadenas aparecieron en el lugar junto con unos engranajes que inmovilizaron a Ness y Law con una sonrisa iba a aplicar uno de sus trucos pero algo lo detuvo.

-Vaya, si que eres terco-Dijo Law al ver que estaba en las profundidades de su mente por culpa de Vació-¿No quieres que lastime a ese niño?-Pregunto Law indiferente y luego sonrió-Qué mal...Yo lo voy a torturar hasta que pida clemencia-La caja de música de Vació se abrió y esto sorprendió a Law-Tu...Solo te comportas así por qué en realidad le tienes miedo a los existentes ¿no?-Dijo Vanitas mientras que estaba tratando de ponerse en pie y mirar con unos ojos nublados del dolor a Law, esto hizo sonreír a Law- ¿Tenerle miedo a los existentes?Es una ridiculez lo que estas diciendo-Dijo el muy indiferente y Vanitas sonrió-¿A si?...Entonces lo que estoy sintiendo de ti es una mentira...acuérdate lo que me dijiste; tu eres yo y yo soy tu-Eso a Law lo molesto demasiado-¡Cállate!-Y hizo que unas cadenas ahorcaran al Observador Vació-Je...je...¿no te gusto lo que dije? Bueno qué mal pero esa esa la...-Vació empezó a toser por culpa de las cadenas-Por lo menos...en...algo...estamos..deacuerdo-Law arqueo una ceja-Pe..ro...aun...no te...diré en...lo que es..tamos...deacuerdo...-Susurro Vanitas y con una sonrisa se convirtió en una caja de música. Law se mordió el labio inferior-Estúpido, ese "deseo" que tenemos, es imposible-Y se rió a carcajadas.

Law abrió los ojos y vio que Ness aun trataba de escapar de sus cadenas-Bueno ¿en qué estábamos?-Una risa desquiciada se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Si he aparentado ser un demonio, entonces trátame como tal por un poco,<em>

_Por favor, desde tu corazón, odia y mata a mi cruel yo_

_Si mis palabras lastimadas no pueden alcanzar nada._

_Por favor, por favor, sonríe y te ruego que mates a mi yo cruel._

_No estés triste si juras en matarme, el brillante azul caerá sobre nosotros_

_Por favor, que alguien me sonría, y que se entere de esta imperceptible verdad_

_Me pregunto por qué estas así de triste...*_

Iker se sobre salto al escuchar un gruñido enojado de Buuta y vio como el científico se apoyo en la mesa en que estaba y boto con rabia el libro de las notas de Llys-¡Oye cuidado! ¡Ese libro es muy antiguo y si lo tratas así lo vas a romper!-Exclamo Shenil enojada y iba a seguir retando al científico pero vio su cara abatida-¿Qué sucede Buuta?-Pregunto ella bajando su tono de voz. Buuta con una voz muerta respondió;

-La Jaula de pájaros es la ciudad Smasher-

* * *

><p>Los Smasher que habían aceptado la constitución otra vez se estaban reuniendo por qué una carta apareció al frente de la Mansión-¡Esto es inaceptable!-Exclamo Zelda y los demás estaban deacuerdo, los renegados secuestraron a Ness y para peor dejaron una carta que decía; "Feliz Navidad adelantada para los estúpidos que aceptaron la constitución". Mario que se estaba refregando las cienes dice-Esta claro que ellos ahora son los villanos por ende tenemos que tratarlos como tal-<p>

* * *

><p><em>La espiral de inexistencia reina, reina sobre la gente.<em>

_Quema, quema, quémalo en la __desesperación_

_Quémalo hasta volverlo nada. Sólo..._

_Témeme, témeme, soy el "destructor sin corazón"_

_A todos ustedes_

_Los llevaré, los llevaré al fin del mundo._

_Están invitados*_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Donkey Kong no es Gotzilla mamá.**

**Omake**

**Cartas para Santa.**

North estaba viendo a los dos albinos jugar como simples niños a la guerra de nieve-Me sorprende que ese chico llamado Vanitas sea uno de esos Observadores-Hace una mueca de desagrado, el hombre de la luna le habia explicado todo sobre los Observadores y se había horrorizado al saber cual era su naturaleza pero Vanitas era totalmente diferente, se comportaba como un niño cuando la situación se lo permitía-¡Eso es trampa!-Se quejo Vanitas al sentir como Jack Frost hizo una tormenta de nieve para bloquear las bolas de nieve del Observador-Jajaja en la guerra todo se vale-Dice el feliz al tener alguien con quien jugar. Buuta que estaba sentado al frente de North dice-¿North tu sabes leer brailler?-Pregunto Buuta y saco una carta que "escribió" Vanitas con la ayuda de Tooth. North tomo con mucho cuidado la carta y muy sorprendido, esto es raro, primera vez en la historia que un Observador hace una carta de navidad, es más, los Observadores no deberían tener capacidad de pensar algo más que las fallas solamente. North abrió la carta y toco los puntos que tenia esta-"No se como hacer esto, Tooth me dijo que empezara con escribir con "Querido Santa" o algo así pero no entiendo mucho, bueno lo unico que me gustaría pedir como regalo de navidad es saber como es una navidad, sin preocupaciones o eliminando fallas...creo que Jack me dijo que una navidad se pasaba con los seres que más querías pero tengo miedo de que en ese día la corrupción me vuelva loco otra vez-Unos de los puntos estaban escritos algo temblorosos, North releyó la carta otra vez y con una mirada algo triste miro al ciego que estaba mostrandole sus cadenas a Jack-Es cruel el destino, dejar que personas como Jack tengan un sufrimiento tan doloroso-Dice este con un susurro y Buuta tomo un sorbo del té que le había ofrecido North.

**Omake**

**Sueños son sueños ¡No lo olvides!**

Estela estaba horrorizada, Nahliel y Elliot se llevaban bien y para peor se comportaba "muy amigables"-¡Vamos Elliot! ¡Aun no vamos al cine y no hemos visto el nuevo Mall que construyeron cerca de la mansión Smasher!-Dijo Nahliel con una sonrisa en su cara y Elliot respondió-¡Genial un nuevo Mall!-Estela estaba con su boca abierta y trato de alegarse de esos dos pero vio al extraño albino con una mirada psicópata en su rostro mientras que trataba de matar a una cabra-Oh...pero si no es la princesita, tsk que molesta-Dijo este y saco un cigarro de uno de sus portales y se fue quien sabe donde-¿Que mierda esta sucediendo aqui?-Casi grito Estela y vio a Telyn que se estaba comportando de manera tímida-Uh...uh...hola Estela-Susurra Telyn y se sonroja al ver a Leo caminar cerca de ellas-¡Vamos mi querida esposa!-Dice este y Estela estaba ahora más con la boca abierta. Gabriel se acerca a su hermana y con una personalidad totalmente diferente a la suya dice muy intelectual-Oye Estela sabias que el 99% de las personas se ha quedado sin papel higienico en el baño-

De a golpe ella se despertó en su habitación en la mansión Smasher y susurro a si misma-¡Que horrible sueño!-

**Omake**

**Programas de Televisión.**

-Oye Ludwas encontré unas películas de terror en la habitación de Lucina ¿vamos a verla?-Pregunta Louis con una pequeña sonrisa y Ludwas arqueo una ceja ante esto-Ya...bueno-Contesto algo indeciso. Louis prendió la televisión junto con el lector de DvD y sin ocultar su sonrisa puso el vídeo. Ludwas que esperaba que se cargara el vídeo y cuando lo vio casi se desmayo al ver de que se trataba-"Temporada uno de junjou romántica"-Ludwas sobresaltado trato de escapar pero se dio cuenta que las puertas estaban bloqueadas-¡NOOO, DEJAME SALIR!-Grito horrorizado al ver que en la televisión apareció Misaki junto Usagi.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos miren quien regreso entre los muertos (Hades: ¡Maldita hiciste trampa) ¿Eh? Alguien escucho eso-Levantando los hombros y sonriendo- Vaya este capitulo si que me costo escribirlo y más por qué tenia muchas ideas y poco tiempo, (me van a operar otra vez y me están haciendo muchos exámenes médicos) A y tratar de aprender el idioma mientras que me mandan las materias online es complicado pero ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede! -Viendo como varias personas levantan carteles de apoyo-. Saben cuando termine ¿start? Tengo la idea de hacer otro fic de multi-crossover, asi para seguir con las aventuras del Multi-Universo xd<p>

Hades: Hiciste trampa, tu alma tenia que ser mía pero ¡Me ganaste en el Uno!

Yo: Jajajajaja-Riendo como macho peludo?- ¡Mi suerte me salvo!

Pd: Esas estrofas que salen en el capitulo de hoy, ¿quien podría decir cual es el de Vanitas y el de Law? ¿y que es lo qué significa?

Pdd: ¿Qué cosa sera que tienen en común Vani y Law? ¿Locura? ¿Odio? .. Un pan sexy. ?. Yo digo que en esa discusión mental gano Vani-Sacando otro cartel que dice: Vanitas; 1, Law: 1-Están empatados

Pddd: Yo digo que Jin, Alex y Rebeca se postulen para presidente -Sacando carteles- ¿Y alguien se dio cuenta que se esta poniendo muy navideño la cosa XD?

Pdddd: ¡Que miedo el sueño de Estela! Y Elliot-Se acuerda de su historia y se pone depresiva-

Pddddd: Esos personajes que menciona Buuta, ¿de que película o libro son? y un minuto de silencio para Ludwas por favor-Sacando pañuelos-

Pdddddd: Alguien ya leyo la historia de nuestro querido rey narcisista Elliot-Sacando pañuelos mientras que se pone a llorar y ignora a Hades- Y sobre nuestra querida princesa "Estela"-Se pone más depresiva-

Bueno nos veremos pronto (¡Espero, estoy casi todo el dia en el hospital D:, alguien que me salve!) ...Bye ...Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Start?**

**Resumen: **Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**Donkey Kong no es Gotzilla mamá**

_No puedo seguir llorando_

_Estoy cansado, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo hasta ahora_

_Esta noche el viento se siente bien, nada fuera de lo __común_

_Pero lo importante y especial para mi, es todo lo que me enseñaste_

Una de las personas de la ciudad Smasher estaba dirigiéndose a su trabajo, hasta que por casualidad se le cayo su maletín y vio por un momento en su mano derecha un ojo color rojo. El grita del asombro y algunas personas que estaban en la misma calle qué el, le preguntaron-¿Oye que te pasa?-Este hombre comenzó a temblar y a repetir como un disco rayado-Miedo..miedo...odio...dolor...-Y para la sorpresa de todos, este se desmayo y quedo tieso al igual como una piedra. El hombre estaba consciente de lo que le estaba pasando y mientras que trataba de moverse podía ver todas las cosas malas que le había pasado durante su vida, el desesperado trata de mover su cabeza y vio en sus manos una especie de cristal con forma de plumas saliendo por todo su brazo. Las personas que estaban confundidas por el extraño actuar de este hombre, llaman a una ambulancia.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un engranaje se adentro en el cuerpo de este hombre y él quedo de una manera similar a un trofeo pero varios ojos y plumas comenzaron a salir en todo en su cuerpo envolviéndolo-¡Qué es esto!-Exclamo uno de los paramedicos y trato de tomar las plumas pero para el horror de todo, la pluma envolvió a su brazo y de este comenzaron a brotar varias plumas negras.

* * *

><p>Iker observo al científico muy confundido-¿La Ciudad Smasher es "La Jaula de pájaros"?-Pregunto y Buuta recuperándose de su enojo dice muy serio-Miren, las ultimas paginas del libro-Iker y Shenil curiosos se acercaron y se fijaron que estas paginas estaban escritas con una especie de tinta blanca que contrastaba a las hojas amarillas. Shenil tembló de furia y exclamo enojada-¿¡Como!?...¡Como mierda alguien puede hacer una locura como esta!-Iker releyó las paginas y hizo una mueca de asco. Las ultimas notas eran de varios años atrás, cuando "la catástrofe" ocurrió y el monstruo destruyo la ciudad. "Aun estoy buscando a mi pájaro, cuando lo encuentre lo capturare en la nueva jaula que le tengo. No me importa si tengo que utilizar a todos estos estúpidos o incluso mentirle a Master Hand. Esas alas, ese poder, esa elegancia, esa mirada...Todo debe ser mio, Defectus 6 va ser todo mio" Abajo donde estaba escrito esta nota había un plano de La Ciudad Smasher que mostraba el lugar donde se encontraba la fabrica de energía qué sustentaba a toda la ciudad y a la plaza de la ciudad junto con varios pilares en donde están las estatua de la bola Smash y otra linea sobresalía de La Ciudad Smasher y indicaba un lugar llamado "Ales"-Eso explica el por qué Core hizo que los Smasher se dividieran pero aun no explica el como esa Jaula lo va ayudar en su objetivo-Comento Iker y Shenil tomo el libro y leyó las siguientes paginas; "Utilizare ese torneo que va a crear Master Hand, la energía de los peleadores va ser una de las primeras etapas que servirán para abrir la jaula, después la corrupción de todos en la ciudad atraerá a Defectus 6 y luego la Jaula de Pájaros lo va atrapar y dejar en un estado que solamente a mi me hará caso y sera por siempre mio"<p>

-Ese tal Llys, estaba realmente obsesionado con el "pájaro"...¿¡Por qué ese tipo es llamado héroe de la Ciudad Smasher!? Si es solamente un demente-Dijo Shenil enojada y Buuta suspiro-No lo se pero tenemos que detener esto...La Jaula de pájaros utiliza la energía de todos para contener a Law, y si pasa eso-Buuta se detuvo no queria continuar, si a Law le pasaba eso, entonces a Vanitas también y no quería que eso sucediera-Debe haber un forma de atrapar a los inexistentes, y si tu creas una replica menos dañina que la jaula de pájaros-Dijo Iker y Buuta negó con la cabeza-Estaba pensando esa posibilidad, pero es imposible, lo único que puede atrapar a Law...es La jaula-Contesto Buuta incomodo. Shenil se cruzo de brazos y exclamo-¡Oigan ustedes dos mierdas!-Esto hizo que Iker arqueara una ceja y Buuta la mirara perplejo-¡Nunca deben perder la esperanza, siempre hay una luz en la zonas más oscuras, no importa lo difícil de la situación...!-Termino de decir Shenil y Iker le dijo-Yo no soy una mierda, gorda-Shenil se enojo y creo una pequeña flecha de hielo oscuro para luego tirársela a Iker-¡Cuidado! ¡Vas a congelar la casa de Rosanila, tonta!-Dijo Iker mientras que esquivaba el hielo y Shenil se detuvo al escuchar una risa que provenía de Rosalina que estaba en silencio mientras que acariciaba una de sus Lumas-No te preocupes Shenil, mi casa no es facil de derrumbar..¿cierto hijo?-La Luma que estaba junto con Rosalina hizo un guiño-Si es así entonces...¡Ven para acá Iker!-Grito furiosa Shenil y trato de congelar el joven pero este creo un escudo de electricidad y dice-Oye Shenil, tiempo fuera...Necesito hablar algo con Buuta-Shenil se detuvo y miro extrañada al joven.

Iker se puso adelante en donde estaba Buuta y con una voz seria pregunto-¿Aun quieres rescatar a ese monstruo?-El científico sin pensarlo dos veces respondió-Tu ya sabes mi respuesta Iker-Esto molesto al joven, ¿como el cientifico? podía ser tan estúpido en creer en unas criaturas horrendas como los inexistente-¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Como puedes seguir tratando a ese monstruo como una "persona"!? ¡Si no te has puesto a pensar...tal vez ese monstruo lo planeo todo desde un principio, lo de tu amistad con el, lo del subespacio y ahora lo de Core!-Grito Iker, el odiaba esas criaturas por qué destruyeron su hogar, los lobos que había asesinado a su familia eran controlados por Los Observadores para matarlos a todos porque su padre junto con su madre vieron por casualidad una falla. Buuta se entristeció por Iker, el sabia su historia y todo lo que le había pasado pero aun así...ese odio que lo estaba carcomiendo lo iba a consumir algun dia-Iker yo antes pensaba igual que tu, realmente le tenia odio a Vanitas por matar a todos mis compañeros de laboratorio-Iker se sorprendió, de la forma que hablaba el científico de ese Observador parecía que nunca había tenido un sentimiento de odio contra este-Pero...descubrí que el tenia los mismos sentimientos; miedo, tristeza, felicidad etc...-_ Vanitas estaba con esa expresión fría que lo caracterizaban, el había estado sentado en uno de los sillones que apuntaba a la televisión, acurrucado en una de las almohada hace un pequeño gesto al escuchar unas pisadas. Buuta tenia una mirada muerta, recién había llegado al funeral que se postergo un año de todos sus compañeros que murieron por "una causa desconocida" como lo habían puesto en la autopsia-Yo...encontré esto en ese lugar-Con una voz suave dijo Vanitas y se acerco al científico para mostrarle un broche de unos de los científicos que trabajaban junto con Buuta. El aterrorizado al recordar como murieron todos, le golpeo la mano al albino en donde tenia el broche y este cayo al suelo-¡M...Monstruo!-Grito con miedo pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-L..Lo siento..No quise decir eso-Se trato de disculpar pero vio como el albino se alejo rápidamente de él y tratando de manteniendo su frialdad sin existo alguno por qué unas cuantas lagrimas caían desde sus ojos fríos de color celeste repite-¿M0uNsTRO?-Y camino hacia la otra habitación. El científico pudo escuchar un pequeño mumullo del otro-¿M0unsTRo? ¿MoUnstro? ¿MoUnstro?-_Buuta termino de decir su relato-En ese día me di cuenta...que tal vez no eramos tan diferentes como pensábamos-Iker quedo en silencio y Shenil estaba sacando un pañuelo que le ofreció Rosalina y dijo sollozando-¡Eso es tan triste! ...¡Cada minuto que pasa yo no se si admirarte o creer que eres un tonto bondadoso!-Dice llorando pero luego sonríe.

-Tsk...Aun así no cambiaras mi punto de vista sobre esos inexistente-Dice Iker pero Buuta le sonrio, sabia que el joven aunque actuara frivolo en realidad era una persona muy compasiva-Oigan que es eso-Pregunto Rosalina apuntando una de las maquinas que se había vuelto locas y brillaban de un color rojo.

-La corrupción...Esta llegando a niveles críticos-Dijo Buuta sorprendido y se dirigió hacia las maquinas que estaban sonando-Tenemos que ir a la ciudad Smasher, algo extraño esta pasando allí-Dijo serio y estaba apunto de sacar su lapiz pero Rosalina lo detuvo junto con Duck Hunt-Tu te quedas aquí, tu corazón no soportaría estar en un lugar asi-Dijo Rosalina y miro a los dos jóvenes-Ustedes dos vayan hacia la ciudad Smasher y si ven algo raro nos avisan de inmediato-Dice ella y el científico trato de protestar pero Rosalina lo miro con esa "mirada de mujeres mandonas" y él se silencio al tiro-_Estoy deacuerdo con Vanitas, las mujeres son aterradoras-_Pensó este al ver esa sonrisa de Rosalina que contrastaba de esa aura que emanaba-¡Vamos Ikito ...Tenemos una nueva misión que hacer!-Exclama feliz Shenil y Iker suspiro molesto-Mi nombre es Iker-Dijo este pero la arquera de hielo oscuro lo ignoro.

* * *

><p>-¿Lady Palutena por qué no fuimos a esa reunión que nos invito Ganondorft?-Pregunto confundido Pit por las acciones de su diosa. Pitto que estaba aburrido caminando entre las diferentes rocas dice-¡Que molestia! Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, no hubiera aceptado ir al torneo-Pit se rió un poco y exclamo-Eres un gruñón Pitto-Y el ángel oscuro se cruza de brazos, si no hubiera aceptado el torneo en este momento, él estaría en el templo de Viridi y no en este lugar que pareciera ser una especie de desierto de piedras, no había nada, ni arboles, ni nada que le se pareciera-Lady ¿Palutena en donde estamos?-Pregunto Pit. Palutena se detuvo abruptamente y los dos ángeles chocaron contra ella y se cayeron al suelo-¡Ay!-Exclamaron los dos y Palutena se rió un poco-Lo siento, por un momento sentí una energía muy familiar...-Palutena pensó un poco y dijo-¿Quieren saber la historia cuando los dioses del Multi-Universo se dividieron?-<p>

-¡Siii yo quiero saber!-Exclamo Pit como un niño y Pitto hizo una mueca y contesto-No me interesa la historia de una "vieja" como tu-Lady Palutena sin perder su sonrisa dice oscuramente-¿Como me dijiste P..I...T..T..O?-Pit retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás y Pitto contesto casi chillando-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada!-Palutena camino unos cuantos pasos y los ángeles sintieron que el enojo de ella desapareció-Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ustedes dos estuvieran. Existió una especie de "consejo" en donde una vez en milenios se reunían todas las deidades del Multi-Universo para discutir sobre las reglas de este y solucionar problemas que pudieran amenazar a las distintas dimensiones. En ese entonces, teníamos un problema de mucha gravedad...Las fallas, criaturas que se forman desde el vació mismo. Yo, junto a las demás deidades tratábamos de eliminar estas fallas pero nuestro poder no servia contra ellas porque estas fallas absorbían todo tipo de energía, tanto positiva y negativa-Pit no comprendió, como era posible que criaturas se formaban en el vació, si en este no había nada-Lady Palutena..No comprendo, como estas criaturas se formaban en el vació si en este no hay nada-Palutena movió su cabeza en negación, era muy difícil para ella explicar que era el vació en si porque ni ella misma lo entendía completamente-El vació esta en todos lados, es igual que la nada pero diferente a cierto modo, el vació no tiene plano físico o dimensión por eso mismo le decimos "plano de la inexistencia", que esta fuera del circulo de la existencia. Todas las deidades tratábamos con diferentes medios de eliminar a estas fallas que hacían un desequilibrio en el plano de la existencia pero ninguno de nosotros podía eliminarlas...hasta que ...Master Hand encontró a una criatura que estaba en una especie de sueño profundo en las profundidades del vació-Sonriendo Palutena dice-Era un pájaro que estaba conectado a una especie de cristales con forma de cadenas y engranajes, según Master Hand lo había encontrado por casualidad cuando el junto con las teorías de Athenas, crearon un portal que les permitirá "estar" en el "plano de la inexistencia" o como lo llamábamos antes, "el plano del vació" en donde ellos podrían ver esas criaturas inexistentes como si fueran unos existentes en nuestro plano de "la existencia".Cuando Master Hand nos mostró el "pájaro", todos los dioses incluyéndome nos sorprendimos porque ninguno de nosotros habíamos visto una criatura así, nadie tenia respuesta de donde provenía o el por qué el era él único inexistente que era de diferente forma-Pitto se rió a carcajadas-¿No me digan que utilizaron a un pájaro para eliminar esas fallas?-Palutena hizo una mueca, el ángel oscuro tenia razón. Todos ellos, utilizaron al pájaro como una solución rápida contra esas falla-Tienes razón Pitto...Nosotros utilizamos ese pájaro, para nuestros propios fines-Esto sorprendió a los dos ángeles-Cuando el poder de todos los dioses despertó al pájaro, este no tenia recuerdos de quien era o el por qué estaba en una especie de sueño...Ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba...Nosotros tomamos esa oportunidad para decirle que su deber era proteger las leyes del Multi-Universo y también eliminar estas fallas-Ella recordó esa vez que Law le había dicho que sabia como El hombre de la Luna había creado a los Guardianes de la Infancia o como es que ella y Medusa tenia problemas o como Chronos tuvo que enfrentar un conflicto con unos seres extraños, como Kratos se volvió Dios de la Guerra..etc. Law sabia mucho sobre ellos, casi como si el siempre estuvo con ellos desde el principio. Ella le había comentado sobre esto a Master Hand y el dio una teoría algo escalofriante, tal vez Law era la personificación del vacio.

-Yo sabia que ustedes los Dioses tenían un problema con su arrogancia de sentirse superior pero hacer eso...es cruel-Dijo Pitto y Paluntena no pudo en evitar sentirse culpable. Era verdad, todos ellos eran crueles, llamaron a este pájaro Observador y como seudonimo se llamaría Law y lo obligaron a combatir inexistentes igual que el y cuando este se corrompió por culpa de todos ellos por no haber escuchado sus advertencias o no haber escuchado de su dichos como; ¡Las fallas son creaciones de sus propios corazones! ¡Cuando sus estúpidas leyes se rompen y los existentes no están conformes con estas, crean esas fallas! ¡Estas aparecen en el "plano de la inexistencia" para luego tratar de buscar una forma para convertirse en existentes como ustedes! ...lo desecharon al igual como si fuera un trapo sucio-Creíamos que Law iba ser nuestra solución pero fue nuestra perdición en los años del quiebre...

-Yo sabia que mi hermanita era una hipócrita...-Una voz femenina la interrumpió y Medusa aparece adelante de todos. Pit saca su arco y Pitto hace lo mismo que él-¡Medusa!-Exclamo el angel blanco y Medusa se rie con frialdad-Nunca espere a ver todos ustedes juntos-Palutena la apunta con su cetro y dice-¿Qué es lo que quieres Medusa?-

Medusa tomando la caja musical que aun no estaba abierta dice-La revancha-

* * *

><p>-Esto es asqueroso-Dice Telyn mientras que estaba tratando de no pisar los diferentes desperdicios que había en la tubería. Todos ellos pasaron por diferentes tuberías, era parecido a un laberinto y para peor, el rey había sido descongelado gracias a Estela que hizo qué su collar se convirtiera en una estaca junto con un martillo-¡Concuerdo con Telyn esto es muy asqueroso! ¡Y más para un gran rey como yo!-Elliot se quejo y hizo una mueca al sentir un ratón que corría por su pierna-¡Una rata! ¡Una rata!-Chillo Estela aterrorizada y abrazo a Elliot por reflejo. Nahliel que vio todo se burlo-Vaya parece que sus dos reino se van unir en matrimonio algún día-Estela se separo rápidamente de Elliot y convirtiendo su collar en una espada amenazo al mitad ángel-Si vuelves a decir otra mierda como esa. ¡Te voy a cortar tu ***!-Nahliel padelecio y asintió con la cabeza-Louis, ¿cuanto nos falta para llegar a la fabrica de energía?-Pregunto Leo mientras que trataba de ignorar los griteríos de todos-<em>Por lo menos fui lo suficientemente inteligente y traje mis audífonos-<em>Penso con molestia al escuchar a Nahliel decir-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-Y escuchar un sonido de una tubería quebrándose-¡Tsukina que mierda hiciste!-Dijo Leo al ver el agua que provenía de las napas subterraneas se estaba filtrando-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa del ese mitad pollo y el narcisista!-Los dos nombrados dijeron al mismo tiempo-¡No es mi culpa!-

-¡Kyaa! El agua se esta filtrando cada vez más-Dice Telyn al sentir como el agua le estaba llegando a sus rodillas. Ludwas creo una sombra que envolvió la tubería dañada y dijo-¡Rapido! Vayamonos rápido de aquí-Todos corrieron como pudieron de esas estrechas tuberías, el agua a Louis y Ludwas le estaban llegando a la cintura y a los demás un poco más abajo de la rodillas-¿¡Aun falta mucho!?-Pregunto Nahliel mientras que soportaba los gritos de Elliot al saber que su hermosa cara iba a ser arruinada por el agua sucia de las tuberías-Falta solo tres cuadras-Contesto Louis mientras que miraba el folleto y trataba que este no se mojara por el agua-¡Se me ocurrió una idea! ¿Y si congelo el agua?-Todos se volvieron blancos, si Telyn congelaba el agua, también los iba a congelar a ellos-¡No! ¡Mala idea! ¡Muy mala idea!-Dijeron a coro y Telyn bajo su arco-¡Miren ya veo la salida!-Apunto Louis y Ludwas dijo-¡No podre contener más el agua!-Advirtio Ludwas y la sombra que envolvía esa tubería desapareció y toda el agua se adentro en esta. Louis creo uno de sus escudos y envolvió a todos y por la presion del agua, todos ellos salieron disparados hacia una especie de sala de gran tamaño con varios cables y una maquina muy parecida a un tuvo que contenían una especie de esfera celeste en ella.

-¡Mi pelo! ¡Esta todo mojado!-Se quejo Elliot mientras que se trataba de secar su "hermoso" cabello. Louis quedo agotado, la presión del agua era muy fuerte para su escudo-Enano...te esforzaste mas de lo que deberias, ahora yo Nahliel te nombro todo un macho de pecho peludo-Se burlo él de Louis y este se sonroja un poco-¿Macho de pecho peludo?-Pregunta muy confundido y el otro asiente con la cabeza. Leo se rio a carcajadas, el sabia que Nahliel solo le estaba tomando el pelo al menor-No le creas nada a Nahliel, tu nunca seras un macho de pecho peludo por que con esta pinta qué tienes pareces esos personas que salen en esos mangas BL-Esto hizo que Louis se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

Estela ignoro la conversación irrelevante entre los chicos y vio la esfera celeste que estaba en la maquina-Parece como si fuera un ojo-Comento Ludwas que estaba al lado de ella. Telyn se acerco a unas computadoras que había en el lugar y leyó-"El poder de esta esfera es muy inestable, por eso la maquina A-23 separa el poder de esta esfera y lo convierte en dos tipo de energía, positiva y negativa" En la computadora salia que la energía positiva se esparcía por toda la ciudad Smasher y la energía negativa se iba a un punto en donde no había nada-No entiendo esta mierda...¡Loooouuuiissss ven aquí!-Dijo la arquera y el menor se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella-Esto es la fuente de energía de la ciudad pero...hay algo raro en esto-Louis se estremeció un poco, era la misma sensación que tenia cuando estaba en el torneo, incluso esa sensación similar cuando estaba con ...Vanitas-_No puede ser-_Pensó alarmado y vio la esfera que estaba en la maquina.

-HMmp...Si quitamos esta cosa de aquí y la vendemos, ¿crees que nos pagarían bien?-Pregunto Leo mientras que contemplaba la esfera. Elliot sonriendo exclama-No lo se pero hay que intentarlo-Trato de tomar la perla pero unas cadenas negras aparecieron del suelo y le agarraron la mano a Elliot-¡Pero que mierda!-Exclamo este y las cadenas lo tiraron a la muralla. Leo vio perplejo esto y Nahliel sonrio-Eso te pasa por narcisista-

La princesa viendo esto les grito a los tres-¡No toquen nada estúpidos!-Y ellos solo miraron hacia otra dirección y silbaron, no querían ser golpeados por la princesa-¿Pasa algo Louis?-Pregunto Telyn algo preocupada por la expresión del más joven. Louis se encontraba tecleando de manera rápida el computador-Esas cosas que están saliendo por el tubo...¡Son plumas!-Apunto Ludwas al ver las plumas negras con ojos que se estaban formando por todo el tubo y unos engranajes dorados salieron de este y empezaron a girar.

-¿Un terremoto?-Pregunto Leo desconcertado y todos sintieron como el piso se estaba moviendo-¡Miren!-Apunto Nahliel confundido, unos pilares con varios simbolos empezaron a salir por todo el lugar y estos estaban siendo iluminados por un color blanco y negro.

* * *

><p>Alexander se sentia decepcionado, el habia admirado a todos los Smasher por ser unos héroes que siempre hacían lo correcto pero ahora, podía ver que ellos, al igual que una persona normal se equivocaban, y definitivamente este golpe de estado era una equivocación-¡No voy a permitir que hagan esto!-Grito Alexander y dio un salto para quedar al lado de Ganondorft-Piensen, ¡Un golpe de estado significaria también un mal para las personas inocentes!-El trato de razonar con los Smasher renegado pero todo ya estaba perdido. Algunos de estos como Falcon se rieron de la inocencia de Alexander-Vamonos, se nota que estos lerdos no pueden pensar un poco-Dijo Jin fríamente y se levanto de la silla en que estaba. Esto a Ganondorft lo molesto, ¿qué se creía estos mocosos?. Gabriel miro por un instante a todos los Smasher y pudo observar por un momento varias plumas con ojos rojos que los estaban rodeando-Rebeca...¿viste unas plumas con ojos rojos en ese lugar?-Pregunto Gabriel petrificado, esas plumas estaban entrando en los cuerpos de los Smasher que estaban a favor del Golpe de Estado. Rebeca confundida por lo que dijo Grabiel, responde-¿Qué plumas? Yo no veo ni una pluma-Gabriel volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde vio las plumas y para sorpresa de el, estas no estaban.<p>

-Robin...¿que sucede?-Pregunto Lucina y todos se voltearon a ver al albino. Este comenzó a temblar y trataba de moverse pero algo lo estaba inmovilizando. Gabriel pudo ver esas plumas que salían del cuerpo de este junto con un engranaje que estaba flotando cerca del lugar-¡Jin veo unas plumas que están saliendo del cuerpo de todos!-Exclamo Alexander sorprendido y esquivo las plumas que aparecían de la nada. Jin confundido trata de mirar esas plumas pero no podía-Yo no veo nada-Dice este sin saber si el otro le estaba diciendo la verdad o solo le estaba jugando una jugarreta-¡Todos! Corran de aquí-Grito Gabriel al ver más engranajes con más plumas en el lugar. Rebeca, Alexander fueron los primeros en salir del "teatro de madera" y escucharon un sonido similar a un reloj sonando por todo el lugar-¿Que esta sucediendo?-Pregunto Rebeca confundida-No lo se pero esos engranajes, ¡Son los mismos que vimos en el recuerdo del gato!-Exclamo Alexander sorprendido.

Jin se dirigió donde están ellos y se fijo que los Smasher renegados salieron extrañamente calmados del lugar-Empecemos con el golpe de estado-Dice Ganondorft con una voz muy fría mientras que una especie de energía oscura emanaban todos ellos-¡Robin! ¡Contesta, soy yo Lucina!-Decía la princesa pero Robin no se movía, parecía que estaba en su estado de trofeo pero sin estarlo. Gabriel se agacho al lado de Robin y vio esas plumas con ojos que estaban saliendo de el-¡Son las plumas! ..Las plumas están causando tod...-Se detuvo al ver que a Lucina también la estaban contaminando esas plumas-¿Lucina?-Pregunto con un susurro pero la princesa no le respondió, quedo igual de quieta que Robin-¡Oye que mierda te pasa!-Exclamo Rebeca a Falcon que la golpeo y Jin viendo la hostilidad que demostraban todo los Smashe dijo-¡Vamonos! ¡No podemos contra ellos!-Creo una muralla de fuego y detuvo a todos los renegados, Rebeca convirtió su collar en un sable de hielo y creo varias estalagmitas para dificultarle el paso a ellos.

Gabriel corrió hacia ellos y vio que todos los Smasher renegados le estaban saliendo plumas por todos lados-Que mierda son esas plumas-Susurro y siguio a los otros que estaban huyendo del lugar-¡Alexader, hace una muralla de tus plantas!-Dijo Jin al ver como R.O.B junto con Lucas estaban rompiendo el hielo.-¡Tomen esto!-Grito Alexander y creo varias lianas de plantas para crear una muralla pero fue fácilmente derrumbada por Ganondorft-Creo que el negro...es más fuerte de lo que aparente-Comento algo perplejo. Rebeca cambiando de elemento tiempo y transformando su sable en un arco, apunto a los Smasher y le lanzo una flecha del tiempo que los "congelo"-¡Aprovechemos de escapar! El efecto de mi flecha no va durar mucho rato-Dice ella y los cuatro corrieron a las profundidades del bosque.

Ganondorft fue el primero en liberarse de esa flecha y vio molesto a la dirección en donde escaparon esos mocosos-Tsk que molestia-Dijo y se dirigió a los demás "renegados" que estaban siendo controlados por la Corrupción, el miedo, la traición, el dolor que sentían al ser catalogados como unos delincuentes les estaba afectando y por ende, la corrupción estaba haciendo que estos actuaran de manera violenta y esas plumas, eran signo de mal presagio.

* * *

><p>Drit salio de su casa y vio lo que más temían todas las personas de Ales, el vio como los militares de la Ciudad Smasher vinieron a molestar otra vez, estos siempre pedían dinero o todo lo de valor que tenían los ciudadanos de la destruida ciudad Ales para así que estos tuvieran un "poco de compasión ante los tontos". Drit se acerco a una de las gran maquinas que estaban estacionada y pregunto con voz fuerte-¿¡Qué quieren ahora!?-Un militar salio de la maquina que parecía una especie de robot gigante y acompañado de varios militares que estaban en vehículos de guerra dijo-Vamos Drito ¿por qué te comportas tan hostil con las personas que protegen a tu ciudad?-Se burlo este y luego hizo un gesto con su mano para que uno tres vehículos militar empezaran hacer sonar sus llantas-Ya sabes, si no quieres que transformemos en más trofeos a estos perros...debes darnos algo de valor-Dijo el militar y Drit se mordió el labio inferior, ellos no tenían nada más que darle a estos "militares". Las cosechas no florecían por culpa de le energía negativa que enviaba la ciudad Smasher hacia su ciudad y para peor los niños que nacían aquí, estaban desnutridos por la falta de alimentos y por la mala condición de vida...Ellos no tenían nada de valor ...excepto-Te daré unas plumas extrañas por el bien estar de mis ciudadanos-Dijo Drit ocultando su tristeza.<p>

Shinto vio todo esto y apretó sus puños, no le gustaba la gente aprovechada como esos militares y le dijo a los otros en un susurro-Debemos ayudarlos...esos militares se estan aprovechando de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad-Alexi hizo crujir sus puños y exclamo-¡Va ser divertido esto!-Y luego miro extrañado a Raphael, por en general siempre el ángel decía: No se entrometan en cosas peligrosas o no hagan esto por que es peligroso ...etc.-¿Que me miras tanto? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?-Pregunto Raphael incomodo ante la mirada de Shinto y Alexi-Ehhh...bueno por en general siempre en este momento dices: ¡No hagan algo estúpido!-Raphael suspiro exasperado y respondió-Por esta vez los voy a dejar hacer algo estúpido pero...¡Por esta vez! ¿¡Oyeron!?-Shinto miro a la estrella que estaba en silencio viendo la situacion-¿Vas ayudarlos Testudo?-Pregunto este y Testudo respondió de forma muy amable-Por supuesto, no me gusta ver a las personas que son lastimadas por tipos como ellos-

Drit le estaba mostrando el camino hacia su casa pero se acordó de los jóvenes que estaban alli-¿Podría pasarles las plumas después?-Pregunto en un susurro Drit y sintió como uno de los militares lo apunto con su pistola en la espalda. Drit asustado camino hacia la su casa junto con esos militares pero para la sorpresa de él no había nadie.

-¡No dejaremos que intimidan más a la gente de este pueblo!-Exclamo Alexi atrás de los militares y estos apuntaron a los cuatro jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Los Smasher que aceptaron la constitución estaban en las afueras de la Mansión Smasher, todos ellos recibieron la noticia de que Silly los estaban citando a la plaza de la ciudad Smasher, ellos iban a ser nombrados como "guardianes de la ciudad Smasher" y iban a tener el deber oficial de atrapar a los renegados que secuestraron a Ness-¡Todos nosotros tenemos que apoyarnos como uña y carne!-Exclamo Mario y los demás lo aplaudieron y lo siguieron hacia La ciudad Smasher. Ninguno se dio cuenta de las plumas corruptas y de los engranajes que estaban flotando al frente de sus narices, algunas de estas plumas se estaban cristalizando en el cuerpo de ellos pero nadie parecía notarlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Master Core estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba, Medusa es una ilusa, el cuando la revivió solo tenia planeado de que fuera otros de los sacrificios para su plan pero nunca pensó que Law le daría uno de sus fragmentos para que peleara contra su hermana, bueno eso no importaba. El cambiaría todo, el entraría al plano de la inexistencia para encontrar las profundidades del vació, así haría el quiebre entre el circulo de la existencia, su poder, combinado con la corrupción de todos en esta estúpida ciudad, destruirían todo. Destruir para luego crear, eso es lo que debe hacer un Dios cuando ve que este mundo es tan corrompido, ¡Le molestaba que esos estúpidos dioses no hicieran nada! ¡Y su hermano tampoco! El estúpido de Master Hand creía que con un torneo que "reuniera a los héroes y villanos del multi-universo, como una familia" Iba a solucionar el problema real...Hand es un tonto. Todos ellos son muy compasivos para ser dioses o muy estúpidos. El que fue uno de los conocidos de Llys, aprendió mucho del mago y lo conoció mejor que ningún otro...el mago era un estúpido, solo quería la "belleza" pero el sabia que la palabra "belleza" para el mago significaba "poder". Core sonrió cuando descubrió algo que nadie sabia, ni siquiera el mismo Law o todas las deidades de del Multi-Universo.<p>

El vació siempre estuvo con todos pero este no tenia una personalidad, mente o algo por el estilo pero cuando el Multi-Universo empezó a nacer más dimensiones, este por selección natural fue evolucionando y creo su propia personificación, un pájaro. Ese debe ser uno de los motivos del por qué Law no se volvió loco antes de que se corrompiera para tomar el deber como protector de las leyes del Multi-Universo, porque el vació acepta todo...sin importar si es malo o bueno-Y por eso mismo Law es fue presa fácil para la corrupción-Pensó la mano. Master Core vio en una de las cámaras como los Smasher que aceptaron la constitución se dirigían a la plaza de la ciudad. Llys era un sádico inteligente, el después de la "apocalipsis" que sucedió cuando el pájaro se corrompió, el se metió con una de las mujeres que habían sobrevivido y tuvo un nuevo hijo que lo llamo "Miracle", su hijo iba a tener la misma sangre que Llys en sus venas y por ende tendría la magia de Llys también, el mago había predicho que uno de sus descendientes iba a ser alguien con mucho poder político y económico y este haría un quiebre social total...y esto haría que la corrupción ejerciera en niveles alarmaticos en la dimensión en donde estaba la ciudad Smasher, por eso mismo Llys aprovecho esto para mejorar su jaula de pájaros. A Llys no le importaba su nuevo hijo, o sus descendientes...el aunque estuviera muerto, igual tendría su "único amor".

* * *

><p>Law se encontraba sentado en el edificio más alto de la ciudad. El tenia a su "juguete" amarrado en una de las hasta que tenia este edificio, Ness que estaba inconsciente y unas plumas negras que parecían cristales salían de su cuerpo y este se movía por el viento que habia. Law sonrió, el chico debe estar pasando un infierno en las profundidades de su mente, Law hizo que uno de sus engranajes se metieran al cuerpo de este y el engranaje dejaría toda la energía de Ness totalmente nula-Que aburrido...no puedo matarlo aun porque Core quiere que este vivo-Dice algo con molestia, el jugaría con las reglas de Core pero estas reglas lo estaban hartando-Oye deberías dejar de quejarte, tu eres yo y yo soy tu-Se dijo indiferente, esa mente aparte que tenia su fragmento pequeño le estaba dando muchos problemas ¡Casi parecían ser como su segunda personalidad o algo así y lo molestaba! ¡Vanitas era listo, fríamente calculador cuando se lo proponía! . En el tiempo que Law trato de destruir totalmente la mente de Ness, la caja de música de vació se abrió y ocasiono un desequilibrio en Law, esto salvo a Ness de una tortura dolorosa-Tsk, realmente eres un aburrido...-Dijo y miro dos alas de gran tamaño que estaban envolviendo toda la ciudad Smasher, en estas alas estaban cayendo varias plumas como si fueran copos de nieve pero nadie se daba cuenta porque Law en estos momentos estaba en el plano de la inexistencia.<p>

-Voy a tener que tomar tapsin si me sigue doliendo la cabeza-Dijo con un gruñido mientras que con sus manos se agarraba la cabeza. Dos mentes que no se aceptan no pueden estar en el mismo cuerpo, porque hacen un desequilibrio, independientemente si una de esas mente estaba atrapada en una caja de musica, igual podia causar el desequilibrio.-Lu...cas...-Law escucho un gemido de Ness y se dirigio a el-Jejejejeje ¡Oye agradece que no te he matado aun! ¡Hubieramos jugado a la doncella de hierro! o a Destino final-Dijo como un niño pequeño pero luego por primera vez su sonrisa decayo, el sintio una energia que nunca espero sentir otra vez. De inmediato hizo desaparecer sus alas y susurro;

-Llys...-

* * *

><p>Uno de los congresista estaba tomando un papel con una serie de nombres de personas-¡Primero los Smasher renegados y ahora esto!-Mostro el papel a los demas congresista, este era una lista de las setenta personas que estaban extrañamente paralizadas y una especie de cristales con forma de plumas salían de sus cuerpo, en menos de dos horas-¡Esto es un castigo divino!-Susurraban alarmados algunos, otros solo decían-Tal vez sea una nueva enfermedad...-Esto debia ser notificado a Silly pero el presidente iba a dar una conferencia en la plaza de la ciudad para decirle sobre la situación a la población sobre los renegados-Debemos decírselo a Core, el es como la "mano derecha" de Silly...¿no?-Dijo el congresista que tenia el papel y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, Core fue una salvación para todos ellos por qué las personas estaban empezándose a quejarse por las reformas de Silly y del congreso pero cuando llego Core, este creo reformas que fueron bastantes utilez para la población y se gano el respeto de todos. El congresista que tenia los papeles, se dirigió donde siempre estaba Core, toco la puerta con cuidado y vio que se abrió.<p>

Core sabiendo ya lo que ellos querían decirle pregunto sinicamente-¿David, que necesitas?-

* * *

><p>"Hay una razón porque las deidades del Multi-universo no querían tomar el deber de proteger estas leyes, ni uno tenia el valor de someterse a una tortura en donde no podías hacer lo que querías y siempre tenias que estar velando que estas leyes no se infligieran, no importa si tenias que hacer cosas horribles o incluso lastimarte a ti mismo, las leyes son importantes, más importantes que el qué las debe proteger...Todos ellos...tienen la culpa...de lo que esta pasando..."<p>

"Si la corrupción sigue de este modo, si la existencia y inexistencia siguen chocando entre si...ocurriría un desequilibrio que causaría ...la destrucción de todo, no tan solo de las reglas, no tan solo de una dimensión, sino de **todo**"

"El vació, corrupción, existencia, inexistencia, todos los naipes están en juego"

Pero aun así...no hay que perder la esperanza.

* * *

><p>Alfa estaba llorando en su recamara, sus libros estaban con hojas manchadas en sangre, todos los hechos estaban en sangre y Bobo estaba siendo contaminado por la corrupción, todos ellos iban a morir, todos ellos iban a ser consumidos. Los finales se modificaron en un "bad end" total-Oye gato tonto, acuérdate lo que dijo la estrella-Dice Dede en su forma humana, este era un joven alto de apariencia de 20 a 30 años, el tenia pelo color verde y ojos del mismo color, utilizaba una polera que decía; ¡El amor es todo! y sus pantalones eran de color gris al igual que sus zapatos-Acuérdate de que la estrella te prometió-Era verdad Testudo le había prometido que iba a cambiar ese final. Alfa se tranquilizo y dijo-Creo que algunas veces si sabes pensar..Dede-<p>

Dede un poco sorprendido de que Alfa dijera su nombre sin ningún rastro de burla o desagrado dice-Ehhh...¡Es el fin!-El gato se molesto por eso y le grito-¡Me equivoque, eres realmente un estúpido!-El en vez de enojarse con Alfa sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Salieron los Amiibo y no tengo una Wii-U**

**Omake:**

**Si estas comprometido ¡Esconde el anillo!.**

Estela estaba desesperada buscando su anillo de compromiso, ella lo había dejado en su habitación pero este ya no estaba-¡Mi anillo! ¡Mi anillo! ¿¡Donde mierda esta mi anillo!-Grito desesperada y lo busco por toda la Mansion Smasher, amenazo a Elliot, amenazo a Nahliel y por ultimo amenazo a Leo para que le dijeran la ubicación de su anillo porque según ella estos tres pudieron haberle escondido el anillo por jugarreta-¡Devuélvanme mi anillo!-Dijo mientras que tenia sostenía un gran mazo.

-¡Estela yo no tengo tu anillo! Joder...deja de actuar como una loca-Dijo Leo mientras que trataba una forma de salir de esta. Nahliel se mantuvo en silencio, no quería aumentarle más la furia a Estela pero luego vio que Elliot abrió su boca-Me sorprende que tengas un anillo de compromiso Estela, enserio ¿quien es el pobre diablo que te va a soportar durante toda tu vida?-Pregunto Elliot con una sonrisa pero luego se padelecio al ver que los ojos de Estela parecían llamas del infierno y pudo haber jurado que un aura maligna la rodeaba-¿E..Estelita?-Susurro cohibido Elliot y Estela grito-¡Estas muerto puto narcisista!-

El anillo de compromiso de Estela lo había tomado Telyn por casualidad, la arquera vio este anillo que estaba botado cerca de uno de los muebles de la habitación de Estela y trato de devolvérselo personalmente a la princesa pero no pudo porque justo la habían llamado Samus para entrenar con ella-Ah..bueno, le paso ese anillo después-Pensó ella sin saber cuales eran las consecuencias de sus actos.

**Omake:**

**La voz no escuchada**

Law estaba en el plano de la inexistencia, hay se podía ver varias fallas que estaban tratando de traspasar al plano de la existencia, el que tenia el deber de eliminar estas fallas que pasaban al plano de la existencia antes de que hiciera un desequilibrio y quiebre en las leyes del Multi-Universo...lo ignoro, estaba harto, cansado y para peor ya no podía ni moverse. La corrupción lo estaba consumiendo y ya no era el mismo de antes, con suerte podía articular unas palabras. Tratando de moverse sin importarle si sus alas estaban todas dobladas mira el plano de la existencia y pasa al de la existencia, el trato de advertirle a las deidades del multi-universo sobre la corrupción en aumento pero nadie lo escucho, el trato de ser fuerte pero no pudo, la carga de ser el Observador ya estaba al limite-A.h...a...y...u...d...a-Susurro con voz distorsionada mientras que trataba qué sus plumas no se unieran completamente con la corrupción.

El sabia que ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no sonreía o lloraba cuando se sentía solo, es más parecía que su personalidad estaba algo cambiada por la corrupción. Sus alas estaban siendo arrastradas por el suelo y Law se movía entre cortado, el no quería aceptar la corrupción ¡Nunca la aceptaría! pero esta ya le había consumido en totalidad-Ah...ah...-Gimió en silencio y vio un reino en donde había varias personas, si lo intentaba por ultima vez...si alguien lo escuchara. Law se dirigió a ese reino, fue una de las peores decisión que pudo haber hecho.

**Omake**

**Problemas**

Buuta estaba en un gran aprieto, unos científicos que lo conocían muy bien a el sobre sus trabajos anteriores al portal, lo habían visitado y todos ellos vieron a Vanitas pero aun no sospechaban nada raro sobre el albino-Mi experimentos lo pruebo con animales, como tienen cuerpos similares al de nosotros, puedo saber si mi experimentos pueden ser dañinos-Buuta nunca le gusto que otros científicos experimentaran con animales pero lamentablemente gracias a esto, se creaban medicinas que eran beneficiosas para el ser humano. Vanitas que estaba en silencio sentado en una silla

-Esos estúpidos protectores de animales me han causado tantos problemas-Se quejo el cientifico que hablaba anteriormente y los otros científicos asintieron con la cabeza-Ellos quieren que deje de utilizar los animales, porque según esos animalistas es que los animales pueden sentir como nosotros...ilusos, ellos solo nos sirven para el progreso-Buuta se estaba enojando, nunca pudo soportar a los otros por actuar de esa manera tan cruel con los animales. Un crujido muy similar a algo metálico escucharon todos y vieron que el albino dirigió su cabeza con una expresión muerta-Buuta ese niño ¿es familiar tuyo?-Pregunto otro científico y camino hacia Vanitas. Buuta aterrorizado porque todos se dieron cuenta del albino dijo tratando de mantener su nivel de voz normal-Es...Mi hermano menor perdido-Se golpeo mentalmente la cabeza, esa era la mentira más estúpida que habia dicho en su vida. El científico que se acerco a Vanitas levanto su mano como una especie de saludo pero el albino no hizo nada-Oye Buuta, el tiene algo en sus ojos...no me digas que el es ciego-Dijo un científico que se especializaba en la creación de nuevas medicinas. Vanitas sonrió de manera escalofriante y dijo-¿Disfrutan de experimentar con los animales y escuchar como estos se retuercen de dolor? ¿Que pasaría si yo le hiciera lo mismo a ustedes? ¿Le gustaria?-Buuta se levanto rápidamente y le tomo la mano al albino, sabia que este odiaba a las personas que lastimaban a los demás, y sabia que era capas de hacerles una de sus bromas, aun recuerda ese chico que vivia cerca de su casa y le encantaba molestar a los demás y por mala suerte molesto al albino y este utilizo una de sus cadenas para golpearlo fuertemente-¡Jajajaja buena broma Vani!...Bueno ahora tienes que irte acostarte acuérdate de lo que te dijo el doctor sobre no dormir tantas horas-Vanitas hizo una expresión confusa y dijo-¿Que diablos estas diciendo...-

Buuta le susurro-¡Ahora!-Y el albino al igual que un niño pequeño se fue a otra habitación y murmuro-Estúpidos científicos de mierda, los animales son existentes al igual que ustedes y solo los maltratan porque ellos no se pueden defender-Los demás científicos miraron extrañados y le preguntaron a Buuta que estaba sudando a mares-¿Qué quizo decir con existentes?-

-El...esta muy metido en una de esas películas de ciencia ficción, jajaajaja ...por eso actúa así-Y los otros se creyeron su mentira.

.

**Omake**

**Todas las mamás dan miedo.**

Nahliel había escuchado la conversación de Louis con Leo sobre su madre, según Louis su madre es una persona dulce y bondadosa, el se rió un poco a recordar a su madre adoptiva. _Lady estaba mirando enojada a su hijo adoptivo, este que era un irresponsable al igual que su padre había destruido un puente y para peor los policías la culparon a ella por estar en el lugar de los hechos y le habían obligado a pagar por los daños-Dante...Nahliel...¡Ustedes dos me la pagaran!-Rugió ella y Dante trato de escapar pero la mujer le disparo y Nahliel estaba aterrorizado" _-A...mi mamá adoptiva si que es...-Se detuvo, no diría que su mamá adoptiva podía actuar como una demente algunas veces, no tenia las pelotas suficientes para decir esa palabra, qué pasaría si su madre lo escuchaba (bueno era imposible pero igual podría haber una posibilidad).

**Omake**

**Vació**

Estaba en todos lados, aunque nadie podía saber que es lo qué era exactamente o que función tenia. El vació era eso...nulo, cuando Master Hand pudo atravesar las barreras de la existencia para estar en la inexistencia, se sorprendió que este lugar estaba lleno de fallas pequeñas que no se movían y todo estaba algo cambiado, el podía ver los existentes pero eran todos transparentes y el lugar era totalmente color azul con cristales con forma de cadenas que apuntaban a una dirección. Master Hand no tenia mucho tiempo, el había utilizado las teorías de Athenas para crear un portas que lo llevara afuera del circulo de la existencia-Solo tengo dos horas como máximo-Se dijo y viajo en este extraño plano llamado "vació". Por casualidad y suerte llego a un lugar totalmente azul que no había ni una falla, solo estaba algo que lo impresiono. Era parecido a un pájaro de cristal que estaba conectado a esas cadenas.

* * *

><p>Hola adivinen quien esta buscando una manera de escaparse del hospital la próxima semana, soy yoooo-(Nah mentira como si pudiera, ni siquiera se que cosa tomar para ir a otro lugar de Hamburgo), Ahhh bueno...Saben tenia pensado subir este capitulo el próximo viernes pero como no se cuantos días me van a hospitalizar (Por en general siempre son dos semanas) Decidí subirlo hoy y como recompensa por la espera larga que van a tener para el capitulo 13 (wow numero de mal agüero) hice varios Omakes.<p>

Hades: Uno

Yo: ¡Como mierda me ganaste tan rápido!

Hades: Eres un asco en este juego...

Yo: Peroooo...me encanta el uno...

Hades: -Mirando a la pantalla- Oye da esas estúpidas Pd, me siento algo observado...

Yo: Ok...ok...ok

La muerte: Jejejeje oye Hades aun no ganas-Saca un +4-

Hades: ¡Puto!

Pd: Y esta quedando la grande, como lo que dicen en chile (como extraño mi país) Esta quedando la caga

Pdd: ¿Ustedes están deacuerdo con la solución "parche" que hicieron las deidades del Multi-Universo, en utilizar a Law? ¿Si Law es Vanitas y Vanitas es Law muy diferentes y los dos tienen mentes diferentes...eso significaría...(complete la oración)?

pddd: ¿Quien más esta shockeado como yo? Estela comprometida...con-La frase es censurada-

Pdddd: A quien le da miedo ese extraño amor que le tenia Llys con Law-Se estremece- ¡Y Silly es un inútil y esos militares que solo amenazaban a los ciudadanos de la ciudad Ales!

Pddddd: En los Omakes...Uno era feliz, el segundo triste, el tercero era una critica (¿Cual era?), el ultimo era sobre Master Hand...Es muy parecido a una seria de hecho de un libro antiguo...el que lo descubra, se gana una galleta.

Pdddddd: El odio de Iker hacia los Observadores...esta justificado ¿no creen?

Pddddddd: Dede pensó, es el fin.

Pdddddddd: ¡Esa esfera...¿que es? -Yo se que alguien lo descubrio-

Bueno nos leemos ...(pronto o tarde, todo depende) y soyonara...¡Ah se me olvidaba! ¿Alguien leyó la historia de Telyn? owo . Se van a sorprender por algo...jeejejejeje


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**Salieron los Amiibo y no tengo una Wii-U**

_¿Quieres saber qué es el vació? El vació no tiene explicación lógica, es similar a la nada pero muy diferente en si. Todos me dan muchos significados pero ni uno lo acierta, te diré algo, el vació acepta todo, luz o oscuridad. Esa es una de las razones porque las reglas del Multi-Universo no me afectaban, protegerlas..solo fue un pasatiempo. Por eso el vació es presa fácil contra la corrupción._

_Bueno si es así, pero no obstante ¿por qué solo buscamos en devorar todo?. ¿Estamos buscando una forma de hacer algo imposible para nosotros? ¿O obtener algo que aun no conocemos? _

_Tu eres yo y yo soy tu, técnicamente somos el vació mismo ¿no?. Lo que perdimos, lo que no entendimos...lo que tienen todos los existentes pero las fallas lo buscan con desesperación...lo que están perdiendo todos...lo que intentamos imitar pero no podemos._

_Aceptación__..Entre nosotros mismos...entre todos, yo no te voy aceptar aun...Lo que haces, esta mal..lo que "hago" esta mal._

Toda la sala en donde estaba esa fuente de energía comenzó a temblar y plumas negras con ojos brotaron desde la perla y unos pilares salieron del suelo y empezaron a girar. Un sonido muy similar a los que hacían los engranajes antiguos cuando no son bien cuidados reverbero por el lugar. Louis padelecio, el sistema de la fabrica fue activado pero ¿por quien?. Nahliel esquivo varias cadenas que salieron de la maquina y exclamo-¿¡Qué mierda le pasa a este lugar!?-Y saco su espada para cortarlas, Leo se fijo que varios símbolos aparecieron y pudo escuchar una voz que decía: "Muy pronto, serias mio". Leo se vio que una cadena trato de atrapar a Estela y rápidamente utiliza su Phantom Dash para correr hacia ella y con su espada láser la corta por la mitad-¿Estas bien Tsukina?-Pregunto él serio y Estela que cambio su collar en un escudo respondió-Sí, pero esas cadenas...son muy parecidas las de...-La princesa se detuvo, ella aun estaba enojada con ese Observador por lo de Tabuu pero lo qué le habia dicho el gato, le había dado que pensar-Las cadenas de Vanitas-Susurro y Leo asintió-Tienes razón pero él no esta aquí-Varios pilares pequeños salieron de suelo y Louis padeleciendo grito-¡Hay que buscar la salida, este lugar se esta llenando de una energía extraña!-La esfera que estaba adentro de la maquina brillo de color carmesí y comenzó a absorber energía-¡Ice Fairy!-Exclamo Telyn mientras que esquivaba las cadenas y trato de atacar a la esfera pero para la sorpresa y horror de todos, la poderosa flecha de Telyn fue absorbida-¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible! Mis flechas son muy poderosas para ser absorbidas como si nada-Dijo Telyn y esquivo un engranaje que estaba mezclado con unas cadenas.

Ludwas vio como un hombre con una capucha estaba viendo todo y este creo un látigo de sombra para atacarlo pero sorprendentemente ese hombre no le hizo nada-Elliot ese hombre de haya...¿tu lo puedes ver?-El rey del narcisismo vio el lugar donde estaba apuntando Ludwas y dio varios saltos atraves de las maquinas para ir hacia el y atacarlo con su hacha reficuL, pero al igual como una especie de fantasma lo atravesó por la mitad-¿Pero qué mierda?-Exclamo Elliot y volvió atacar al fantasma pero este no desaparecía.

-¡Es un holograma!-Advirtió Louis y trataba de apagar las maquinas con la computadora central pero esta se bloqueo totalmente, esto no podía estar pasando, este lugar estaba juntando todo tipo de energía para crear algo-"Un mensaje para las personas que pudieran estar en la fabrica, yo soy Llys, el mago que construyo esta ciudad con la ayuda de Master Hand. Quisiera agradecerles por ser una buena fuente de energía para la Jaula de pájaros, todos ustedes que desperdician sus vida en puras vanidades, deberían estar agradecidos de que serán consumidos por una noble causa...Capturar a Defectus 6"-Dice el holograma y todos quedaron como piedras-¡Que...!-Exclamo furiosa Telyn y creo una de sus flechas de hielo para atacar el holograma pero se evaporizo-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ahora!-Grito Leo y trato de buscar la salida de este lugar pero todo estaba bloqueado por unos cristales de color morado que parecieran que estaban absorbiendo algo-No puedo detener esto, la computadora no esta respondiendo y...-Unos escombros cayeron hacia la computadora y la destruyeron completamente, Louis se salvo de que estos escombros le cayeran encima gracias a Tsukina que lo protegió con su escudo-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto ella y el asintió con la cabeza.

Ludwas trataba con sus sombras en detener las cadenas que se estaban juntando a las maquinaria y a esos cristales, pero eran demasiadas para él-Oigan...deberíamos hacer una salida-Comento el mientras que esquivo una cadena. Elliot sonrió muy arrogantemente y exclamo-¡Selene!-Elliot dio dos tajo muy poderoso con sus hachas a una de las murallas pero esta se reconstruyo. Nahliel se estaba comenzando a enojar, cada vez que rompía esas cadenas o esquivaba esas plumas raras, parecía que salían más-¡Tenshinken!-Exclamo y una energía angelical rodeo sus puños y golpeo la muralla en donde había golpeado anteriormente Elliot. El Rey sonriendo exclama-¡Yo no me voy a dejar opacar por un medio pollo como tu!-Y unió sus dos hachas para formar una pistola y disparo una gran bola de energía-¿Medio pollo? ¡Mira quien habla, el narcisista que puede estar tres meses en el baño-Dijo Nahliel muy arrogante y entre los dos lograron hacer un agujero en la muralla-Vaya ustedes dos si pueden pensar por alguna vez-Dice Telyn riendo y los dos la miraron indiferente-¡Escapemos por aquí!-Indico Nahliel y los demás lo siguieron a excepción de Louis que vio el holograma de Llys, había algo extraño en este holograma, era muy parecido a los que se utilizaban en su mundo-Debe ser una coincidencia-Se dijo en voz baja y corrió al agujero que había creado Nahliel y Elliot.

-¡Genial otro temblor!-Se quejo Estela al sentir como la tierra se movía. Ludwas creo un escudo con sus sombras para proteger a todos de los escombros y dijo-Deberíamos hacer un túnel-Todos estuvieron deacuerdo con el menor, ya no querían estar en un lugar tan estrecho como este. Nahliel junto con Elliot que iban a repetir ese ataque, sintieron como si una explosión arriba había ocurrido.

-¿Pero que mierda?-Pregunto Telyn extrañada y todos los escombros se cayeron con más intensidad-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Louis y Ludwas reforzó su escudo y Estela rápidamente hizo que su escudo se expandiera para protegerlos a todos-¡No vamos a resistir mucho!-Grito entre cortado Estela. Elliot y Nahliel comenzaron a atacar a la pared de tierra y ahora con la ayuda de Leo que estaba disparandole a la muralla-¡Wave!-Exclamo este y otro pedazo de tierra desapareció-Saben si no estuviéramos arriesgando nuestras vidas en este momento, diría que estamos jugando Minecraft-Comento Telyn.

Cuando por fin pudieron observar todos que una pequeña luz salia de "la murallas de tierra", Nahliel la golpeo fuertemente y suspiraron todos, al fin pudieron salir de hay y lo mejor es que llegaron hacia el exterior.

-¿Q...que...es eso?-Susurro aterrorizado Louis.

* * *

><p>Los smahser que aceptaron la constitución llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad, esta estaba adornada con unos adornos que representaban al torneo Smash Bros y toda la ciudadanía que estaba deacuerdo también con la constitución estaba hay, lamentablemente también había algunas personas que quería demostrarle su opinión a Silly sobre esta constitución y estaban con carteles que decían; ¡No a la constitución!, ¡Ustedes Smasher que la aceptaron son unos cobardes!. Mario fue el primero en presentarse y le estrecho la mano a Silly-Gracias por venir a todos ustedes-Dijo el presidente y Mario respondió cortezmenten-No es ningún problema Silly, usted sabe que nuestro deber es proteger a las personas sin importar que esta vez, los villanos fueran nuestros ex amigos-Fue extraño, Mario no sentía ni un remordimiento en decir tales palabras. Silly sonrió, esto era lo que siempre quiso. Después tenia que agradecerle a Master Core en cumplirle su sueño-Todos nosotros los ciudadanos de Smasher debemos agradecerles a estos nobles héroes por trabajar ahora en adelante con nosotros como uno solo, ahora yo nombro a todos ellos-Silly que estaba diciendo su discurso en un micrófono mientras que veía como los militares estaban sacando a las personas que tenían carteles contra él-Como Guardianes de Smas...-<p>

-¡Un momento! ¡Ustedes los que aceptaron la constitución son solo unos perros del gobierno ahora!-Con burla dice Ganondorft que se teletransporto con todos los renegados a un techo de un edificio cercano de la plaza, los Smasher que aceptaron la constitución vieron con enojo a Ganondorft y Mario con voz de mando dijo-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Qué le hicieron a Ness!?-Ganondorft se comenzó a reír y esto ocasiono el enojo de todos los que aceptaron la constitución-Un villano como tu debe estar en lar rejas-Dice Marth y saca a Falchion y trata de atacar a los renegados pero Iker que también saco su espada lo detuvo-¿Quien lo diría? Ahora estamos peleando como grandes enemigos-Dice el mercenario al rey héroe. Peach vio que La entrenadora Wi-fi corrió hacia ello y con una de sus habilidades físicas trato de atacarlos, Peach sacando su paraguas detiene su patada y La entrenadora hace una maniobra muy parecida a los luchadores de kapoeria y tira a Peach al suelo-Deberías quitarte ese vestido, enserio esa cosa restringe todos tus movimientos y te hace ver gorda-Peach estaba furiosa contra la Entrenadora, ¿ella gorda? Si comía unos cuantos pasteles demás pero definitivamente no era gorda-¡Voy hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras! entrenador Pokemon estaba utilizando a Charizard para tratar de atacar a Pikachu que estaba en el lado de los renegados pero el pokemon amarillo era muy rápido para el pokemon que no era dragón.

-Que lata...cuando terminen me avisan-Dijo perezosamente Wario pero fue sorprendido por Lucario que le tiro una de sus esferas de aura-¡Estúpido perro mutado!-Exclamo este muy enojado y convoco de la nada su motocicleta. Silly mando a los militares en atacar a los renegados pero varias explosiones lo sorprendieron. Snake puso sus dispositivos por todo el lugar gracias a la ayuda de Sonic-Woah...¿Oye Snake me darías una de esas cosas después?-Pregunto Sonic mientras que en su oreja tenia un dispositivo de comunicación por cortesía de Snake-¡Nunca erizo!-Respondió secantemente este mientras que de su mochila sacaba un arma para disparar.

La batalla entre renegados y aceptadores de la constitución se convirtió en una verdadera guerra, las personas de la ciudad Smasher tomaron esto como fuerza de sus sentimientos deprimidos por la aceptación y negación de esta nueva ley y con armas blancas como cuchillos o incluso con sus propios vehículos empezaron a apoyar a sus bandos preferidos y se atacaban entre si. Esto fue todo culpa de las plumas que habían caído anteriormente, las personas, los smasher renegados y los que eran aceptados por la constitución se empezaron a contaminar por la corrupción y todos ellos sin darse cuenta, en sus cuerpos empezaban salir cristales con forma de plumas y la ciudad comenzó a cambiar.

Silly asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, se fue hacia el auto presidencial que estaba cerca y estaba apunto de irse sino fuera porque escucho una risa desquiciada que no solo era demente sino perturbadora.

* * *

><p>Jin sintio como una energía horrible se expandió por todo el lugar que estaba seguido por un temblor que los hizo a todos agacharse y agarrarse de los arboles que estaban en el bosque-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-Pregunto Rebeca sorprendida de la intensidad del sismo y Gabriel respondió con un chillido-¡No lo se!-Alexander creo varias lianas que ayudaron a los demás en estar de pie y vio como una luz entre negro y morada aparecio en el cielo-Jin...eso luz proviene de la ciudad Smasher-Susurro Alexander muy serio y Jin contesto-Tenemos que ir hacia haya...ahora-Rebeca pudo haber sentido por un momento la misma energia que tuvo Vanitas una vez cuando ella estaba ayudándolo a caminar por las escaleras de su casa y este casi se cayo por ellas si no fuera por una cadena que saco de su palma de su mano y se agarro a una de las estatuas, ella nunca le comento sobre esto porque no sabia como decírselo al albino y más cuando este empezó a gritarle; Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y se desmayo.<p>

-¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto Gabriel al escuchar una voz que lo estaba llamando. Alexander lo miro algo confundido y dice-Yo no escucho nada, ¿no estarás imaginando cosas chico-dragón?-Gabriel parpadeo varias veces por el seudonimo y luego escucho denuevo esa voz que lo seguía molestando-Creo que hay algo más haya de este bosque-Dijo Gabriel y corrió hacia las profundidades del bosque. Jin lo iba a detener porque ellos tenían que ir a la ciudad Smasher pero con un suspiro dice-Sigamoslo, el puede meterse en problemas si no lo acompañamos-Alexander y Rebeca asintieron con la cabeza y fueron hacia donde había ido Gabriel. Todos ellos vieron como los arboles de este lado del bosque fueron destruidos por algo, casi como si una pelota gigante les hubiera caído encima, cuando llegaron al lugar en donde Gabriel escuchaba más fuerte esa voz, vieron a Master Hand convertido en un trofeo-¡Master Hand!-Exclamo Alexander sorprendido al ver la mano en un lugar como este y Jin se acerco al trofeo. Gabriel confundido pregunta-Ehhh ¿chicos quien es ese?-Rebeca suspiro y se acerco a Gabriel-El es Master Hand, el creador del torneo Super Smash Bros-Dice ella y vio como el otro parpadeo aun más sus ojos y dice algo estúpido-¿Como mierda creo el torneo si es solo una mano gigante?-Rebeca sin saber responder a esa interrogante, tan estúpidamente inteligente se queda en silencio.

Jin contemplo la estatua de la mano y le llamo la atención los signos que contenía esta-¿Como podemos regresarlo a normalidad?-Pregunto Alexander que estaba al lado de este. Jin levanto los hombros y dice-No lo se-Gabriel otra vez escucho esa voz y dijo-Oigan creo que deberíamos unir nuestros poderes para "descongelar" a esa mano-Los tres jovenes miraron en shock total a Gabriel, y este se cohibio por las miradas que le estaban dando-Ehhh ¿por qué me miran tanto?-Pregunto y Rebeca fue la primera en responder-Es qué yo creía que eras esos típicos hombres que eran pervertidos y estúpidos-Tanto Jin y Alexander estuvieron deacuerdo con Rebeca. Gabriel se fue agacho al suelo y empezó hacer unos circulitos en el césped mientras que murmuraba-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso de mi? Osea me gusta tocarles los pechos a mi hermana pero aun asi...-

-Maa..maaa..Gabriel por lo menos nos demostraste que eres un pervertido inteligente-Dijo Alexander mientras que le golpeaba la espalda a este y Gabriel con la cara llena de lagrimas de cocodrilo y mocos dijo-¿Enserio?-Y Alexander asintio con la cabeza y Jin junto Rebeca levantaron su dedo pulgar al estilo romano. Los cuatro juntaron sus poderes en un solo ataque, Rebeca convirtió su collar en una escopeta y Alexander unió sus lianas con ella y Jin puso sus manos en la escopeta mientras que sus dos manos estaban con fuego/hielo, Gabriel tomo su collar con fuerzas y se convirtió en un dragón-1...2...¡3!-Los diferentes ataques se unieron a la escopeta de Rebeca y golpearon al trofeo de Master Hand, ocasionando que el trofeo brillara de una luz blanca.

Master Hand salio de su estado de trofeo y estaba muy confundido-¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que detenerlo lo antes posible!-Pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de los cuatro jóvenes-¿Ustedes por que...-Antes que pudiera decir toda su pregunta, se escucho un grito muy similar a un chillido de un pájaro pero distorsionado. Rebeca dio un salto al escuchar ese sonido escalofriante y todos vieron como una onda de energía destruyo varios arboles y las plantas empezaron a marchitarse-Todos ustedes, busquen la puerta en donde se puede ir a la plataforma de destino final en la Mansión-Jin iba a protestar pero Master Hand creo un portal que teletransporto a todos ellos.

* * *

><p>Testudo estaba atacando a los militares en su primera forma, el había creado una espada a partir de su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo creo un escudo formado de varios cristales de color azul, el pudo haber visto por un momento una especie de cristal oscuro que se estaba formando en el cuerpo de estos hombres y sentir una energía asquerosa que estaba inundando todo el lugar-¡Cuidado Alexi!-Advirtio Raphael mientras que estaba atacando a un militar con su mazo y vio que otro estaba apuntando a Alexi desde distancia con un revolver.-¡Protect!-Exclamo Shinto y creo un escudo para Alexi y Testudo que estaba siendo atacado por varias balas de fuego-¡Shinto esto es muy peligroso para ti! ¡Anda te a esconder junto con Drit!-Dijo Raphael y voló hacia donde estaba el niño y el anciano. Drit estaba asustado, no porque tenia miedo de morir sino que esos jóvenes estaban peleando a la par contra esos militares pero aun así, presentía que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar-Oigan, las plumas están brillando-Comento Alexi mientras que golpeo a un militar en su rostro y lo mando a volar. La estrella vio que las plumas estaban brillando de un color blanco pero luego de un color morado-Ese se parece mucho a la energía de Nulla pero ...es muy diferente a la vez, pareciera que las plumas están tratando de absorber algo-Pensó la estrella y continuo atacando ahora a un tanque que estaba apuntándolo-Qué...-Susurro Shinto al ver que su látigo de energía oscura desapareció y la energía de este fue absorbido por las plumas. El jefe de ese escuadrón militar mandaba a las tropas a atacar a los jóvenes, este enojado por la inutilidad de sus hombres, exclama furioso-¡Ustedes son unos inútiles! ¿Como no pueden matar a unas mierdas como esas?-Este iba a tomar uno de las bazucas de otro soldado y estaba apunto de dispararlo contra Drit y Shinto hasta que algo sucedió.<p>

Un grito horripilante se pudo escuchar al medio de la batalla y todos se detuvieron, el jefe de los militares empezó a gritar como un animal, las manos de este se volvieron cristales con forma de plumas y sus ojos cambiaron a un color celeste pálido-¡No veo! ¡No veo!-Chillo este aterrorizado y trataba de moverse pero no podía, sentía como si un vació escalofriante estaba succionando su alma y cayo al suelo como una piedra. Alexi observo horrorizado, esto era muy parecido a un experimento que estaba haciendo el científico que había experimentado con el, se detuvo y empezó a respirar de manera uniforme, el no iba estar atrapado en esa jaula nunca más-¡Alexi tu ya no estas en ese laboratorio! ¡Ahora estas con nosotros!-Grito Raphael y se dirigió donde estaba el peli-rojo y lo tomo de los hombros-Tienes...razón...Gracias Raphael-Dice Alexi con una sonrisa en su rostro. La estrella vio esas plumas extrañas y luego contemplo como estas se convirtieron en el mismo cristal que el jefe de los militares-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-Gritaron unos cuantos militares al ver que en su cuerpo tenían esos mismos cristales con forma de plumas. Testudo sintiéndose impotente a lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dirige al jefe de los militares y trata de salvarlo, independientemente que el sea una persona mala, el no se merece tal crueldad.

Drit padelecio, sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en cristales y toda la ciudad Ales también se estaba convirtiendo en crital. Tomando un respiro le grita a los jóvenes que lo estaban ayudando-¡Ustedes váyanse de aquí¡ ¡Ahora o les va pasar lo mismo que a nosotros!-Pero...nosotros no podemos abandonarlos a todos ustedes-Dijo Shinto mientras que hacia un escudo de materia oscura pero los cristales lo estaban absorbiendo de apoco-No se preocupen...-Trato de modular toda la frase Drit pero su cuerpo se volvió un cristal. Un terremoto se sintió por toda la Ciudad y una luz oscura cegó a todos momentáneamente. Testudo trato de protegerse pero esta luz fue demasiado para él.

_-El puente de londres se va caer, se va caer, se va caer. El puente londres se va caer, mi hermosa dama-_Testudo despertó en un lugar frió, no habia nada a excepción de los cristales que estaban en el suelo, el sin entender lo que paso, trata de caminar pero una muralla de cristal se lo impide-¿L...law?-Pregunto en un susurro al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la muralla-_El puente de londres se va caer, se va caer, se va caer. El puente de londres se va caer, mi hermosa dama-_La persona que se parecía a Law volvió a cantar con voz suave la canción y Testudo lo pudo reconocer, esa voz era de Vanitas-Toma esto-Dijo Vanitas mientras que dejo de cantar y le mostró una cadena que parecía un pequeño hilo enredado en sus dedos, la estrella sin entender lo que quería hacer Vanitas lo mira-Toma esto, em...-Testudo se sorprendió, parecía que el inexistente no lo reconocía-Soy Testudo ¿no te acuerdas de mi?-Pregunto pero Vanitas lo ignoro.

-Puedes hacerlo si lo intentas pero nunca seras capaz de hacerlo si no lo intentas...Testudo ¿eres un cobarde?-Testudo iba a preguntarle a que se estaba refiriendo el inexistente pero la imagen del lugar se volvió borrosa y Testudo se tapo los ojos al ver esa misma luz que antes. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que toda la ciudad Ales se volvió un cristal y Shinto que estaba tratando de despertarlo junto con Alexi, exclamo en voz baja-Despertaste-. Raphael estaba con su mazo mientras que trataba de atacar unas criaturas deformes que estaban distorsionada pero no podía.

-¡A**yU**dA!¡_aYuD_a! ¡**AyU**da!-Decía estas fallas como una oración y los cuatro vieron con horror como el cielo empezó a cambiar a un color azul con negro.

* * *

><p>Medusa empezó atacar a Palutena pero esta se teletransportaba atrás de ella y con su cetro la golpeo fuertemente, mientras tanto Pit y Pitto prepararon sus dagas para hacer un ataque doble contra Medusa. Palutena veía con tristeza su hermana, ella aun no entendía como su hermana le tenia tanto odio y envidia. Medusa se quejo, su poder era aun muy débil contra esos dos ángeles y una diosa. Tragando un poco de saliva abre la caja musical. Esta comenzó a sonar de manera muy distorsionada y una silueta con varios dientes apareció-Lady Palutena ¿qué es eso?-Pregunto intimidado Pit ante esa cosa con varios ojos. Palutena respondio con un susurro-Es uno de los fragmentos de Law pero...-Se detuvo al ver las garras gigantes que creo este fragmentos pero no los ataco a ellos, sino a Medusa-¿¡Qué haces estúpido!?-Exclamo Medusa con un grito pero el fragmento no le contesto. El ángel negro esquivo unas cadenas que aparecieron del suelo y vio como el fragmento atacaba con brutalidad a Medusa-No...¡Medusa!-Grito Palutena y disparo desde su cetro varios rayos celestes pero no le hicieron absolutamente nada al fragmento. Medusa gritaba como esa cosa la estaba devorando y le enterraba sus dientes en su cadera, la sangre se comenzó a expandir por todos lados y el fragmento la envolvió-¡Toma esto!-Exclamo Pit ahora con su arco y le tiro una flecha al fragmento pero las cadenas la desviaron hacia donde estaba Pitto.<p>

El fragmento termino de hacer su trabajo y convirtió a Medusa en un cristal totalmente roto y sonriendo de manera macabra desapareció del lugar. Palutena estaba en shock, esto era obra de Law pero ¿como si el fue enfragmentado?-¡Que mierda es eso!-Apunto Pitto hacia el cielo y ella junto a Pit vieron como los arboles se comenzaban a cristalizar y una manada de pájaros estaba huyendo despavoridos del lugar.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Master Hand-Dijo decidida Palutena, ella en el pasado trataba a Law como una especie de niño, sino fuera porque las alas de este eran peligrosa, ella lo hubiera acobijado en su dimensión pero cuando los dioses supieron de esa idea, obligaron a Palutena actuar fríamente hacia el pájaro-_si tan solo no los hubiera escuchado-_Pensó ella con tristeza y teletransporto a los dos ángeles del lugar.

* * *

><p>Law caminaba tranquilamente atravez de la lucha que se ocasiono entre los que estaban a favor y en contra de la constitución, a el no le importaba toda esta gente sin valor, al único que quería asesinar en este momento era...<em>Llys.<em> El pájaro sonreía mostrando unos colmillos puntiagudos y hacia crujir sus puños. Capitan Falcon que se fijo de la presencia del ave sin importarle si era un enemigo o amigo, lo trato de golpear con un Falcon Punch pero Law con una sola mano lo detuvo y sin perder esos ojos fríos que mostraban ni una expresión dijo-Que molestia-Y con sus cadenas empujo a Falcon. Ahora mostrando sus alas corruptas creo varios engranajes y detuvo todo el lugar-¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!-Decía como un disco rayado y corrió con una velocidad mayor a la del sonido hacia donde estaba "Llys" tratando de escapar, iba a matar a ese mago de mierda, por su culpa estuvo encerrado por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, por su culpa sufrió mucho, todo por su culpa. La pelea se detuvo momentaneamente, todos pudieron ver la silueta de un pájaro con millones de ojos y alas que tenían dientes que estaba dirigiéndose hacia el auto presidencial-¡Presidente!-Exclamo Mario tratando de correr hacia donde estaba Silly pero noto que unos cristales le envolvieron la pierna derecha-¡Ayuda!-Grito Marth al ver que Ike se convirtió en un cristal y el mismo se estaba convirtiendo en uno. Law llego hacia donde estaba "Llys" aterrorizado al ver esa cara tan demente en él-¡Hola Llys! ¿Como has estado?-Pregunta Law fingiendo una voz dulce y acaramelada-¿Sabes? Todo ese tiempo que estuve atrapado en tu tortura aprendí muchos juegos ¿quieres jugar conmigo? pero...ahora yo soy el torturador-

El presidente se horrorizo más al ver como Law aplasto con su pierna el auto y sin perder su sonrisa paro el tiempo y espacio del lugar para que nadie los molestara-Yo llore mucho...dolió mucho..odie mucho...JEJEJEJEEJEJEJEJE-Silly quedo sin aliento al ver como un pájaro grotesco se formo por todo el lugar y extendió sus alas con toda esplendud-¡Vamos tu dijiste aquella vez que querías ver mis alas! ¡Ahora te doy el gusto!-Los engranajes mezclados con las cadenas agarraron a Silly y empezaron de apoco a estirar sus miembros-¡AHHHH! ¡Yo no soy Llys!-Chillo Silly pero el pájaro no le creía, este solo veía a Llys retorciéndose de dolor-Jejeejejejeje mira tengo comida, ¿te acuerdas cuando me hiciste comer carne?-Pregunto inocentemente el pájaro y mando una de sus cadenas a romper uno de las personas que estaban peleando en esta escusa barata de guerra y se convirtió en pedazos de carne. Silly sollozo como nunca, esto fue tan horrible, la sangre corría por las cadenas pero el pájaro que miraba con sus ojos celeste y pupilas negras pareciera que sonreía-¡Vamos cometelo todo! ¡O tendré que castigarte!-Con otra cadena salida del suelo obligo a Silly abrir su boca y este trataba de pedir piedad pero nada podía detener al pájaro. El efecto del protocolo que utilizo Law se detuvo y todos las personas que estaban en el lugar de los hechos vieron con horror como un pájaro apareció de la nada y como Silly estaba siendo obligado a comer carne humana.

-Jajajajajaja ¡Invitemos a todos a este juego Llys!-Exclamo Law y volvio a su forma humana, alzando los brazos, millones de cadenas envolvieron a la ciudad y a los Smasher de diferentes bandos-¡Falcon Punch!-Grito Capitan Falcon para atacar las cadenas pero estas se regeneraron y lo inmovilizaron-¡Mario!-Chillo Peach al ser extrangulada por una cadena y la convirtió en un trofeo de cristal. Las personas trataban de huir de las cadenas pero unos engranajes aparecieron y al igual como una rueda trataban de aplastarlos, esto era muy similar al ver el comienzo de la apocalipsis.

Law se reia, esto era tan divertido, ver la cara de desesperación de todos y el sufrimiento de todos. El iba a atacar la ciudad con unas lanzas pero sintió como una energía muy similar a la suya lo estaba tratando de detener. Varios pilares con símbolos rodearon a la plaza y cadenas negras mezcladas aparecieron. Las casas que estaban en las periferias del centro de la ciudad se destruyeron y crearon tres cajas musicales de gran tamaño, estas cajas estaban unidas a las cadenas negras. El pájaro trataba de moverse pero esa energía lo bloqueaba y para peor un circulo de cadenas negras lo rodeo y lo atrapo-¡SUEEELTAAAME!-Rugio Law enojada y volvio a mostrar su verdadera forma y extendió sus alas pero para sorpresa de él, un campo de energía no le permitía irse de la ciudad-¡JAJAJAAJAJA! ¿¡Quieres jugar a otro juego que así sea!-Las cajas de músicas sonaron con distorsión y una energía entre corrupta, pura, negativa salieron de esta y confundieron a Law. El pájaro con sus engranajes atacaba a cualquier dirección, iba a matar a Llys. Pero algo lo detuvo, un pilar lo atravesó y lo obligo a volver a su forma humana y varios pilares lo atravesaron una y otra vez. Mario estaba asustado, primera vez que veía algo tan demente y los demás también tuvieron el mismo sentimiento que el fontanero. Extrañamente Law sonreía, aunque su cuerpo estaba siendo apaleado por los pilares aun sonreía.

Master Core se teletransporto al lado de Silly y con una voz llena de malicia, se transformo en su forma final. Esta era una esfera blanca pero aun así era intimidante por el brillo misterioso que tenia-Silly tienes que decir; Alone-Ordeno Master Core pero Silly murmuro-¿Qué...pero?-Marter Core utilizo su poder para estrangular al enano de Silly y ordeno nuevamente-¡Qué digas Alone, estúpido presidente de pacotilla-Silly entre cortado dijo ese nombre y unos pilares que tenían escritos que decían; Cage Volucres rodearon a Law y las cadenas negras lo encerraron como si fuera una especie de doncella de hierro pero gigante, la energía acumulada junto con la corrupción era inevitablemente absorbidas por las alas de Law y este comenzó a toser y a confundirse cada vez más. Master Core estaba emocionado, este era el momento que tanto había esperado.

Los pilares se rompieron en mil pedazos y Law quedo extrañamente quieto en el lugar, parecía un cadáver y sus brazos y piernas estaban conectados a esas cadenas negras y su pecho también tenia una cadena. Master Core estaba apunto de decir las palabras que tanto quería decir pero una luz lo detuvo, su hermano Master Hand se encontraba en el lugar.-¿¡Core que has hecho!?-Pregunto alarmado Master Hand al ver todo el caos del lugar, la ciudad Smasher estaba totalmente rodeada de cristales extraños y los edificios estaban destruidos junto con las viviendas, y las personas eran cristales. Core con burla dijo-Voy hacer lo que ustedes no pudieron, ¡Utilizare el vació mismo para romper el equilibrio!-Master Core creo unos láser de sus dedos y intento atacar a Core pero este se convirtió en una forma muy similar a un perro y se abalanzo contra la mano. Law estaba quieto como un muñeco y su flequido le tapaba su ojo derecho y el izquierdo estaba destapado. Master Hand estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa de que Master Core se acercara al pájaro-¡Toma esto!-Grito Master Hand mientras que volaba igual que un cohete y golpeo a Master Core, este sin inmutarse se convirtió en su forma de espadas y ataco a su hermano mayor. Los dos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se fijaron que Law se movió y empezó a reír, los dos se detuvieron cuando una carcajada se le escapo a Law-¿¡Llys creías que con tan poca cosa me ibas a atrapar!?-El pájaro que tenia todo su cuerpo humano destrozado se rió con una demencia absoluta y creo dos engranajes gigantes que se transformaron en algo similar a un portal para sacar unas lanzas. Master Hand se horrorizo y esquivo esas lanzas gigantes pero Core no tuvo la misma suerte, las cadenas aparecieron nuevamente y agarraron a Core-Jajajaajaja ¡Juguemos! ¡Walter! ¡Llys! ¡Alone! ¡Buuta! ¡Todos juguemos en la desesperación!-

Todo el lugar se empezó a deformas y varias fallas aparecieron, estas estaban chillando por qué la linea que separaba el plano de la existencia con el plano de la inexistencia o vació se estaban colisionando. Law volvió a transformarse en su verdadera forma y aplasto a Core que estaba inmovilizado y con sus garras lo tomo para luego tirarlo contra un edificio-¡AGH!-Exclamo Core y horrorizado por el poder descontrolado del pájaro se transforma en su forma parecida a un humano gigante con ojos rojos-¡Maldito pajarraco!-Grito furioso Core, su plan se habia salido de sus dedos. El creo varias bolas de energía hacia donde estaba Law pero las alas del pájaro las absorbieron como si nada-Jajaajajajajaa Core yo creía que eras más fuerte que eso-Rió Law y extendió sus alas para lanzar varios cristales que se incrustaron en Core y este sintió como esas cosas le succionaban su energía y lo obligaron a transformarse a su forma original-¿¡Qué...!?-Exclamo Master Core y vio como el pájaro gigante hizo aparecer una lanza de gran tamaño encima de él y lo atravesó obligandolo a convertirse en un trofeo. Law se rió, esta era la mejor diversión que ha tenido en años...ahora faltaba Master Hand y Llys.

Master Hand sabia que no podía combatir contra Law pero aun así tenia que detener esto-¡Law! ¿No te acuerdas cuando eramos amigos?-Pregunto Master Hand tratabdo de razonar con el pájaro pero este volvio a reir y contesto de manera burlesca-¿Amigos? Crees que soy estúpido, yo se que todos ustedes me utilizaron y luego me desecharon...Jajajaajaja ¡Los destruiré a todos!-Master Hand se estremeció, era verdad, él junto las diferentes deidades utilizaron a Law para sus propios fines-¡MUERE!-Un gruñido hizo Law y todo el lugar se estaba deformando, el vació estaba devorando el plano físico de la ciudad Smasher. Master Hand estaba apunto de teletransportarse junto con los Smasher que estaban tratando de librarse de las cadenas de Law y de esos extraños cristales hasta que vio en un agujero que salio a los otros Smasher faltantes.

-¿Q...que...es eso?-Susurro aterrorizado Louis al ver la escena tan apocaliptica y todos los jóvenes vieron al pájaro grotesco que se estaba burlando de Master Hand-¡Cuidado!-Exclamo Nahliel al ver que unas cadenas trataban de atraparlos y el pájaro los observo a todos ellos-¡Vaya! Si no son los tipos que acompañaron a mi fragmento pequeño en derrotar al estúpido de Buuta o mejor dicho Tabuu-Leo se sorprendio, ¿fragmento pequeño?. Master Hand tomo una decisión arriesgada, floto rápidamente hacia donde estaban todos los jóvenes y los teletransporto hacia un lugar seguro y se llevo consigo a los otros Smasher que estaban casi totalmente convertidos en cristales-Lo siento Law-Susurro Master Hand y se teletransporto del lugar dejando a los ciudadanos de la ciudad Smasher al merced del pajaro.

-¡Que cobarde se me escapo! Oh bueno, más diversión para después-Dijo Law indiferente, si el hubiera querido, hubiera atrapado a Master Hand en ese instante pero le gustaba dejar lo mejor para el final, le mostraría a Master Hand que es divertido romper las reglas-Ahora...¿Llys en que estábamos?-Dice volviendo a su forma humana y abrazo con fuerza a Silly mientras que este trataba de escaparse de su agarre.

Una sonrisa aterradora tenia Law en su rostro.

-¡Esto es tan divertido!-Ahora Law tenia el trofeo de Core y una ciudad completa-Jejejeje que comience el juego-susurro con una voz distorsionada y las fallas que trataban de huir del lugar se detuvieron-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos un nuevo hogar!-Exclamo feliz el pájaro y las personas que trataban apenas de huir de ese lugar por los cristales vieron como su amada ciudad estaba al borde de la destrucción completa.

* * *

><p>Crazy Hand todo este tiempo estuvo vagando por los lugares que frecuentaba, el siempre desaparecía por una o dos meses porque se aburría en la Mansión y más cuando su hermano no lo dejaba jugar rudo con los Smasher-¿Qué?...esa..energía es de ...-El volteo para mirar el cielo y vio el mismo color lúgubre y contaminado en la época de "la apocalipsis".-No puede ser-Murmuro preocupado.<p>

* * *

><p>Iker y Shenil habían llegado a la Ciudad de Smasher pero esta estaba totalmente rodeada por unos cristales extraños.<p>

-¡Iker cuidado!-Grito Shenil.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Quiero huir!"<em>  
><em>Sufriendo, abrí la puerta sin conexión.<em>

_P: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?_  
><em>R: Es algo muy simple, el sufrimiento de las personas.<em>  
><em>Es una basura, ¿cierto?<em>

_Ah, el sueño del jaque mate de Troya fue escrito._  
><em>Un irregular caballo de Troya dice,<em>  
><em>"No hay necesidad de una razón siempre y cuando sea divertido."<em>  
><em>Mientras me deslizo a través de las dimensiones.<em>

_El Viaje dimensional de la avaricia continuará. La brújula azul esta aquí de nuevo,_  
><em>¿Matar a quién? ¿matarte a ti?<em>  
><em>Ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.<em>

_Odio las estrellas, odio esas risas, odio esos ojos, odio ese circulo, me odio a mi mismo._

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: El problema de los juegos, es que son muy caros.**

**Omake:**

**Trata de explicar mejor la cosa del casamiento.**

Vanitas estaba en una dimensión algo medieval, el estaba en el reino de Ylisse. Recién había eliminado una falla y ahora estaba apunto de volver a la dimensión de Buuta hasta que escucho una voz femenina que estaba leyendo algo. Interesado se acerca a ella y pregunta-Uhh...disculpe ¿que esta leyendo?-Pregunto tímidamente y la niña que llevaba un vestido combinado con una armadura dice-Es un libro sobre las bodas y anillos-Vanitas ladeo la cabeza y pregunto-¿Boda y anillos?-La chica asintió con la cabeza pero noto los ojos extraños del albino y se dio cuenta que el era ciego-Uh..uh...Los anillos se lo das a alguien que quieres mucho o le tengas mucho aprecio y luego te casas con el para estar en la eternidad con él-Vanitas interesado dijo-Enserio...tonce si le doy un anillo a un amigo este no va a morir ¿verdad?-Elizabeth sin entender lo que quiso decir dijo-¿Qué?-Y trato de corregir al albino pero había desaparecido.

Vanitas convoco una cadena y le pregunto a las personas que estaban comercializando cerca del castillo en donde se encontraba la reina Emmeryn-¿Alguien me podría decir en donde hay un herrero?-Pregunto y una señora muy amable dijo por haya y le indico con su mano pero Vanitas parpadeo varias veces y susurro-Lo siento soy ciego, no puedo ver hacia donde estas apuntando-La señora compadeciéndose del albino, lo toma de la mano y dice-Entonces yo te llevare hacia haya-

Buuta estaba llegando de un día arduo de trabajo y vio a Vanitas con dos anillos color de oro y rojo-¡Mira Buuta te consegui un anillo! ¡Y uno es para ti!-El científico hace una cara de; W T F. Y vio como el albino trataba de agarrar la caja que se le había caído-Uhhh...¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto extrañado y Buuta dijo-¿Quien te dijo que me regalaras un anillo?-Vanitas pensó por un momento y respondió-Fue una niña que conocí en en otra dimensión cuando estaba "trabajando"..Me explico algo sobre una boda pero no le entendí ...pero si entendí que si te regalaba un anillo ibas a ser inmortal o algo asi-Buuta se rió y exclamo-Creo que realmente entendiste todo mal, oh bueno-

.

**Omake:**

**Hay cosas que mejor no hay que saberlas.**

Rebeca andaba paseando por la Mansión Smasher, estaba muy sorprendida de que esta mansión técnicamente parecía una ciudad o algo parecido porque tenia de todo, salón de juegos, salón de entrenamiento, salón de cocina, salón de belleza en donde se pasaba Marth, Zelda, Peach y Elliot por horas y muchos salones más-HMmp..Me pregunto si encontrare una puerta secreta o algo asi-Pensó Rebeca mientras que veía los diferentes cuadros que habían en el pasillo, ella sin querer toco el cuadro en donde mostraba Crazy Hand con un mostacho y una pequeña puerta apareció-¡Que suerte!-Exclamo ella feliz y se adentro a esa puerta, adentro de esa "sala secreta" había varias fotos de Master Hand con varios seres de diferente tipos, al parecer estos seres eran dioses. Una foto de estas le llamo la atención a Rebeca, estaba Master Hand con Crazy Hand, Palutena, un hombre algo gordo pero con un traje elegante y extrañamente tenia el mismo color qué la Luna y un joven con pelo de color extraño que tenia dos alas de color blanco y de puntas de color rojo y dorado-¿Quienes serán esos dos?-Se pregunto Rebeca intrigada mientras que veía la imagen, un sonido la sobresalto y Rebeca se escondió atrás de unos cuadros rápidamente. Crazy Hand había entrado a esa habitación y flotando perezosamente murmura-Mi bro es muy malo conmigo, solo utilice a Ho-ho como pavo para asarlo...¡Y me reto!-Crazy Hand se detiene al cuadro que había visto anteriormente Rebeca y exclama-Vaya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos tomamos esas fotos, me pregunto como estara Mim...-Un silencio algo aterrador hizo Crazy Hand y le llamo la atención a Rebeca-Espero que él se mejore algun dia-Crazy Hand hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y un WC gigante apareció en la sala-Oh bueno...¡Hora de hacer mis necesidades biológicas!-

Rebeca se sonrojo como un tomate y se tapo los ojos, pero aun así trataba de mirar pero no quería. Esto era un misterio de la vida que debía mantenerse así por el bien de todos. Al día siguiente Rebeca se encontró con Crazy Hand y sonrojada se fue corriendo hacia otro lugar. Master Hand que estaba con la mano loca pregunto-¿Le hiciste algo hermano?-Crazy Hand negando con sus dedos responde-Nada Bro...creo que ella se enamoro de mi-

.

**Omake:**

**Un sostén o un boxer.**

Elliot estaba riendo a carcajadas y Leo a Nahliel no le hacia ni una gracia, esos dos estaban vestidos con las pelucas extrañas de Robin por culpa de que perdieron una apuesta con el Rey del Narcisismo. Increíblemente esas pelucas de Robin hacían cambiar el genero de la persona que las utilizaba, Leo estaba con pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenia una expresión super femenina y Nahliel tenia dos coletas-¡Se ven muy bellas!-Se burlo Elliot y los otros dos querían matarlo.

Nahliel murmuro-Ahora como mierda voy al baño si en ves de **** tengo ****-Leo andaba tocándose sus pechos y dijo-Oye por lo menos somos más hermosas que Telyn y Estela, hasta tenemos más pechos-Nahliel no podía protestar contra eso era verdad. Elliot padelecio y corrió por su vida al ver a las dos nombradas atrás de esos dos "mujeres de sexo dudoso"-Creo que alguien quiere qué le mostremos los horrores de la vida-Murmuro oscuramente Telyn y Estela apretando sus puños exclamo-Vamos a demostrarles a estos dos transexuales que la vida de una mujer esta llena de sufrimiento-

.

**Omake:**

**Canto.**

Alone estaba haciendo las ultimas pruebas con unos Defectus de menor peligrosidad que Defectus 6, el estaba dándoles de alimentar con carne humana-Esto es horrible-Murmuro como esas criaturas devoraban la carne con desesperación y con sus millones de ojos lo miraban. El estaba apunto de irse del laboratorio de su padre hasta que escucho una voz proveniente de la sala en donde se encontraba Defectus 6.

-_El puente de londres se va caer, se va caer, se va caer. El puente de londres se va caer, mi hermosa dama-_

Alone muy intrigado se acerca a la habitación y vio como Defectus 6 estaba en la jaulas mientras que sostenía una falla. Esta falla estaba sollozando pero con el canto de defectus 6 se estaba tranquilizando de apoco-¿Como es que estas cantando?-Pregunto asustado Alone y Defectus 6 sin mirarle la cara siguió con su canto.

-_El puente de londres se va caer, se va caer, se va caer. El puente de londres se va caer, mi hermosa dama-_

El joven hizo una mueca, se notaba que Defectus 6 no quería hablar con ellos. Law se dirigió hacia su cabeza para ver a Alone y con voz suave dijo-Ustedes le gustan torturar a las cosas que son diferentes a ustedes...dime ¿eso es divertido?-La falla que sostenía Law le mostró los dientes a Alone y este sorprendido de escuchar hablar a Defectus 6 responde-Solo lo hacemos para ganar la guerra-Defectus 6 volvió a mirar hacia otro lado y con una voz muerta y cargada de odio dice;

-Esta bien...que así sea-

* * *

><p>Woah...Si quedo intenso este capitulo, pensar que tenia un capitulo piloto a este pero se me borro-(oh bueno). Saben ahora todos estan haciendo historias de sus OC XD Parece que una nueva moda empezó a rondar en fanficction ¡Genial!. Bueno si alguien aun no a leído los fic de los personas aqui estan los nombres;<p>

Historia de Louis: Ilussion De Choi Lu

Historia de Nahliel: La Fiesta de mi vida De Nahliel Michelangelo Sparta

Historia de Telyn: Una vida Dura De LaDiosaYenapa

Historia de Ludwas: "Ludwas" De Wolf Pit Toad

Historia de Elliot: La historia de una vida De Ruby De Atrancita

Historia de Estela y Gabriel: La leyenda de mi vida De Estela R.N

Hisoria de Law: Cielo Azul y Alas de la libertad...Por mi :v

¿Historia de Testudo?: TalesWorld: El mundo de los cuentos De Yookolkalb. (Law y Nulla se fueron a pasear-Una cadena la detiene-) (Law: ¡Callate mierda!)

Historia de Leo: ... :c

Historia de Alexander: ...

Historia de Jin: ...

Historia de Iker:...

Vaya me di cuenta que son muchos personas...¡Dios mio!.

Pd: En los primeros párrafos, alguien entendió la frase; "_Lo que haces, esta mal..lo que "hago" esta mal"_

_Pdd: _Quien quiere jugar con Law...¿Creen que Silly se merecía tal crueldad?.

Pddd: ¿Qué les pareció los Omakes? Especialmente el que tiene como titulo "Sosten o un Boxer" (No se como a mi se me ocurren estas cosas...)

Pdddd: ¿Creen que la naturaleza del vació sea mala? ¿Y esos cristales que significaran?

Pdddd: El holograma de Llys, tenia la misma tecnología que utiliza la dimensión de Louis...¿Significara algo más?

Pddddd: Y a Master Core lo hicieron mierda...¡Y yo aun no le puedo ganar en intensidad 9.0! (Law: -Sonriendo- Deeeebil)

Pdddddd: ¿Alguien entendió la ultima estrofa? ¿Qué opinión tienen de estas? Saben la canción que canto Vanitas y Law del puente de londres relata mucho de lo que esta pasando.

Pddddddd: Bueno ahora si que me voy a tardar en actualizar...(Law: Mentira, esta siempre dice lo mismo y actualiza al tiro...Ni yo se como lo hace)

Pdddddddd: En el Omake de Rebeca, ¿alguien le gustaría saber ese secreto o.o? (Law: Yo lo se-Se estremece-) Y en La parte de como Vanitas pudo contactarse con Testudo..(Lo explicare después) ¿Alguien entendió el significado de sus palabras? (Law: Estúpido Fragmento, aprovecho ese momento que la estúpida jaula me dejo confundido...luego me voy a vengar)

Bueno nos leemos después ¡Adios!


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**El problema de los juegos, es que son muy caros**

_"El vació siempre estuvo, solo que este nunca fue reconocido por nadie. Cuando el circulo de la existencia se creo, el vacío se creo como un espejo a este. El vacío acompañaba al circulo y adsorbía las energías positivas y negativas de este para que hubiera equilibrio, cuando las fallas aparecieron en el plano del vació este por instinto creo su conciencia, para hablar con estas fallas...El acepto las fallas y estas lo aceptaron, lo que no pudieron hacer los dioses que ignoraban la presencia del vació, lo hicieron las fallas. El vacío con un cuerpo creado por el mismo, formo de los cristales la silueta de un pájaro. Muchos milenios seguían y el circulo de la existencia seguía su rumbo pero el del vació se queda inmóvil, en este no existía el tiempo o espacio. El vacío dándose cuenta de que la corrupción esta invadiendo su dominio y modificando las fallas a ser "seres más hostiles", tomo una decisión"_

_1,1,,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144,233,377_

_Ryest-Estie, layo. ¡Esty Ryest, lay yei-yo_

_Error. Found. 500._

_"Necesitare ayuda de un existente para que destruya mis recuerdos hasta ahora, esto va generar una barrera en todo el lugar en donde estamos, es la única manera de mantenernos alejados de esa corrupción, lo siento...Por no poder hacer más"_

* * *

><p>Iker vio asqueado la ciudad Smasher, habían cadenas por todos lados como si fueran telarañas y los edificios estaban comenzando a destruirse y algunos de los escombros estaban flotando. Shenil camino cuidadosa hacia un automóvil destruido y observo como una familia entera se convirtió en un cristal de color morado, parecía como si el lugar estaba siendo modificado por algo horrible y demente. Shenil que escucho un chillido horripilante vio como varias fallas parecidas a un pájaro se acercaron a Iker para atacarlos con sus alas distorsionadas-¡Cuidado Iker!-Grito Shelin y creo una flecha de hielo que tenia una vestica de hielo oscuro en ella. Shenil ataco a las fallas pero estas se protegieron con sus alas y empezaron a hacer gruñidos para llamar a más fallas de diferentes tipos. Iker creo varios rayos de electricidad y trato de electrocutar a las fallas pero un engranaje apareció y absobio los rayos-¿¡Que!? ¡Imposible!-Los dos jóvenes vieron como varias fallas muy parecidas a las arañas salieron entre los edificios y empezaron a rodearlos-Shenil...Tenemos que combinar nuestros ataques-Dijo Iker con molestia al ver todas esas cosas deformes. Shenil hace un puchero y grita-¿¡Por qué tengo que convinar mis ataques con un tonto como tu!?-Una falla que tenia una forma de una planta carnívora de tres metros se acercaba rápidamente y arrazaba todos los edificios pequeños a su paso. Iker indiferente dice-¿Quieres qué esa cosa nos coma?-Shenil vio esa falla y negó de manera inmediata con su cabeza, los dos se acercaron más de lo que estaban y Shenil creo una flecha de hielo y Iker hizo dos rayos de electricidad que parecían flechas, el joven puso sus rayos junto con la flecha de Shenil y este se mezclo con el hielo oscuro-A la cuenta de tres haces lo mismo que yo-Dijo Shenil mientras que entre los dos sostenían la flecha de hielo oscuro y electricidad-Una flecha de gran tamaño salio disparado del arco de Shenil y ataco a varias fachas que las congelaron y luego electrocutaron, estas gruñendo tratan de salirse del hielo oscuro pero este no se lo permitían-"Ikito" ¡Saca ese estúpido lápiz y vayámonos de aquí!-Exclamo Shenil al ver como un engranaje gigante con un ojo salio del cielo y los estaba observando. El ojos rojo movió sus pupilas y las cadenas que estaban por todos lados fueron hacia Shenil y Iker para atraparlos-¡Mierda!-Exclamo la arquera y Iker creo un campo de electricidad pero una mano formada por las cadenas trataban de destruirlo-¡Aun no esta todo recargado el lapiz!-Dijo Iker tratando de hacer un portal pero no salia nada del lapiz.<p>

-_Ayuda...Ayuda-_Shenil escucho un pequeño murmullo proveniente de los escombros, la arquera sin dudarlo sale del escudo de Iker y va hacia estos escombros y ve a un niño que estaba apunto de ser consumido por los cristales-_Tonta-_Susurro malignamente este niño y le agarro la mano a Shenil-¡AHHH! ¡Suéltame!-Grito ella y le pego con su arco y el niño quedo inmóvil. La arquera observo su mano y unos pequeños cristales estaban apareciendo pero luego desaparecieron-¡Shenil vuelve!-Exclamo Iker sin poder soportar más los golpes continuos de esa mano gigante-¡Ice Shade!-Shenil lanza una flecha y congela la mano por un momento-¡Iker por aquí!-Indico ella a un edificio que aun no era destruido por las cadenas. Iker fue el primero en entrar a ese edificio y vio horrorizado a todas esas personas que estaban cristalizada y algunas estaban gimiendo al igual que un zombi mientras que trataban de moverse de manera desesperada-_Ayuda...A..yuda...ayuda-_Shenil quería ayudarlos pero Iker la tomo del brazo derecho y dijo-No podemos, esos cristales se están multiplicando-Varios cristales estaban apareciendo por todo el lugar y los dos jóvenes fueron obligados a subir los pisos de este edificio, ellos pudieron ver como las personas se convertían en cristales y otras que estaban quietos como una muñeca, ellos subieron de piso hasta llegar al ultimo y pudieron contemplar mejor la ciudad Smasher. La ciudad se veía como una red de araña por las cadenas y los cristales le daban un aspecto horrible pero hermoso, estos cristales estaban brillando de color morado y se podían ver las fallas que estaban caminando como si nada y estaban ignorando a las personas convertidas en cristales. En la plaza de la ciudad, estaba totalmente destruida, pareciera como si una pelea reciente hubiera pasado y se podía sentir como toda la energía de esa dimensión se estaba enfocando en un solo punto-¿Qué hacemos?-Susurro Shenil ante la escena tan apocalíptica y Ike no sabia que responderle, si iban a combatir contra Law ellos dos seria un suicidio y si le decían a Buuta, sabia que este iría a la batalla sin importale su propia salud, técnicamente estaba en contra la espada y la pared-No hay más opciones, tendremos que decirle a Buuta...pero no creo que eso sirva de algo, este lugar ya esta perdido-Dijo friamente y contemplo la ciudad Smasher que estaba siendo destruida y escucho los chillidos de las fallas que aparecían cada vez más por todo el lugar.

Un sonido metálico se escucho por debajo de Shenil y Iker, los dos sorprendidos sintieron como el edificio empezo a colapsar por culpa de las cadenas que estaban golpeándolo-¡Tenemos que salir de aqui!-Grito Shenil y trato de agarrarse de algo para mantenerse en pie pero el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse y un escombro iba a caer encima de ella-¡SHENIL!-Grito Iker y corrio hacia la arquera para hacer un escudo de electrisidad pero todo el edificio se derrumbo.

-_A..brogare...-_

Un portal aparecio por debajo de Iker y Shenil.

* * *

><p>Law estaba sonriendo, la ciudad en donde había sido torturado de varias maneras imaginable se estaba derrumbando, al igual como el puente de Londres. El escucho los gemidos de "Llys" y manteniendo su sonrisa camina hacia ese existente que tanto odio-¿Sabes? Yo nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así, destruir el equilibrio y ver como los existentes perecían cuando destruía sus dimensiones, en otro tiempo me hubiera dado asco pero...Desde que estuve obligado por todos ustedes en aceptar la corrupción, le tome el gusto-Llys miro horrorizado como los ojos de Law comenzaron a brillar con demencia y en el orificio en donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo de Law se vieron varias cadenas que se movían como gusanos adentro de este-La corrupcion duele mucho, cuando eres consumido por ella ya no puedes volver a ser el mismo de antes-Dice indiferente y se agacho para estar en la misma altura que Llys y varias fallas aparecieron y miraron con odio a Silly-¡Vamos Llys! ¡Juguemos a un nuevo juego!-Dos engranajes combinados con cadenas aparecieron-La peor tortura es cuando te lastiman y no puedes morir, aunque trates de fingir estar muerto y implorar que todo ese horror termine, ser utilizado, ser torturado, y luego ver como cambiaste y saber que toda esas personas que confiaste te utilizaron-La voz de Law empezó a desquebrajar- ¡YO NUNCA PEDI ESTO! ¡SOLO...SOLO...!-Con rabia controlo sus cadenas para que ahorcaran a "Llys" y este se estaba volviendo azul por la falta de aire, Law no iba a dejar que este desgraciado muriera pronto, lo torturaría y luego lo destrozaría-Te daré un regalo, para que puedas soportar mis juegos-Law hizo que un engranaje apareciera y se metiera al cuerpo de Llys-Ahora no podrás morir hasta que yo lo diga, tu tiempo es controlado ahora por mi-"Llys! chillo y sintió como unas fallas le estaban mordiendo sus piernas y vio como Law se acerco y lo abrazo-¿Te gusta la carne?-Le susurro al oído y sus manos se convirtieron en garras para destrozarle el estomago de manera lenta y dolorosa-¿Me pregunto a que sabrá tus intestinos? ¿Me lo podrías decir?-<p>

Silly se retorcía de dolor y trataba de gritar pero las cadenas lo estaban silenciando y algunas de estas lo obligaban a mantener su boca abierta. Law estaba apunto de seguir con su juego loco hasta que se quejo y cayo al suelo-¡Déjate! ¡Déjate! ¡Tu eres yo...No deberías! ¡Agh!-El pájaro se agarro la cabeza y trataba de pararse pero la segunda mente que tenia en su cuerpo estaba colisionando con la suya, las fallas chillaron. Las cadenas que a sujetaban a Silly desaparecieron y este trato de correr pero las fallas le detenían el paso, el pájaro que estaba respirando de manera uniforme en el suelo mientras que murmuraba algo ilegible-Jajajajaja, entonces que así sea...Veamos si esos existentes que le tienes aprecio pueden derrotarme-Dice con frialdad y se levanta. El pájaro viendo como Llys trata de escapas dice-Chicos, pueden jugar con él, yo tengo que hacer un pequeño arreglo-El pájaro se acerca a la estatua de Core y agarrándola dice-Creo que de algo me puedes servir-El con una cadena hace que la estatua brille para que aparezca Core pero con la diferencia que estaba inmovilizado por varias cadenas-Eres un maldito. ¡Esto no tenia que suceder así!-Rugio enojado Core y trataba de salir de las cadenas pero estas le succionaban su energía-Awwww...Vamos Core, yo aun juego con tus reglas...¡Hablando de juego! ¿Conoces el juego llamado Hide and Seek?-Pregunto Law inocentemente y a Core esto lo asqueo-No jugare a uno de tus estúpidos juegos-Dice maliciosamente Core sin perder su cinismo. El pájaro sin perder su sonrisa solo ladeo la cabeza y suspiro exasperado-Yo creo que si jugaras porque...-Con una carcajada cargada de crueldad continuo-Por qué yo mando ahora, y como el "nuevo presidente por golpe de estado" te mando a jugar Hide and Seek-

Core gruño en voz baja y escucho los diferentes chillidos de las fallas-Quiero que ...¡Juegues con una estrella llamada Testudo!-Dice Law con un tono muy juguetón mientras que movía una pequeña cadena que salia de su mano derecha-El es el hijo menor de Éter...MMmm me pregunto adonde se abra metido ese tipo...¡O bueno no importa!-Core trato de convertirse en su forma final y escapar pero todo sus intentos eran inutiles, el vacío o mejor dicho Law estaba comiendo toda su energía, un engranaje apareció al frente de la mano y el pájaro sonriendo dice-Aunque no quieras igual vas a jugar-

.Law mostrando sus alas que contenían millones de ojos negros con dientes afilados exclama;

-Qué el juego comience-

* * *

><p>Gabriel vio impresionado la Mansion Smasher, realmente era una belleza arquitectónica, este pasillo mezclaba la cultura de diferentes dimensiones, las murallas eran de color blanco y tenían símbolos extraños y dibujos de los Smasher más conocidos y habían varios cuadros de los Smasher antiguos y unos marcos en blanco que tenia los nombres de los nuevos participante-¡Deja de mirar los cuadros embobados y vamos a esa plataforma!-Exclamo Rebeca preocupada mientras que sentía otro temblor, el chico dragón asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los demás. Jin estaba tratando de recordar hacia donde estaba la puerta de las plataformas-Oye Jin ahora que me acuerda, Master Hand nunca nos dijo hacia donde están las puertas de las plataformas-Comento Alexander y Jin hizo una mueca-Eso es verdad, tal ves esten en esa habitacion que Master Hand nos prohibió en entrar-Rebeca se paralizo, no podía ser esa habitación en donde vio a Crazy Hand...-¡NOOO! ¡Prefiero morir que entrar allí denuevo!-Chillo Rebeca al recordar el misterio que nunca tuvo que ser visto. Los tres jóvenes miraron confundido a ella, nunca habían visto a Rebeca comportarse así y sonrojarse-Rebeca...creo que nos estas ocultando algo pero ...no quiero saberlo-Susurro Jin mientras que observo a Rebeca estremecerse y diciendo-Nunca más podre ver a Crazy Hand de la misma manera-Alexander se rio pero luego miro uno de los cuadros que estaba brillando-¡Oigan esta brillando!-Apunto él y todos vieron como el cuadro de Master Hand junto con Crazy Hand brillaba-¿Deberíamos tocarlo?-Pregunto Rebeca y Gabriel solo levanto los hombros y confiado dice-¿Qué otra cosa mala podría pasar?-El toco el cuadro y una puerta de color dorado con plateado. Gabriel iba abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió por si sola sorprendiendo a los demas-¡Eso parece un bortice!-Dijo Alexander emocionado y los cuatro jóvenes vieron como este bortice empezó a girar y trato de succionarlos-¡MIEEERDAAA POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A MI!-Grito Gabriel y se a sujeto de Rebeca para no ser succionado por el bortice. Rebeca que pateaba a Gabriel en la cara decia-¡Sueltame la pierna pervertido!-<p>

Alexander creo unas lianas del suelo y se a sujeto de ellas pero el bortice también las estaba succionando-Creo que deberíamos entrar-Dice él y vio los colores mezclados del bortice-_Que bueno qué no he comido nada o ya hubiera vomitado-_Pensó al sentirse mareado al ver ta les colores. Jin se soltó de la liana de Alexander y se adentro al bortice. Los otros imitaron su acción pero no obstante Rebeca pateo fuertemente a Gabriel y este cayo al bortice y luego con toda la gracia que pueda tener una "joven de familia adinerada" se adentra a este. Ellos llegaron a Destino Final, la plataforma en donde se suponía que era el lugar de Master Hand con Crazy Hand se enfrentaban con los Smasher en el torneo, así para hacerlo más interesante-Este lugar es raro-Comento Rebeca al ver los colores de la plataforma. Jin escucho unos gritos familiares y se sorprendió al ver un portal que apareció en Destino Final.

Rebeca por instinto convirtió su collar en un arco de elemento fuego y Garbiel agarro su collar y por ultimo Alexander creo sus muñecas explosivas de plantas-Prepárense, pueden ser un enemigo-Advirtio Jin con frialdad y creo sus bolas de fuego y hielo.

* * *

><p>El lugar donde estaba Rosalinda comenzó a temblar y todas las Lumas se reunieron a su "madre" muy asustadas. Buuta que estaba con sus maquinas vio que estas se estaban echando a perder por culpa de la corrupción-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo horrorizado Buuta y trato de moverse pero los seguidilla de temblores se lo impidieron y escucho como Rosalina empezó a gritar y vio como ella abrazo al igual que una madre desesperada a sus Lumas-Rosalina quédate en el marco de la puerta-Dijo este y Rosalina hizo lo que dijo, el científico saco en una de las maquinas una pequeña capsula que brillaba de color azul y murmuro-Por lo menos algo sirvió estar en el Subespacio-Rosalina trato de detener a Buuta pero este tiro la capsula y una onda de energía salio y detuvo todo los temblores del lugar pero el científico quedo en el suelo y empezó a botar sangre por la boca-¡Buuta!-Grito horrorizada Rosalina y sintió como la energía del Subespacio estaba por todo el lugar y unas alas de mariposa se proyectaron por un momento en el científico y desaparecieron-Ah...ahhh...-Se quejo Buuta y trataba que la sangre de su boca se detuviera. Algunas Lumas que dejaron de tener miedo, fueron directo al baño para sacar unas toallas y se la trajieron a Buuta, este sonriendo dice-Gracias..-Y La lumas hicieron un pequeño gesto con sus puntas. Rosalina estaba muy preocupada, esto no era una simple enfermedad al corazón-Debemos buscar a Iker y Shenil-Dice este decidido y saca su bolígrafo pero Rosalina lo detiene-No te dejare ir...¡Tu no tienes un simple problema al corazón! ¿cierto?-Buuta miro hacia otro lado y trato de salir del agarre de Rosalina pero ella era muy fuerte-¡Dime!-Exclamo ella muy preocupada como una especie de madre. El científico suspiro y dijo-El Subespacio es una dimensión creada por los vestigios de las otras dimensiones, es como el basurero. Por eso mismo todo lo que entra allí se modifica y se convierte en cosas que no son...Como esos monstruos que utilice para la guerra-Murmuro arrepentido-Yo...que me volví ...loco, podría decirse que Tabuu seria como mi modificación del Subespacio, sino fuera por Vanitas creo que seguiría siendo así-Se rió un poco pero Rosalina pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del científico-Pero aun así, tengo que mantenerme fuerte o "Tabuu" podría volver y por eso mismo cree esas capsulas a partir de la energía del Subespacio, para contenerme a mi mismo si me convierto en el otra vez-Rosalina ahora comprendiendo todo dice-Esas capsulas son las que te están acelerando el daño de tu corazón ¿no?-Buuta no contesto, se mantuvo en silencio y esto le indico a Rosalina que ese era el motivo.<p>

-¡No deberías atentar con tu vida! ¡Piensa...que lo qué estas haciendo es egosita!-Rosalina le dio una cachetada fuerte a Buuta y esto sorprendió a todas las Lumas y Duck Hunt que estaba en silencio todo este tiempo se rió-Eso duele Rosalina-Dijo Buuta sobándose su mejilla y vio que Rosalina estaba con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Deberías pensar que existen criaturas que quieren vivir como el caso de tu amigo Vanitas y tu solo quieres morir! ¡Como quieres salvarlo con esa mentalidad!-El científico miro sorprendido a la rubia, nunca lo había pensado así-Denuevo tienes razón-Dijo con una sonrisa y le indico a Duck Hunt que se acercara-Rosalina, ¿crees que yo "Tabuu", el que casi destruyo todas las dimensiones pueda hablar con Master Hand?-Pregunta con ironía y Rosalina sonriendo de manera amable dice-Si no acepta hablar contigo, yo lo obligare-Buuta recuperándose saca el lápiz y Rosalina no hace nada esta vez para detenerlo, solo le dice-Te dejare ir pero yo voy contigo, aparte quiero ver como están todos mis amigos-Buuta toca un botón que tiene el lapiz y un portal rojo se proyecta-Esperemos que el encuentro no sea caótico-

* * *

><p>Alexi vio como el cielo se volvió de color azul y negro-¿Que estará sucediendo?-Pregunto este muy preocupado y Raphael agarro a Shinto del brazo y se fijo que este estaba temblando-¡Shinto! ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el angel muy preocupado y el niño respondió-Siento como si algo estuviera absorbiendo mi energía de materia oscura-Esto sorprendió el ángel y luego se enfureció-Voy a detener esto inmediatamente-Murmuro enojado y agarro fuertemente su mazo pero Alexi lo detuvo-Raphael no te precipites, quien quiera que sea el qué esta haciendo esto, debe ser muy poderoso-Dice el pelirrojo y luego susurro-Tal vez sea ese tipo raro-. Testudo contemplaba el cielo que estaba teniendo cada vez más un color horripilante, el se estremeció esa energía era totalmente corrupta y a la vez parecía que estaba mezclada con algo muy poderoso-Oye Testudo ¿de donde sacaste ese brazalete con forma de cadenas?-Pregunto Alexi y a la estrella miro sus manos y en la mano derecha tenia puesto un brazalete de cadenas rojas-¿Como?-Se pregunto a si mismo y trato de sacarse el brazalete pero este se apretaba cada vez más. Shinto que se recupero de sus temblores, se salvo del agarre de su "mamá" y observo el brazalete-Tiene unas letras grabadas en el-Comento y Raphael lo volvió a agarrar del brazo y con una voz cargada de "maternidad" dice-¡No te alejes de mi! ¡Es muy peligroso que un niño como tu ande solo en estos tiempos peligrosos-Shinto hizo una mueca y Alexi se rió a carcajadas y Testudo con una gotita en la cien murmuro-Extrañamente me recuerda a algo-Luego él ve el brazalete y se sorprendió más de la cuenta. Este brazalete tenia la canción que había escuchado cantar a "Vanitas"-¿Deberíamos ir a la ciudad Smasher?-Pregunto Alexi y Raphael lo agarro del pelo y exclamo-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Primero encontremos un lugar seguro para dejar a Shinto y después vamos a la ciudad Smasher!-Shinto murmuro algo y se cambio de apariencia a una de quince años y dice extrañamente decidido-Yo quiero averiguar que esta pasando y ayudar a los habitantes de Ales-Raphael quedo en shock, su niño estaba entrando a la edad rebelde y saco el libro de Alfa y murmuro-¡Debe salir que hacer cuando los niños entran a esa edad tan rebelde!-<p>

Los chillidos de las fallas otra vez se escucharon y Raphael guardando el libro de Alfa, toma su mazo y apunta nuevamente las fallas pero Testudo lo detiene-No creo que nos hagan daño por ahora-Todos vieron como las fallas estaban inmóviles y solo los miraban con esos ojos rojos que las caracterizaban-Tratemos de ir a la ciudad Smasher-Dice la estrella y los dos a excepción de Raphael asintieron con la cabeza. Alexi que exclamo emocionado dijo-Esto parece a las aventuras de rpj ¿no creen?-Testudo se río y Shinto se mantuvo indiferente y el ángel suspiro exasperado.

* * *

><p>Todos los Smasher novicios sintieron como su cuerpos fue estirado y luego aplastado. Tsukina fue la primera en caer al suelo de la plataforma y encima de ella cayeron todos, irnicamente el narcisista cayo con mucha delicadeza y no sufrió ningún daño-¡Quítense de encima mierdas!-Exclamo furiosa Estela y todos salieron, ella que estaba apunto de golpear a alguien con su espada vio algo que la sorprendio-¿Estela pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupada Telyn al ver como la princesa le caían unas cuantas lagrimas y grito-¡Gabriel!-Leo que vio que los primeros desaparecidos estaban aquí se acerco a Jin y pregunta-¿Te fuiste de putas y por eso estas aquí?-Jin contesto muy indiferente-En realidad tuve una pequeña aventura pero no de esas-Una escena hermosa se genero entre Estela y Gabriel, los dos mellizos corrieron y ignorando las miradas de asco y de felicidad se abrazaron pero algo arruino el momento. Gabriel puso su cabeza entre los pechos de Estela y exclamo-¡Extrañaba tus pechos tan suaves!-Estela furiosa porque ella lloro y hasta casi perdió las esperanzas de volver a ver su hermano y este cuando la ve, lo primero que hace es tocar sus pechos. Convirtiendo su collar en un mazo grita-¡YO ESTUVE EN DEPRESIÓN POR TU CULPA Y TU LO ÚNICO QUE HACES CUANDO ME VEZ ES TOCARME LOS PECHOS, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!-Un golpe escalofriante se escucha por todo destino Final-Jajajajaa Nunca crei volver a ver los hermanos incestuosos-Dice Elliot y Estela con un aura de mil demonio golpea al Rey narcisista. Nahliel que vio indiferente la escena se acerco a Ludwas y dijo-No se pero todo esto me lo esperaba ¿y tu?-Ludwas indiferente como Gabriel y Elliot estaban siendo triturados por el mazo de Estela responde-Yo también-Telyn se acerco a Estela y pregunto-¿Ese pervertido es tu hermano?-Y Estela con todo el poder de las tsundere responde-Lamentablemente si-Tanto Gabriel y Elliot estaban en un charco de sangre.<p>

Los otros Smasher aparecieron por todo Destino Final y Louis se sorprendió al ver que casi todos ellos estaban convertidos en cristales-¡Yoshi!-Exclamo Ludwas al ver que su amigo estaba siendo consumido por estos cristales, el estaba apunto de tocarlos pero la voz de Master Hand lo detuvo-¡No toques esos cristales! ...Estos pueden robarte tu energía-Advirtió la mano y Ludwas se detuvo-P..pero..-Susurro este y observo como su amigo se volvió en un cristal. Master Hand se acerco a todos y indico con sus dedos a todos ellos que se sentaran-C..creo que tengo qué explicarles a quien nos enfrentamos-Murmuro Maste Hand y Jin que fue el primero en hablar pregunto-¿Esto tiene que ver con el quiebre de los Smasher?-Master Hand se movió en afirmación y relato los hechos del quiebre y la corrupción como si hubieran sucedido hace poco tiempo.

_Todos las deidades estaban reunidas nuevamente pero la mayoría de estas estaban enojadas con la persona que tenían al frente de ella. Law que hizo aparecer varias cadenas mientras que tenia una mirada fria dice-Por la estupidez de todos ustedes, están sufriendo los demás seres que son débiles ¿No pueden ver que esa corrupción cada vez esta en aumento?-Kratos se río con cinismo y agarrando fuertemente a Law dice-Puedes que tengas razón sobre la corrupción pero también esas fallas que devoras están aumentando-Law trataba de salir del agarre de Kratos y con voz muerta dice-Eres despreciable, tienes suerte que este contra las reglas en golpear un dios o __te hubiera devorado hace mucho tiempo-__La diosa Atenea se interpuso entre los dos y mirando con frialdad a Kratos dice-No deberías golpear a Law...tanto el como nosotros tenemos la culpa-A Law esto lo hizo enojar, el hacia su trabajo, eliminaba, ,mataba las fallas a cada rato y sus alas estaban casi totalmente corrompidas pero estos dioses aun tenían el descaro de culparlo-Ustedes son despreciables-Master Hand junto a Palutena y Mim miraban nerviosos la escena, ellos ya no podían hablar con Law porque según los otros dioses era muy peligroso que un existente entablara una amistad con un inexistente, y también lo decían por el caso de Walter. Cuando Law supo que este murió por la guerra entre Ales y Wisper, se devasto y sus cadenas se volvieron locas por un momento-Jejejejejejeje...-Una risa escalofriante salio de la boca de Law y luego paro en seco-Tengo trabajo-Dijo fríamente y hizo un portal para desaparecer del lugar. _

_-Law esta actuando raro-Murmuro Palutena y apretó los puños al escuchar algunos murmullos de los otros dioses. Mim suspiro y dice-Cada vez el quiebre entre todos nosotros esta más cerca, desde la desaparición de Éter y la corrupción en aumento, esta generando un gran quiebre entre todos nosotros-Palutena suspiro y dijo-Sabes, ahora que recuerdo, algunas veces Éter actuaba como si hubiera conocido a Law desde antes...si tan solo no hubiera desaparecido, le hubiéramos preguntado sobre eso-Master Hand con algo de tristeza dice-Pero ya no podemos-Cinco años pasaron y los dioses se separaron, el consejo de deidades se separaron por las diferencias que tenia cada uno de estos dioses, extrañamente Law había desaparecido y las fallas estaban apareciendo cada vez más por todo el Multi-Universo. Master Hand que se había contactado con Palutena y Mim, tomo la decision de buscar al observador._

_El Observador estaba caminando de manera al igual como si estuviera en una especie de trance y mostrando unas alas totalmente corrompidas les sonrió a Palutena, Master Hand y Mim. El pájaro estaba lleno de sangre y una ciudad de una dimensión tecnológica estaba totalmente destruida-Oh...Miren a quien tenemos por aqui-Dice de manera demente-La diosa de la luz, el hombre de la luna y la mano-Palutena se horrorizo, este no era Law, este era un verdadero monstruo. Law que saboreo la sangre que manchaba su túnica blanca dice-¡Miren ahora yo soy el malo! ¿No es genial?-Extrañamente con un nuevo enemigo en común todos los dioses unieron sus fuerzas y acorralaron al pájaro en una dimension que se estaba creando con los vestigios de las dimensiones destruidas, el Subespacio-__**Creen que con sus estupidos poderes van a derrotarme...jejejejeje**__-Una pelea despiadada se genero en el Subespacio, Law con sus alas absorbía todos los ataques de los Dioses y creaba esos cristales morados que estaban afectando a todos los Dioses. Todo estaba perdido, el pájaro riendo con demencia estaba haciendo su ataque final, si lo hacia iba a destruir todo pero Master Hand nunca perdió la esperanza y le indico a todos los dioses que le dieran sus fuerzas para atacar a Law-Espero que algún día me perdones-Susurro este mientras que era rodeado por una energía poder puro, este poder era la esperanza, la esperanza de todos los dioses, la esperanza de todos los existentes de volver a recuperar su vida normal...Ese poder que perdió Law fue el que lo derroto. Después de esto, los dioses hicieron que los fragmentos de Law siguieran con las funciones de este, aun siguieron utilizando al pajaro. _

-Es horrible-Mumuro Rebeca al escuchar la historia y todos estuvieron deacuerdo con ella. Si los dioses hubieran escuchado, si ellos tan solo hubieran solucionado sus diferencias, nada de esto estaría sucediendo-Solo tenemos que desplumar al pájaro ¿no?-Dice Nahliel confiado pero a Master Hand no le hizo ninguna gracia-Ustedes no van a pelear con Law, esto es asunto de los dioses hoy en adelante...Yo los voy a enviar a cada uno devuelta a su dimensión-Dijo con voz autoritaria y todos se sorprendieron-¡Pero queremos ayudar Manitos!-Exclamo Telyn mientras que levantaba su arco. Leo se quedo en silencio, había algo extraño..parecia que Master Hand se estaba culpando de otra cosa más-¡Oye mano de mierda yo no me quiero ir a mi dimensión porque aquí hay jacuzzi maravillosos! ¡Y no voy a dejar que un pájaro me arrebate todo eso!-Dijo Ellio y tanto como Louis y Ludwas murmuraron en voz baja-Narcisista-Estela miro decidida a la mano mientras que tomaba a su hermano pervertido de la mano-Yo voy a proteger a los débiles y por ende peleare por la ciudad Smasher, esos ciudadanos no tienen la culpa de lo que paso en el pasado-Gabriel sollozando exclama-¡Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba hablas asi hermanita!-Y Estela le pega. Alexander con una sonrisa radiante dice-Yo tampoco dejare que todas esas personas sufran-Los demás tenían los mismos pensamientos que ellos pero Master Hand negó con sus dedos y dijo-Yo no voy a permitir que ustedes queden a merced de Law como los demas Smasher, esos cristales son muy peligrosos y los poderes de este son inestables-

Dos portales aparecieron al frente de todos y el primero mostró a Palutena que estaba tratando a Pitto como un niño mientras que Pit se reia a carcajadas y el ultimo mostró a alguien que nadie se imagino ver-¡Tabuu!-Exclamo Master Hand de manera muy hostil y todos se pusieron en defensiva a excepción de Gabriel y Rebeca. Buuta no sabia que hacer, el nunca fue bueno hablando como muchas personas, respirando hondo dice-Yo no soy más Tabuu y ya no soy un enemigo de ustedes, esta vez soy su aliado-Esto a Estela la enfureció y convirtió su collar en una espada y corrio tras Buuta. Rosalina que vio a la princesa acercarse peligrosamente al científico le indica a una de sus Lumas que detengan a Estela y dice-¡El no es un enemigo! El es un aliado-Estela gritando dice-¿¡Crees que me voy a ceer toda esa mierda!? ¡Por culpa de él mi familia quedo convertida en un trofeo! ¡Por culpa de él varios sufrieron!-Gabriel se puso adelante de Estela y dice-El no tiene la culpa, aunque en algún momento fue el malo, en realidad es una gran personas...Enserio, el me ayudo cuando era un Dragon y no sabia como volver a mi forma humana-Esto a Estela la sorprendió y susurro-¿De verdad que el mariposon homoxesual te ayudo?-Buuta hizo una mueca y murmuro algo depresivo-Yo y mi mala suerte-Rosalina se rio comento-Oye no te veías tan mal en esa forma, aunque si lo pienso mejor...-Buuta ahora más depresivo susurro-Estupida forma-

Gabriel pudo tranquilizar a su hermana y esta dio un suspiro y miro muy enojada hacia Buuta-Si intentas algo raro mariposon, yo misma te cortare en dos-Buuta sin inmutarse pregunta-¿Ella siempre es asi?-Elliot, Leo y Nahliel asintieron con la cabeza pero una mirada, "esas que matan" lo detuvieron y Gabriel con un suspiro dice-Algunas veces es peor...Mucho peor-. El grupo de Palutena se rieron por tal sobrenombre y la diosa de la luz le pregunto a Master Hand-¿Deberíamos llamar a los demás dioses?-La mano resignado trata de responder pero Buuta los interrumpe-Es una perdida de tiempo tratar de llamas a esos "dioses" que tanto hablan, el vacío va consumir todo si no lo detenemos ahora-

* * *

><p>Law ahora estaba en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, este era un edifico que tenia un reloj de gran tamaño en el. Este edificio fue reconocido por las cantidad de luces diferentes que tenia cuando se iluminaba por la noche pero ahora, estaba rodeado de cristales y parecía un nido de fallas, por todo ese edificio habían fallas como lagartijas moviéndose y volaban unas fallas con forma de pájaros. Law que estaba con una expresión fria susurro-¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Como si me fuera a partir en dos-Mientras tanto en el plano de la inexistencia, en donde se encontraba las profundidades del vacío, se podía observar que este se estaba desquebrajando de apoco y el color azul de este extraño lugar estaba volviéndose opaco.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El vacio creo un cuerpo para el mismo, este tenia la apariencia de un existente de cabello blanco con puntas doradas y roja, llevaba puesto una gabardina de color azul oscuro y blanco en donde sus terminaciones eran de plumas y las mangas de estas también tenían plumas, los pantalones eran blancos y extrañamente la rodilla derecha era un engranaje y su pierna izquierda estaba unida por cadenas, los ojos de este eran de un azul penetrante en donde no mostraba emociones, de la espalda de este sobresalían dos alas blancas que contenían unos engranajes en las puntas. El vacio con esta apariencia salio del plano inexistente y viajo mucho por el existente para buscar a una criatura de ese plano que tuviera energía pura para que lo ayudara a "bloquearse"-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Éter al ver tan extraña criatura. Vacio sonrió un poco y susurro-Yo soy vacio, no soy una creación de ustedes los dioses, yo fui creado como espejo del circulo de la existencia-Éter comprendiendo lo que le había dicho Vacio dice-Un gusto en conocerte Vacio, yo soy Éter-Los dos se estrecharon las manos y Vacio dice-Necesito tu ayuda Éter para borrar mis recuerdos, así podre generar una barrera entre los dos planos para salvar a las fallas de la corrupción-<em>

_Muchos milenios pasaron de ese encuentro entre Vacio y Éter. El dios que le decían Estrella Pura se sorprendió al escuchar durante el consejo que Master Hand encontró la manera de entrar al plano de la inexistencia por dos horas y más se sorprendió al escuchar que encontró un pájaro en ese plano-Tal vez esa criatura sea nuestra solución-Dijo Master Hand y invito a todos los dioses a entrar a ese plano y despertar al pajaro que estaba en las profundidades del Vacio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo<em>****_ capitulo: Los distintos finales del juego._**

**Omake:**

**¡Si fueras gay! ¡Estaría okey!**

Law estaba aterrorizado, definitivamente esto era el Karma o algún dios le estaba jugando una jugarreta. El tenia que eliminar una falla en un mundo muy homosexual porque en este mundo no existían las mujeres pero si los donceles-Elimino rápido la falla y me voy de esta mierda-Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras que ignorabas las miradas de enamorados de su nuevo club de fans-¡Su cara es tan linda! ¡Casi parece un ángel caído del cielo!-Chillaron algunos y Law empezó a maldecir en latín-Oye niño, quieres salir conmigo, juro que seré amable cuando***-Law con toda la indiferencia total lo ignoro pero luego sintió esas miradas que se multiplicaban-¡DÉJENME DE MIRAR PUTOS DE MIERDA!-Chillo Law furioso y sin darse cuenta sus alas aparecieron. Todos esos hombres chillaron no del miedo sino de la ternura del otro y de lo lindo que se veía cuando estaba enojado-¡Hay que sacarle fotos y subirla por Facebook!-Murmuraron algunos y otros decían-Espero que sea soltero, y sino lo es, bueno no me molestaría ser amante de él-Esto hizo enojar al pájaro, el no es gay, solo una vez se hizo pasar por gay pero fue una broma-Cadenas del juicio-Murmuro oscuramente Law. Después del fiasco en esa dimensión, los dioses retaron por más de tres días al pájaro y este decía-Si hubieran estado en mi lugar, hubieran hecho lo mismo-

**Omake:**

**¡Cartas!**

Louis estaba feliz porque Hachiro le habia escrito una carta. Desde que el menor había llegado al torneo, el estaba extrañando a Hachiro pero nunca lo admitiría o sus otros amigos de su dimensión lo molestarían de por vida-Que me abra escrito-Se preguntaba y con emoción leyó su carta-"_Cuando encuentres esta carta espero que recuerdes los negocios que teníamos cuando tu fuiste al bar y destruiste todo el lugar con ese amigo extraño, el dueño del local dice que igual te agradece por esa cantidad de dinero que le mandaste pero...¿De donde diablos sacaste tanto dinero? ¿Se lo robaste a ese Rey con complejo de Narcisista?-_Louis releyo la carta una y otra vez y luego vio que en el sobre decía que era para Nahliel.

Mientras tanto Nahliel se tapaba los ojos y gritaba con desesperación-¡Mis ojos! ¡MIIIS OJOS SE QUEMAN!-Elliot algo curioso por el comportamiento extraño del mitad angel se acerca y ve el papel de la discordia-¡AGH! ¡QUE ES ESTO!-Exclamo como si alguien lo estuviera matando. En el sobre de esa carta decía; Para Louis.

**Omake:**

**Tiro al blanco.**

Leo no era un acosador, por supuesto que no. El solo tenia 5.000 fotos recién sacadas de la cámara que le había regalado Elliot por una apuesta de Samus. El tenia fotos de Samus de todos lados, hasta cuando ella se estaba bañando. Embobado ve esa foto y sin darse cuenta dos personas se acercaron a él con curiosidad-¿Oye Leo que estas viendo?-Leo guardo rápidamente la fotos y dijo-¡N..Nada Telyn!-La arquera no le creyó nada a Leo, porque este tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz-¡Dios mio! ¡Esa es Samus!-Exclamo Telyn al ver la foto que se había deslizado del agarre de Leo-¡Se lo voy a decir!-Dijo con malicia y Leo en shock trata de detener a la arquera pero por mala suerte de él se tropieza con una hormiga cabezona-¡TELYN NOOOOO!-Grito Leo hacia la arquera pero ella no se compadeció de el y le dijo todo a Samus. En ese día extrañamente Leo desapareció y luego apareció al día siguiente todo moretiado con múltiples contusiones.

**Omake:**

**Gato y serpiente son malas combinaciones.**

No es una sorpresa al saber que Alfa y Dede tuvieron un romance, pero cuando la serpiente trata de recordarselo a Alfa para que esta lo trate mejor. La gata se pone más fiera de lo que es-¡Vamos estupido solo te mande para que fueras a una dimensión totalmente congelada con sin nada de civilización y estas llorando como una marica! ¡Dede porque diablos no puedes hacer nada bien!-La serpiente come galaxia estaba tratando de limpiar los muebles, hacer un té para su ama y señora y trataba de esquivar los libros que le tiraba Alfa-¡Ayúdenme!-Sollozo Dede y Alfa le pego con un libro-Tsk...eres todo un lloron-Exclamo la gata y luego sonrió macabramente-¿Quieres leer esos libros prohibidos conmigo otra vez?-Dede comenzó a llorar un rió de lagrimas-¡No quiero leer más yaoi!-

* * *

><p>Cada vez se saben más cosas sobre vacio ¿no?. Uhhhh...Dije que me demoraria más en hacer este capitulo pero extrañamente no me demore. ¡Que extraño que Law este utilizando a Core!. ¡Los papeles se invirtieron y esos dolores de cabeza! (Creo que más de alguno descubrió el por qué de esos dolores)<p>

Hades: Yo pensaba que fanficction te estaba dando problemas

Yo: Si me lo esta dando, no me podía meter a la pagina pero ahora si

Hades: Pfffff

Pd: ¿Cual es su opinion sobre los Omakes? ¿Cual es el más traumante para ustedes? XD

Pdd: Esa escena de rencuentro familiar es tan hermosa ¿no?

Pddd: Las torturas de Law son algo extraña, quien concuerda con el cuando dice; peor tortura es cuando te lastiman y no puedes morir.

Pdddd: ¿Por qué se estara desquebrajando las profundidades del Vacio?

Pddddd: Buuta sera molestado por toda la vida por ese seudonimo XDD.

Pdddddd: ¿Alguien sabe de qué es esa secuencia de números? Les dare una pista, Biona...

Pddddddd: Alguien se fijo que L: Llys A: Ales W: Wisper?

Pdddddddd: ¡Vacio conoció a Éter de mucho antes! o.O

Pddddddddd: ¿Qué Tabuu puede volver? ._. ?

Bueno con esto termino y un aviso tal vez mañana (hoy) o pasado mañana suba el primer capitulo de el especial de Navidad (sera de 3 capítulos).


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo:**

**Los distintos finales de un juego**

_Un pájaro que tenia sus plumas de color negro y varios ojos estaban casi como incrustados a ellas estaba sobrevolando en la ciudad destruida de Ales, era irónico, el no fue quien destruyo este lugar, sino fueron los de la ciudad Wisper que utilizaron los experimentos que le hicieron a el con las fallas y la corrupción para derrotar a su enemigo. El pájaro corrupto voló hacia un cementerio improvisado y se poso al frente de una tumba que tenia el nombre de Walter Ales. El pájaro con voz distorsionada dijo-¿No te lo dije? Los seres más poderosos son los más inútiles-este "pájaro" podía sentir como la corrupción que había aceptado lo estaba carcomiendo. El suspiro y dice sin perder esa voz distorsionada-Este es el camino que elegí, se que estará lleno de cadáveres, de desesperación y de la locura en su mayor esplendud. Pero no obstante...Es esto la representación de la democracia..."Soberanía del pueblo para el pueblo". El "pueblo" creo un monstruo y yo firme con letras rojas mezcladas de cadenas del mismo color para ser ese monstruo...El monstruo que consume todo, el que mato a varios seres existente, el que elimino dimensiones enteras, el que tenia el deber de proteger las leyes...¿Como era yo antes de todo esto?-El pájaro toco unos pequeños cristales que estaban apareciendo donde estaba el_

_-__**Este es un juego demente, es muy divertido, ¿me pregunto si alguien podrá ganarme algún día?**_

* * *

><p>Master Hand se estremeció, todo esto pasaba por culpa de él sino hubiera sido él que había encontrado la manera de ir al plano de la inexistencia, la destrucción de varias dimensiones en el pasado y la destrucción de ahora no estaría sucediendo, si el no hubiera dejado que su hermano Master Core estuviera junto con Llys, tal vez este no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ahora. Palutena le pidió a todos los jóvenes que llevaran a los Smasher convertidos en cristales al salón de emergencia que había creado Master Hand en caso de que hubiera una amenaza muy grande como Tabuu en este torneo. Ella que veía con preocupación a la Mano que estaba flotando en destino Final, a Rosalina y a ese hombre extraño que tenia en su cuerpo vestigios de la energía del Subespacio-"<em>Esto es malo, todas las posibilidades a favor d<em>_e nosotros están en contra, la historia que nunca debió ser contada se repite pero ahora con un nuevo final-_Pensó con tristeza Palutena y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que tenia la insignia del torneo-No voy a dejar que ellos peleen contra Law, esto es un asunto entre las deidades-Dijo tajantemente Master Hand a Buuta, el científico movió un poco su bolígrafo que tenia en su mano derecha y en un block de notas pequeño dibujo varias ecuaciones y un circulo con muchos símbolos-Si juntáramos energía de distinto tipo y hiciéramos un portal hacia el plano de la inexistencia, creáramos una puerta de energía pura en este plano y otra en nuestro plano con todos nuestros poderes juntos, podríamos obligar a Law a entrar al plano de la inexistencia y dejarlo encerrado hay para siempre. Se que es arriesgado pero es la mejor alternativa que hay porque las Cajas de Musica ya no funcionaran con él-Buuta estaba realmente nervioso, ese plan que tenia, no sabia si iba a funcionar porque aun no conocía todas las habilidades de Law, solo era una especulación que había hecho con las habilidades que había conocido de Vanitas cuando descubrió que este se confundía al sentir energías mezcladas en un solo lugar. Master Hand sin confiar del científico dijo-Tabuu, yo no confió en ti. Tu casi destruiste las dimensiones y utilizaste los monstruos del Subespacio para tratar de lograr tu cometido, a mi me convertiste en un trofeo junto con mi hermano y trataste de modificar la realidad conocida para eliminar las leyes, un villano como tu siempre sera un villano-Buuta se estremeció, era verdad el quería modificar la realidad así para que no estuviera esas reglas del multi-universo y dejar nula la presencia de esos dioses que más bien habían hecho mal

-¡Master Hand, tu no deberías juzgar a Buuta así!-Dijo Rosalina muy indignada, ella sabia que el científico era una buena personas y le molestaba que Master Hand solo se dejara llevar por lo que sucedió en el pasado-Es verdad que el hizo cosas terribles en el pasado pero aun así el es una buena persona, sino lo fuera entonces no estaría aquí tratando de ayudarnos-Dice ella mientras que sus ojos brillaban de hoztinacion y a la mano esto lo sorprendió, era verdad todos podían cambiar pero aun así...-_Yo no busco el perdón de nadie, mate a muchos y me divirtió mucho...¿Crees que una "cosa" como yo se merece el perdón? Que estupidez...es otra de las razones del por qué envidio a los existentes-_La mano recordó una de las palabras del pájaro cuando se enfrentaban en la dimensión en donde provenía Duck Hunt. El estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Law pero este se rió y con una expresión no muerta sino totalmente de alegría mezclada con locura y corrupción le dijo eso-Si estoy dispuesto a perdonar a Law, también debería estar dispuesto a perdonar a Tabuu ¿no?-Pensó Master Hand indeciso, el cuando supo que una criatura nacida del Subespacio estaba controlando las dimensiones se enojo mucho porque nadie tenia el derecho de controlar la vida de los demás y destruir las realidades, pero cuando supo que un grupo de jóvenes que no eran los Smasher se lo derrotaron, allí le hizo pensar que la esperanza, la misma fuerza que había derrotado a Law no solo se podía presentar ante los dioses sino que en todos, porque la esperanza es algo que tienen todos, la esperanza es algo puro y poderoso-¿Master Hand?-Pregunto Palutena a la mano al ver que esta se silencio por un tiempo-Yo creo que deberíamos dejar los rencores en el pasado y ver hacia el futuro-Dice ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Buuta.

Master Hando suspiro y luego hizo crujir sus dedos para que en la plataforma de Destino final mostrara la imágenes de todos los lugares de esta dimensión. Estos lugares estaban llenos de cristales color morado y fallas caminando y algunas contemplaban extrañados los arboles o incluso a los existentes que se volvieron cristales-Tienes razón Palutena, ahora todos tenemos un enemigo en comun y por ende tenemos que actuar como un equipo-Contesto Master Hand.

-Un enemigo en común...suena mal esa frase-Susurro Palutena y los presentes de la habitación estuvieron deacuerdo. El científico se mordió el labio inferior, el no quería ver a Law como un enemigo porque sino también tendría que ver a Vanitas como un enemigo-_Oye Buuta ¿Por qué todos se unen como uno solo cuando tienen un enemigo en común? ¿Tiene que suceder una catástrofe para que todos se comprendan?-_El recordó las dos preguntas que le hizo el albino cuando estaban en la casa de él arreglando unas maquinas que purificaban el agua con electricidad. Buuta en ese momento no sabia que responderle a Vanitas porque por en general era asi, cuando había una catástrofe las personas se unían y se ayudaban sin importar de que status social eran o religión etc.

Ese era el instinto de todos.

* * *

><p>Shenil despertó en un lugar totalmente azul que parecía un hoyo profundo, aquí habían varios cristales de gran tamaño, ella se dio cuenta que el piso estaba hecho totalmente de cristales de forma de rombo y solo había una cosa de diferente color en este lugar, un cristal en el piso que brillada de color rojo. Iker que se quejo un poco antes de despertar, vio lo mismo que Shenil y se paro inmediatamente del suelo-Este lugar es extraño ¿oye iker en donde estamos?-Pregunto Shenil confundida, ella juraba que los escombros le habían caído encima y era imposible que el joven haya creado un portal con el bolígrafo tan rápido porque este se demoraba dos a seis minutos en crear un portal. Iker contemplo un poco más el lugar, había una extraña sensación como si algo extraño y totalmente tenebroso estaba sucediendo aquí-No lo se, pareciera que estamos en un ¿hoyo?-contesto Iker y se acerco a los cristales para tocarlos pero una voz lo detuvo<p>

-_No deberían tocar esos cristales, son tan peligrosos como las cadenas-_

-¿Quien dijo eso?-Sorprendida exclamo Shenil y apunto su flecha a los cristales pero luego escucho una pequeña risa distorsionada seguido con una rafaja de viento que llevaba plumas de color blanco y negras-¡Tu!-Rugio Iker enojado al ver a un Observador que apareció al frente de ellos dos, el joven crea varios rayos de tres metros y con un rugido toma esos rayos y al igual que fuera una especie de espada trata de atacar al Observador. Shenil que intento detener a Iker vio como este le clavo los rayos a esa "cosa" que parecía una sombra de una persona pero con millones de ojos-_No deberías atacarme, menos cuando mi mente se esta rompiendo...-_Susurro el Observador y un sonido similar al de un pájaro se escucho por todo el hoyo y a este le salieron alas totalmente corruptas-_A todos ustedes, los envidio..-_Iker vio como este "monstruo" le mostro su especie de mano para que este la tomara-_Ustedes pueden crear su propia destino, pueden tener una familia, pueden crear lazos de amistad sin preocuparse de que algún día sus amigos van a morir-_Shenil se mantuvo en silencio, fue extraño la forma de que hablaba este "monstruo", pareciera que fuera más "humano" de lo que ellos eran. Iker se enfureció, como podía este "monstruo" hablar asi. Era inaceptable ¿como un monstruo que fue el culpable de la muerte de sus padres podía ser más "humano" que el mismo?-¡Un monstruo como tu no debería hablar así!-Grito Iker y lanzo varios rayos de electricidad al Observador pero para la consternación de él, este no hizo nada para defenderse. Shenil vio horrorizada como Iker creo una espada de electricidad que estaba flotando por encima de él y con su mano le indico a la espada que atacara al "monstruo"-¡Ice Shade!-Exclamo Shenil y congelo las piernas del joven y con otra flecha anulo el ataque de Iker ocasionando que una gran explosión se sintiera en el "hoyo" en que estaba. El Observador que seguía en el lugar se movió un poco y con un susurro muy parecido como si hubiera llorado por horas dijo-_Lo siento mucho por haber matado a tu familia, lo siento mucho por "ser" el que va destruir todo, Y..o...lo...sien...to...mucho...por ...-_La voz del Observador se quebró y solo se escuchaba unos pequeños sollozos mezclado con su voz distorsionada.

A Shenil se le rompía el corazón al escuchar esto, ella siempre fue educada para proteger a los débiles pero nunca le enseñaron que hacer en una situación así-Iker yo no se tu historia pero te diré-Iker miro extrañado a Shenil, primera vez que escuchaba un tono serio en ella-Las personas más fuertes son las que pueden perdonar, si eres fuerte yo se que podrás perdonar a esta "criatura"-Iker pensó por un momento, esa frase era la misma que le había dicho Buuta cuando se conocieron pero aun así el no podía perdonar a esa criatura, sino fuera por culpa de los Observadores sus padres aun estarían vivos, si no fueran por ellos, el tendria una vida normal. El Observador se acerco a Iker y se inclino un poco al joven y dice-_Lo siento por todo lo que has sufrido Iker, yo tomare toda la responsabilidad del sufrimiento que tienes-_Los cristales que estaban alli reflejaron en vez del Observador a un joven albino que estaba totalmente ensangrentado y inmovilizado por cadenas rojas.

-Tus disculpas no volverán a la vida a mis padres-Susurro Iker mientras que trataba de mantener su voz fuerte. Shenil estaba realmente triste por el estupido que habia conocido, ese odio lo iba a consumir algun dia-_Lo se...¿como se siente tener familia?-_Pregunto el Observador a Iker-Se siente como una sensación cálida, saber que hay personas que te quieren y te aman de verdad-Respondio el joven con un susurro y el Observador ladea un poco la cabeza y luego hace una expresión muy similar a un niño arrepentido por algo malo que había hecho anteriormente-_Soy cruel ¿no?..Arrebatarte esa familia como si nada..Por eso mismo no me acepto a mi mismo, el vació es cruel...los observadores son crueles y yo soy cruel-_Iker rio un poco y ahora más sereno que antes dice-Tienes razon eres cruel, pero esa crueldad la tenemos todos-Shenil sonrio alegremente, al parecer el otro estaba recapacitando y pensando con claridad-Yo aun no te puedo perdonar, pero tal vez algún día te perdone-Dijo Iker.

El Observador se alejo rápidamente de los jóvenes, él dio un chillido de dolor y cayo al suelo y el "hoyo" empezó a perder un poco su tonalidad azul-_Ah...ah...Dos "yo" de diferentes mentes no pueden "existir", si no hay unión en esas "mentes" todo va colapsar y aun más por culpa de la corrupción, y los inexistentes no pueden estar en el plano existente porque tambien va haber un colapso entre los dos planos..¡Pero yo no lo voy aceptar a el! ¡Ah..ah...mierda...me descubrió que utilice un protocolo de defensa!-_Se quejo entre cortado el Observador y se volvió distorsionado casi como si estuviera desapareciendo. Shenil corrió hacia donde estaba el Observador y muy preocupada y trato de tocar al Observador para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo pero sus manos lo traspasaron como si este fuera una especie de fantasma-_Queda poco tiempo-_Susurro este friamente y se levando del suelo-_Antes de que los teletransporte de "las profundidades del vacío" quiero que me contesten; ¿Como se llamaba esa persona que tiene energía mezclada del Subespacio?_

Iker hizo una expresión confusa, ¿esa persona que tenia energía mezclada del Subespacio?. El único que podría ser era...-Se llama Bruno Tabuyo, pero prefieren que le dijan Buuta-En los cristales que se veía en vez del reflejo de esta criatura a un joven albino, se vio como este sonrió un poco-_Parece que el es una persona muy amable, me gustaría conocerlo_-Shenil miro los cristales y luego al Observador-¿Por casualidad tu no eres "Vanitas"?-Pregunto ella y el Observador solo sonrió pero no contesto esa pregunta.

El lugar se comenzó a iluminar de un color morado y el Observador hizo una mueca-_Ten...g0 qu3 s4acarl0s de aqui...L4w me d3scubr10-_La voz de el se volvió ilegible y creo un portal por debajo de Shenil y Iker-_P0Rfa..v0r no p13rdan eso qué ustedes llaman _esperanza-

* * *

><p>El bosque que estaban pasando Shinto, Alexi, Raphael y Testudo estaba lleno de pequeños cristales de color morado, el cielo se estaba volviendo de un color morado con pintas de color azul y negro, esto le daba al lugar un aspecto deprimente casi como si fuera una post apocalipsi que hubiera pasado en esta dimensión. Testudo contemplaba nervioso el cielo de ese color extraño, las estrellas ya no se podían ver y ni siquiera el sol o la luna se podía ver ahora-Estos cristales son lindos pero aterradores ¿no creen?-Comento Alexi mientras que saltaba para esquivar unos cristales del tamaño de una roca que estaban creciendo por el césped. Raphael llevaba a Shinto como costal de papas porque encontró un capitulo del libro de Alfa que decía; Si los niños se vuelven rebeldes hay que darles con mano dura. Él ángel haciéndole caso a ese capitulo del libro inmovilizo a Shinto sin importarle que estuviera en su forma de quince años. Shinto que suspiraba molesto en la forma que lo trataba Raphael pensó-<em>Tengo que destruir ese libro antes que le den más ideas-<em>Un sonido de un grasnido se escucho entre los arbusto cristalizados y todos se pusieron en alerta.

Un ciervo que tenia sus astas cristalizada junto con todo el lado derecho apareció. El pobre animal relinchaba y trataba de sacarse esos cristales sin ningun existo alguna-Tengo que ayudarlo-Dijo Alexi y ignoro las advertencias de Raphael. El pelirrojo toco estos cristales y para la sorpresa de el, el cristal se movio de manera similar a un parásito hacia su brazo-¡Ahhh se mueve! ¡Ese cristal se esta moviendo!-Grito Alexi y movio su brazo de un lado hacia otro para sacarse ese "cristal vivo" pero no podía. Raphael que aun tenia Shinto en su hombro derecho se acerco a Alexi y tomando su mazo con su mano izquierda dijo-Yo te voy a sacar eso-Alexi padalecio al entender las intenciones de Raphael y con algo de timidez dice-¿Sabes? Creo que se ve cool el cristal ¿por qué no lo dejamos?-Raphael hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Alexi y trataba de golpear el cristal junto con el brazo de Alexi pero este lo esquivaba. Testudo se rió un poco ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero luego vio su mano en donde tenia el "collar de cadenas" que estaba brillando de color azul-¿Eh...?-Exclamo Testudo y se fijo que el collar brillaba con más intensidad cuando estaba cerca de ese "cristal viviente"-Tal vez...-Mumuro y se acerco al ciervo que estaba casi moribundo en el cesped cristalizado. El puso la mano en donde tenia el collar y un símbolo de una flor con cadenas apareció y absorbió el cristal que estaba en el ciervo-¡Ahhh! ¡Esa cosa se esta multiplicando!-Grito Alexi al ver que su mano se volvía un cristal y Raphael desesperado trato de romper ese cristal pero no se rompía-¡Oye cuidado! ¡Si rompes mi mano me vas a dejar mango!-Chillo Alexi tratando de detener el cristal que se extendía de manera rápida por todo su brazo. Testudo se acerco a Alexi y dijo-Alexi acerca tu brazo al brazalete-El pelirrojo sin entender mucho la idea de la estrella acerca su brazo al brazalete y vieron como el mismo símbolo de antes apareció al frente de todos-Mi mano..¡Volvió a la normalidad!-Exclamo Alexi muy alegre mientras que movía todo los dedos de su mano. Shinto sintió como algo se aproximaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba ellos y saliendo del agarra de Raphael mira hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba dos pinos cristalizados-¡Shinto no vuelvas a moverte así!-Dijo Raphael en tono muy ¿maternal?.

Testudo sintió lo mismo que Shinto, una energía totalmente asquerosa que se aproximaba hacia ellos-_Sera él otra vez-_Penso alarmado pero se dio cuenta que esta energia era diferente a la de Law. Alexi que estaba apunto de preguntarle a Testudo como había hecho eso con el brazalete, vio como salio una cosa con forma humanoide de más de tres metros con ojos rojos que los miraba entre los pinos.

-**Qué el juego empiece-**La voz entre metálica y distorsionada del existente se escucho y Master Core que estaba en su primera forma lanzo unas bolas de energía-¡Shinto escondete!-Grito Raphael y con su mazo desvió con mucha dificultad las bolas de energía. Testudo que esquivo agilmente ese ataque vio como Master Core trataba de liberarse de algo extraño. Él se convirtió en su primera forma y se transformo en una pequeña luz del tamaño de un cometa pequeño y se dirigió a esa criatura humanoide para pegarle pero unos engranajes se pusieron al frente de él y lo lo obligaron a retroceder. Testudo que volvió a su forma humana convirtió su brazo en un arco y flecha y trato de atacar los engranajes pero esos comenzaron a girar en 360° y desviaron las flechas-¿Como...?-Murmuro Tetsudo shockeado y trato de esquivar otras bolas de energía de Core pero este con su mano le tapo el paso y trato de insertarle un puñetazo a la estrella-¡Protect!-Grito Shinto y creo un escudo de materia oscura a Testudo que lo protegió del puñetazo de Master Core.

Core dio un rugido ensordecedor que asusto a los pocos pájaros que estaban en el bosque y se convirtió en su cuarta forma, este se transformo en la copia exacta de Testudo y creo de su cuerpo varias cadenas de color oscuro-Oye Testudo nunca me dijiste que tenias un gemelo tan feo-Bromeo Alexi y trato de golpear con sus puños a la copia de la estrella, pero esta copia creo de sus dos brazos unas dagas de gran tamaño y trato de cortar a la mitad a Alexi. Shinto corrio al lado del pelirrojo y ignoro los retos de su "mamá histérica"-¡Dark Nightmare!-Un sable de materia oscura apareció en la manos de Shinto y con una voltereta rápida esquivo las navajas de la copia de Testudo y le corto el brazo. Raphael que aprovecho de ese momento en reunir energía desde su mazo exclamo-¡Judgement!-Y varios rayos dorados salieron de su mazo y atacaron a la copia. El cuerpo de Core estaba todo cortado pero unas cadenas aparecieron en el lugar y rodearon a Core para obligarlo a pelear. Testudo que se dio cuenta de esto grito-¡Tenemos que destruir las cadenas, eso esta haciendo que nos ataque!-Core se río en voz baja y distorsionada y se transformo en varias espadas y dos engranajes gigantes aparecieron y los rodearon-No tengo alternativa-Susurro Testudo y se convirtió en su segunda forma que se parecia a una tortuga-plesyosaurio con cristales incrustado en su caparazón. Él dio abrió su boca y creo un potente rayo que destruyo uno de los engranajes. Raphael, Alexi y Shinto aprovecharon ese instante en salir del otro engranaje que les impedía el paso y trataron de atacar a las espadas que parecían niebla negra que estaban en el cielo. Raphael voló hacia una de las espada y con su mazo le inserto un gran golpe a la espada. Alexi que utilizo los arboles cercanos del lugar como una especie de escalera, dio un gran salto y exclamo-¡Burst!-Él creo una onda de energía expansiva que ataco a todas las espadas, obligando a estas a caerse contra el suelo y allí Shinto las corto con su sable de materia oscura. Una especie de neblina de color negro apareció y luego se junto para crear a una especie de perro gigante con una gran boca. Testudo que estaba tratando de eliminar al engranaje, escucho el rugido del perro y utilizando su cola como fuera un látigo obligo a retroceder a Core y luego creo otra vez su rayo de energía para atacar directamente al "perro".

Core dio un salto que creo una especie de estalactitas negras por todo el suelo y así atacando a Testudo que no podía esquivar de manera rápida con su segunda forma. Luego este corrió hacia donde estaba Shinto y trato de morderlo con su gran boca pero el menor creo inmediatamente su escudo de materia oscura. Raphael furioso al ver que estaban atacando a su "niño" convierte su mazo en una gran espada que estaba rodeada de energía angelical y volando tan rápido como un avión de ultimo modelo, ataca a Core y se pone adelante de Shinto-¡Nadie lastima a Shinto! ¡Y menos al frente mio!-Grito furioso y hizo girar su mazo para crear varios rayos dorados. Alexi se rió un poco y corriendo con una velocidad aterradora se acerca a Core y le da una patada en una de sus patas-Woah...Pocas veces puedo ver una expresión tan aterradora en Raphael-Dijo y saco de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones un mango de una espada y apretó un botón rojo del mango y un láser con la forma de un sable salio de este-¡Toma esto!-Grito Alexi y le corto una pata a Core y este dio un gruñido horripilante y se convirtió en una bola de color blanco. La estrella le dio un colataso a la bola de color blanco y luego con un ultimo rayo de energía obligo a la bola de energía a convertirse en un trofeo.

-**Qué aburrido, creo que ver un juego no es lo mismo que jugarlos personalmente-**La voz distorcionada otra ves se escucho y el trofeo de Core desapareció-**¡Por eso mismo los invito a jugar un nuevo juego!-**Un engranaje de color rojo con morado apareció al medio de todos y al igual que le paso el trofeo de Core desapareció. Shinto que observo como Testudo volvió a su forma humana y se fijo que este quedo en el suelo jadeando fuertemente-¡Testudo!-Grito Shinto y corrió hacia la estrella para ayudarlo a pararse. Testudo con voz temblorosa susurro un gracias y luego escucho los quejidos de "mamá Raphaela". Alexi que tambien se acerco a Testudo para tomarlo del hombro le pregunto-¿Estas bien?-Y Testudo asintió apenas con la cabeza.-Tsk..Realmente me molesta esa forma que tiene de hablar ese monstruo-Comento Raphael y luego le tomo el brazo a Shinto en modo de "protección". Testudo que se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo que deberia cuando utiliza su segunda forma, vio como el brazalete brilla otra vez y murmuro-Pareciera que la energía que absorbe este brazalete se la da al portador-Alexi que miro a Testudo le pregunto-¿Estas en condiciones de ir a la ciudad Smasher Testudo?-Y la estrella asintió con la cabeza y luego sonriendo dijo-Vamos-

Raphael hizo una mueca al ver que su "niño" dio tres pasos hacia adelante de él-¡Shintooo tu aun eres pequeño para hacer cosas peligrosas!-Chillo comicamente y el menor rodó los ojos con molestia absoluta. Testudo miro a Alexi y con toda la curiosidad que tenia le pregunto-¿Siempre se comporta asi?-Alexi se rasco un poco la cabeza y con un murmuro bajo para que no lo escuchara "mamá Raphaela" contesto-Algunas veces es peor-

* * *

><p>El pájaro luego de ver la pelea entre Core contra esos existente se aburrió y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los lugares que estaban escondidos en la Ciudad Smasher, fue irónico la ciudad Smasher tenia el mismo plano que la Ciudad Wisper y aun tenia esos pasillos secretos que se encontraba bajo tierra que llevaban al centro de tortura de Llys, él junto con unas fallas pequeñas que parecían un mono pero con varios ojos rojos y unas pequeñas alas negras llevaban a Silly que estaba inconsciente. Law vio el lugar que había llegado, este era un gran salón totalmente mal cuidado, aquí habían unas maquinas de aspecto muy peligroso y intimidante y también habían varias jaulas de distinto tamaño. Law sonrió al llegar a una jaula de gran tamaño con una maquina de tortura adentro de ella-Este lugar...es horrible ¿no?-Le pregunto a "Llys" pero vio que este estaba inconsciente y con un suspiro hace aparecer uno de sus engranajes para que este se adentre al cuerpo de Silly-¿Crees que te dejaría descansar? Acuérdate que a mi no me gusta los juegos que tienen pausa y creo que a ti no te justaba esperar un momento para hacer más experimentos Llys-Él sonrió con malicia al ver como Silly despertaba jadeando de su "sueño" y luego hizo una cara de terror al ver su torturador-¡Matame! ¡Matame de una vez por todas!-Chillo entre sollozos Silly mientras que trataba de escaparse del agarre de esas fallas-¡Yo no quiero sufrir más!-Law miro con indiferencia total y con sus cadenas rompió la jaula que encerraba a "la doncella de hierro"-¿Sabes? Tus cajas musicales me contenían porque estas tenían corrupción, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que esa energía tan corrupta y a la vez mezclada con tu magia no me afectaran pero un día cuando sabia que nadie me iba a escuchar, nadie me iba ayudar...decidí aceptar la corrupción como mi mejor aliada...Dolio mucho, hasta perdí lo poco que me quedaba de cordura-Explico Law mostrando una expresión de dolor y tristeza pero luego sonrió macabramente-Bueno...en algo te tengo que agradecerte Llys, la corrupción es divertida-Susurro malignamente y le indico a las fallas que adentraran al hombre gordo en la doncella de hierro-Sentirás lo mismo que yo cuando estuve atrapado en la doncella de hierro, esa magia que me impusiste para que sintiera dolor fue...<strong>interesante<strong>-Silly comenzó a gritar varias incoherencia y le pedía ayuda a los Smasher, a Maste Hand, hasta incluso al mismo Master Core que lo había utilizado. Las fallas obligaron a Silly adentrarse a la doncella de hierro y le mostraron una sonrisa afilada y empezaron a cerrar a la doncella de hierro.

Law estaba sonriendo pero luego cambio su expresión a una enojada-_Tsk..al parecer aun me das "dolores de cabeza"-_Pensó. Una esfera de energía psíquica apareció y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba el pájaro. Mewtwo que apareció en un portal junto con Duck Hunt vieron como el ataque fue desviado por una ala que apareció en la espalda del inexistente-Grrr-Gruño Duck Hunt y el pato movió sus alas de manera muy hostil. Law con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a ellos y dice-Hola...¿ustedes vinieron a ver como a Llys se le salen los órganos?-Mewtwo hizo una mueca y con su poder psíquico creo unas esfera en sus ¿manos?-Debería darte vergüenza Observador, hacer lo mismo que el hombre que tanto odias es realmente bajo-Dijo el pokemon y trato de atacar con sus esferas a Law pero este saco su otra ala y se protegió. Duck Hunt corrió hacia el pájaro y saco una lata para atacarlo pero las alas que protegían a Law desviaron con mucha facilidad su ataque. Law con indiferencia total dijo-Yo no hago esto por venganza o por que quiera hacerlo Mewtwo...Este es un juego que cree yo...para ver si alguien podría ganarme pero veo que todos ustedes existentes son iguales, no pueden ver más haya de lo que hay de su "existencia"-Dijo Law fríamente y camino lentamente hacia Duck Hunt y con una velocidad increíble lo agarro del cuello-¿Por qué sera que mi fragmento aun le tiene ese sentimiento con esos existentes?-Se pregunto y vio divertido como el perro trataba de salir de su agarre y su amigo el pato trataba de atacarlo pero unas cadenas aparecieron y lo obligaron mantenerse quieto-¡Maldito!-Exclamo Mewtwo y se teletransporto al frente de Law para golpearlo con una esfera de energía en la espalda, el pájaro que salio disparado hacia una de las murallas del salón se rió dementemente y luego grito-¡Sepisto Delia!-Law se convirtió en un pájaro muy similar al tamaño de un águila y voló hacia donde estaba Mewtwo y le dio un chillido distorsionado, casi pareciera que se estaba burlando del pokemon. Mewtwo enojado hace una esfera de energía más potente que las anteriores y golpea al pájaro del lomo pero para sorpresa de tanto él y Duck Hunt, el pájaro se desarmo en varias cadenas mezcladas con engranajes y lo inmovilizo contra el suelo. Duck Hunt saco uno de sus platillos voladores y trato de golpear a las cadenas pero estas se abalanzaron contra él y su amigo el pato. Law apareció en su forma humana al frente de Mewtwo y con voz metálica dijo-Das blöde sind die dümmsten*-Mewtwo trato de teletransportarse hacia otro lugar pero las cadenas le absorbían su energía-Eres un monstruo, mejor dicho eres peor que un monstruo-Dijo Mewtwo mientras que miraba con enojo al pájaro-Tal vez tu siempre fuiste un monstruo y la corrupción saco tu verdadera personalidad-

El pájaro hizo una mueca y tocándose un poco el orificio en donde debería estar su ojos izquierdo contesto-Eso...¡No es verdad! ¡Yo realmente...nunca pedí ser esto! ¡Yo no quería eliminar las fallas! ¡Yo no quería tener este poder! ¡Lo único que quería era...-El se detuvo y temblando continuo-Pero...ustedes siempre ven sus intereses. Me acuerdo de esa vez que escuche en el consejo que solo me estaban utilizando y luego me iban a desechar cuando encontraran una forma de eliminar completamente las fallas, o como me sentí cuando Palutena, Mim y Master Hand me dijeron; "Tu eres un inexistente una criatura que no es pensante y como tal debes comportarte como una y cumplir con tus deberes"-Law se tapo su ojo derecho con su mano y sus alas se acurrucaron más en el, casi pareciera que estuviera llorando-Jejejejejejeje...Lo que estoy deacuerdo con mi otro "yo" que es mi fragmento pequeño, es que; Envidiamos a los existentes-Varios cristales aparecieron por debajo de Law-¡Es verdad! Envidiamos mucho a los existentes y las fallas al igual que nosotros los envidia-El pájaro se quejo un poco por los dolores de cabeza que estaba teniendo, el sabia que dos mentes no podían estar en un solo cuerpo si no se aceptaban y se unieran como uno colisionaran y tendrían "lapsos en que sus personalidades se mezclaran o se comportarían como un zombi" pero tanto él como Vanitas nunca se iban aceptar por las ideologías tan diferentes que tenían-WOF-Ladro Duck Hunt y con fuerza bruta total rompió las cadenas y sin importarle que su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras producidas por las cadenas rojas se abalanza contra Law pero el pájaro hace aparecer un engranaje y aplasta a Duck Hunt y luego caminando con una sonrisa escalofriante toma a Duck Hunt del lomo y obliga a su amigo el pato a ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer. El pájaro creo un engranaje desde su mano y con fuerza brutal golpeo a Duck Hunt con el engranaje que giraba en 360° ocasionando que sangre saliera del lomo del perro-¡DETENTE!-Grito Mewtwo enojado y con telequinesis movió las jaulas que habían en el lugar y las lanzo hacia donde estaba el pájaro. Law creo varias cadenas que detuvieron las jaulas y luego convirtió a Duck Hunt en un trofeo y por ende el pato también se convirtió en un trofeo-Esto es aburrido-Murmuro Law y chasqueo un poco los dedos para que las cadenas apretaran más al Pokemon-Esa energía tuya...no me gusta-Dice Law asqueado y hizo aparecer un portal que contenía una lanza-Buenas noches Mewtwo, cuando despiertes tal vez veas toda esta dimensión destruida o veas como yo fui derrotado por alguien...Oh bueno lo que pase primero-Law agarro la lanza y se la incrusto al Pokemon haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor y luego se convirtiera en un trofeo.

-Me pregunto ¿si alguien podria ganar definitivamente mi juego?-Se pregunto indiferente Law y pateo el trofeo de Mewtwo. Silly que estuvo en silencio todo este rato vio como las fallas pequeñas de antes chillaron algo y cerraron completamente la doncella de hierro. Un grito horripilante dio Silly al sentir todas las agujas incrustarse en su cuerpo. El pájaro sin inmutarse dice-Eres un cobarde, yo me aguante todo eso y más...Las violaciones, la tortura de agua, el rompe cabezas, los experimento, el empalamiento y muchos otros "juegos"-Law creo un portal para teletransportarse hacia la oficina de Silly y se sentó en su sillón de cuero-Tengo que preparar la "cena" antes de que mis invitados vengan-Dijo este sonriendo y acaricio una falla pequeña que estaba en la mesa. Era irónico, el comía fallas pero ellas no lo trataban como si fuera el malo, tal vez era lo mismo que sucedía con algunos animales omnivoros que se pueden llevar bien con los herbívoros-El plano de la inexistencia y de los existente están colisionando por eso las fallas de menor poder están apareciendo-Dijo Law mientras que miraba la falla.

* * *

><p>Los últimos Smasher que no estaban contaminados por esos cristales extraños, estaban en el salón de emergencias de la mansión. Este salón tenia paredes de hierro que estaban mezcladas con energía pura y habían sacos de dormir, medicinas, provisiones de comida, cinco baños y por ultimo varias armas y planos de lugares extraños-¡No deberíamos perder el tiempo en escondernos en este lugar!-Grito Tsukina mientras que estaba apunto de salir del salón pero su hermano Gabriel que estaba agarrando fuertemente su pierna para impedirle que diera un paso más exclamo-¡Estela...yo se que quieres rescatar esas personas pero no puedes ir a ese lugar sin ningún plan! ¡Seria un suicidio!-La princesa transformo su collar en un mazo y Gabriel padeleciendo sintió como este mazo lo golpeo en la cabeza. Leo se rió a carcajadas al ver como el príncipe quedo inerte como un cadáver en el suelo y Estela al escuchar las carcajadas de Leo lo amenazo también con su mazo-¡Deja de reírte hijo de puta!-Gruño ferozmente ella y Leo murmuro-En vez de una princesa, es un verdadero demonio-Ludwas estaba viendo la estatua de Yoshi, el apretó sus puños con rabia. No le gustaba cuando alguien lastimaba a las personas (o criaturas en este caso) que consideraba sus amigos-Este cristal pareciera que esta vivo-Dijo Louis que estaba al lado de Ludwas y sorprendió al otro-¿Qué quieres decir que esta vivo?-Pregunto Ludwas confundido. Louis se arreglo un poco los lentes y sacando su dispositivo hizo que este proyectara un computador holografico-Las propiedades de este "cristal" es muy raro, según lo que me dice mi dispositivo es que no "existe"-Ludwas más confundido que antes, ¿como era posible que este cristal no existiera si lo estaban viendo?. Louis se rasco un poco la cabeza, ni el mismo entendía totalmente lo que decía su dispositivo y peor aun este dispositivo no podía hallar una ecuación lógica para explicar lo que realmente era ese cristal-Lo único que puedo decir a ciencia cierta es que este "cristal" absorbe la energía de la persona que este contaminado con este-Dijo Louis y Ludwas miro más preocupado a la estatua de cristal de Yoshi-Él...¿morirá?-Pregunto en un susurro y Louis no supo que responder, no lo sabia.<p>

Telyn se acerco al "cadáver" y con la punta de su arco le dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda, haciendo que él se quejara-Oye Leo...¿Qué pasaría si ese tal Law ganara?-Pregunto ella serie y el otro que se levanto del suelo y se sobo un poco la cabeza-Creo que si eso pasara, no tan solo esta dimensión se destruiría, también nuestras dimensiones le pasaría lo mismo-Él contesto con mucha honestidad y vio como la arquera hizo una expresión preocupada-¡Oye no te preocupes! ¡Nosotros pudimos derrotar a Tabuu y ahora derrotaremos fácilmente a ese "pájaro"!-Dijo y Telyn sonrió muy arrogante-Tienes razon, voy a desplumar ese puto y luego haré un estofado con el-. Nahliel estaba mirando indiferente como Elliot apilaba los trofeos de cristales en forma que quedaran igual que un pino de navidad-¡Me quedo divino!-Exclamo él rey mostrando su obra maestra al mitad ángel y este apunta a la estatua de pikachu. Rebeca que contemplaba el "árbol de navidad" y le dijo a Alexander-¿oye estos dos siempre se comportar de esa forma rara?-Alexander le sonrio a la peli-plateada y luego le respondió con tranquilidad-Técnicamente todos los de esta mansión actúan de manera rara, por ejemplo; una vez vi a Marth poniéndose maquillaje y a Elliot haciendo algo extraño en el baño-Al recordar eso se estremeció-Y Nahliel tiene algo con los demonios mujeres, cuando le hablas de una, este sale corriendo y Jin ...-Él otro al escuchar su nombre le tapa con su mano la boca a Alexander y susurra en voz baja-Si dices eso voy a congelar tu colección de figuras de los Ice Climbers-Alexander dio un chillido, sus figuras de los Ice Climbers le había costado mucho conseguirlas y más cuando estas son de ediciones limitadas. Rebeca rodó los ojos pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer nadie perdía la esperanza de volver todo a la normalidad. Ella veía como Estela estaba conversando con Gabriel y a Ludwas que tenia una mirada decidida, indicando de que iba a volver a normalidad a Yoshi como sea y Louis que no perdía ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto lo caracterizaban o a Telyn con su personalidad tan orgullosa pero a la vez amable y a Nahliel que tenia esa confianza en si mismo junto con Elliot que su narcisismo le "protegía de todo daño", a Leo con su honestidad pero también amabilidad trataba de ayudar a todos, independientemente de que fuera la arquera que le congelo el culo y Jin que busca las respuestas de los misterios que han pasado y a Alexander que siempre le ve el lado bueno de las cosas, sin importar si la situación esta en contra de todos ellos, él siempre iba a ver una luz de esperanza.

Master Hand apareció de la nada junto con Palutena, Rosalina, Buuta. Los tres (Master Hand no tiene cara ._.) tenían una expresión seria en su rostro-¡Lady Palutena!-Exclamo Pit que estaba en una esquina de la habitacion hablando con Pitto y se acerco a la diosa. Palutena qué abrazo a Pit fuertemente para la sorpresa de todos. Rosalina abrazo una de sus Lumas y con voz baja para que los demás no escucharan le pregunto al cientifico-¿Funcionara?-Buuta pensó un momento antes de contestar con sinceridad-No lo se-La mano floto al medio de la habitación y les dijo a todos qué se acercaran a él para que escucharan el plan.

Buuta que se dio cuenta de algo, le pregunto a Rosalina-¿Oye adonde se metió Duck Hunt?-Y ella levanto los hombros-La ultima vez que lo vi, estaba con nosotros en mi casa-Responde muy confundida, ellos sabían que el perro junto con el pato desaparecían por un tiempo pero siempre aparecían sanos y a salvo

* * *

><p>En otra de las millones de dimensiones que existían en el plano de la existencia o físico, el hombre de la luna estaba observando como la paz estaba reinando una vez más en su dimensión, hasta que sintió algo que nunca se imagino sentir otra vez-No puede ser-Susurro alarmado.<p>

* * *

><p>No se en que estaba pensando, en confiar en ellos que pensaba como una familia.<p>

Ahora sufro la maldición y he quedado ciego

Con todo el enfado, culpa y tristeza. Qué me atormentara por siempre

Sera por esto que veo venganza o busco a alguien qué me vengue y comprenda

Atrapado en mi propia paradoja quiero liberarme

A lo mejor debería, destripar, atrapar, controlar y ahogar a la persona que odie por tanto tiempo

No dudare mucho tiempo antes que trate de "comerme a mi mismo"

Desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos estado cantando esta estúpida canción para poder reflexionar ¿qué es lo que perdimos?

Desearía vivir en el presente, con el don de mis fallos en el pasado pero el futuro me sigue atormentando

Esa sonrisa, esa maquinas, esos juegos, esas jaulas, esos soldados. Es todo lo que recuerdo, esos recuerdos que hacen líos en mi humor

La justificación me esta matando pero matar no esta justificado

¿Qué es lo que me ocurría? ¿Como es que era antes?

Están aterrador, están triste..

Hace mucho tiempo, cree un estúpido juego, en donde solo yo era el ganador

Solo imploro que alguien me gane algún día

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Comienzo del juego**

**Omake:**

**La realidad**

Cuando Vanitas volvió después de cinco años desde los hechos ocurridos del laboratorio Cripton, el y Buuta hablaron de muchas cosas aunque el Observador le ocultaba algunas misiones que había hecho y también le ocultaba el protocolo 24 que había utilizado en él científico para que los otros Observadores no lo descubrieran y lo mataran. El científico que había estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto relacionado con la medicina, también estaba él ayudando al Orfanato que había estado viviendo hasta qué el cumplió los 18 años de edad. Buuta había tenido la idea de mostrarle el orfanato al Observador y este algo asustado fue con él y increíblemente los niños que estaban en el orfanato se llevaron bien con Vanitas, ellos sin importarle que el otro tuviera un color de pelo extraño o de su ceguera, lo aceptaron como si fuera uno de los suyos. Todo fue tranquilidad, el científico que iba a ver el orfanato cada dos dia de la semana siempre llevaba al albino para que fuera a visitar a sus amigos, pero un día algo ocurrió. Un grupo de personas que no estaban deacuerdo con el gobierno hicieron un virus que afecto toda la zona en donde estaba la población vulnerable, lamentablemente para Buuta, en esta zona estaba el Orfanato Toon Winger.-¿Buuta adonde vas tan tarde?-Pregunto Vanitas mientras que finjia ver la televisión y escuchaba el anime que estaban dando. El científico se paralizo, no quería qué el otro supiera y tratando de mentirle de la mejor manera posible le dijo-Me llamaron para dar una conferencia-Vanitas un poco confundido exclama-¡Oh bueno!...¡Pero trata de no llegar tan tarde o nos vamos perder One Piece!-Buuta se rió un poco y salio de la casa. Vanitas suspiro con exasperación y susurro-_Realmente es malo mintiendo...¿Me pregunto que estará pasando?-_El movió un poco su mano y una cadena roja apareció-HMmp...¿Va hacia el Orfanato?-Dijo confundido y creo un portal hacia allá. Buuta que había llegado al lugar de los hechos, vio como unos militares estaban con mascarillas y le ofrecieron una al reconocer quien era él-Bruno...que bueno qué estas aquí-Dijo algo enojado el militar al ver los cuerpos de mujeres y niños en el suelo. Buuta hizo una mueca, esto fue horrible, ver tantos cadáveres en el lugar-¡Déjenme pasar!-El científico se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y corriendo al lugar en donde se escuchaba con más intensidad, vio a Vanitas que estaba siendo retenido por varios militares-¡Buuta! ¡No siento la energía de todos! ¿¡Donde esta Luis, Francisca, Tito, Mina y Dereck!?-Grito desesperado Vanitas y Buuta se quedo en silencio, no sabia que decirle al Observador-¡Esa energía de aquí! ¡Da asco! ¡Es la corrupción!.. ¡Oye respondeme! ¿¡Donde están todos ellos!? ¡Hay que sacarlos de aqui!-Volvio a decir Vanitas desesperado y Buuta tratando de no flaquear su voz le dice a los militares-Sáquenlo de aquí, esta es una zona peligrosa-Los militares trataron de sacar al albino pero este se rehusó y con un grito distorsionado mientras que sus ojos brillaban de color azul dice-¡S**U**3LT4_NM_3!-Y unas cadenas empujaron a todos ellos hacia el suelo y Buuta desesperado le grita a Vanitas-¡Detente!-El otro sin hacerle caso se mete al Orfanato y se tropieza con algo muy similar a un saco, este intrigado comienza a tocar el "saco" y cuando se da cuenta que este "saco" tenia unas coletas, reconoció a Francisa. Un grito muy similar entre llanto y enojo se escucho por todo el lugar y Buuta sin poder de dejar de llorar de impotencia susurro-Esta realidad es muy cruel, es cruel para todos sin importar si son existentes o inexistentes-

**Omake:**

**Cosas extrañas.**

Estela era muy conocida por su temperamento extremo y por su idiologia de proteger a los más débiles pero lo que no sabia nade es qué ella tiene una paciencia absoluta cuando se trata de las tonterías de su hermano. Ella que estaba entrando a una de las habitaciones de sus castillos para buscar a Gabriel, escucha una música extraña y luego escucha la voz de su hermano cantándola que provenía adentro de otra habitacion. Estela abrió la puerta de dicha habitación y vio a su hermano con bóxer y una peluca mientras que estaba cantando; Si fueras gay, estaría Okey. Ella quedo con una cara de poker face y Gabriel al darse cuenta de la presencia de Estela, chilla como mujer y luego con voz de "macho de pecho peludo" dice-¡No es lo que piensas!-Estela cierra la puerta lentamente y sale corriendo del lugar gritando-¡Mi hermano se fue al otro lado de la cancha!-

**Omake:**

**El secreto.**

Alexander iba tranquilamente hacia su habitación de la mansión Smasher, el estaba contento de que le hubiera tocado compartir esta habitación con Jin y no con Wario o tendria que soportar sus pedos de cada cinco minutos y esa extraña manía que tenia el otro de morder cualquier cosa que se encontraba al frente de él.-¡Estúpido Wario! ¡Podría ponerle un tapón en el culo para así no tener que soportar más sus pedos!-Grito enojado Leo mientras que caminaba por el pasillo y vio a Alexander-¡Alexander! ¡Tramposo, se que hiciste trampa cuando elegimos las habitaciones y por eso me toco con Wario!-Dijo Leo y el otro se rió un poco y luego contesto-Yo no hice trampa, aparte los palillos que me dieron justo tenia el numero para compartir habitaciones con Jin-Leo hizo una mueca y luego sonrió macabramente-¿Oye crees que a Master Hand descubra si Wario "desaparece mágicamente"?-

-No lo se, pero si haces desaparecer a Wario, trata de dejar el cuerpo en un lugar muy lejos-Dice Alexander sin perder su sonrisa y Leo murmura-Tienes suerte que te haya tocado con Jin, si sigo un tiempo más con Wario voy a perder mi sentido del olfato-y va hacia la habitación de Villager. Alexander suspiro y se adentra a su habitación, el no sabia el por qué pensaban que Jin era el más tranquilo y normal de la mansión cuando este ocultaba un gran secreto escalofriante que nadie podía saber.

* * *

><p>¡OMG! Cada vez se pone muy intenso esto...Law realmente quiere hacer una "fiesta" antes de empezar su "juego"...¡Esta totalmente demente!. Bueno dejando de lado esto, quería disculparme con todos ustedes por haberme demorado en la actualización, como recién me dieron en alta y me dio un pequeño bloqueo de escritor atros, no podia hacer el capitulo pero ...¡Lo hice al fin! ¡Y este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida OMG!<p>

Dede: Estoy preocupado...No se si Law es bueno o malo...

Yo: También estoy confundida con eso...

Bueno ahora con las sensuales PD

PD1: ¿Quien le gustaría compartir una habitación con Wario?-Se estremece- Y el plan de Leo... ._. ¿Cual sera el secreto de Jin?

PD2: Parece que Iker si perdono un poco al "Observador"...¿Están deacuerdo con lo que dijo Shenil de; Las personas más fuertes son las que pueden perdonar, si eres fuerte yo se que podrás perdonar a esta "criatura"?

PD3: Ahora se explica un poco los lapsos de dolores de cabeza que tiene el pájaro o el por qué se comporta algunas veces fuera de lo normal.

PD4: Das blöde sind die dümmsten, el que sepa qué dice se gana una galletita...

PD5: En las estrofas, ¿alguien entendió la situación de Law y Vanitas?

PD6: ¡El cristal esta vivo!-En shock- Y Master Core fue dejado en K.O

PD7: Mamá Raphaela es muy sobreprotectora...Creo que se podría comparar un poco con Lady...solo un poco

PD8: ¿Cual fue la lección del capitulo de hoy? El que lo adivina, gana.

PD9: En el Omake; "La realidad" di más pistas del pasado de Buuta, tal vez le haga un OneShot...solo tal vez y ...¿Quien ha escuchado la canción Si fueras Gay? ¡La recomiendo xD!

PD10: En el capitulo anterior había una secuencia de números, esa secuencia se llama Fibonacci o Bionacci ...Es muy importante esta secuencia por...(lo sabrán después, al igual como esa esfera en la industria de energía)

PD11: Tal vez en la próxima semana no haya actualización de ¿Start? pero si del fic de Navidad xD


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Advertencia: El capitulo de hoy contiene mucho gore y se recomienda leerlo con la canción más epica que usted prefiera**

**Capitulo**

**Comienza el juego**

_Estoy cansado de ser el juguete _

_Ese sensación es horrible, ¿como es que se podía pensar con claridad?_

_Mi juego empieza en este momento_

_¡Juguemos con la desesperación!_

* * *

><p>Iker cayo encima de Shenil y se fijaron que habían vuelto a la Ciudad Smasher pero en un lugar que aun no era totalmente contaminado por esos extraños cristales, una iglesia estilo renacentista. La arquera reponiéndose del golpe contemplo la iglesia y se sorprendió a ver dos ventanas que tenían vidrios de diferente color y hacían la figura de varios dioses-Es un lugar lindo ¿no crees?-Comento Shelin y camino un poco hacia las bancas que estaban allí y se sentó, estaba cansadisima por todo lo que había pasado pero ya no quedaba tiempo-¡Oye tengo un brazalete!-Exclamo ella sorprendida y le mostró su muñeca derecha en donde se encontraba un pequeño brazalete de cadenas que tenia la frase; <em>Aun recuerdo de la promesa, yo no te la respondí. Me preguntaste si te olvide y yo no se que responder. Tienes la esperanza de verme, yo no se si la tenga. Las estrellas son hermosa, ¿pero como son las estrellas?. Voy a destruir todo..por favor...detenganme. <em>Shenil parpadeo varias veces y se toco las cienes-No entiendo nada de nada..Oye cerebrito ¿sabes que significa esto? Pareciera que es una especie de respuesta de algo-Dijo Shenil y Iker observo el brazalete-No...no lo entiendo-Dijo tajantemente Iker y escucho un pequeño chillido que hizo qué se pusiera en alerta. Una manada de fallas con una forma muy parecidas a un murciélago empezaron a volar por toda la iglesia y huyeron despavoridos-¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto Shenil y vio como una falla estaba chillando, casi como si estuviera en dolor-Esa cosa-Murmuro Iker y se acerco con mucho cuidado para tocarlo pero la falla dio un gruñido y luego voló hacia su manada.

-Iker he estado pensando en algo desde que vimos a esa "criatura"-Dijo Shenil mientras que miraba un cristal que estaba creciendo lentamente en una estatua de Zeus-Tal vez...No somos tan diferente a él-Continuo Shenil y Iker se mantuvo en silencio. Una falla apareció arriba de la estatua del dios Inti-_sI **Él Le DUe**le..A NoSoTros Ta**mb**IEn, OdiA**Mos..**Od**IAm**os A lOS eX**1Stent**3s Que No** SaBe**N vAlOR**ar lo** Qu**éTieN**EN-_Iker miro a la falla en estado de shock, primera vez que una de esas cosas estaba hablando y pensando-¿No saber valorar lo que tienen?-Pregunto Shenil y iba a tomar la falla pero esta desapareció-Shenil...Tenemos que terminar con toda esta locura-Dice decidido Iker y abrió las dos grandes puertas de marmol que tenia la iglesia. La arquera sonrió y exclamo-Vamos a patearle el culo a Law ¿no?-Iker sonrió un poco y observo como toda la Ciudad estaba cambiando-Electro Vix-Murmuro Iker y creo dos rayos de color azul. Shenil preparo su arco y contemplo la Ciudad Smasher, esta tenia ahora más fallas que antes, y pareciera que estaba sumergida en un mar de una cosa negra pero en realidad eran las fallas y los edificios estaban totalmente cristalizados y en el cielo se podía observar que tenia un color morado, negro y azul oscuro-¡Iker el brazalete esta brillando!-Grito Shenil y sintió como el brazalete le indicaba un lugar en especifico-Woah...¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo Shenil y su brazo estaba siendo tironeado por algo invisible-Creo que quiere ir hacia haya-Apunto Shenil al lugar más cristalizado de todos. Iker hizo crujir los nudillos y un campo de electricidad lo rodeo-Entonces vamos-Dijo y los dos corrieron hacia haya, sin importarle que un ejercito de fallas estaban siguiéndolos.

* * *

><p>Master Hand le había explicado a todos sobre el plan, algunos decían que era muy simple pero no fue cierto, tenían que obligar a Law a entrar al plano de los inexistente y crear con todos sus poderes combinados una puerta entre los dos planos, pero había un grave problema, las puertas se tenían que crear al mismo, es decir dos grupos tendría que estar en este plano y en el plano de los existentes y cerrar las puertas. Sin embargo alguien va quedar atrapado en el plano de los inexistente. Buuta creía que pocos aceptarían esta misión suicida, el sabia por lo que le había dicho Leo que Vanitas fue el que los saco del Subespacio pero ahora no contaban con él-<em>Ni siquiera quiero hacer eso-<em>Pensó amargamente Buuta. Leo estaba observando a Buuta, se fijo que este tenia una cierta expresión entre tristeza y desesperación-Oye si el ciego estuviera aquí te retaría o diría algo como: Déjate de joder-Dijo con sinceridad absoluta Leo y el científico parpadeo varias veces-¿Enserio crees que diría eso?-Pregunto Buuta y Leo asintió con la cabeza y levanto su dedo pulgar. Rosalina estaba dándoles a todos unos dispositivo de comunicación que había inventado Buuta, estos tenían la forma de una pulsera negra con un reloj que servia para medir los niveles de energía, si Law se escondía, estos relojes lo encontrarían. La mano miro a todos los héroes y dijo con sinceridad-Lo siento por todo esto..Si mis errores del pasado se pudieran arreglar nada de esto pasaría-

-No te culpes mano flotante sin cara-Dijo con arrogancia total Nahliel y apunto su espada hacia arriba-Nosotros somos más fuerte que ese pájaro aparte ¿qué podría pasar?-Los demás asintieron y Tsukina grito-Nosotros somos los buenos, y como dice el dicho; "Los héroes siempre ganan"-Elliot salio del baño que había en la sala de emergencia y grito-¡No pueden irse aun! ¡Yo aun no me arreglo completamente!-Los mellizos hicieron una mueca y Gabriel murmuro-No puedo creer que este llego a ser Rey-Telyn vio que Rebeca estaba con una expresión de preocupación total-¿Rebeca sucede algo?-Pregunto suavemente la arquera y Rebeca susurro-Yo considero aun a Vanitas como un hermano menor, cuando el estuvo en mi Mansión pasamos momentos muy divertidos, como cuando el le hacia bromas a las sirvientas y me ayudaba a escaparme de las clases y el me escuchaba cuando le hablaba de mis Pokemon favoritos..Yo no quiero pelear contra él-Telyn frunció el ceño y luego le tomo las mano a Rebeca-No te sientas triste, si el ciego estuviera aquí creo qué no le gustaría "verte" así-Rebeca sonrió un poco y dijo-Tienes razón- . Louis preparo su dispositivo y tomo su cetro fuertemente, aunque el sintiera esa sensación extraña en su pecho, el igual pelearía-_Si Hachiro estuviera aquí-_Pensó en su "novio", el sabia que este estaría en contra de que peleara contra una "criatura" como Law-Oye Jin..No has pensado que tal vez todo esto esta sucediendo tal como lo decía esas frases que nos encontramos en la anterior aventura-Comento Alexander en voz alta a Jin y este se sorprendió, nunca lo había pensado así-Puedes que tengas razón-Respondió Jin y cerro su libro y lo guardo en uno de los pocos muebles de esta sala.

-Todos ustedes tengan mucho cuidado-Dijo Palutena y le dio un gran abrazo a Pit y Dark Pit porque esos dos irían a otra dimensión para advertirles a los demás dioses sobre Law-Yo no iré con ustedes por qué trataremos de equilibrar esta dimensión con nuestros poderes-Dice ella con tristeza, si no hacían eso, esta dimensión de destruiría luego y Law ganaría uno de sus "juegos"-Yo le doy a todos ustedes mis bendiciones-Susurro Palutena y Marter Hand chasqueo los dedos para crear un portal-Buena suerte a todos-

Todos los jóvenes que estaban en la habitación desaparecieron y Rosalina junto con Buuta crearon su propio portal. Palutena quedo mirando la habitación vacía y murmuro-Pensar que Law antes nos veia como su familia-

_Después__ lo qué paso con el humano llamado Walter. Law fue severamente castigado, los dioses de la guerra de diferentes dimensiones fueron los que le impusieron el castigo a Law cuando este caminara en sus pies sentiría como si caminara entre un abrazador fuego y lo obligaron a batallar en ese pájaro que aun no perdía su sonrisa se acerco entre dolor absoluta a Master Hand, Paluetna y Mim-¡Tanto tiempo que no los veía!-Exclamo feliz pero luego vio como todos ellos los observaban seriamente y no le hablaban-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto confundido y Master Hand dijo-Un inexistente que solo esta copiando los sentimientos de los existentes no debería hablarnos con tanta familiaridad-Esto a Law lo sorprendió y siguiendo con su mascara que era una sonrisa dijo-Jajajaja Buena broma Master Hand-Palutena suspiro y por dentro decía: Los siento, lo siento mucho pero por fuera dijo-No es una broma Observador, tu eres solo un simple inexistente que tiene el deber de proteger las leyes del Multi-Universo y eliminar las fallas-Toda la tristeza que estaba ocultando Law en todo este tiempo se desbordo y dejo de sonreír y murmuro con voz temblorosa-Mentira..mentira esto no puede estar pasando...ahora ustedes también...-Mim se mordió el labio inferior, no quería hacerle esto pero fue una decisión de todas las deidades-Sentémonos la reunión esta por empezar-Dijo él fríamente y todos se dieron la espalda a Law. El inexistente cayo de rodillas y se agarraba fuertemente el pecho, le dolía tanto, le dolía pero no era el dolor que le daba este cuerpo sino qué le dolía por el dolor emocional. Primero fue la muerte de Walter, después la muerte de Maria y ahora ellos, odiaba esta sensación-Me..duele...-Dijo entre llanto y trato de volver a ponerse su mascara pero no pudo, en ese dia Law tenia una expresión muerta y la corrupción contamino varias plumas más._

* * *

><p>Todos fueron teletransportados a la entrada de la Ciudad Smasher y se horrorizaron al ver cuanto a cambiado. Habían cristales por todos lados en los edificios y también habían criaturas de diferentes dimensiones cristalizada al igual como los Smasher, estas personas cristalizadas tenia una expresión de horror absoluto en sus rostros-Esto es horrible-Susurro Estela y sintió como su hermano le tomo la mano-Detendremos esto y saldremos victorioso-Dijo el con mucha convicción. Louis saco un mapa que le había entregado Buuta y le indico a todos los puntos que deberían ir para crear la distracción-Sencillo, solo espero que mi cabello no se ensucie como la ultima vez-Dice Elliot al recordar lo que paso en las tuberías y Nahliel exasperado pregunto-¿Tengo que hacer grupo con el Narcisista?-Y todos asintieron con la cabeza, nadie quería estar con Elliot-Tsk...-Mascullo este molesto. Leo preparo su pistola buster y le indico a todos que entraran a la Ciudad. Ludwas que iba a ser grupo con Louis se sorprendió ver una cantidad alarmante de fallas que se dirigían a un punto en especifico-¿Tendremos que pelear contra todas esas cosas?-Pregunto él algo choqueado y vio como una falla muy similar a un cien pies andaba encrustrandose en uno de los edificios y se abrió por la mitad para empezarlo a devorar-¡Entonces que empecemos con la fiesta!-Grito Nahliel sacando su espada y Elliot saco sus hachas-¿Ahora que apostamos?-Pregunto el Rey y el mitad ángel hizo un gesto pensativo y luego respondió-Si yo gano tu no podrás utilizar el baño de nuestra habitacion pero si tu ganas yo no lo voy a utilizar-El rey se rio con arrogancia total y respondió-No quiero qué vengas llorando a mi después de que hayas perdido-Y con esto los dos fueron corriendo tras las fallas y ignoraron los gritos de los demás. Jin suspiro algo enojado, no le gustaba cuando alguien no pensaba bien la situación-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos-Dijo Alexander a Jin y el otro movió un poco la cabeza.<p>

-¡Gabriel yo te eligo!-Exclamo Estala y su hermano la miro con una gotita en la cien y tomo su collar para convertirse en un gran dragón color rojo con garras muy afiladas y escapas que recorrían por su espalda de gran tamaño. La princesa se monto en el lomo del dragón y convirtió su collar en un arco-¡Vamos Charizard!-Exclamo ella y el hermano con voz grave dijo-Yo no soy un Pokemon-Y movio sus dos grandes alas para empezarse a elevarse y entrar a la Ciudad. Telyn preparo su arco y flecha y le dice a Leo-Vamos tonto que nos perderemos la diversión-El nombrado rodó los ojos y murmuro-Ok...plana-Y la arquera lo golpeo fuertemente con su arco y lo obligo a entrar a la Ciudad.

-Es hora...-Murmuro Rebeca y convirtió su collar en un arco de fuego. Louis le indico tanto a Ludwas y Rebeca en que dirección tenían que ir y cuales eran los lugares que deberían tener más cuidado-Shade Vex-Murmuro Ludwas y creo una especie de patín de sobras oscuras y dijo-Vamos, que se nos esta acabando el tiempo-Y entro a la ciudad seguido de Rebeca y Louis.

* * *

><p>Raphael estaba volando y pudo haber jurado qué vio a varias personas adentrarse a esta Ciudad-Debe ser mi imaginación-Pensó y volvio con su grupo. Testudo estaba realmente serio, cada vez que se acercaban más a la ciudad Smasher podía sentir como un tipo de energía asquerosa estaba enfocándose en un solo punto...La Corrupción esta en niveles críticos-Uh...Me siento mareado-Susurro Shinto, el menor podía sentir como si algo le estaba absorbiendo su energía y no tan solo era el, los demás también podían sentir algo similar-A mi me gusta los juegos pero no de este tipo-Murmuro Alexi y vio como los edificios se podían ver cada vez más cerca-Shinto...tu podrías quedarte aquí y esperarnos-Dijo Raphael y camino hacia el menor, el sueño oscuro se negó con la cabeza y respondió-Yo quiero ayudarlos, si no hiciera nada para detener esto...yo nunca me lo perdonaría-El ángel se sorprendió, muy pocas veces Shinto hablaba tan decidido sobre algo, luego sonrió un poco y dijo-Esta bien, pero no quiero que te separes de mi ¿ok?-Shinto asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia Alexi que estaba hablando de algo con Tetsudo-Oye...Tortuga...¿Tienes una teoría sobre todo esto?-Pregunto desconcertado Alexi porque nunca habían imaginado que se meterían en una aventura tan peligrosa como esta. Testudo miro uno de los edificios más grande que se notaban desde las afueras de la Ciudad y contesta-No lo se...pero ¿sabes? cuando vi a "Law" por primera vez le vi una expresión no de odio sino de decepción-El pelirrojo miro confundido a la extraña y parpadeando varias veces puso su mano en su mentón y susurro-Decepción de ¿qué...?-La estrella levanto los hombros, no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta.<p>

Todos ellos llegaron a la entrada de la Ciudad, se shockearon al ver lo tanto que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Testudo que pudo identificar qué uno de los cristales más cercanos al la entrada era en realidad una familia que trato de huir despavorida del lugar-¿Qué derecho el tiene de hacer todo esto?-Pregunto enojado y vio a la niña cristalizada que le estaba tomando la mano a su madre-Grrr cuando lo encuentre-Murmuro oscuramente Alexi, a el no le gustaba a las personas que hacían sufrir a los demás ¿qué derecho tenían en hacerle tanto mal a los demás?. Raphael tomo a Shinto de la mano y miro con seriedad absoluta la entrada-¿Entramos?-Pregunto él y los demás asintieron y todos juntos como un equipo entraron a la Ciudad Smasher o mejor dicho "El Salón de la locura"

* * *

><p>Ludwas miro por los dos lados y extrañamente habían llegado él junto a Louis y Rebeca a una sala que contenían varias jaulas y al medio de esta había una jaula de mayor tamaño en donde estaba una maquina de tortura que tenia la cara de una mujer-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Rebeca y transformo su arco en un escudo de fuego y protegió a Ludwas de una falla muy parecida a una serpiente combinada con un murciélago que los estaba mirando de manera muy hostil con todos sus ojos. Ludwas creo varias sombras con forma de látigo y trataron de atacar a la falla pero esta con una agilidad innata de una serpiente lo esquiva y con unos dientes afilados estuvo apunto de morder a Ludwas sino fuera por Louis que lo protegió con un escudo de su magia-¡Tsk...Es muy fuerte!-Grito Louis tratando de mantener su escudo y grita-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Para golpear a la falla con uno de sus rayos-¡Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño maldita falla!-Exclamo Rebeca y convirtió su escudo en un sable de hielo y corrió rápidamente a la falla para cortarla a la mitad pero para el pesar de ella, la falla saca un brazo de su boca y la agarra para tirarla contra la muralla-¡Rebeca!-Gritaron tanto Louis y Ludwas-S...U..EL..TA..ME-Dijo entre cortado Rebeca y sentía como la falla estaba ahorcándola. Louis cambio a su alte ego rápidamente y con un poderoso ataque golpeo a la falla y esta soltó a Rebeca-¡Shiro!-Exclamo Ludwas y "Shiro" le sonrió. La falla dio un chillido distorsionado y para la sorpresa de todos esta dijo-<em>Si A eL <em>lE **dUeLE **a N_oSoTr_Os T**aMbi**eN...G_RRA_AAOOOO-Esta se abalanzo contra Shiro y estuvo apunto de atacarlo con el brazo que salia de su boca pero Ludwas lo detuvo con varias sombras que parecían pilares y grito-¡Obscurum!-Una sombra apareció por debajo de Ludwas y lo envolvió y este se convirtió en una especie de lobo de tres metro color negro con ojos rojos y varias sombras aparecieron por debajo de él para inmovilizar la falla. El lobo mordió a la falla y con su patas delanteras la rasguño y esta dio un alarido distorsionado de dolor.

-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Grito Shiro y varios rayos de color rojo salieron por todas las paredes y en el cetro de este. La falla sin saber cual dirección en que protegerse, se enrosco como un erizo y varios brazos salieron de esta-Rebeca trata de cortar los bazos-Grito Shiro y Rebeca cambio de elemento a su sable a uno de tiempo y corto el aire pero no sucedió nada-¿Qué...? ¡Pero si el tiempo se tuvo que detener por unos segundo!-Exclamo ella y la falla hizo un giro de trecientos sesenta grados y golpeo a lobo gigante y a Louis-¡Toma esto!-Grito enfurecida Rebeca y convirtió en su sable en una espada más grande que ella y su elemento se volvió de hielo. Ella corto con mucha rapidez los brazos y el suelo se congelo por completo-GRRRRRAAAA-Gruño el lobo de sombras y varias sombras pequeñas de forma similar a la falla le mordieron los brazos que quedaban por cortar y obligaron a esta a desenrollarse y el lobo aprovecho con sus garras rasguñar lo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo debilitado-¡Ahora Shiro!-La voz de Ludwas se sintio por toda la sala y Shiro hizo denuevo el ataque de los rayos y golpeo a la falla. Esta sin fuerzas se va despavorida del lugar.

-Tsk...Que malo qué nosotros no podemos eliminar las fallas-Dice Rebeca cansada y vio como el lobo de sombras desapareció y Ludwas se volvió a ver en el lugar-No sabia que podías hacer eso Ludwas-Dijo Shiro intrigado y el menor sonrió un poco-Esa forma que viste, era la apariencia que tenia el demonio que absorbí sus habilidades-Shiro movió un poco su cabeza y murmura-Genial-. La peli-plateada escucho un sonido que provenía de la doncella de hierro y se abrió de la nada-¡AHHHH!-Grito en shock al ver el presidente de la ciudad Smasher con sus brazos destrozados que solo se le notaba pedazos de tendones sueltos y carne pegada a unos huesos y la peor parte no era esa, sino que le faltaba la mandíbula y los ojos-Esto es horrible-Susurro Shiro asqueado y Ludwas solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-"**Es La hORa De LA cEna..Es La **_**horA**_** dE la CeNA...¡lA cEnA De LA lOcURA vA eMPEzAR Y dE****S****PUes EL jU**_**Ego**_** Emp****Ezar****a..¡TodOS mIS qU****Erid****OS aMigOS e****Sta****n InvITados"-**

Una voz distorsionada se escucho y en el cadáver de Silly apareció una puerta de color blanco-¿Entramos?-Susurro Rebeca conmocionada y Shiro dijo-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Si el plan se arruino por culpa de que en vez de llegar al centro de la Ciudad, llegamos "mágicamente" a este lugar-Ludwas se acerco a la extraña puerta y hizo una mueca al escuchar como la sangre pegajosa se estaba esparciendo cada vez más-Vamos-Dice el y abre la puerta para encontrarse con un portal.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente Leo, Telyn, Alexander y Jin llegaron a al Museo de la Ciudad Smasher, allí había un cartel que decía; <em>La hora de la función comienza, por favor se ruega a todos los visitantes a disfrutar de la <em>_**función.**_ Leo miro extrañado el cartel y dijo-¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacer una función cuando estamos apunto de empezar una pelea épica?-Telyn se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano y Alexander se rió a carcajadas-Ehh Leo...Escuchaste sobre lo que dijo Master Hand que ese Law esta mal de la cabeza y que es peor que un loco normal-Dice Jin con indiferencia total y Leo puso su mano en el mentón y con una expresión cómica responde-Creo que me perdí esa parte porque estaba escuchando música con mis audífonos-Jin rodó los ojos con molestia y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde iba ser la función-¡Jin esperanos!-Exclamo Alexander y corrio hacia donde se dirigía Jin seguido por los demás. Unas cadenas rojas le indicaba a que dirección del museo tenían que ir y estas los llevo a un salón de teatro en donde había un escenario de madera y un telon rojo de gran tamaño, las paredes de este lugar eran moradas y sus butacas estaban en una posición casi circular, este lugar se parecía mucho a los teatros de la edad Media. Todos ellos se sentaron en las butacas que estaban más cerca del escenario y escucharon una voz distorsionada que provenía atrás del telón. "_Hace mucho...mucho...tiempo hubo un mago en donde torturo a muchos y mato a muchos, el que capturaba a las fallas logro capturar a un pájaro que era la marioneta de los dioses". _Alexander ladeo un poco la cabeza y dijo-Jin sabes de esa historia-Jin nego con la cabeza-Eso...lo que esta colgado como escenografía son cuerpos y viseras de personas-Dijo con horror total Telyn y todos se alarmaron-Imposible...-Dijo Leo y trato de subirse al escenario pero una especie de campo de energía se lo impidió-¿Qué...?-Exclamo el sorprendido y vio como la función continuaba. Un niño que tenia su cuerpo cristalizado apareció en el escenario y varias lanzas salieron de la nada y la cabeza del niño y esta rodó hacia donde estaba Leo-¡DETENTE!-Grito Leo y Alexander saco varias de sus muñecas explosivas y trato de romper el campo pero no funcionaba-No...ese niño...Ese tipo lo mato como si nada-Dijo en shock total Telyn.-"_Pobre pajarito, fue degollado, destripado, cremado, violado y un sin fin de cosas más"-_La cabeza del niño desapareció y como por arte de magia el niño se presento denuevo al escenario-_Le quitaron los miembros-_Fallas con apariencia de un mono con alas de murciélago aparecieron en donde estaba en el niño y con sus dientes le desgarraron los brazos y luego las piernas para quitarse las con mucha brutalidad-¡Frozen!-Grito Telyn y todo ese campo de energía se congelo-¡Ahora!-Dijo ella para indicarle a los demás que golpearan ese campo de energía. Alexander creo una liana en donde tenia varias espinas y golpeo el campo de energía congelado pero este se negaba a desaparecer-¡Jin trata de quemarlo!-Grito Alexander y Jin creo una bola de fuego y trato de quemar el escudo y junto con Leo que saco su espada para golpear el escudo con todas sus fuerzas trataron de romper ese escudo de energía.

_"El pajaro lloro mucho"_. Unas mascaras de teatro que estaban triste aparecieron al lado del cuerpo desmembrado del niño. "_Se enojo mucho y luego...cayo en la locura total". _Varias mascaras de diferentes estados de animos no tan solo aparecieron en el escenario sino también en las butacas-¡Frozen!-Gritaba Telyn una y otras vez para tirar de sus flechas pero el campo de energía no se rompía con nada-Esperen, juntemos todos nuestros poderes-Dijo Jin y junto sus manos para crear una pistola de fuego/Hielo, Alexander se acerco a este y con sus lianas envolvió la pistola. Leo preparo su propia pistola y la apunto al campo de energía y Telyn creo otra de sus flechas.

-Wave/Frozen/Ignis Ice/Ulcus-Todos los poderes se combinaron y hicieron una gran bola de energía que ni el campo de energía pudo aguantar y se rompió en mil pedazo-¡Vamos!-Exclamo Alexander muy preocupado por el niño pero cuando subió al escenario solo había una puerta de color blanco-¿Y el niño?-Pregunto Telyn y una voz distorsionada dijo: -"**Es La hORa De LA cEna..Es La **_**horA**_** dE la CeNA...¡lA cEnA De LA lOcURA vA eMPEzAR Y dE****S****PUes EL jU**_**Ego**_** Emp****Ezar****a..¡TodOS mIS qU****Erid****OS aMigOS e****Sta****n InvITados"-**Jin miro a la puerta y camino hacia ella-Creo qué quiere que entremos a esa puerta-Dice él y la abrió.

* * *

><p>-¡Por qué mierda ustedes dos están aquí!-Grito Estela muy enojada a Nahliel y Elliot mientras que estaban montados en Gabriel y parecía que estaban volando en círculos porque trataban de irse hacia otra dirección que no fuera hacia el cielo, si ellos trataban de bajar a la Ciudad siempre llegaban al cielo-Oye a mi tampoco me agrada estar mucho con los hermanos incestuosos-Dice Elliot y sintió como Gabriel movió su larga cola y trato de botarlo de su lomo-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Gabriel con voz profunda y el rey Narcisista murmuro algo ilegible.-Parece que va a llover-Comento Nahliel al sentir algo liquido que le cayo en su cabeza y luego sintió más gotas pero cuando vio que estas eran de color rojo se alarmo-Eso es sangre-Susurro él y miro hacia arriba. Varias fallas que parecían esqueletos de pájaros estaban sosteniendo a varios cadáveres de criaturas de diferentes mundo-Ese hijo de puta-Susurro enojada Estela y apunto a las fallas con su arco para luego lanzarles varias flechas pero las fallas lo esquivaron y dejaron caer los cadáveres-Yo..nunca me imagine que fuera tan sadico-Susurro Elliot y con su hacha refucL trataba de proteger su cabello de ser manchado por la sangre-¡Miren!-Apunto Nahliel y una falla algo parecida a una ballena apareció en el cielo y mostró sus millones de dientes a ellos y desapareció-No lo entiendo, esas cosas no quieren atacarnos sino molestarnos-Gabriel dijo y su hermana miraba atenta a todo y se abrazo a si misma-<em>Espero que nada malo pase-<em>Pensaba muy preocupada y pensó en el hijo que tenia en su vientre, si ella se quedaba atrapada en el plano de los inexistente, su hijo también y no quería que sucediera eso, aunque se mostraba valiente por fuera, en realidad estaba muy aterrorizada y eso lo sabia muy bien su hermano Gabriel-¡Woah apareció un hoyo!-Exclamo Elliot y Nahliel dio un suspiro y con burla total dijo-¿Enserio? Yo lo único que veo es un narcisista que me esta tapando la visión-Elloit se indigno y iba a atacar a Nahliel pero una mirada de furia total de Estela lo detuvo-¿Vamos hacia donde esta el hoyo?-Pregunto Gabriel y estiro aun más sus alas.

-Gabriel espera-Dijo Estela mientras que escuchaba un chillido distorsionado y luego se escucho una voz de locura total que decía al igual como esos presentadores de la television-"**Es La hORa De LA cEna..Es La **_**horA**_** dE la CeNA...¡lA cEnA De LA lOcURA vA eMPEzAR Y dE****S****PUes EL jU**_**Ego**_** Emp****Ezar****a..¡TodOS mIS qU****Erid****OS aMigOS e****Sta****n InvITados"-**Todos buscaron a la persona que dijo eso pero no había nadie, a excepcion de ellos en el cielo oscuro-No esta invitando a una cena...Tsk..¿Por qué mejor no nos invito a una fiesta?-Se quejo Nahliel y los demás lo vieron indiferente-Vamos hacia ese hoyo-Estela le dijo a su hermano y este voló hacia haya.

* * *

><p>Shinto vio intrigado las calles que tenían varias fallas en fila y con mascaras de teatro antiguas-Pareciera que están dándonos la bienvenida-Dijo muy confundido Raphael y Alexi con alegría total dice-Es como ver una feria o una fiesta antigua-Tanto como Shinto y Raphael vieron con una gotita en la cien al peli-rojo. Testudo camino entre las fallas enmascaradas y para la sorpresa de él estas no le atacaron-¿Qué diablos estará pensando?-Pregunto confundido la estrella, el no entendía porque Law se estaba tomando tantas molestia en recibirlos. Tres fallas que estaban con unas mascaras diferentes se acercaron a Testudo y este de a golpe se alejo y convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada. Las fallas que se le acercaron a Testudo tenían una mascara de mujer, otra mascara de un hombre y por ultimo una mascara de un pájaro-WaLtER..sE MURio DeGollAdo...MaRia Fue AsEsiNaDa PoR lOs DioSes Y LaW fUe ToRtuRaDo POr ...31232123|9213|1932213-Todas las fallas hicieron una especie de risa distorsionada que le heló la sangre a los cuatro-¿Quien es Walter y Maria?-Pregunto Shinto y camino hacia las fallas pero Raphael lo detuvo y le indico que observara a las demás fallas que había sacado una especie de brazos y piernas-¡Law dime porque estas haciendo esto!-Grito Testudo con la esperanza de que el pájaro lo escuchara-¡Nadie merece sufrir lo que están sufriendo todos en la Ciudad Smasher y no te das cuenta que estar rompiendo el equilibrio y si continuas así...TODO SE DESTRUIRÁ!-Las fallas rieron con demencia total y varios temblores se sintieron por todo el lugar-Testudo creo que no hay caso en rasonar con ese monstruo-Murmuro Alexi y vio como al frente de ellos apareció una puerta-"<strong>Es La hORa De LA cEna..Es La <strong>_**horA**_** dE la CeNA...¡lA cEnA De LA lOcURA vA eMPEzAR Y dE****S****PUes EL jU**_**Ego**_** Emp****Ezar****a..¡TodOS mIS qU****Erid****OS aMigOS e****Sta****n InvITados"-**Ellos pudieron reconocer la voz de Law y muy decididos entraron a dicha puerta.

* * *

><p>Rosalina y Buuta se teletransportaron a uno de los lugares de la Ciudad Smasher que estaban menos corruptos, este era un barrio que estaba casi en las periferias de la ciudad. El científico saco de su bolsillo una especie de caja pequeña y le apretó un botón para que esta se desarmara al igual como un cubo rubik y mostrara varias maquinas de gran tamaño-Esperemos que las señales no sean interferidas por Law o estaremos en graves problemas-Dijo él a la rubia y esta muy preocupada dijo-Pensar que esta ciudad era tan hermosa y ahora parece un pueblo fantasma-. En el lugar en donde estaban ellos dos, solo habían cristales de las criaturas que fueron victimas de esta tragedia.<p>

_Memories keep flooding in _

_showing the paths I should've taken but _

_now that time has run away from me _

_I cannot change a thing _

_I remember how you'd counsel me _

_with wisdom of the ages true _

-¿Eh...?-Exclamo Buuta y miro por todos lados, esa era la primera canción que le había enseñado a Vanitas para que aprendiera más léxico de palabras pero había algo diferente en esta canción, parecía distorsionada y no tenia la misma expresión de voz que antes, cuando Vanitas la cantaba esta se notaba la esperanza pero ahora solo había desesperación. Una rafaja de viento obligo a Buuta y Rosalina a taparse los ojos y cuando los abrieron vieron a un pájaro negro con varios ojos en sus plumas-**Que estupidez más grande-**Dijo con crueldad absoluta el pájaro-**El que traiciono a su amigo lo esta tratando de ayudar, jajajaja, Tabuu siempre sera Tabuu..Buuta murió-**Para el shock de Bruno, la ultima frase ese pájaro lo dijo con la voz de Vanitas-**Es hora de la cena, la cena de la desesperación y locura-**Al terminar de decir esto el pájaro desapareció y una puerta blanca estaba al frente de ellos-Vanitas-Susurro Buuta sintiéndose culpable pero Rosalina le sonrió y dijo-Vamos, creo que no podemos perder el tiempo-

* * *

><p>Shenil y Iker fueron hacia donde le indicaba el brazalete y para la sorpresa de ellos dos, en la plaza de la Ciudad que estaba cerca del Congreso vieron una mesa gigante que se encontraba al medio de la plaza y estaba adornada con varias velas y tenían comida que parecía recién preparada y vasos llenos que contenían un liquido rojo en ellos. -Voy a ir a ver-Dijo Shenil y Iker trato de detenerla pero no pudo. La arquera observo todo esos planos y se fijo de algo aterrador, un cuerpo de una persona era el platillo principal y estaba adornado con ojos recién sacado-¡QUE!-Exclamo horrorizada y Iker se acerco a ella y murmuro-Eso no es ser cruel sino es estar totalmente loco-Para la sorpresa de ellos vieron como varios portales aparecieron y pudieron ver a varias personas desconocidas que se miraban unas a otras-¡Buuta!-Exclamo Shenil y fue corriendo hacia el científico y este le hizo una sonrisa-¿Eh...? Parece que todos llegamos a este lugar pero ¿quienes son esos cuatro?-Pregunto desconcertado Leo y Raphael saco su mazo y puso atrás suyo a Shinto-¿¡Quien mierda son ustedes!? ¡No me digan que son secuaces de Law!-Shiro reconoció esa voz y grito-¡Raphael, Shinto, Alexi! ¡Qué bueno que están bien!-Y fue hacia donde estaban sus tres amigos y Alexi dijo-Nosotros también nos alegramos de que estés bien-Y para la sorpresa de él Shiro le hizo una cara de desprecio y murmuro-Ya se que me quitaste la billetera-Testudo camino hacia donde estaba Leo y se presento ante todos-Hola me llamo Testudo y soy una estrella-Telyn miro en estado de shock y dijo-¡Si eres una estrella entonces me puedes conceder mi deseo!-Y Testudo sonriendo con timidez respondió-En realidad no-. La arquera se decepciono y murmuro en voz baja-Entonces eres solo una estrella inutil-Y la estrella sin saber que decir solo pensó-<em>Wuahhh eso sonó igual lo que me dice Nulla-<em>

Una risa desquiciada se escucho y todos ya sabían quien era. Law se presento ante todos y Shinto pudo notar que este tenia unas orejeras por debajo de sus ojos. El pajaro se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas y estaba comiendo el estomago de una mujer-Me alegra que todos estén aquí, así podemos comenzar el juego-Dice en tono muy infantil y con brutalidad les tiro el cuerpo de la mujer-Testudo se estremeció, esto era muy asqueroso para él y los demás pensaron en lo mismo-¿Eh...Por qué nadie esta disfrutando de la cena? Saben la sangre es muy sabrosa cuando lo combinas con la carne-Murmuro con demencia total y Buuta le grito-¡Estas demente! ¡Jugar con la vida de todos y comer sus cadáveres...!-Law dejo de sonreír y susurro-¿Demente? ¿Demente?-Y luego levantándose de su silla se subio a la mesa y los chillidos de las fallas se escucharon como un canto demente-JAJAJAJAJA ENTONCES TU AMIGO VANITAS TAMBIÉN LO ESTA...¡AHHH QUE MOMENTO TAN REGOCIJANTE! ...¡JUGAREMOS CON LA DESESPERACIÓN! ¡ASÍ PODEMOS JUGAR MEJOR!-Todos se alarmaron y sacaron sus armas y vieron como Law saco varias cadenas de su cuerpo y con locura total y riendo exclama-jejeje...JAJAJAJA...¡QUE Empiece el JUEGO!-Law empezó a destruir con sus cadenas a la mesa y los edificios cercanos y todos miraron en shock por la locura que contenía este-¡AHORA! ¡GRITEN! ¡LLOREN! ¡BAILEN! ¡IDIOTAS IGNORANTES!-Se detuvo sus cadenas y estas quedaron en suspensión en el aire y Law se abrazo a si mismo y con una carcajada distorsionada dice-¡DEMOS NUESTRAS BENDICIONES AL COLAPSO DE LOS PLANOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Las fallas dieron también una risa distorsionada que se mezclo con las carcajadas dementes de Law.

Buuta y Rosalina vieron horrorizados a Law, el colapso de los planos es lo mismo que decir la destrucción de todo.

* * *

><p>Crazy Hand con todo su poder pudo crear un pequeño portal que lo llevaba a la dimensión en donde se encontraba una cantidad grande de Mii. Él que le había explicado la situación de sus tres compañeros de Mii del torneo al jefe de los Mii estos aceptaron acompañarlo a su dimensión para rescatar a sus compañeros-Muchas gracias por ayudarme-Dijo Crazy al jefe de los Mii que tenia una barba blanca y una polera blanca con pantalones azules y zapatos negros, este le giño el ojo y con señas le dijo a todos los Mii que lo acompañaran.<p>

* * *

><p>Una niña pequeña de pelo rubio estaba dibujando muy concentrada en su cuaderno de dibujo, ella veía como su hermano mayor que tenia pelo castaño estaba jugando con un chico de pelo blanco que estaba volando y creaba pequeñas ventisca de nieve-¿Qué estas dibujando?-Pregunto un conejo grande que estaba alado de ella y tenia dos cinturones en su cuello y atrás de su espalda llevaba dos bumerán. La niña hizo una expresión de preocupación total y le mostró a conejo de pascua un dibujo en donde salia un joven con alas negras y lloraba sangre en su ojo izquierdo y en el derecho tenia un orificio. Aster se horrorizo y reconoció a la persona que había dibujado Sophie. Mientras tanto Mim estaba nervioso, el equilibrio se estaba destrozando y sabia que Law había vuelto.<p>

* * *

><p>En la profundidades del vacío, se volvió a desquebrajar y todo el plano de los inexistente comenzó a temblar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gastando bromas con una cara seria. En lágrimas mientras invento mis excusas<em>

_Es tan solitario, quiero jugar. Jarabe como la miel_

_Para ti, incluso para ti francamente, no soy realmente necesario_

_En este mundo, ¿cierto?. Ese festival parece bastante divertido_

_Vamos, Camina, camina, ven aquí. Aplaude con tus manos y camina, rattatta_

_Ya es suficiente, estoy cansado, vete .Hoy también, soy un chico malo, un hijo indeseado_

_Soñé con colores vivos pero cuando desperté, todo lo que vi fueron mis dos manos negras_

_Sólo estoy siendo desgarrado. Esa voz suena tan feliz cuando canta_

_Ven, esta noche, esta noche, a ese lugar_

_¡Todos, vamos, deprisa! Rattatta. Eso esta bien, eso es genial, si sientes envidia_

_Un chico despreocupado baila alegremente, sin saber_

_En uno, dos, tres y cuatro, vamos a jugar a las escondidas_

_Walter, Maria, los encontré.~~ Sin aliento, jugamos un juego de seguir_

_Y fui atrapado por ti_

_Vamos, camina, camina, ven aquí_

_Aplaude con tus manos y camina, rattatta_

_Dando un paso tembloroso hacia adelante_

_Solo, digo; "Bye, bye"_

_Hoy e incluso mañana, vamos a jugar todos juntos_

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo: Wii-U es sinónimo de Smash<strong>

**Omake:**

**¡La locura! ¡La locura! ¡Felicidades!**

Hubo momentos en que Law podía pensar cuerdamente, el que estaba horrorizado por todo lo que ha hecho se acurruco en una de las pocas cosas que quedaban en la dimensión que estaba apunto de ser destruida por él, una roca. El veía como la sangre se esparcía en sus manos y empezó a llorar y a gritar-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Walter...Maria...Solo soy un "juguete" roto!-Luego entre sollozos y carcajadas exclamo-¡Jajajaajaja...Entonces...¿Solo jugare con la desesperación!-Se rasguño la cara y se saco pedazos de carne en ella-Jajajaja...Me pregunto que me dirían si me vieran así-Lo que no sabia Law era que las dos personas que consideraban también como una familia aparte de Mim, Palueta y Master Hand lo estaban observando apenados del más haya y veían como su amigo el que se hizo pasar por un ángel estaba en la locura total.

**Omake:**

**No juegues con las sirvientas**

A Rebeca le gustaba hacerle bromas a las sirvientas y ella ahora tenia un cómplice que lamentablemente era Vanitas-Rebeca ¿tenemos que hacer esto?-Pregunto Vanitas mientras que sostenía los sostenes de las sirvientas y Rebeca con alegría total dijo-¡Por supuesto! ¡Así puedo ver y tu sentir como esas tipas se vuelven locas buscando el sosten!-El ciego rodó los ojos y trato de seguir le el paso a la joven, ellos dos escondieron los sostenes en un masetero y esperaron para escuchar los diferentes griteríos-¡DONDE ESTA MI SOSTEN!-Rebeca se rió a carcajadas y Vanitas también. Las sirvientas cuando descubrieron que el extraño albino y la señorita Rebeca habían escondido sus sostenes, no pudieron en dejar de maldecir a ellos dos y decir que todo era culpa de Vanitas porque desde que llego aquí, la señorita Rebeca se comportaba más infantil y jugaba con el extraño como si fueran hermanos.

**Omake: **

**No moleste a una arquera.**

Iker estaba enojado, ¿por qué el tenia que soportar a Shenil?. El miro a la arquera y luego hizo una mueca de molesta absoluta y dijo-Es más plana que una tabla-Shenil que estaba jugando con Duck Hunt escucho el comentario y sonriendo macabramente susurro-Estas muerto..Realmente estas muerto-Y saco una de sus flechas-¡TE VOY A CONGELAR EL CULO MIERDA!-Iker parpadeo varias veces y hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría, huir del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras tanto Duck Hunt se estaba riendo de esos dos y su amigo el pato también.

* * *

><p>Por fin pude actualizar ¿Star? Quien diría qué me costaría tanto hacer este capitulo, (en realidad ya tengo pensado el final pero en mi cabeza y no se como escribirlo Me :V). Law es un loco total..¡Esos juegos! ¡Esa locura que tiene dios mio! Creo que invente un villano más que psicopata.<p>

Dede: Tengo miedo

Yo: También yo, oh bueno jugare con Daniel, La muerte y Hades al Uno

Dede:-Gritando-¡Estas obsesionada con ese juego!

Yo: Creo que tienes razón-Dice indiferente-

Pd: ¿Qué les pareció esa forma de recibir a sus invitados de Law? También les aviso que hice un dibujo de Law, Maria y Walter (Podrán ver a Law cuando era cuerdo y como esta ahora)

Pdd: Le gusto la pequeña obra de teatro junto con la "lluvia" ¿Alguien noto que la cancion que canto Law para molestar a Buuta era la misma que sale en el final de Gamer Over, la que se llama God and Man de God Eater?

Pddd: Dios mio Law ahora si que esta mostrando toda su demencia eso de decir: ¡DEMOS NUESTRAS BENDICIONES AL COLAPSO DE LOS PLANOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Pdddd: En la parte en donde las fallas tienen mascaras de una mujer, un hombre y un pájaro ¿pudieron reconocer a quienes representaban?

Pddddd: ToT Estela esta embarazada y aun así peleara contra Law (Vean el fic de Estela R.N)

Pdddddd: Qué opinan sobre los omakes, especialmente el de ¡La locura! ¡La locura! ¡Felicidades!

Pddddddd: Alguien reconoció el conejo de pascua y a Sophie que presintió sobre lo que estaba pasando en otra dimensión..(Los niños junto con los animales son los primeros en presentir que algo esta mal)

Pdddddddd: Sobre el recuerdo de Palutena ¿Qué opinan? (Yo casi me puse a llorar...Enserio es que si me pasara eso; pos me mato xD)

Pddddddddd: Ludwas mostro un poder nuevo y es tan genial -Da un chillido de fangirl-

Pdddddddddd: Telyn le dijo inutil a Testudo lol

Pddddddddddd: Jajajaja creo que nadie noto que las frases de Gamer Over estaban diciendo Spoiler de ¿Star? y el brazalete de Shenil es como una especie de respuesta.

Pdddddddddddd: En la estrofa final en donde sale la canción, alguien podría decir que es lo qué quiere decir?

Pddddddddddddd: ¡Crazy Hand! ¡Eres un ídolo! xD (Lo siento tenia que decir eso)

Bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima (espero que sea pronto) y les aviso que este fic esta terminándose...XD. Y ¡No se olviden de comentar!

Bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Wii-U es sinonimo de Smash**

* * *

><p><em>-"Estaba pensando Éter, que tal vez yo soy como un "niño" algunas veces"-Dice Vacio mientras que varios cristales se acoplaron en su mano para formar una especie de espejo-"No comprendo eso que llaman soledad, pero sin embargo entiendo lo que quieren decirle las fallas a sus creadores-Él miro al Dios de la materia con una sonrisa. Éter no sabia porque pero parecía que esta era una especie de despedida-"No pierdan la esperanza, ustedes nos crearon, y aunque no existimos, estaremos velando por ustedes"-Éter se sorprendió, nunca espero que las fallas en realidad querían decirle eso a los existentes-"Yo..fui creado como espejo de tu plano por la ausencia de algo que genero este, por eso aunque estemos en el "plano del vacío" como tu lo llamas podemos ver a los existentes como si fuéramos solo un simple observador. Este plano es muy diferente al tuyo porque caminas un poco y puedes perderte o llegar a la profundidad en donde esta mi "ser"-Explico Vacio y miro el hoyo que estaban parados los dos. Éter sintió como algo se acerco a él y vio un grupo de fallas pequeñas que lo miraban con curiosidad-Pareciera que les llamo mucho la atención-Comento Éter y vio las diferentes fallas que se estaban reuniendo para observarlo con sus millones de ojos de color azul que no mostraban malicia ni odio, solo curiosidad-Estoy agradecido con los existentes, ellos aunque me niegan porque soy "la ausencia de algo" igual inconscientemente crearon estas fallas y por ende yo pude generar una "consciencia", les debo mucho a ustedes"-Éter miro a Vacio y para la sorpresa de él, Vacio le tomo las manos y se sonrió-¿Como...es que puedes tocarme?-Pregunto cuidadosamente Éter, porque el era de materia pura y ni un dios podía tocarlo por lo mismo porque era muy peligroso-Estas en el plano de los inexistentes, acuérdate yo contengo la energía de tu plano en equilibrio-Se rió infantilmente Vacio y Éter también se rió con él. El dios de la materia pura aunque escuchaba a Vacio decirse que el no tenia emociones, sabia que solo lo decía como una mentira para que este no se contuviera cuando encontraran la manera menos dañina para los dos planos en proteger a este plano y a las fallas de la corrupción porque el vacío mostraba más emociones que los diferentes dioses que habían en el plano de los existentes.<em>

* * *

><p>En las profundidades del Vacio, los cristales que rodeaban a ese hoyo se comenzaron a desquebrajar cada vez más y la especie de piso que estaba hecho de cristales con forma de rombo empezaron a tener la misma tonalidad que el único cristal de color rojo que había en el piso. Unas fallas que se estaban preparando para ir al plano de los existentes vieron las profundidades del vacío y chillaron un poco, aquí fue el lugar en donde esos "extraños" obligaron a Vacio a cambiar de cuerpo a un cuerpo doloroso, por culpa de esos extraños es que Vacio tenia una nueva identidad y por la culpa de todos ellos Vacio estaba en dolor extremo ahora. Él vació los había aceptado y ellos a él, pelearían contra esos existentes y protegerían a Vacio de todo su dolor, la corrupción es culpa de los existentes, aunque las fallas eran fallas, los existentes son peor que las mismas fallas.<p>

* * *

><p>El cielo comenzó a cambiar de varios colores oscuros y una mezcla extraña de colores entre morado, negro, rojo, azul y celeste se podía observar entre las nubes. Law sonriendo con locura total murmuro-A comer a estos insensatos-Y las fallas chillaron y se acoplaron entre ellas para rodear igual que un animal salvaje a todos los que estaban viendo el espectáculo demente-¡Cambio a espada!-Grito Rebeca y su ropa se convirtió de color blanco completamente con unos bordes dorado y una espada que tenia una luz tan pura como hoja apareció en la mano de la peli-blanca-¡Toma!-Grito Rebeca y para la sorpresa de todos fue atacar directamente a Law que miraba divertido todo y susurro-Lex Lia-El ojo de este brillo de color rojo y Rebeca se detuvo paralizada ante Law y empezó a temblar-¡Rebeca!-Exclamo Telyn y creo una flecha de hielo y trato de golpear al pájaro pero este como si fuera un fantasma desapareció del lugar y varias cadenas de gran tamaño aparecieron para atraparlos a todos. Una falla parecida a un lobo pero deforme con varios dientes en sus patas apareció ante todo y Testudo se convirtió en su primera forma y se convirtió en una pequeña luz muy parecido a un cometa y trato de golpear a la falla pero esta mostró los dientes y cuerpos de criaturas de diferentes mundos se veían adentro de ella ocasionando que Testudo se paralizara y volviera a su forma humana con la diferencia de que sus ojos se volvieran amarillos, su cabellos blanco y aura azul lo envolvieran-Toda esas personas-Susurro shockeado la estrellas, los cuerpos que estaban adentro de la falla, él se mordió el labio inferior y convirtió su brazo en un cañón y trato de golpear a la falla pero esta se regeneraba y con sus dientes trataba de devorarlo, las fallas de diferentes formas se acercaron a Testudo y susurraban-OdiAmOS..a EsA lUZ-Nahliel disparaba a todas las fallas que se le tiraran encima y vio que de la nada había aparecido varias cajas musicales con diferentes diseños-¡<strong>Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! ¡Si ganamos este juego vamos a tener un "hogar"!-<strong>La voz de Law se escucho con demencia total y las cajas de música se abrieron para mostrar a los fragmentos de este que estaban en posición de ataque y corrieron al igual como si fueran una especie de araña tras todos los que estaban alli.

-¡Shinto no quiero que te alejes de mí!-Grito Raphael y hizo girar su mazo para que salieran varios rayos de color dorado y así ahuyentar a las fallas y fragmentos que estaban con sus dientes devorando todo a su paso, sin importarles si eran fallas o cristales. Shinto hizo una meca porque el ángel lo tenia agarrado del brazo. Él se solto del agarre de Raphael y junto sus dos manos para hacer un gran sable de energía oscura y vio como un fragmento que estaba deforme salto tras Raphael-¡Dark Nightmare!-Exclamo él y trato de cortar el fragmento pero este hizo aparecer varias cadenas que detuvieron el ataque y tomaron el sable de Shinto-¿Qué...?-Susurro al sentir como su sable de energía oscura era absorbido por las cadenas rojas. Raphael que estaba concentrado en varias fallas que aparecían una y otra vez, vio a Shinto que estaba en problemas y trato de ir a ayudar a su "niño" pero una falla con apariencia de un pájaro se incrusto en sus alas y trato de rompérselas con sus garras deformes-¡AHHH!-Grito de dolor y trataba de sacarse esa falla de la espalda pero esta con fuerza descomunal se incrustaba cada vez más fuerte-¡Raphael!-Exclam Alexi y con una patada fuerte saco esa falla de la espalda del ángel y hizo una onda de energía que se expandió pero el fragmento lo absorbió como si nada y con voz distorsionada susurro-"MUeRan..MuERan...SoLo sON UnAs FallAS ..sOLO sON uNas FallAS"-Alexi parpadeo varias veces y luego gruñendo dijo-¡Nosotros no somos como esas "fallas"!-Y saco el sable que le había regalado Louis cuando estaban en su dimensión y trato de atacar al fragmento pero de este salieron varias plumas negras combinadas con cadenas que lo atraparon igual como si fuera una serpiente-¡SUELTAME!-Grito el y utilizo toda su fuerzas para salir de las cadenas pero el fragmento murmuro-Protocolo 15-y otras cadenas de distinta forma salieron.

Telyn se acerco a duras penas hacia donde estaba Rebeca inmóvil y vio como Alexander estaba haciendo ilusiones de todos para confundir a las fallas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Alexander respirando fuertemente y creo un escudo de lianas para que las fallas no lo atacaran-¡Rebeca! ¡ Rebeca! ¡Rebeca despierta!-Dijo Telyn sacudía a Rebeca desde los hombros. En la mente de la peli-plateada, ella podía ver que estaba en su mansión pero extrañamente no estaban las sirvientas en el lugar. Ella confundida camino por toda la mansión y en la habitación de invitados vio al ciego que estaba sentado en una silla pero extrañamente tenia una mirada cargada de odio hacia Rebeca-Eres una inútil, siempre actúas como lo sabes todo pero no es así, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que eres solo una carga para tus padres?-Dijo con crueldad absoluta Vanitas y Rebeca se sorprendió-¡Eso no es cierto!-Contesto ella pero luego escucho una carcajada del ciego y se levanto de la silla para agarrar a Rebeca del cuello-Eres egoísta y mandona...Solo sirves para molestar a los demás jejejeje..y una estúpida-Susurro Vanitas y Rebeca trato de salirse del agarre de este pero su cuerpo no respondía y estaba perdiendo la consciencia por la falta de aire-S..su..el..ta...me-Susurro Rebeca con terror, primera vez que se sentía tan débil ante algo y traicionada ante el ciego que pensó como un hermano-¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Todos son inútiles! ¡Merecen el castigo de las leyes¡ ¡Merecen el juicio de la corrupción! ¡Todos merecen la corrupción!-Decía cantando con locura total el ciego y Rebeca lo empujo fuertemente-¡Esto es una mentira! ¡Vanitas nunca me diria eso!-Grito Rebeca y sintió como una voz la llamaba. Telyn trataba por todos los medios de despertar a Rebeca y escucho como Alexander creaba más lianas para que el escudo no se rompiera por culpa de unos engranajes que trataban de romperlo-¡REBECA DESPIERTA!-Rebeca se quejo un poco y miro confundida a Telyn-¿Qué paso...?-Pregunto confundida y Telyn le respondió rápidamente-Trataste de atacar de frente al psicópata y el dijo algo y te quedaste quieta-La peli-blanca apretó la espada de luz que tenia en la mano y murmuro-No lo voy a perdonar nunca-Y salio del escudo sorprendiendo a Alexander y corto las fallas que estaban tratando de romper al escudo y esquivo los engranajes que salían de la nada-Vaya...parece que esta muy enojada-Comento Alexander confundido y creo de sus muñecas de plantas con poras explosivas.

Leo se encontraba disparandoles a los engranajes unidos a las cadenas y vio como el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba en la mesa se comenzó a mover como si fuera una serpiente y con una expresión horrible en su rostro se acerco a él y dio un grito distorsionado-¡Mierda!-Exclamo Leo y disparo varias veces a ese cuerpo pero no le hacia nada sus balas y la mujer que tenia un orificio en su estomago en donde se le podía ver sus viseras le sonrió amablemente y con voz distorsionada dijo- LoS ExiSTenteS sON los MaloS, loS eXisTEnteS sOn LOS mALOS..EllOS soN las FallAS y Las FallAS LOs ExisTEntes-Al terminar de decir eso el cuerpo de la mujer se destrozo en mil pedazos de carne y uno de los fragmento con garras y una especie de alas partidas por la mitad que tenia golpeo a Leo y lo tiro contra el edificio más cercano-Si que son una molestia-Susurro Leo mientras que salia de los escombro y saco su espada láser y grito-¡Phantom Dash!-Para esquivar los diferentes engranajes que aparecien para aplastar cualquier cosa que estuvieran en su camino-¡Toma esto!-Exclamo y corto al fragmento por la mitad pero este saco dos brazos de cadenas y golpeo a Leo contra el suelo. Estela estaba montando a Gabriel y luchaban contra las fallas con forma de mantarrayas que trataban de comerles las alas a Gabriel-¡Esas cosas son peores que los ratos que habían en el castillo!-Comento Estela mientras que trataba con un arco y flecha de eliminar a las fallas. Gabriel les tiraba unas bolas de fuego pero estas las traspasaban como si nada-¿¡Qué hacemos!?-Pregunto el y sintió como algo le estaba mordiendo su cola y dio un rugido de dolor. Estela vio un grupo de fallas que estaban tratando de devorar al dragón y ella furiosa de que esas "cosas" trataran de lastimar a su hermano cambia su arco y flecha en una bazuca y les dispara continuamente para que estas huyeran despavoridas-¡Estela mira!-Indico Gabriel y la princesa quedo en shock, una silueta de un pájaro grotesco con millones de ojos en sus plumas negras y en su pico era totalmente morado con dientes afilados de color rojo y una cola mezclada entre plumas y escamas se podían observar-Eso...es su verdadera forma-Susurro en shock porque Gabriel estaba volando más de cincuenta metros de altura y podían ver al pájaro gigante su rostro totalmente enloquecido y demente-¡AGH!-Se quejo Gabriel al sentir un engranaje en que lo golpeo en su estomago y ocasiono que se cayera en picada-¡GABRIEL...!-Chillo Estela y se agarro de las escamaz de este.

-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Shiro mientras que hacia un escudo entre él y Ludwas, los dos fueron rodeados por tres fragmentos y varias fallas junto con varios engranajes de diferentes tamaños. Ludwas creo varias sombras para combatir a las fallas pero los fragmentos las eliminaban como si nada y mostraban unos horripilantes dientes llenos de sangre a los jóvenes-¡Son muchos!-Exclamo Shiro cansado y jadeando fuertemente mientras que se agarraba la cabeza, no sabia porque pero le dolía demasiado-GRAAAAOOOOOO-Un rugido distorsionado se escucho atrás de él y trato de hacer su ataque Eclipse Lunar pero el fragmento fue muy rápido y estuvo apunto de desgarrarle el brazo a Shiro si no fuera por qué este alcanzo a esquivarlo-¡Shiro! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-Pregunto Ludwas mientras que atacaba a varias cadenas y engranajes. Shiro se agarro el brazo y sintió como un liquido salia de este-Tsk...Duele-Se quejo un poco y volvió a crear esos rayos de color rojo desde su cetro. Ludwas reunió a varias sombras por debajo de él y grito-¡Obscurum!-Un gran lobo hecho de sombras apareció y con sus garras aplasto a los fragmentos.

Shenil estaba lanzando varias flechas de hielo oscuro y se sorprendió al ver a Telyn en la batalla-¿¡Qué mierda estas haciendo aqui!?-Grito Shenila a Telyn que estaba esquivando los diferentes ataques de las fallas-¡Eso yo deberia preguntarlo Shenil!-Exclamo Telyn y las dos escucharon una tos fingida de Iker y les dijo-Deberían concentrarse en la batalla en ves de hablar como viejas-Las dos arquera vieron con furia total a Iker y este escapo y creo varios rayos de diferentes tamaños para electrificar a las fallas pero un engranaje apareció atrás de él y lo aplasto fuertemente-¡IKER!-Grito Shenil y hizo una flecha torcida de hielo oscuro y congelo el engranaje y Telyn con una flecha de hielo normal. Iker suspiro con molestia y exclamo-¡Ray!-Y varios rayos aparecieron al rededor de él y atacaron a diferentes fragmentos al mismo tiempo-Oye ese tipo es un creído ¿no?-Pregunto Telyn al ver como Iker atacaba a los fragmentos y Shenil le contesto-Es un tono...un tono muy arrogante y anti-social-Y las dos prepararon sus arcos para volver atacar ahora a esos engranajes.

* * *

><p>En una habitación negra se podía observar como una luz iluminaba a una silueta encadenada a una silla de marmol con diseños de plumas en él. Una caja de música que se estaba rompiendo estaba tocando una canción de cuna pero de momento a otro dejo de tocar y la silueta con sus dos orbes celeste oscuro se movió un poco. Él no podía pensar con claridad porque Law lo había atrapado en la antigua sala blanca, aunque el fuera un fragmento más de Law no quería lo mismo que él, porque sabia qué estaba mal. Recuerda esa época en donde los demás fragmento lo nombraron "Vacio inexistente" porque significaba un insulto para ellos y se sentían incomodo decir esa palabra, extrañamente también recuerda una escena en donde estaba Éter y detiene a Law en una dimensión en donde solo había una pradera y le pregunta-"¿Tu me recuerdas Vacio?"-Y el "verdadero yo" le respondió muy incomodo-¿Ehh...? Oye Éter creo que esa cosa qué estas haciendo en TheCodex te esta afectando...¿debería decirle a tu esposa que te lleve con psicólogo?-Había otro recuerdo algo extraño en donde el sabia que Law también podía recordarlo. Era un lugar extraño que se estaba formando por la "falta de algo", podía ver como en el otro plano se formaban de apoco otras vidas y dimensiones diferentes a una a la otra. Una voz susurro-"Los cristales que aparecen son la representación de las energías que no se pueden ver en el plano de los existentes, por eso un día cuando me encontraba en la penumbra absoluta utilice esos cristales para adornar al plano del vació. Jajajaja..¿Soy ridículo, no?"-El fragmento comenzó a jadear fuertemente y trataba de liberarse de esas cadenas, le dolía, le dolía pero no sabia que le dolía. Otro recuerdo podía observar, era de dos personas que estaban caminando por un sendero y que se dirigía a una gran ciudad-"Woah...valió la pena en escaparme del trabajo"-Decía "Law" observando la Ciudad de Ales. Walter que había crecido más y utilizaba ropas que eran de lana color blanca con pantalones café y zapatos de cuero respondió-Esto te lo debo a ti pajarraco-Law hizo un bufido de molestia y Maria que estaba con su hijo más crecido y este caminaba muy divertido por el sendero le dice a Walter-No deberías decirle eso a Law..acuerdate todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y si no fuera por el nunca te hubiera conocido-Law miro a los dos confundido y luego shockeado exclamo-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!-.<p>

El fragmento se retorcía en la silla, le dolía demasiado, casi podía sentir como si lo estaban partiendo. Un grito familiar escucho y murmuro-¿M..Maria?-Luego vio como dicha persona en un lugar rocoso en donde solo había fuego fue inmovilizada por Odin, Ares, Marte, Epunamun*, Badb y Huitzilopotchtli. El fragmento vio como Badb sostenía una gran oz y le corto la cabeza a Maria-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡LOS MATARE! ¡WUAHHHHHHHHH!-Palutena le tapo los ojos a Law y hizo una mueca y sollozo junto con el pájaro mientras que este gritaba-¡ELLA ESTABA ESPERANDO OTRO HIJO! ¡ELLA...ESTABA ESPERANDO A WALTER QUE REGRESARA...Y AUN ASI...AUN...ASI!-Un recuerdo más se presento, veia un grupo de desconocidos que extrañamente sentía que los conocía estaban peleando un una criatura humanoide con alas de mariposas-"No eS GEnIAL...SoLo PoDeMOs GaNar EsTE JuEgo SI eLiMINaMOS al ObsERvADOR o MEjOR diCHO el Vacio...HAHAHAHAHAHA...¡SiEmpre EstaRemOS jUNtoS!"-El fragmento aterrorizado vio como algo viscoso que tenia forma humanoide lo estaba abrazando y murmuro;

-Gracias por aceptar la corrupción denuevo-

* * *

><p><strong>-HAHAHAHAHA SUFRAN...LLOREN...¡JUGUEMOS CON LA DESESPERACIÓN-<strong>El pájaro gigante extendió sus alas y de estas salieron plumas de gran tamaño que empezaron a destruir toda la ciudad Smasher. Extrañamente el cielo de colores extraños empezó a desquebrajarse como si fuera una especie de espejo y Law aunque estuviera en su verdadera forma sonrío, su juego estaba dándoles resultados, el podía sentir como las profundidades del vacío estaban siendo destruidas porque le dolía, podía sentir como este plano de la existencia se estaba desmoronando igual como el otro plano y lo mejor de todo que ese fragmento suyo volvió a ser parte de él, ya no había más cartas que fueran comodines en la mesa, el había ganado-**Hahahahaha...¡Demos unsere Segnungen zu der Zerstörung von allem, geben unsere Segnungen zu Tode Observer , geben Segen an die gebrochen Spielzeug iliminacion!-**Dice como si fuera una especie de canto. La estrella esquivo los ataques erráticos de Law y vio que este al igual como si fuera una especie de reptil, se irguió y con sus alas destruyo varios edifico de gran tamaño y los escombros estaban apunto de golpear a Rosalina. Elliot corrió rápidamente seguido de Nahliel para detener esos escombros y la rubia le indico a una de sus lumas para que los destruyeran-¡Esa cosa se parece una estrella!-Comento Elliot y emocionado pensaba que si obtenía una de esas "estrellas" iba a tener un nuevo adorno para el árbol gigante de navidad de su reino. Mientras tanto Nahliel saco sus pistolas gemelas y ataco a los fragmentos que gruñían como animales hacia ellos y luego agarro del cuello a Elliot que estaba distraído por las Lumas y lo empujo contra unos escombros que estaban lleno de basura-¡Oye mitad angel homosexual! ¡Mi cabello se ensucio por tu culpa!-Grito el rey enfurecido y con su saca soiD corto una falla que tenia forma de un perro de gran tamaño pero esta se multiplico, luego sintió como una cadena lo agarro de la pierna y lo tiro contra el suelo-¡Elliot!-Grito Nahliel y cambio sus pistolas por la espada que llevaba y trato de cortar las cadenas pero vio como plumas de gran tamaño que estaban cristalizadas y que contenían millones de ojos se dirigían hacia el-¡Tenshinken!-Nahliel reunió energía en sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar, luego el tomo fuertemente su espada y también comenzó a brillar por su energía angelical-¡TOMA!-Grito el y dio un gran salto para cortar esa pluma corrompida y esta se rompió en mil pedazo pero igual estos pequeños pedazos destruyeron gran parte del lugar.

Elliot unió sus dos hachas para crear una pistola y empezó a disparar a todas las fallas que lo rodeaban con pequeñas bolas de energía y luego dio una voltereta muy elegante y separo sus hachas para cortar varias fallas al mismo tiempo-¡Selene!-Exclamo y dio dos golpe de hachazo hacia arriba a una falla que era totalmente deforme-¡Son muchos!-Se quejo este y vio el horrible pájaro que observaba todo, pareciera que estaba sonriendo. Buuta veía exasperado toda la pelea, el con su fusil había disparado a varias fallas pero estas se volvían a regenerar, y para peor nadie había golpeado a Law aun porque este atacaba de lejos con sus cadenas, plumas y engranajes, pareciera que estaba esperando algo pero ¿qué cosa?-¡Oh..no!-Murmuro este en shock, lo que Law estaba haciendo era hacer tiempo para que todos se desviaran de su objetivo inicial, el saco de su bolsillo una capsula de color negro y miro a Law que estaba haciendo aparecer dos engranajes de más de treinta metros de diámetro-Si hago esto...no volveré ser el mismo, tal vez me vuelva totalmente corrupto o incluso...morir instantáneamente-Murmuro mientras que veía la capsula negra. El recuerda en el Subespacio en donde Vanitas quedo en estado de letargo qué el le murmuro-Estaba pensando...que tal vez...d..eberia eliminarme a mi mismo...En donde voy...solo ...hay problemas...y presiento...qu..é algo me falta...mejor dicho que nos falta a todos...M..e...duel.e...-Decia entre llanto pero luego se detuvo y murmuro un protocolo-Fue un gusto en haberte conocido-Bruno no le gusto eso, el técnicamente estaba pensando en suicidarse y eso no le gustaba, el no iba a dejar que Vanitas hiciera esa estupidez por eso mismo utilizo lo ultimo que le quedaba de la energía del Subespacio para borrarle su memoria, aunque este se negaba y con espadas y lanzas trataba de ahuyentarlo-¡Cuidado...!-Advirtió Jin y corrió hacia el lugar en donde estaba Bruno y hizo un escudo de hielo que apaciguo la caída de un engranaje gigante-Ah...-Mierda susurro él al ver como de su brazo estaba corriendo la sangre en él. Jin congelo la parte de su brazo en donde estaba esa herida y creo una bolas de fuego para hacer una pared para impedir a las fallas pasar hacia donde estaba el y Buuta-¡Tsk...Aunque más ataquemos estas cosas aparecen...¡ ¡Debe haber una forma de detenerlas pero ¿¡como!?-Dijo el exasperado y creo una escopeta más elaborada que las anteriores y tenia un latigo de fuego en su mano derecha y en la izquierda sostenía la escopeta-¡Ignes Fellz!-Grito el y una gran bola de fuego/hielo fue disparada de la escopeta y luego con su látigo golpeo a varias fallas.

Law sonriendo aun más volvió a su forma "humana" y se reía con desesperación absoluta, su plan estaba funcionando este cuerpo estaba fallándole eso quería decir que estaba muriendo-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...¡Legibus Temporis!-El tiempo se detuvo y todos quedaron congelados. Law sonriendo con demencia mientras que esas orejeras estaban en sus ojos se acerco hacia donde estaba Estela y le toco su estomago-¡Oh esta embarazada!...-Dice como si estuviera felicitándola-Jajajajaja...Neee..Dime "Maria" ¿Qué sentiste cuando todos esos dioses te cortaron la cabeza cuando estaban embarazada de Walter? ¿O te sentiste triste cuando te mostré el cuerpo destrozado de Walter? Jajajaja...¡Pero dijiste que no podías estar enojada conmigo! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿NO LO ENTIENDO? ¡AGH! ME HACE TAN MOLESTO ESO-En lo ultimo dio un chillido distorcionada y agarro fuertemente a Estela del estomago y hizo aparecer unas garras que estaban llenas de ojos y desactivo el Legibus Temporis para Estela y Gabriel. Él hermano de ella estaba inconsciente en los escombros pero luego volvió a retomar la conciencia cuando escucho un grito de su hermana, el exaltado se levanto y vio como Law estaba ahorcándola con su brazo derecho y en el izquierdo estaba apunto de desgarrarle el estomago con unas garras-¡DEEETENEEEEEEE!-Grito Gabriel horrorizado, el sabia que su hermana estaba embarazada, tratando de correr hacia donde estaba el demente sintio como unas cadenas le agarraron los brazos y piernas y un engranaje apareció al frente de el y lo golpeo en el pecho-E..s...te...la-Susurro él y ignorando el dolor trata de salirse del agarre de las cadenas. Estela que aunque estaba inconsciente gemía de dolor y Law sonrió aun más, ver la cara de desesperación de Gabriel era tan divertido para el-Dile adiós a tu bebe que ni ha nacido-Dijo como si estuviera felicitándola otra vez.

El brazalete de Shenil y Testudo comenzaron a brillar y desactivaron el "Legibus Temporis"-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo Law sorprendido y esquivo las balas de cristales de Testudo-Eres un demente...¡Realmente no tiene ni siquiera un poco de cordura en ti!-Grito Testudo y vio la cara enfurecida de Law luego este sollozo sorprendiendo a la estrella-Jaajajajajajaja...¡Duele tanto! ¡Duele tanto este cuerpo! ¡pero...Es mejor asi...! ¡Jajajaja!...¡Este es un juicio! ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡Un juicio de la corrupción!¡ Jajajaja-El pájaro era una locura total, la estrella noto que temblaba al moverse y esas orejeras estaban peor que antes-¡**MUERE MALDITO ÉTER!-**Grito Law y hizo aparecer sus alas pero ahora eran totalmente diferentes, estas contenían brazos en ves de plumas normales y engranajes negros-**MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, ¡MUERE MALDITO! ¡TU ESTUPIDA LUZ ME MOLESTA!-**Los fragmentos desaparecieron y volvieron a ser uno con Law, ahora este estaba completo y su poder era más escalofriante que antes, varios temblores se sintieron y hoyo empezó a crearse, el plano del "vacio" estaba consumiendo todo y esto hacia un desequilibro que también afectaba a dicho plano. Law quería destruir las profundidades del vacío así para eliminarse a si mismo. Testudo estaba apunto de convertirse en su forma final pero se fijo que el brazalete brillo otra vez.

-¿Eh...?-Exclamo este confundido porque estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco en donde había solo un sillón y unos muñecos de cuatro personas. El estaba apunto de tomar los muñecos pero escucho los sollozos de alguien luego sintió como un liquido carmesí estaba inundando toda la habitación-¿Law...?-Pregunto él al ver que este estaba sentado en el sillón pero no le respondía, parecía que era un recuerdo sobre algo. Law trato de romper su cuerpo con sus propias lanzas y más liquido empezó a salir de la habitación-No puede ser-Susurro Testudo al borde del llanto, no sabia porque pero se sentía tan mal por el pájaro, luego para el horror del escucho una risa totalmente desesperada-¡AUNQUE TRATE..TRATE...NO PUEDO!-Se tapo su cara con sus manos y su único ojo estaba dilatado-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡WAAAHHHHH!-Lloraba como un niño pequeño-¡NO QUIERO SENTIR ESO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡ESTE CUERPO DUELE MUCHO! ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO VER MÁS ESTO! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO MORIR!? ¡ESTE CUERPO DUELE MUCHO! ¡LA CORRUPCIÓN DUELE!-

-Jodida estrella de mierda, hijo de Éter tenia que ser-Susurro oscuramente Law al sentir como Testudo estaba viendo uno de sus recuerdos-Tu estas destruyendo los planos para eliminarte a ti mismo-Dijo en shock Testudo y Law sonrió con demencia-Ese es el único final que hay, es el único final de la canción...Jejejejeeje-Todos pudieron ver como la forma física de Law estaba cambiando a una totalmente deforme, su piel se volvió negra y su pelo era totalmente negro con unos cuantos reflejos de blanco en él, sus manos eran garras negras y su ropa se rasgaban por las cadenas que salían de su pecho, lo peor de todo era que solo tenia orificios totalmente negros que salían sangre carmesí. Él dio un gruñido y se convirtió en un pájaro más horrible que antes, el cuello de este era muy largo y estaba unido por cadenas negras y en sus alas no tan solo estaban esos ojos rojos sino también engranajes negros, brazos, piernas y por ultimo unos grandes huesos que salían de su lomo y el engranaje que estaba en este se oscureció completamente, otras garras salían de las puntas de sus alas y la cara del pájaro era una calavera en donde sus orificios había liquido totalmente rojo que le daba un aspecto como si estuviera llorando, una cola hecha de engranajes negros golpeo el edificio que contenía un reloj gigante en la ciudad Smasher. Era ver la representación de la desesperación en persona. Este ser horrible dio un grito en donde todas las fallas se asustaron y comenzaron a sollozar. La corrupción estaba haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

><p>Palutena y Master Hand estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas en detener la destrucción de esta dimensión con su energía pero sintieron con horror absoluto que la corrupción aumento más de lo que debería-Esto...ya no es solo la destrucción de esta dimensión sino de todos los planos, lineas de tiempo, dimensiones paralelas juntos-Dijo Palutena horrorizada y respiro fuertemente, esa corrupción hasta en Destino Final se podía sentir. Master Hand dejo de mandar su energía a la dimensión y murmuro-Esto es peor que la primera vez. Law esta totalmente corrompido junto con todos sus fragmentos, ellos se volvieron uno y quieren hacer perecer los planos-Palutena aun con su expresión aterrorizada dice-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Ellos no podrán contra él!-Master Hand asintió y iba hacer un portal hacia la ciudad Smasher pero escucho como una voz se estaba riendo y varios grupos de murmullos pequeños sonaron en Destino Final. Un portal apareció al frente de ellos y vieron a Crazy Hand con el jefe de los Mii y un ejercito gigante de diferentes Mii junto con ellos-¡Hola hermano! ¡Adivina quien trago varios amigos!-Dice Crazy Hand felizmente y vio que su hermano estaba todo desaliñado-¿Ehh te hiciste un cambio de look o algo así?-Pregunto el y Palutena que también tenia su vestido mal puesto<p>

* * *

><p>Pit y Dark Pit fueron a advertirle a todos los dioses sobre la presencia de Law pero cuando trabajan de usar uno orbe que le había dado Palutena para viajar entre las dimensiones, extrañamente solo llegaban a SkyWorld y lo peor de todo que allí se podía ver ese mismo cielo extraño que se estaba desquebrajando y muchos temblores. Viridi la diosa de la Naturaleza en esa dimensión estaba tratando de resguardad a los animales de los cristales que aparecían-¡Es Law! ¿Ahora qué estará pensando ese demente?-Se pregunto ella furiosa y mando a su ejercito que también resguardara a los seres humanos, aunque ella no le gustaba los seres humanos por lo dañinos que son, ella sabia que Palutena le daría otros de sus sermones si no los protegía y dejaban a todos estos morir como si nada y también porque desde la ultima aventura de Pit ella a aprendido varias cosas tanto de Pit y Dark Pit.<p>

Mientras tanto Hades estaba teniendo graves problemas con las almas que estaban en el inframundo, estas sollozaban hasta incluso gritaban y su ejercito también-Tsk..pensar que tuve una guerra de bromas con él-Se dijo a si mismo y observo en una esfera de cristal la batalla que estaba sucediendo en otra dimensión.

* * *

><p>En la dimensión en donde estaba Mim, el había convocado a todos los guardianes de la infancia. El les habia contado sobre la historia de Law y sobre su relación con el fragmento que ellos habían conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Jack estaba devastado, el y Vanitas se habían hecho bueno amigos y a él no le gustaba que uno de sus amigo sufriera, se sentía igual como si Pitch le hubiera hecho algo a Jaime o a los otros niños. Aster estaba serio y murmuro-Por eso había algo raro en él-Tooth tenia su boca tapada con sus manos y sollozaba en silencio, ella consideraba al ciego como un niño y tenia razón "el vacío es un niño". North hablo unas cuantas cosas con Mim y se sorprendió lo que dijo este-Lo peor aun no sucede, traten de proteger ahora no tan solo los niños sino a <em><strong>todos<strong>_**-**Sandy sintió una presencia muy conocidas por ellos por un conflicto que tuvieron y para la sorpresa de los demás guardianes La Muerte se presento ante ellos en su forma real que era un niño de pelo negro con una polera algo destrozada y pantalones de color negro también y en sus manos tenia unos grilletes-¡AGH! ¡Mierda esto esta peor que esperar la nueva pelicula de The avengers-Se quejo este y luego les dijo a todo-Las almas que contengo tienen miedo, estan sollozando, el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte se desmorona al igual que los planos...Todos vamos a desaparecer...incluido yo mismo si esto continua así-Advirtió muy serio La Muerte y miro a la luna que estaba brillando-Oye Mim, yo no quiero desaparecer, si desaparezco no hay película y si no hay película me desespero por eso mismo... ¡IDEA UN PLAN PARA DETENER ESTO!-Jack parpadeo varias veces y se acerco a La Muerte y dijo-¡Todos vamos a desaparecer y a ti lo único que te preocupa es una tonta pelicua! ¡Estas obsesionado con ese actor que hace de Iron Man!-Todos hasta Mim mismo recordaron aquella vez que La Muerte estaba tan contento porque creia que dicho actor por fin iba a morir y el tendría su alma-¡No es una tonta película paleta de hielo!-North ignoro los gritos de Jack y La Muerte y le pregunto a Mim-¿Hay una forma de detener esto?-Mim con voz sabia solo dijo-No hay que perder la esperanza-

En otro lugar en donde se encontraba atrapado Pitch por su fechorías, este temblaba de miedo. El rey de las pesadillas tenia miedo.

* * *

><p>Alfa había sacado su vieja espada de la época cuando era reina de un bahul en donde estaba en una de las esquinas de Bobo, ella estaba furiosa con esos cristales que estaban contaminando cada vez más a su amigo y Dede había hecho que sus manos emitieran radiación para que esos cristales se destruyeran pero esto lo absorbía como si nada-Alfa si seguimos así Bobo va a destruirse-Murmuro Dede y vio que la gata que trataba de destruir esos cristales sin ningún efecto alguno-¡No soy la bruja de ojos de gato! ¡Entonces debería ser muy fuerte pero...pero...NO PUEDO PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS!-Para la sorpresa de Dede ella estaba llorando y susurrando-Bobo..lo siento mucho...lo siento mucho-Dede miro con rabia esos cristales, el no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Alfa o a Bobo, aunque esos dos siempre lo golpearan, lo trataran mal y le hacían bullying, él los consideraban más que sus amigos, eran su familia-¡AGH!-Exclamo Dede y le dio una patada fuerte al cristal-¡No dejare que destruyas a Bobo y hagas llorar más a Alfa!-<p>

* * *

><p>El pájaro dio otro un grito distorsionado que combinaba varias voces diferentes y unos pilares negro salieron por delante de él y se expandieron para luego destrozarse y mostrar varias cadenas negras unidas a lanzas del mismo color. Leo esquivo una lanza trato de cortarle el cuello y con su pistola buster trato de destruirla pero esta absorbía sus ataques y se lo devolvían-¡Qué hago ahora!-Exclamo Leo y escapo de los disparos que generaba la lanza, Iker creo varias espadas de electricidad y estas estaban flotando por encima de él y les indico que atacaran a ese pájaro grotesco pero este utilizo uno de sus hueso como receptor y luego devolvió el ataque hacia donde estaba Gabriel que llevaba en brazo a Estela, el trato de esquivar el golpe pero no podía porque un grupo de cadenas negras que formaron un brazo le estaban tapando el paso-¡Cambio a escudo!-Grito Rebeca y junto con Alexander que creo un escudo de lianas para detener el ataque-¿Se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Alexander a Gabriel y a Estela pero se fijo que ella estaba mal herida-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Law trato de ahorcarla y destriparle el estomago!-Grito Gabriel desesperado y para la suerte de él no tan lejos se encontraba Shiro junto con el lobo de sombras atacando ahora no tan solo las fallas sino a esas cadenas negras que era el doble fuerte que las anteriores-¡Raphael necesito que cures a ella!-Grito Shiro al angel que estaba junto con Shinto peleando-¿Eh...a quien?-Pregunto confundido y vio a Gabriel que sostenía a Estela inconsciente-Shinto quédate al lado de Alexi-Dijo con tono muy mandon el ángel y Shinto suspiro molesto, aunque estaban en una pelea que decidiría el destino de los planos el ángel con su sindrome de "mamá" no lo dejaba de sobreproteger. Shinto hizo lo que le dijo Raphael y fue hacia donde estaba Alexi peleando con varias fallas y engranajes negros. Raphael voló hacia donde estaba Estela-Healing-Murmuro y una energia verde rodeo a Estela y luego desapareció-Tsk..por eso no me gusta hacer eso-Se quejo Raphael al sentir un poco de cansancio. Estela recobro la conciencia y casi dio un grito al ver su hermano abrazándola y sollozando a moco tendido-¡Gabriel suéltame...Estamos en medio de una pelea idiota!-Grito esta y su hermano entre sollozo dijo-¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¡Estaba preocupado...me asuste mucho al ver que Law casi te mata!-Estela sonrió y luego dijo-Nunca me dejaría matar por ese tonto, ahora ¡SUÉLTAME MIERDA QUE ME QUIERO VENGAR DE ÉL!-Raphael parpadeo varias veces y murmuro-Esos dos son raros- y voló hacia donde estaba Shinto.<p>

El lobo de sombras atacaba con sus grandes garras a las fallas que salían por doquier y sintió como varias cadenas estaban inmovilizándolo-GRRAAAAOOOO-Rugio este y sombras con forma de espada salieron de su cuerpo y cortaron las cadenas, el esquivo con agilidad a una lanza negra de gran tamaño. Nahliel observo como esas alas extrañas del pajaro se iban extendiendo de apoco y luego como varios brazos salieron de esta y aplastaban cualquier cosa aleatoria-Esto es malo, no esta atacándonos a nosotros sino que esta realmente fuera de control-Dijo este y esquivo unos de los brazos y trato de cortarlo con su espada pero de este salieron engranajes que trataban de golpearlo-¡Onda Gravitatoria!-Exclamo Elliot y lanzo su hacha reficuL hacia el suelo y enterro a varias fallas junto con algunos engranajes pero para el desconcierto de él, los engranajes giraron en trecientos ochenta grado y salieron de la tierra como si nada-¡Mierda!-Exclamo el rey al esquivar un engranaje. Telyn y Shenil andaban combinando sus flechas y trataban de atacar al pájaro pero este con su gran boca se comía las flecha y luego dio una vuelta para atacar a todo lo que estaba allí-Esa cosa es horrible, creo que nunca más comere pollo-Comento Shenil contemplando el pájaro y Telyn asintió con la cabeza-Concuerdo contigo-Dice simplemente y las dos lanzaron sus flechas Ice Fairy y Shade Ice. Rosalina estaba atacando junto con sus Lumas a los engranajes y cadenas que estaban apareciendo en abundancia y se fijo que Bruno estaba mirando decidido al pájaro grotesco-¿Buuta?-Pregunto ella preocupada y vio en estado de shock la capsula que estaba sosteniendo él otro. Testudo veía con impotencia al pájaro, en realidad todo este tiempo el estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por culpa de la corrupción y soledad, sufriendo por las injusticias. Quería ayudarlo pero ¿como?.

* * *

><p><em>Éter había llegado a la conclusión de que Vacio era en realidad un niño muy solitario porque le había mostrado lo que le pasaba a las fallas cuando eran aceptadas por sus creadores, desaparecían del plano del vacio y este se quedaba totalmente solo. Éter le había propuesto a vacio en permanecer en el otro plano y buscar otra solución para el problema de la corrupción pero Vacio con voz suave dijo-No puedo..¿Qué derecho tengo yo en estar en el plano que fue mi creador? No estaría bien..Lo siento Éter-Él sonrió un poco y acaricio una falla que parecía un conejo-Este cuerpo que cree para mi, es lo único que puedo crear y ¿sabes? porque es muy parecido a esas criaturas que llamas tu "pájaros", porque el otro plano me dijo: "Eres igual que un pájaro, puedes estar en todas partes y cantar una canción de cuna-Éter parpadeo varias veces y pregunto-¿Nuestro plano también tiene consciencia?-Vacio negó con la cabeza y respondió-Es un misterio-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Antiguamente en la Ciudad de Ales se encontraba en el castillo en donde no tan solo vivía los fundadores sino también las personas que ayudaban a las demás en establecerse en esta nueva Ciudad. Walter estaba indicándoles a un grupo de personas en donde deberían construir más casas en lugares estratégicos en la ciudad, y ver que no existieran periferias como en la Ciudad Wisper que separaba a las personas por ricos y pobres. Una canción de piano se escucho en los pasillos del castillo y Walter sonrió y le indico a las personas que estaban acompañándolo que se tomaría un pequeño descanso. El camino por una serie de pasillos y subió una gran escalera en donde se dirigía a una habitación. Walter abrió la puerta y vio la habitación de paredes de marmol, que estaba adornada por unos cuadros de él y Maria junto con su hijo adoptado, el vio que Maria estaba tocando el piano que estaba junto a la ventana y mientras tanto su hijo que tenia ya seis años estaba durmiendo en la cama que estaba en otra esquina. Ella tocaba una canción de cuna creada por si misma y Walter sonrió y dijo-¿Estas tratando de comunicarte con Law?-Maria sonrió con algo de tristeza y dijo-Esa canción es para él, aunque no lo demuestre yo se qué tiene miedo de algo...No entiendo mucho su labor como Observador o del por qué esos dioses trataron de borrar nuestros recuerdos sobre Law-Walter dio un suspiro y murmuro-¿Quien sabe?-Maria movió sus dedos lentamente y dijo-Si algún día ellos descubren que nuestros recuerdos nunca fueron destruidos y si tratan de destruirlos no podrán porque esta canción va ser recordar quien era él<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aunque te sientas solo nunca lo estarás,<em>

_siempre estaremos contigo pequeño pájaro,_

_si escondes tus lagrimas, tienes que aprender a __demostradlas_

_Si te duele solo dilo, nosotros te entenderemos_

_Si sonríes sin sonreír, entonces te enseñaremos a sonreír de verdad_

_No importa que vueles lejos, tus plumas guiaran el camino_

_Si no nos recuerdas, nosotros te recordaremos_

_Si tus plumas llegasen a contaminarse_

_rezaremos para que vuelvan a su color original_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: ?**

**Omake:**

**Algunas veces las cosas solo pasan**

Vanitas estaba en otra misión de eliminación de falla, el tenia que ir a un mundo extraño en donde habían monstruos y criaturas de diferente tipo y un esqueleto llamado Jack Skellington gobernaba este mundo de Halloween. El ciego que se encontraba en su verdadera forma sin importarle de que alguien lo viera porque aquí todos eran feos, siguió su camino hasta donde sentía la falla y creo un portal para ir a la guarida de Oogie Boogie. El estaba buscando la falla hasta que una risa escandalosa lo interrumpió-¡Vaya primera vez que veo alguien que me visita de ese modo!-Exclamo Oogie Boogie con tono muy burlón-¿Vienes apostar?-Vanitas se dirigió hacia donde sentía la energía de Oogie Boogie y murmuro-¿Apostar con qué juego?-Oogie Boogie tiro los dados y la ruleta que estaba por debajo de esos dos comenzó a girar-A las cartas por supuesto-Con esto Vanitas sonrió de manera muy oscura.

Después de varias horas el Observador estaba llevando consigo un saco verde, maquinas de apuesta y varias monedas de oro. Mientras tanto Oogie Boogie que era un gusano verde estaba llorando por perder contra esa cosa y se acordó que hace milenios atrás le paso lo mismo con un pájaro llamado Law.

**Omake:**

**¡Cuidado con los libros!**

Testudo se estaba tapando los oídos al igual que Alexi, los dos tenían que soportar como Raphael retaba a Shinto cada cinco minutos por que este se trataba de separar de él-Raphael podrías dejar a Shinto tranquilo y dejar de actuar como su mamá-Dijo Testudo exasperado por escuchar los chillidos de este. El ángel se molesto y contesto-¡Tu no sabes todo lo que me cuesta en criar a este niño y más porque él esta en una etapa problemática!-La estrella hizo una mueca y Alexi comento en voz baja-Suena igual que una mamá soltera-Testudo asintió con la cabeza y vieron la expresión de Shinto que decia claramente; ¡AYÚDENME!. El angel leía el libro que le había dado Alfa y luego vio a Shinto. La estrella cambio a su primera forma y convirtió su brazo en una espada y corto ese libro en dos-¡MI LIBRO!-Chillo Raphael y vio enfurecido a la estrella, mientras tanto Shinto miro con ojos brillantes a su héroe.

**Omake:**

**Muñeco budu**

Gabriel estaba enojado, realmente enojado contra Phillip el novio de Estela. Desde que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de él, este se enojo contra Phillip y le deseaba todos los males del mundo, por eso mismo con unos trapos creo un muñeco de este y susurraba como un maleficio-Rompete la pierna, rompete la pierna-. En la dimensión en donde provenía Estela se encontraba Phillip caminando tranquilamente hasta que un carro de frutas se dirigió directamente hacia él y no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo-¡AHHHHHH!-Grito este al ver que mas carros de frutas se dirigían hacia donde estaba él.

* * *

><p>Miren a quien le dio un atacazo artístico, gracias a Estela R.N que me dio un consejo con lo de unir las ideas. Vaya estamos llegando al final de esta historia ¿qué pasara? Sera el Happy End que le prometió Testudo a Alfa o un Band End-Se estremece-<p>

Yo:-Mirando por todos lados- Me siento tan sola desde que Dede se fue para ayudar a Alfa, la muerte tiene esos problemas junto con Hades-solloza-

Daniel: ¿Ehh...yo no soy nadie?

Yo: Callate Daniel-Dice con amargura-

Pd1: Ahora se explico porque "Law" esta haciendo todo eso-Se va a sollozar a un rincón- ¿Ustedes se imaginaron que era por ese motivo?

Pd2: Vanitas a la final ya no pudo resistirse más...Law esta completo pero corrupto y con ese cuerpo que le produce dolor...

Pd3: ¡OMG! ¿¡Qué quera hacer Buuta y porque Rosalina se sorprendió tanto?

Pd4: Esa forma totalmente corrompida del pájaro da miedo ¿no?. Esa calavera, junto con esos orificios que salen sangre...¿Qué significara...T.T? (Bueno ya todos deben saber)

Pd5: Alguien sabe porque mataron a Maria?

Pd6: La muerte es un loco xDD Osea se va destruir los planos y el esta pendiente de la pelicula The Avengers y vaya hasta Pitch tiene miedo

Pd7: ¿Como les pareció los Omakes felices? (Vanitas es un tramposo peor que Oogie Boogie)

Pd8: T.T La canción de Maria que le escribió a Law... u.u (Ella era una buena persona)

Pd9: Qué extraño, Law confundió a Estela con Maria y Testudo con Éter...¿Sera por la corrupción?

Pd10: Ahora se explica porque a Vanitas lo llamaban "Vacio inexistente" (era como insulto) y del por qué quería estar en el Subespacio u.u

Pd11: ¡Qué miedo ese fragmento que ataco a Leo utilizando el cadaver de la mujer! Y Que horrible ilusión le hizo Law a Rebeca D:

Pd12: U_U En el recuerdo de Vacio con Éter (En las primera estrofa) todo tiene sentido ¿no? y se esperaron eso de las fallas que querían decirle a sus creadores.

Pd13: xD Que onda con lo que le dijo "Law" a Éter de: Oye Éter creo que esa cosa qué estas haciendo en TheCodex te esta afectando...¿debería decirle a tu esposa que te lleve con psicólogo? xDDDDD.

Pd14: Se fijaron que el titulo del siguiente capitulo esta ?, bueno eso es porque ustedes pueden crearle un titulo que sea el más apropiado para el siguiente capitulo y el que encuentre que le viene más sera el titulo :D.


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Capitulo**

**Se me descompuso la consola y no tengo el recibo para regresarla**

* * *

><p>Habia muchos errores que cometieron los dioses, ellos lo sabían muy bien Palutena y Master Hand al sentir como los dos planos colacionaban entre si-Vamos, acuerdan se de lo que dijimos-Dijo Master Hand a todo el grupo de Mii que estaban esperando de que este hiciera un portal-No pierdan la esperanza-La mano mayor creo un portal y todos se adentraron a excepción de Crazy Hand que se dirigió a Palutena y a Master Hand-Esto no hubiera pasado si no le hubieran dado la espalda, hermano lo siento por decirte esto pero realmente eres una escoria en este momento. Cuando traicionaron a Law trate de comunicarme con él pero cuando lo encontré estaba totalmente roto, no por culpa de ese cuerpo maldito que le dieron sino por todo lo que ha pasado-Dijo Crazy Hand muy serio y luego se rió con locura-¡Voy a jugar a las cartas contigo Law y estas vez no me harás trampa!-Dicho esto se adentro al portal. Palutena miro a Master Hand que estaba en silencio y murmuro-Te acuerdas cuando le hicimos entre todos ese cuerpo a excepción de Éter que se opuso junto con Nyx-Master Hand lo recordaba bien, el cuerpo que le hicieron a ese pájaro que estaba durmiendo era de energía mezclada, de todas las energías que existieran en este plano...incluyendo con un poco de <strong>corrupcion<strong> para obligar a esa mente permanecer en ese cuerpo sin dejar que esta se escapara y gracias con la ayuda de Morfeo con otros dioses pudieron trasladar esa mente dormida en las profundidades del vario que estaba en ese pájaro cristalizado con cadenas al cuerpo que había creado todos ellos, tal vez por eso este a los primeros días daba gritos de dolor y no podía moverse bien y le sangraba los ojos...ellos crearon su propio destino por culpa de su egoísmo-Aunque seamos poderosos somos inútiles, creemos que sabemos todo pero ya veo que no es asi-Dijo Master Hand y Palutena sonrió un poco-Es lo que decía Law: Los seres poderosos son los más inútiles de todos-Master Hand asintió y los dos se fueron en aquel portal.

* * *

><p>El pájaro grotesco movió las garras que tenia en sus alas y los brazos comenzaron a juntarse para formar un único brazo de color morado en el ala derecha y golpear a todo lo que había en su paso. El quería ver perecer a todos en ese lugar, quería morir y no le importaba si los dos planos se destruían. El nunca quiso ser el Observador, nunca quiso tener ese poder extraño y odiaba a todos los existente, ellos podían tenerlo todo, una familia. Ese sentimiento lo carcomía, primero había pensado en poner sus fragmentos en cadáveres y darle a cada uno una personalidad diferente pero iba a ser lo mismo ¿no? solo iba a ser otra de sus mentiras para apaciguar el dolor por eso Vanitas o mejor dicho el mismo se lo impedía porque sabia que todo este tiempo lo que en realidad buscaba, con sus juegos dementes, con la destrucción que causaba, fue buscar a alguien que lo matara, que lo destruyera pero nunca lo encontró. Ni los dioses lo podían matar. Llys era un estúpido, el solo buscaba poder y más poder, por eso lo torturo una y otra vez para averiguar de donde provenía ese poder extraño que poseía, ese existente no logro hallar la respuesta que ni Law mismo sabia, ¿por qué el tenia ese poder?. Vanitas también había tratado de buscar esa "muerte" o mejor dicho "eliminación", era obvio ¿no?, si los dos son en realidad lo mismo, eran la misma persona. "Law" sabia muy bien como "eliminarse" solo tenia que destruir el plano de los inexistente y "las profundidades del vacío" como llamaba los dioses ese lugar extraño del plano, si moría las fallas ¿también lo harían?, no por supuesto que no, las fallas solo son representaciones creadas por los existentes, si estas podían estar en el plano de los existentes entonces daba lo mismo si el otro plano se eliminara junto con él. Le dolía tanto este cuerpo maldito que le dieron los dioses, lo modificaban cada vez más para que "tuviera todas sus capacidades". No quería sentirme más solo, todos morían...entonces ¿por qué el no podía tener el derecho de morir?, ¿es tan malo en tratar de morir? ¡Por qué todos tenían ese derecho y él no!. Lamentablemente para "Law" o "Vanitas" las únicas cosas que le quedaba era la corrupción y el miedo a si mismo y lo más importante la soledad.<p>

La cabeza del pájaro que era una calavera se movió como una serpiente y destruyo todos pocos edificios que quedaban en pie. Nahliel viendo que esta era la oportunidad de atacar el pájaro saco su violín y grito-¡Corina!-varias bolas de fuegos atacaron al pájaro y quemaron sus alas pero este las movió y apago el fuego como si nada. El mitad ángel se modio el labio inferior y luego en shock total vio el pico del pájaro que lo estaba abriendo directamente hacia él para comérselo-¡Mierda!-Exclamo Nahliel al ver que sus opciones de escape fueron totalmente noqueadas por los engranajes ahora de color negro con un aura oscura-¡No te dejare!-La voz de Testudo se escucho y todos vieron que este se convirtió en un ente de forma humana de color azul brillante casi blanco con una esfera roja en el pecho y los ojos amarillos, no se le notaba ningún rasgo y unos cristales azules lo rodeaban como si fueran una especie de aro-¡Detente...lo que estas haciendo esta mal!-Grito Testudo y vio con horror como el pájaro desmonto su mandíbula y cadenas negras salían de este y golpeaban una y otra vez el escudo-¿Pero que mierda...estas desnudo o que?-Pregunto Nahliel parpadeando comicamente al ver que este ni se le veían sus ropas-Por favor mantente aléjate de mi o vas a quemarte de gravedad o incluso morir-Advirtió Testudo mirando a Nahliel y volvió a mirar a esa cosa que originalmente era Law**-**_**¡**_**M**_**U3R3 M**_**U**_**3R3...MU3R3...MU**_**3R**_**4N...D3B3R14AN TOD0S M0R1R..Q**__**13R0 **__**MOR1R!**__-_El pecho del pájaro se abrió en dos y liquido totalmente rojo salio de este y junto con lanzas negras que al igual que las cadenas, golpeaban el escudo de Testudo-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Shiro al ver que esos brazos en la ala izquierda del pájaro se dirigían hacia él pero su escudo no era como el de la estrella y fue fácilmente destruidos por los brazos y luego un engranaje que estaba mezclado con las plumas empezó a girar para salir y atacarlo-¡GRAAAOO!-El lobo de sombras se abalanzo contra el engranaje y luego creo varias sombras con forma de cuchillas para cortar esta ala pero el pajaro movió su cuello y por ende su "cabeza" y el lobo se paralizo de terror, estaba al frente de esos dos orificios que extrañamente salían sangre-¡Ludwas!-Grito Shiro y vio como el lobo de sombra fue partido por la mitad por una lanza que salio del pecho del pájaro. Ludwas volvió a la normalidad y quedo jadeando fuertemente, un poco más y ese monstruo lo hubiera matado.

Rebeca estaba impactada, esa cosa no podía ser Vanitas por supuesto que no, parecía que todo esto era solo una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente era la realidad. Ella dio varios salto para esquivar las diferentes, cadenas, pilares, brazos que estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad Smasher y se fijo de algo, las fallas estaban atacando con menos fuerzas a los demás y las más pequeñas se escondieron entre los escombros-¿Qué sucede?-Murmuro muy confundida y corto las cadenas con su espada de luz y se dirigio a Jin que estaba peleando ahora contra una cosa deforme que parecía que era viscoso de color negro-¡Ignis Fellz!-Grito Jin para que su escopeta le dispara pero esa cosa se agacha y luego trata de agarrar a Jin-¡Cambio a escudo!-Grito Rebeca y protegió a Jin pero esa cosa viscosa empieza al igual como el aceite a caer sobre Rebeca y le quema un poco su ropa-¡Qué!-Rosalina que estaba con sus lumas atacando ahora un grupo pequeño de falla se fija de esa cosa y en shock le advierte a ellos-¡Eso es corrupción! ¡Aléjense de eso! ¡AHORA!-Los dos hicieron lo que dijo Rosalina y vieron confundidos como esa especie de mancha se movía hacia donde estaba las personas cristalizadas y se adentraba en ellos. Alexander estaba ahora creando una muñeca gigante explosiva y cuando la termino utilizo dos escombros de edificio como resortera para tirarla contra una de las alas del monstruo corrupto. La muñeca causo una gran explosión que levanto mucho humo pero luego todos vieron con horror que la ala que hecha huesos de color negro y se regeneraba como si nada-¡Oh vamos! ¡Esto esta más difícil que la ultima vez!-Exclamo exasperado Alexander y el rey narcisista que había terminado de aniquilar un grupo de falla y corrió entre los escombros para luego dar un gran salto-¡"X"!-Grito para atacar con sus dos hachas en forma de "x" al cuello de cadenas negras del pájaro pero una cadena salio de este y le agarro la pierna-¡Sueltame cosa horrible! ¡AHHH...Mi corona!-Grito Elliot al ver que su corona se cayo irremediablemente al suelo y una de esas manos la rompió en mil pedazos.

El monstruo movió sus alas fuertemente y comenzó a elevarse para volar hacia varios metros de altura-¡Gabriel!-Grito Estela y su hermano entendiendo lo que quería decir, se convirtió en un dragón y Estela se monto en este-Nosotras vamos con ustedes-Exclamo Telyn y Estela estaba apunto de decirles que no pero Shenil ya se había subido-¡Rapido!-Dijo Gabriel y Estela suspiro. El dragón llevo a las tres jóvenes en su lomo y se elevo al cielo en donde estaba el pájaro-¡Gabriel esquiva esa cosa!-Grito Estela al ver que en las alas de este salían algo viscoso de color negro, su hermano esquivo con agilidad eso pero luego con terror vio una gran macha de esa cosa que se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos-¡Darknes glaciem!-Grito Shenil haciendo cambiar su arco a uno más grande y una flecha de gran tamaño apareció en su mano, ella apunto la flecha a esa cosa viscosa y la lanzo contra ella haciendo que esta se congelara-¡Traten de quebrarlo!-Dijo Shenil chillando al ver que ahora esa cosa negra congelada se dirigía hacia ellos. Estela cambio su collar a una espada y dio un salto para luego golpear a esa cosa congelada en mil pedazos y Gabriel voló hacia donde estaba cayendo Estela para que esta se agarrara en una de sus escamas y se subiera a su lomo otra vez-¡Glacial glacies!-Dijo Telyn y su arco se envolvió en una ventisca de hielo y dos alas congeladas salieron de las puntas de este y luego exclamo-¡Frozen!-Y diez flechas se apoclaron en el arco y fueron disparadas por Telyn hacia donde estaba el "Law". Gabriel aprovecho de lanzarle unas bolas de fuego a "Law" ocasionando que este diera un rugido distorsionado y desde sus alas ya no salieron plumas sino esa misma cosa viscosa otra vez-¡Cuidado!-Gritaron tanto Shenil y Telyn al ver esas manchas que caian hacia ellos-¡Tendré que volver a tierra!-Dijo Gabriel y volo en picada hacia unos escombros que hacían una especie de cueva y se resguardo allí.

Leo fue rodeado por tres engranajes y se dio cuenta que en un edificio destruido se resguardaban un grupo de falla que estaban acurrucándose entre ellas-¿Qué le suceden?-Pregunto muy confundido Leo pero luego escucho un sonido metálico que provenía de los engranajes y esos se convirtieron en una cosa viscosa muy parecida a un liquido negro-¡Cuidado!-Grito Buuta y corriendo agarro del brazo a Leo y le indico que se pararan entre unos escombros de marmol-¡Qué mierda es eso! ¡Es peor qué lo que hay en la habitación que comparto con Wario!-Dijo Leo al recordar como ese sucio y asqueroso Wario tenia la habitación totalmente sucia con "sustancia desconocida". Buuta estaba horrorizado-Eso creo que es corrupción-Respondió Buuta secantemente-Tal vez por la colisión de los dos planos, y por esa transformación de ...Law, la corrupción se esta presentando de esa forma-Explico él y Leo hizo una mueca-Yo que pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar-Comento y vio como ese "pájaro" volvaba en el cielo y desde sus alas caían esa cosa viscosa. Iker creo varios rayos con forma de espada y trataba de destruir esa cosa viscosa junto con las cadenas pero estas se regeneraban y trataban de atacarlo-¡Tsk...que molestia!-Dijo enojado y corrió a la misma velocidad de un rayo mientras que en la suela de sus zapatos se creaban varios rayos que alejaban esa sustancia.

Shinto estaba mal sentía que toda su energía era succionada rápidamente y trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad en pelear y quedarse en pie pero sus visión se estaba volviendo totalmente nublada-¡Shinto!-Grito Raphael histérico al ver como este temblaba y lo agarro en brazo al estilo como novia y se fijo que estaba respirando con dificultad-No..no...¡no!-Decia ahora más histérico y mientras tanto Alexi trataba de que esa cosa viscosa que lo perseguía no lo golpeara y esquivaba las cadenas de color negro que trataban de agarrarle los miembros-¡Fierce!-Exclamo para hacer un escudo oval y protegerse de esa viscosidad pero esta lo destruyo con mucha facilidad y obligo a Alexi dar dos volteretas y correr hacia donde esta Raphael-¡Oye esa cosa no deja de seguirme!-Chillo Alexi confundido y Raphael que estaba pendiente de Shinto dijo-Tenemos que resguardarnos-El ángel puso a Shinto en su espalda y tomo del brazo a Alexi y empezó a volar hacia unos escombros. Testudo a su pesar creo varias flechas con ese extraño cristal que lo rodeaba y las lanzo hacia donde estaba el monstruo, para la sorpresa de todos este se dio un alarido y se hizo ovillo para crear un escudo negro para protegerse del ataque de la estrella-Esto es malo, muy malo...-Murmuro Testudo y con horror absoluto vio como varias esferas de corrupción rodearon al gran pájaro y se estaban preparando para destruir el lugar.

-¡DETENTE! ¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO...!-Grito Testudo y creo otro escudo más grande que el anterior y resguardo toda la ciudad Smasher para protegerlas de ese ataque totalmente corrompido. El monstruo estuvo apunto de de terminar en reunir toda la corrupción para atacarlos pero una mano alocada apareció por encima de este y lo golpeo, ocasionando que las esferas desaparecieran, el pájaro cayo fuertemente a la tierra y un temblor se sintió-¡Vaya...Realmente se toma enserio ese asunto de disfrazarse para Halloween!-Trato de bromear Crazy Hand que había golpeado a "Law" pero luego sintió como sus dedos quedaron impregnado de esa cosa viscosa y le empezó arder-¡Ay!-Se quejo este y se sacudió fuertemente para sacarse esa viscosidad. Master Hand apareció en el mismo portal y de inmediato creo esas cartas anaranjada y trato de atacar a "Law" pero el pájaro al igual que un reptil se movió rápidamente y con los brazos de sus alas agarro a Master Hand y lo tiro hacia donde estaba el escudo de Testudo. La estrella hizo una mueca y escucho como Master Hand se quejo-Tu eres...Testudo unos de los hijo de Éter-Exclamo Palutena apareciendo por detrás de la estrella-¿Eh..como sabes de mi?-Pregunto confundido y vio una sonrisa de la diosa-Tu padre era parte del consejo..bueno hasta que sucedio el quiebre y su desaparición-Explico ella y luego vio esa "cosa que se parecía un pájaro"-Es peor que antes, mucho peor-Susurro con terror. Un grupo de Mii aparecieron en todo el escenario de batalla y fueron ayudar a los demás que estaban siendo acorralados por la corrupción, los Mii con espada trataban de cortarlos y con pistolas incendiarlo, por últimos los Mii que peleaban con sus puños hacia rafajas que provenían de sus variados movimientos para ahuyentar esa viscosidad negra.

Esa cosa se detuvo y miro atento a Palutena, Master Hand y Crazy Hand y recordó algo.

_-¡Deténganse! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!...¡Duele!-Nadie lo escuchaba ni el mismo Éter que miraba hacia otro lado impotente cuando estaban haciendo este cuerpo y obligando a esa mente que provenía de las profundidades del vacío adentrarse a este cuerpo. Ni un dios lo escucho porque no podían escuchar al vacío, ellos lo utilizaron una y otra vez. El primer cuerpo que tuvo era de apariencia infantil, aunque era pequeño igual fue doloroso para el porque contenía corrupción, eso a los dioses no le importaba, siempre cuando tuviera el poder suficiente de proteger las leyes, a ellos no le importaba nada más que eso. Para que "Law" como lo habían llamado todos los dioses para recordarle siempre que tenia que respetar las leyes tuviera más poder, le hicieron ese mismo proceso doloroso una y otra vez y aumentaron la corrupción que contenía. El grito lloro, trato de desgarrarse el cuello y romperse las alas pero nadie ni siquiera los dioses que consideraba su familia lo escucho. _

_Otro recuerdo más recordó, este era de su otro yo. Cuando escapaba de los demás fragmentos junto con ese científico y por casualidad este que estaba apunto de corromperse creo un portal que lo teletransporto tanto a él y a Buuta a la dimensión de Mim. Ellos estuvieron un año allí pero Mim se dio cuenta que el fragmento estaba haciendo un desequilibrio en esa dimensión inconscientemente por eso mismo el les dijo a los otros fragmento de la posición de este y Pitch aprovecho la oportunidad de tratar en convencer a su otra "personalidad" en conquistar todo._

_**El tenia que odiar a los dioses, tenia que odiar a ellos más de lo que tenia que odiar a LLys...Los dioses son los culpables, los dioses son los que rompen las leyes ¡Los dioses eran los que no lo dejaban morir!**_

El pájaro volvió a esa forma "humanoide" de antes pero con la diferencia que en sus orificios negros salia más sangre y estaba sonriendo, no sonriendo de felicidad sino de demencia absoluta y el cielo se desquebrajo más y el hoyo que salia del suelo aumento drasticamente-**Ustedes están aquí para utilizarme otra vez, ustedes fueron los que me hicieron más daño que lo demás, ustedes mataron a todos...ustedes fueron los que causaron todo esto...Mueran..Mueran..¡MUERAN! ¡AUNQUE TODOS MUERAN! ¡YO IGUAL SEGUIRÉ ODIÁNDOLOS! ¡AUNQUE YO MUERA! ¡IGUAL LOS SEGUIRÉ MALDICIENDO!-**Millones de portales con lanzas negras que estaban totalmente consumidas por esa viscosidad atacaron a todo aleatoriamente. Shiro le tomo la mano a Ludwas y le indico que se fueran corriendo a uno de los edificios-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Shiro para protegerse tanto a él y Ludwas de los ataques erráticos. Ludwas miraba impresionado toda la destrucción del lugar y luego miro a "Law" que estaba temblando, llorando, gritando un sin fin de cosas en un idioma extraño-Esta sufriendo-Comento él sin entenderlo todo-La corrupción lo esta haciendo sufrir más que antes-Continuo y Shiro con tristeza vio al "villano de esta historia". Nahliel salio del escudo y corrió hacia Elliot que estaba tratando de escapar de una cadena viscosa, el rey junto sus hachas para formar una pistola y dispararle a esa viscosidad-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Que asco! ¡Qué asco!-Chillo Elliot enojado y Nahliel saco su espada y corto a esa cosa en dos y vio como esa cosa se volvió a juntar-¡Son más molesto que los incubo!-Dijo Nahliel enojado y cambio su espada a sus pistolas gemelas y empezó a dispararles-¡Onda gravitatoria!-Exclamo Elliot y enterró su hacha reficuL hacia el suelo y por ende enterró esa cosa viscosa. El hizo un movimiento "divino" con su cabello y exclamo-No tienen que meterse con el cabello de un rey o van a salir lastimados-El joven mitad ángel hizo una mueca de desagrado total pero luego observo en shock como esa cosa se movía en la tierra-¡Cuidado narcisista!-Grito el y con una patada en el culo empujo a Elliot-¡OYE!-Grito el otro enojado.

Gabriel que aun estaba en su forma de dragón salio de esa cueva de escombros acompañado de Estela, Telyn y Shenil. Los cuatros fueron hacia donde estaba "Law" llorando, gritando mientras que varios huesos de esqueletos, engranaje y esa cosa viscosa salia de su espalda y pecho-¡Darknes Glaciem!/Frozen-Exclamaron las dos arqueras y trataron de atacar a "Law" pero de la espalda de este salio un cristal totalmente negro con forma de mano y agarro a Gabriel de la cola-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO PUTO!-Enfurecida grito Estela y cambio su espada a una bazuca y le disparo a la mano de cristal que tenia agarrado a su hermano. Ella miro con enojo a Law pero se dio cuenta de que abajo de él se reflejaban dos sombras, una estaba agarrándose la cabeza y la otra estaba tocándose el pecho, era como si los dos estaban en dolor-¿Va..nitas?-Susurro ella a identificar los dos círculos celeste opaco. Alexander corrió por todos los escombros y vio a las fallas que se escondían asustadas-Si no tuvieran esos ojos rojos dirían que son muy kawaii-Pensó Alexander y creo una murralla de plantas para evitar un engranaje negro que lo atacara pero ese se deciso y se convirtió en esa cosa viscosa y derritió la muralla de planta. Alexander creo seis copias de el y luego él junto con las copias crearon una red de plantas y arboles que trataran de atrapar esa cosa viscosa-Ehhhh...da asco parece como si fuera petroleo-Comento Alexander y luego escucho un grito de Rebeca que dijo-¡Cambio a sable!-Y la peli-blanca con una velocidad increíble llego hacia donde estaba Alexander y le dijo-Esa cosa es corrupción, hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso o vamos a ser contaminados-Alexander movió un poco su cabeza para indicarle que entendió lo que le dijo y los dos hicieron un equipo de pelea colosal. Rebeca cortaba con su sable a esa cosa viscosa y Alexander creaba arboles torcidos que empujaban a esa cosa fuera del lugar en donde estaban ellos. Jin hacia bolas de fuego desde su escopeta y trataba de destruir esa cosa viscosa pero la corrupción era implacable, el junto con Rosalina estaban tratando de hacer que esta no se extendiera más pero era imposible-¡Cuidado Jin!-Dijo Rosalina y lo empujo hacia uno de los escombros pero ella fue golpeada por un engranaje negro-¡Rosalina!-Grito Jin furioso y empezó a disparar con fiereza a esa cosa y veía como el pájaro daba una risa profunda y distorsionada.

Leo disparaba y disparaba a esa "cosa" y cansado trataba de correr hacia otra parte pero los engranajes negros lo tenían rodeado-Aqui llegue...y ni siquiera pude leer todo el Hentai que tenia escondido en la mansión-Penso amargamente y espero que esos engranaje lo mataran pero para la sorpresa de él. Alexi había bajado de Raphael y golpeo con su pierna derecha a ese engranaje-¡Uff eso estuvo cerca!-Exclamo Alexi comicamente y sintió como un disparo le roso la mejilla izquierda-¡Cuidado...!-Dice Alexi y Leo con indiferencia total dice-Había otro engranaje atrás tuyo-El peli-rojo se volteo a ver y efectivamente había otro engranaje-Ohh tienes razón-Respondió Alexi y sonrió. Raphael que estaba volando veía exasperado a Alexi y luego escucho un quejido de "su niño"-Shinto-Grito Raphael histérico y Shinto dijo-Las energias se estan mezclando cada vez más, hasta yo puedo sentirlo...es horrible...da miedo-El ángel se sorprendió por en general Shinto nunca demostraba sus emociones y era muy tranquilo pero ahora se le notaba en el tono de voz el miedo que contenía este. Iker se encontraba corriendo y tratando de ayudar a los Mii de pelear contra esa viscosidad, cada vez había más de esta y se fijo que los ciudadanos de la ciudad Smasher estaban desquebrajándose-No...¡NO!-Grito Iker, si esos cristales de desquebrajaban, toda esa gente iba a morir instantáneamente. Tenia que detener esto pero parecía que nada podía atacar a Law. El paro de correr y vio como Palutena hacia varios rayos de luz para atacar a Law pero este creo un escudo y se protegió, y Master Hand junto con Crazy también trataban de atacar a "Law". Testudo creaba varios látigos y trataba de detener esa viscosidad extraña y acercarse a Law para no atacarlo sino para ayudarlo.

-_Esto es malo, si seguimos así todo se va a destruir irremediablemente_-Pensaba Testudo y miraba el extraño brazalete que era lo único que se notaba bien-¿_Qué querías decirme con eso?.._-Shenil que estaba tratando de romper el escudo de Law junto a Gabriel, Estela y Shenil, vio por casualidad su brazalete-_¡Por favor trata de ayudarnos como la ultima vez que me ayudaste a Iker y a mi! ¿no dijiste que no perdamos la esperanza? pero...pero...es difícil, esta pelea no es una pelea es una pesadilla-_Penso Shenil con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que ese Observador que vieron era un fragmento de Law pero aun así él los ayudo y extrañamente actuaba como una persona normal. El brazalete de Testudo y Shenil se cayeron y con una velocidad sorprendente se juntaron para formar una pequeña caja de música de madera que tenia una insignia de pájaro. Testudo parpadeo varias veces y observo como la caja de música se abrió.

* * *

><p>Las diferentes criaturas del Multi-Universo sin importar si eran de lineas de tiempo diferente o incluso dimensiones paralelas estaban asustadas por el cielo de colores horribles que aparecía, hasta incluso en él espacio en donde habían millones de estrella empezó a cambiar de esos colores horripilante sorprendiendo a las estrellas y agujeros negros. Todos estaban tan asustados que creían que este era el fin de todo. Los niños lloraban junto con su mamá y los papá de diferentes dimensiones miraban sin ninguna esperanza alguna de que todo este caos se detuviera. Hasta los diferentes dioses habían perdido la esperanza de que esto se detuviera.<p>

-Esto es horrible-Decia Jaime al ver desde el jardín de su casa junto con su madre y Sophie ese extraño cielo. Él tenia terror, no ese mismo terror que tuvo cuando vio a Pitch por primera vez sino que era totalmente diferente y extrañamente se sentía **vacío por dentro**-Jaime...no debes perder la esperanza..un niño esta llorando en otro lugar porque perdió la esperanza, por eso todos debemos ayudarle a que tenga esa luz que perdió-Dice Sophie tranquilamente y sonriendo, esto sorprendió tanto a Jaime y a su mamá. Los guardianes de la infancia estaban atacando a esa cosa viscosa que se estaba generando de apoco en diferentes puntos de esa dimensión. Jack Frost que se encontraba protegiendo Burgess escucho como una caja de música sonaba y una voz familiar de manera suave decía; _No pierdan la esperanza, hay personas en otra dimensión que están peleando por todos ustedes, ellos necesitan que todos ustedes tengan esperanza, la esperanza es la clave._ Jack miro hacia el cielo y murmuro-¿Va..nitas?.

Todo el Multi-Universo escucho esa caja de música junto con el mensaje, las personas que estaban horrorizadas, se empezaron a tranquilizar y extrañamente miraron hacia ese cielo y pusieron su mano en su pecho, era verdad, ellos no podían perder la esperanza, si personas de otra dimensión necesitaban su ayuda, entonces ellos la darán.

-¡Rompete jodido cristal de mierda!-Gritaba enojado Dede. Por mucho tiempo en milenios nunca estuvo tan enojado ni cuando lo obligaron a convertirse en un agujero negro, ni cuando lo desterraron del espacio por ser un enemigo de las demás estrellas-Si tan solo no tuviera mis capacidades bloqueadas-Murmuraba y vio como Alfa que tenia su pierna derecha cristalizada se paro del suelo y dice-Esa caja de música..no salia en mis libros-Dede parpadeo y se detuvo en atacar el cristal y escucharon el mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU ERES YO...! ¡ESTAS CORROMPIDO IGUAL QUE YO!-<strong>Era verdad, Vanitas y Law eran uno solo ahora pero eso no quería decir que se aceptaron. "Law" rugió con furia y como un animal salvaje iba a destrozar la caja de música pero Testudo se puso en su camino y él creo un látigo desde sus cristales para detener a Law-Gracias Vanitas-Dice muy agradecido la estrella mirando la caja de música que aun sonaba. Master Hand que había quedado inconsciente por unos engranajes junto con su hermano, volvieron a recobrar la conciencia y vieron como pequeñas luces amarillas bajaban de ese cielo totalmente corrompido-Eso...es la esperanza de todos los seres del Multi-Universo-Susurro Palutena sorprendida y Buuta que estaba en uno de los escombros apunto de romper esa capsula vio confundido esa luz, era hermosa y tranquilizadora. "Law" volvió a esa forma de pájaro grotesco y dio un rugido escalofriante-¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!-Grito Testudo a todos al ver como esa luz destruía a ese liquido viscoso y tenia totalmente confundido al pájaro. Todos nuestros héroes asintieron y sintieron como esa energía extraña les daba más fuerza, podían sentir como las diferentes voces de criaturas de todo el Multi-Universo rezaban con todas sus fuerzas para que ellos ganaran. Alexander que estaba junto con Rebeca corrieron hacia el pájaro confundido y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Esa luz le estaban dando fuerzas y una oportunidad única para derrotarlo-**GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWW...¡ESA ESPERANZA NO TIENE LÓGICA! ¡ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡MUERAN! ¡SUFRAN! ¡INSENSATOS! ¡TODOS INCLUYÉNDOME MERECEN MORIR! ¡MERECEN SER ELIMINADOS!-**El monstruo extendió sus alas y dos ojos de color rojo aparecieron en esta y reunían la corrupción para dar el ultimo golpe final.

Rebeca observo sorprendida de que su sable en un arco de color blanco y desde este se reunía esas pequeñas esferas de su amarilla-Se parece a mi combinación de armas elementales pero es diferente-Comento ella y contemplo el pájaro que le salia liquido rojo y negro en los orificios y rugía sin control. Shinto que estaba mal por la colisión de energías pudo sentir como ese brillo lo envolvió (que asusto a Raphael y con sus alas trataba de alejar esas esferas de luz amarilla al igual como si estas fueran un abanico). Las esferas de luz hicieron que Shinto se sintiera mejor y confundido miro el cielo que caían más esferas como copos de nieve-¿Shinto...? ¡Dios mio Shinto nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto como ese!-Sollozo mamá Raphael y el "menor" sonrió un poco y dijo-Tenemos que acabar con esto-Raphael que estaba deacuerdo y vio como esas esferas envolvían su mazo. Leo estaba atacando junto con Alexi a esas cosas viscosas y corriendo tras el "pájaro" que reunía cada vez más energía y sintieron lo mismo que los demás, esas esferas de luz se acoplaron en el sable que llevaba en la espalda Leo y en las manos de Alexi. Extrañamente a Nahliel esas esferas de luz causaron que este se convirtiera en un ángel completo pero también que le aparecieran una armadura dorada y sus plumas eran cuchillas del mismo color-¿Qué...?-Exclamo él ángel completo sorprendido, por el general nunca usaba esta forma porque lo dejaba al borde de la muerte pero ahora no tenia ese problema gracias a la esperanza. Las hachas de Elliot también cambiaron, esas brillaban de color dorado y el rey sonriendo dijo-Este brillo es "casi" tan hermoso como yo, ¡Me gusta!-Nahliel rodo los ojos, el narcisista aunque estuviera en una batalla apocalíptica como esta, igual seguiría siendo el rey del narcisismo. Jin paro de correr y vio sorprendido esa luz, nunca antes había visto algo así, ni siquiera en sus viajes anteriores antes de a guerra contra Tabuu. Esta luz rodeo sus dos manos y de esta crearon un fuego dorado y un hielo del mismo color. Gabriel que aun estaba transformado en un dragón se dio cuenta que esta luz le había dado un armadura dorada y sus garras también se volvieron del mismo color-¡Woah...esto esta de locos!-Dijo Shenil al ver su arco mejorado que era muy similar al de Telyn-Es tan bonito-Comento Telyn al ver el arco dorado. Estela estaba viendo su espada que se convirtió más grande que antes y su hoja era totalmente dorada, casi como si estuviera bañado en oro-Esto debe ser por la esperanza-Susurro ella y miro decidida a Law que había convocado cadenas para destrozas esas esferas de luz. Shiro junto con Ludwas observaban la luz y Ludwas sintió como esta le daba más fuerzas y creo varias sombras que extrañamente eran doradas-Me acuerdo una vez que alguien me dijo: Cuando uno tiene esperanza, esta puede mover montañas-Comento Ludwas sonriendo y Shiro respondió-Tienes razón-Y miro su cetro que era totalmente dorado y un aura amarilla lo rodeaba. Alexander también le paso lo mismo que los demás, ahora sus plantas estaban rodeadas por esa aura.

Iker se dio cuenta que sus rayos eran más grande que los anteriores y desde sus manos los rodeaban un aura amarilla-Eso es lo que nos estaba diciendo el Observador-Penso y luego apretó los puños. No dejaría que esa oportunidad se le escapara entre los dedos. Testudo protegía a toda costa la caja de música que aun sonaba. Law aunque estuviera denuevo en su forma de pájaro, esos brazos que salían de sus alas trataban con desesperación en destruir la caja y mientras tanto los ojos gigantes reunían cada vez más energía-El es la presentación de la desesperación misma pero aun asi, Vanitas tiene esperanza de nosotros-Comento Testudo serio y vio que esas esferas de luz se reunían en sus cristales que giraban al rededor de el-Gracias a todos por darnos esta oportunidad-Susurraba la estrella al escuchar las diferentes voces que rezaban por ellos o les mandaban apoyo.

Law se irguió y dio un alarido de dolor por culpa de esas esferas que se mezclaban en sus alas totalmente corruptas, ocasionando que el pajaro desactivara su ataque final.-¡Ahora Gabriel!-Grito Estela y su hermano se elevo con más facilidad que antes en el cielo y Shenil junto con Telyn que pusieron sus arcos combinados gritaron-¡No te dejaremos que destruyas las dimensiones! ¡Ice Glaciem!/¡Frozen!-Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y una flechas totalmente de color dorado fueron disparadas hacia las alas del pajaro y estas se agrandaron a más de cinco metros de largo y se incrustaron en sus alas. Law dio un chillido al sentir que las flechas congelaron sus alas y movió esa calavera que tenia de cabeza y trato de comerse a todos ellos pero Gabriel lanzo una de sus bolas de fuego con la diferencia de que esta estaba rodeado de esa aura dorada y quemo gran parte de la calavera y del cuello de cadenas-¡Ja! ¡Toma eso!-Se burlo Gabriel arrogante y luego en shock vio como Estela salto de su lomo y con su nueva espada dio varios giros y corto unos de los grandes huesos que salían del lomo del monstruo-¡Esto es por tratar de matarme a mi y a mi hija puto desgraciado!-Corto por la mitad el engranaje negro que tambien se encontraba en el lomo de este. Law con furia invoco más engranajes que trataron de matar a la princesa pero Nahliel que estaba volando en su forma ángel completo, corto las cadenas con facilidad y utilizo las cuchillas de sus alas para cortar los diferentes huesos del pájaro y luego con Excaliburm que brillaba de color amarillo grito-¡Caelum!-Y corto la cola de engranajes del pájaro.

-¡Esto es por arruinar mi cabello!-Chillo Elliot mostrando sus dos hachas y luego grito-¡Explosion elemental!-Y enterró a reficuL para enterrar las garras del pájaro y ocasionando de que este no se pudiera mover y luego lanza a soiD hacia arriba para que aparecieran varios rayos de color dorado mezclados con esas esferas doradas. Law dio otro rugido y trata de abalanzarse contra Elliot pero sus garras aun estaban enterradas y esa luz le ataco todos sus engranajes y cadenas. Luego Elliot sonriendo con arrogancia saca a reficuL y ocasiono un gran terremoto en donde salieron pilares dorados que golpearon a Law en el pecho esquelético-**¡Calebrum!-**Grito de manera distorsionada y varias plumas gigantes aparecieron al rededor de este y atacaron a todos los que estaban cerca, pero Shiro apunto con su cetro a Law y grito-¡Eclipse Solar!-Asi creo un escudo gigante que protegió a todos y luego hizo girar su cetro y exclamo-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Varios rayos de color dorado salieron de este y se adentraron en los grandes orificios de la calavera y ocasionaron varias explosiones adentro del monstruo corrupto. Law fue obligado por eso a volver a su forma "humana" y con rabia se abalanzo contra Shiro pero Ludwas creo varias cuchillas de sombras doradas que giraban alrededor de el y grito-¡Nox!-y con sus cuchillas le corto el brazo izquierdo a Law-¡**Hijo de puta!-**Dice con crueldad Law y sin importarle que le faltara el brazo, creo varias cadenas que salían de su lado izquierdo y agarro a Shiro y Ludwas del cuello y con locura total dice-**Los voy a matar, los voy a matar-**Pero a pesar de Law, Leo con su espada láser llego rápidamente hacia donde estaba el y con burla dijo-Vaya si que estas feo, más feo que antes-Law se volteo hacia donde estaba Leo y trato de atacarlo con una lanza negra pero Leo utilizo como escudo su espada y exclamo-Saber smash-Y acumulo en vez de energía esas esferas de luz y desde su sable libero varias ondas doradas que estaban en punta. Law trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo, estaba totalmente débil contra esa "esperanza". Él fue arrogado hacia uno de los escombro y gruñendo sale de estos.

-Son despreciables-Dijo Law ahora sin tener esa voz distorsionada y tratando de liberar más engranajes sintió como esa "esperanza" lo confundía cada vez más, ya casi ni se podía mantener en pie-¡Judment! ¡Mind Destruction! ¡Burst!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Raphel, Shinto y Alexi, los tres golpearon a Law y cortaron los engranajes que estaba apunto de liberar-¡Ahh...aah...!-Se quejaba Law muy cansado y escucho el grito de Rebeca que decía-¡Armory Elementy!-Una gran flecha dorada fue lanzada hacia Law y quedo incrustada en el pecho de este, ocasionando que diera un grito distorsionado y desde su pecho salia más de esa cosa viscosa. Jin vio esta como una oportunidad única y ahora que estaba cerca de Alexander le indico-Te acuerdas del nuevo poder que hicimos durante los entrenamiento de la Mansión-Alexander con los ojos muy brillante exclamo-¡Lo vamos hacer!-Jin asintió con la cabeza y creo una bazuca de fuego/hielo que estaba mezclada con esa esfera de luz dorada, Alexi creo varias lianas y tronco de arboles que hicieron crecer a la bazuca, ellos estaban apunto de disparar hasta que escucharon a Iker que decía-¡Esperen, yo también puedo juntar los ataques como ustedes!-Iker se acerco a esa bazuca y la electrifico-Jajaja esto va ser divertido-Decía Alexander y luego los tres gritaron-¡Elementa ignis , grando, fulmen!-Una gran bola combinada con los elementos Fuego, planta, rayo y mezclada con la esperanza quemo a Law y hizo que este cayera al suelo.

Testudo se acerco a "monstruo" y lo miro con pena pero luego se fijo que este tenia un engranaje negro que se le notaba en el pecho. Él con un latigo de sus cristales rompió el engranaje y vio como las cadenas que estaban esparcidas por distintos puntos de la ciudad Smasher desaparecieron pero luego un gran terremoto se sintió-¡Qué sucede!-Exclamo él y vio como Palutena, Master Hand y Crazy Hand trataban de detener la destrucción de los planos que estaba partiendo en esta dimensión-Ah...ahh...-Testudo vio como Law se movía a duras penas y le agarro la pierna para murmura-Ianuae Magicae-Todos los que estuvieron peleando contra Law desaparecieron y esto shockeo a Palutena.

* * *

><p>Testudo miro por todos lados y se fijo que todos fueron teletransportados a un lugar muy parecido a un hoyo pero casi totalmente destruido. Law se encontraba sentado entre una de las murallas de cristal y su expresión era de dolor absoluto pero extrañamente sonrió-Sabia que podían hacerlo pero...falta que este lugar se recupere-Para el shock de todos Law estaba hablando con la voz de Vanitas. Buuta fue hacia donde estaba "Law" y dijo-¿por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí?-"Vanitas" a duras penas se movió y su "cuerpo" empezó a desaparecer partiendo en la pierna izquierda y brazo derecho-Si "me" derrotaban en el plano de los existentes, igual los dos planos colisionarían entre si porque el daño en las "profundidades del vacío" es casi irreversible-Explico Vanitas con voz muy suave y miro decididos a todos-Necesito que destruyan este cuerpo para que "yo" volvamos a lo que somos realmente-Susurro y las profundidades del vacío comenzó a destruirse cada vez más-¡Pero Vanitas! ¡Tu eres tu...!-Dijo Buuta enojado y triste pero Vanitas murmuro-Solo voy a estar más completo, eso es todo...Law y yo..somos la misma persona, solo en circunstancias diferentes-Leo igual de furioso que Bruno dijo-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué mierda tiene que ser así!-Rebeca estaba llorando y susurrando-No lo hagas, tu eres mi mejor amigo y si haces eso...-Ludwas estaba mirando serio a "Law" junto con Shiro, no sabían que decir, no entendían pero a la vez. Shinto estaba igual nunca se espero de algo como esto, cuando conoció a Vanitas podía sentir que el era igual que él cuando estaba solitario-¿Tiene que ser así?-Pregunto Alexi a Raphael y este solo susurro-No lo se-Estela estaba tocándose el estomago y murmuro-Hasta mi bebe esta inquieto,puedo sentir como esta pataleando-Gabriel la abrazo con fuerza y susurro-Es raro, hasta yo siento lo mismo y ni estoy embarazado-Estela miro comicamente a Gabriel. Telyn se dirigió hacia donde estaba "Law" y ignoro a Shenil que le estaba diciendo que se tranquilizara-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡POR QUE MIERDAS HACES ESTO! ¡TE QUEDASTE ATRAPADO EN EL SUBESPACIO Y AHORA...!-Dice Telyn entre llanto y pateo fuertemente un cristal pequeño que estaba cerca de Vanitas. Elliot puso sus manos en sus caderas y murmuro-Si quieres estar más completo, haslo pero no vas a compararte con el gran Rey Elliot-Nahliel rodó los ojos y para la sorpresa de todos Vanitas se rió-Oigan no estén triste, solo voy a estar más completo...eso nomas..¡Agh!-Se quejo un poco al sentir como este cuerpo le dolía atroz y las profundidades del vacío tembló. Iker miro a "Law" y de inmediato supo que en realidad era ese fragmento que los había ayudado anteriormente.<p>

-Necesito que Buuta me dispare en el pecho-Dijo él indiferente y Bruno se horrorizo, no quiera hacer eso-No puedo-Susurro el y se fijo que su fusil estaba rodeado de un aura dorada-Por favor..me duele mucho, y si no lo haces...todos vamos a morir...jaajaja..es chistoso no, yo quiero realmente morir tan mal pero...no...o lo haré...porque ustedes ...los que son mis amigos...van a morir y yo no quiero eso-Susurro él y este lugar comenzó a temblar más-Sabes Testudo...tu padre Éter era muy buena persona-Esto sorprendió a Testudo y Vanitas continuo-Creo que el me ayudo en algo pero no me acuerdo...Si algún día ...el aparece..dal..e mis agradecimientos-A Testudo se le caían las lagrimas, el no quería que esto fuera así-Buuta...No deberías tener esa expresión muerta en tu cara o te van a salir canas-Se burlo Vanitas al sentir que el científico estaba llorando. Vanitas utilizo el brazo izquierdo que aun no desaparece y le toco a duras penas el hombro al otro, en realidad el quería tocarle el pecho pero su vista estaba totalmente nublada-No me lo dijiste una vez, si los recuerdos de esa persona que quieres mucho perduran en ti, esta nunca va morir...Te prometo..que yo no te voy a olvidar-Susurro y Bruno levanto su fusil y lo apunto al pecho de "Law"-Gracias...a todos...-Susurro este y escucharon el fuerte sonido que provino del fusil.

El cuerpo de "Law" desapareció como si hubiera sido todo este tiempo una especie de arena y Vanitas que sonrió antes de que la cara de este cuerpo desapareciera como todo lo demás y susurro-Gracias- Por ultima vez. Todos sintieron como el lugar dejo de temblar y empezó a brillar de color dorado y azul-¡Miren hay un portal!-Apunto Elliot a un portal en donde aparecía Palutena junto con Master Hand y Crazy Hand observando algo. Rebeca se refrejo los ojos y dice-Tiene razón, si los recuerdos perduran entonces el nunca va a morir para nosotros, aparte el lo dijo ¿no? solo va a estar más completo que antes-Todos asintieron con la cabeza y de apoco se fueron hacia el portal. Primero fue Raphael que llevaba a Shinto del brazo y extrañamente los dos estaban sonriendo. Luego fue Telyn, Shenil . Telyn estaba sollozando pero luego se seco sus lagrimas y susurro-No debo llorar o el ciego se va a burlar de mi-Shenil asintió con la cabeza y se adentraron al portal junto con Jin y Alexander que decía-Va a estar más completo ¿no? Entonces no hay que preocuparse-Jin asintió silenciosamente. Shiro volvió a ser Louis y este muy confundido pregunto-¿Adonde estoy?-Ludwas suspiro y murmuro-Es una historia muuuuy larga-Y le indico que se dirigieran al portal. Iker entro silenciosamente acompañado de Nahliel que estaba tratando de "consolar al narcisista" que estaba llorando a moco tendido-¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué a mi!?-Se lamento Nahliel y escuchaba los sollozos del Rey que decía-El mariposon homosexual era su amigo..y..el...el...WUAHHH-y se metieron al portal. Gabriel y Estela estaban en silencio, la princesa aun recuerda esa pregunta que le habia dicho el albino en el Subespacio-_¿Qué se siente tener una familia?-_Ella suspiro pero luego sonrió mientras tanto Gabriel lloraba muy gaymente-Tsk...Oye Gabriel no deberías llorar asi-Dijo molesta Estela y los dos se teletransportaron como los demás. Leo miraba el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba el cuerpo de Law y suspiro-Es ciego como un murciélago pero astuto-y camino directo hacia el portal. Testudo que estaba sollozando, volvió a su forma humana y se acerco a Bruno que estaba en las misma que él-No tenemos que estar triste, Vanitas no murió...solo va a ..a...WUAHHHH-Lloriqueo denuevo Testudo y Buuta se seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su bata y susurro-Entiendo-Y le sonrió a ese lugar extraño que estaba brillando de un dorado tranquilizador-Creo que deberíamos irnos-Dice la estrella tratando de no llorar más pero sin ningún existo alguno y Buuta asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos estaban apunto de adentrarse al portal cuando vieron a un hombre de pelo negro sonriendo y a una mujer de pelo castaño que estaba siendo abrazada por un niño de cinco años que tenia el pelo del mismo color.

Esto a Bruno lo sorprendió tanto como a Testudo y sonrieron.

* * *

><p><em>-Soy un inútil-<em>

_-En realidad somos un inútil-_

_-Jajaja..tienes razón-_

_Jetzt akzeptiere mich completely-_

_-ich auch-_

* * *

><p>Todos fueron teletransportados a la destruida ciudad Smasher y vieron impresionados como esos cristales se convertían en pequeñas luces azules y las personas estaban volviendo a la normalidad y como los Mii jugaban con esas luces que estaban cayendo como copos de nieve en la ciudad. Palutena se alegro al ver que todos estaban bien y Rosalina abrazo a Bruno que estaba muy preocupada y le sonrió a Iker y Shenil. Las diferentes estatuas cristalizadas volvieron a su estado original. Lucina que estaba junto con Robin en ese bosque vieron asombrados por todas las luces que habían en el cielo-Es muy hermoso-Comento Lucina y Robin sonrió y exclamo-A Chrom le hubiera gusto ver esto-Irónicamente en todo el Multi-Universo veían esas luces y pudieron sentir que esos héroes que peleaban por todos ellos ganaron. En la dimensión de Mim las personas vieron que ese extraño cielo volvió a ser el mismo de antes y observaron el "espectáculos de luces" era irónico, justo hoy se terminaba el año y parecían que esas luces eran fuegos artificiales pero más hermoso. Jack sonrió y supo lo que había pasado y escucho los gritos de alegría de Tooth junto con los quejidos de Aster y las risas de North. La muerte que estaba en una iglesia gothica solo suspiro y dijo-Eso fue un gran susto para todos-Y las millones de almas que contenía este se rieron.<p>

Alfa abrazo a Dede y el agujero negro se sonrojo como un tomate-¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron!-Exclamaba feliz ella y vio el único libro que estaba abierto. Las paginas en blanco se escribieron con letras doradas. Bobo se sacudió un poco haciendo un temblor y destruyo los últimos trozos de cristal que quedaban en el.

En la ciudad de Ales, todas las personas fueron cristalizadas volvieron a la normalidad y el viejo Drit vio como esas dos grandes plumas brillaron de un azul muy puro y se volvieron una sola pluma de color azul con blanco. El intrigado trata de tocar esa pluma pero siente que atrás de él habían dos personas observándolo-Qué extraño-Murmuro en voz baja, él pudo haber jurado que escucho un canto de una mujer seguido con unos aplausos y risa de un hombre.

La pequeña caja de música se cerro completamente pero una voz se podía escuchar en el viento que cantaba al igual que un pájaro. Todos nuestros héroes sonrieron, la tormenta había desaparecido y el arcoiris por fin llego.

-¡MASTER HAND!-Gritaron los Smasher que fueron cristalizados por Law y fueron en el gran auto de capitan falcon a ver lo que había sucedido con la ciudad. Master Hand se dirigio hacia ellos y moviendo sus dedos con felicidad dijo-Law fue derrotado por los nuevos Smasher y por unos recién llegados-

Todos nuestros héroes sabían que no era el final, sino el comienzo de su leyenda personal. Bruno que vio a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa. Raphael estaba revisando a Shinto como si fuera una especie de enfermera y Alexi se reía junto con Louis y Ludwas, mientras tanto para el pesar de Elliot, Nahliel y Leo, Shenil y Telyn estaban tratando de congelarles el culo porque ellos dijeron que eran las dos de igual de planas. Iker estaba apartado del grupo y miraba el cielo que aun era iluminado por esas luces azules y doradas. Jin registro todo esto en su libreta de bolsillo y Alexander murmuraba-Si tuviera una cámara conmigo en este momento-Rebeca estaba igual que Iker mirando el cielo y susurro-Tu nunca dijiste adiós, entonces eso significa que aun nos podemos volver a ver-Ella le había enseñado a Vanitas que siempre cuando este se fuera a un lugar tenia que decirle adiós pero ahora no lo dijo, entonces quiere decir que el estaba con ellos. Gabriel aun seguía llorando gaymente y se sonaba con sus mangas y trataba de abrazar a Estela pero esta con un chillido grito-¡NO ME ABRACES TONTO, ESTAS LLENO DE MOCOS!-Testudo estaba en silencio y sonrió. Él tenia el presentimiento que volverían a ver a "Vanitas".

Bruno camino hacia donde estaba esa caja de música y la abrió-¿Una carta?-Se pregunto confundido y la abrió para leer su contenido.

"_No volveremos a ver"_

_Atte_

_Vacio_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: Epilogo<strong>

Wuahhhh Estamos que se termina esta historia, solo falta el Epilogo. Por lo menos todo salio bien.

Yo: Me siento tan...

Dede: Apareciendo- ¡Noby!

Yo: ¡Dede!-Lo abraza pero ve a Beyon y lo empuja- ¡Beyond! Mi cosita en donde te has metido todo este tiempo

Dede: Tengo que matar a esa cosa...

**La canción de la caja de música que sonó para todo el Multi Universo era: Canon in D Major (Para que la escuchen, es preciosa)**

Pd: Feliz año nuevo

Pd2: Alguien entendió la frase que le dijo Vanitas a Buuta :u: sobre: .No deberías tener esa expresión muerta en tu cara o te van a salir canas. Es casi la misma que Lambda le decia a Buuta T_T y la que le dijo a el a Vanitas cuando recien se conocian

Pd3: Nahliel y Elliot nunca se van a llevar bien, ni siquiera en una pelea apocaliptica como esta

Pd4: Woah.. La esperanza siempre fue la clave...-Solloza-

Pd5: Esas personas que vieron Testudo y Buuta... T_T ¡SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON CON EL!

Pd6: ¿Se volveran a ver? Y vaya "Vanitas" habia planeado todo.

Pd7: Alguien se espero eso lo que hicieron los dioses, (por la creacion del nuevo cuerpo para "Vacio")

Pd8: ¿Alguien habia perdido la esperanza de que esto terminara en un Happy End?

Pd9: ¡OMG! El narcisista estaba llorando y ...Telyn y Shenil les va a congelar el culo a El pervertido (Leo), El mitad pollo (Nahliel) y la diva (Elliot)

Pd10: Testudo es una buena estrella-Sonrie y ve el cielo oscurecido-

Pd11: Raphael actuando sobreprotectoramente hasta el final...(Por lo menos Testudo corto ese libro)

Pd12: ¿Creen lo que dijo Rebeca de: Tu nunca dijiste adiós, entonces eso significa que aun nos podemos volver a ver?

Pd13: La carta *w*.

Pd14: Que significa: _Jetzt akzeptiere mich completely- y __-ich auch-_

_Pd15: La música de la caja de música era _**Canon in D Major**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	19. Epilogo

**¿Start?**

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**Epilogo:**

**¿Start?**

* * *

><p>Después de la pelea contra Law, un rumor peligroso se expandió por todo el Multi-Universo. Nadie sabia quien lo había empezado, según el rumor decía qué: "Todos los seres que quieran tener ese poder escalofriante que tenia el monstruo, deben atraparlo en un lugar que llamaba "plano de los inexistente"". Esto causo euforia entre todos los seres que querían poder para su propios fines y tratando de hacer rituales, portales y una serie de cosas más trataban de ir hacia ese plano, sin saber que sus vidas fueron tomadas como si nada y sus cuerpos regresaban destripados al plano de los existentes. Todos las personas que conocían aquellos hombres se horrorizaron y empezaron a esparcir más rumores: "Ese plano es peor que el infierno, vuelve locos a las personas que viajan a este y destruye sus almas". Habian casos de seres que volvían en una sola pieza pero decían: El niño esta mirando con tristeza, mientras tanto que esas "cosas" lo protegen. Las deidades por primera vez en milenio tomaron cartas sobre el asunto. Master Hand que estaba ocupado en la reconstrucción de la Ciudad Smasher y en la ayuda a los ciudadanos de la Ciudad Ales, igual se ofreció junto con Palutena y Mim a ir al plano de los inexistente y averiguar que estaba pasando. En realidad esos tres querían saber si "Law" los odiaba. Ellos con la ayuda de los demás deidades hicieron un portal que les permitiría estar dos horas en ese plano, si se pasaban de las dos horas podían quedar atrapados o ser consumidos por este.<p>

-Es igual como antes-Comento Palutena viendo los mismos cristales que cristalizaron a casi todos los seres de la dimensión de Master Hand. Mim observaba cauteloso, esta vez no llegaron a las profundidades del vacio sino que estaban en un lugar extraño en donde se mezclaba el azul con el blanco y se podía ver las siluetas de los existentes como si fueran meros fantasmas. Este plano dio un pequeño temblor que puso en alerta a las deidades y vieron como a quince metros de ellos había dos magos oscuros tratando de combatir a unas fallas. Estos magos aterrorizados vieron como las fallas se mezclaron en un ser horripilante con varios brazos y los empujo-_Si están más tiempo aquí, van a perecer-_Una voz suave dijo pero los magos muy obstinados gritaron-¡Aparece conciencia del Vacio! ¡Cobarde!-Las fallas rieron a carcajadas y con una velocidad mayor a la de la luz atacaron varias veces los magos y abrieron todos sus bocas para destriparlos. Palutena que no podía ver esto, se teletransporto al frente de los magos y creo un escudo para ellos y luego levanto su cetro y grito-¡Autereclite!-Apunto su cetro a la gran falla y le disparo tres rayos de luz pero un escudo de cristal apareció al frente de este y el lugar empezó a brillar para cambiar-¡Cuidado Palutena!-Grito Mim y desde sus manos hizo aparecer una luz celeste que envolvio a la diosa y a Master Hand. Ellos despertaron en "las profundidades del vacio", se fijaron que este había cambiado un poco porque los cristales estaban brillando con un color dorado y azul y pequeños cristales caían en los grandes que ocasionaban un sonido muy similar a una caja de música.

-_Ustedes no deberían estar aquí-_Al frente de las deidades se presento la conciencia de este plano, mejor dicho Vacio que esta vez tomo la forma de un joven de veinte años con dos alas blancas que sobre salían de su espalda y tenia dos engranajes dorados en sus puntas, el llevaba puesto una especie de gabardina pero en realidad eran plumas de color blanco y azul, su pecho tenia un circulo en donde le había disparado Buuta y su brazo derecho era un cristal de color azul, las piernas de este eran; la izquierda unida por un engranaje y la derecha unidas por dos cadenas color dorado, los ojos de Vacio al igual que los cristales eran de un azul extraño-_Yo no los invite a jugar "poker o uno" entonces ¿por qué están aquí?-_Bromeo un poco él y desapareció. Master Hand se sorprendió un poco por la verdadera apariencia de "Law", el tenia una teoría de que el era el vacio mismo pero nunca se imagino de que era cierto- Law mejor dicho Vacio, estamos aqui para saber lo que esta ocurriendo con esos seres que tratan de ir a este plano y vuelven muertos o locos-Dice seriamente Master Hand y Palutena lo miro con deproche-No deberias hablarle como si fuera el malo...nosotros ocasionamos que el se comportara así-Dice ella y Mim asintió con la cabeza y susurro-Eso es verdad, por nuestro egoismo paso todo lo que paso-Vacio volvió aparecer pero ahora estaba sentado en un cristal, el miraba con frialdad a esos dioses, podía recordarlos muy bien-_¿Vienen a utilizarme otra vez? O es que aun no han encontrado a nadie que pueda ser el "observador"-_Se burlo con crueldad absoluta y varias fallas aparecieron y susurraron-VaCio No Se IRa A nIngUNa PARte NosOtrOS Lo PRoTEgEREmos-Palutena nerviosa por esos ojos azules que brillaban de manera intensa dijo-¡Te equivocas! ¡Nosotros no vinimos por eso...nosotros solo queríamos preguntarte si nos odias...-A lo ultimo solo lo susurro, ella aun recuerda en la época en que "Law" estaba con esa apariencia infantil y le sonreía mientras que decía: ¡Lady Palutena es una gran diosa! ¡Si algún día me dejaran vivir con alguien me gustaria vivir con ella en SkyWorld con todos esos ángeles!. Vacio suspiro exasperado y se acerco a Palutena-_No los odio, yo...ya no les guardo rencores, ni a ti, ni a Master Hand o a Mim...Ni siquiera a los demas dioses o a Llys-_Susurro él y sonrió al sentir como una falla le estaba acariciando la mejilla derecha.

El se dio vuelta y extendió sus alas para indicarles a las fallas que no fueran tan hostiles con ellos-_Esos existentes que quieren capturarme, solo lo hacen por qué se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. Yo trato de que ellos se vayan antes de que inconscientemente trate de consumirlos como si fueran energía pero ellos se niegan, solo quieren "la consciencia del vacio" por qué creen que así obtendrán más poder...Es un poco irónico, esos existentes que vienen a este plano son muy poderosos pero estúpidos-_Explico él con indiferencia y se toco ese circulo que tenia en el pecho-_Aun tengo la esperanza de que los vuelva a ver pero tengo que solucionar ese asunto-_Luego miro a las fallas sonriendo y dijo-_Oigan no deberían sobreprotegerme tanto, se parecen a Raphael-_Las fallas extrañamente sonrieron con esas bocas que tenían-Pero "Law" no todos los existentes que están tratando de ir a tu plano son malos, tuvimos reportes de héroes que trataban de crear a un portal a este plano volvieron muertos-Dijo Master Hand y vio la expresión frívola de Vacio.

**-Esos héroes no lo eran, solo fueron falsos héroes que engañaban a los demás para obtener fama-**La voz de Vacio estaba cargada de crueldad, pero no esa crueldad para ofender sino esa crueldad que era para decir la verdad-**Ellos llegaron a este plano con el único objetivo de encontrar al "monstruo", y cuando descubrieron que el monstruo era en realidad todo el lugar en donde estaban parados, se apuntaron con sus armas y dejaron rastros de sangre que limpiaron las fallas. ¿sabes? Las fallas no le gusta que haya suciedad y a mi tampoco-**Las deidades se miraron unos a otros, aun no podían descubrir como "Vacio" sabia más que ellos mismo de los demás, tal vez sea por toda esa experiencia que tuvo en el plano de los existentes y por todo lo que le hicieron sufrir, ahora "Law" o "Vanitas" actuaban muy cautelosamente y muy calculador como esperando de que ellos le pusieran un cuchillo en la espalda-_Lo siento, lo siento..Creo que me sobre pase un poco-_Dice Vacio tocándose un poco la cabeza con timidez al igual como un niño cuando hace algo malo-_He estado muy ocupado, en buscar una solución contra la corrupción y ya la encontré, se lo tengo que agradecer a ellos-_Susurro tocandose el pecho y cerrando sus ojos-_Yo ahora que estoy completo, no quiere decir que he recuperado todos mis recuerdos porque algunos fueron destruidos por Éter, pero yo no los voy a dejar de recordar a __**todos mis amigos-**_Mim se sorprendió, no sabia porque Vacio hablo sobre Éter, si él y Éter no se conocían antes de que ellos sacaran a "la conciencia del vacio" de sus profundidades o tal vez ¿si?-VaCio ¿pOR Qué No Nos CanTAS una CancION?-Dijeron las fallas acercándose a Vacio y este se agarro y susurro-_Esta bien pero después ustedes tienen que dejar de comerse las cartas de poker que hago a partir de los cristales-_Vacio hizo girar los engranajes de su alas y la música que estaba siendo creada por la caídas de los pequeños cristales cambio-_Espero que les guste esa canción que se llama "El himno de la alegría"-_El Vacio se lo dijo a las deidades y todos ellos vieron como los cristales tomaron forma de plumas y caían suavemente.

_Escucha hermano la canción de la alegría_

_El canto alegre del que espera un nuevo día_

_ven, canta sueña cantando_

_vive soñando el nuevo sol_

_en que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos_

* * *

><p>La Ciudad Smasher se estaba reconstruyendo rápidamente, aunque las personas de la ciudad smasher aun no creían que el mago Llys fue en realidad un desarmado que solo buscaba el poder como sinónimo de belleza y de que el monstruo con apariencia de pájaro era una de sus victimas, igualmente felicitaron a todos los que lucharon contra Law y los recibieron entre aplausos, los smasher veteranos se sintieron como unos tontos por dejarse influenciar por la corrupción y por haberse separado por una estupidez como esa constitución.<p>

-Entonces ustedes pelearon contra Law en esa forma-Exclamo Ness sorprendido junto con Lucas al ver el dibujo detallado de Louis que hizo de la apariencia de Law cuando estaba totalmente corrupto-Si y hubieran visto como esos brazos se movían entre las alas y la corrupción que tomo forma como petroleo-Dijo Louis y se estremeció pero luego sonrió al recordar como sonreía Vanitas cuando estaba en las profundidades del vacio-¡Y Ludwas se puede convertir en un lobo de sombras!-Exclamo emocionado y el otro solo se sonrojo un poco y murmuro-Eso no es nada-Pit que estaba escuchando la conversación se acerco a Ludwas y con sus ojos bien brillante dijo-¡Me tienes que mostrar ese poder tuyo!-Ludwas un poco incomodo por qué su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido por el ángel y por los demás niños de la mansión que le preguntaban si podía convertirse en más formas que un lobo de sombras. Leo estaba leyendo un libro que decía para mayores de 18 años junto con Nahliel-¡Qué bueno que mi mamá no esta aquí!-Exclamo él feliz y mirando atento el "libro", mientras tanto Leo estaba babeando y sonriendo de manera muy pervertida. Elliot se encontraba en un desafió contra Marth-¡Tu pelo no se compara con el mio plebeyo!-Grito el rey narcisista con el rey de sexo dudoso-¿A si?..¡Eso lo veremos!-Grito Marth y los dos se fueron al baño y luego se escucharon sonidos de motocierras-¿Ese es el rey heroe?-Pregunto Shulk que estaba en boxer porque hubo un problema con su equipaje hacia la mansión y estaba acompañado de Robin que miraba indiferente-Lamentablemente si, no puedo creer que el me haya derrotado en el pasado-En realidad en vez de Robin estaba hablando su sangre de Grima (o.o).

_Si en tu camino sólo existe la tristeza_

_y el canto amargo de la soledad completa_

Jin estaba viendo las notas de su libro, todas las que a recolectado hasta ahora y se dio cuenta de que unas letras doradas decían: "Gracias por todo" Atte Pluton. El suspiro y miro la ventana más cercana de todas y vio al gato negro que tenia ojos morados. Alexander estaba contando su punto de vista de los hechos a Ike, Wario y R.O.B-¡Y de pronto cuando todo estaba perdido aparecieron varias luces en ese cielo de color extraño y nos ayudaron a combatir contra Law, esas luces eran la esperanza de todas las personas del Multi-Universo!-Ellos se sorprendieron a excepción de R.O.B que estaba sacando un análisis sobre eso y Wario que se rascaba su trasero como si nada. Telyn y Shenil estaban hablando con Estela sobre su próximo casamiento que iba a ser el tres de enero, justo en su cumpleaños-¡Entonces estas embarazada y te vas a casar!-Exclamo en shock Telyn y se estremeció, eso de tener hijo no era de su estilo mientras tanto Shenil estaba con una mirada soñadora-Ah que lindo seria casarme con alguien-Estela sonreía y dijo-Aunque Phillip es un tonto pero en el buen sentido-En una esquina estaba escondido Gabriel con un aura totalmente oscura que asusto a Browser, Ganondorft y Luigi-Ese hijo de puta cuando lo vea, lo mato-Murmuraba con frialdad. Iker estaba en una esquina pensando sobre todo lo que había vivido, el sonrió un poco y Rebeca miraba el cielo totalmente azul y extrañamente pudo haber jurado sentir la voz de alguien cantando el "Himno de la alegria", lo ironico de todo que ese himno era el que ella le había cantado una vez a Vanitas cuando se encerró en su habitación-Nos volveremos a ver-Decía ella feliz y vio a Lucina que se coloco al lado de ella.

Doctor Mario estaba con un gran dolor de cabeza en la enfermería. Raphael había llevado a Shinto y le decía igual que una mamá histérica-¡Doctor Mario tiene que revisar denuevo a Shinto!-Gritaba el apuntando la camilla en donde estaba Shinto con una expresión de molestia total y Alexi estaba murmurando-Tuve que pagarle todo a Louis y me quedado sin ni una moneda-El veía su billetera totalmente vacia y una enfermera Joy que estaba viendo a Pikachu se acerco al peli-rojo y le sonrió-No te preocupes el dinero es pasajero pero la salud no-

Testudo estaba en el techo de la mansión y sonrió al ver un portal color morado que apareció al lado de el-Gracias, tu cumpliste con tu promesa-Dijo Alfa feliz y abrazo a la estrella causando de que este se sonrojara y Dede murmuro con enojo absoluto-Estúpido Testudo-

* * *

><p><em>Si es que no encuentras la <em>_alegría_

_Aquí__ en la tierra_

_Búscala hermano más allá de las_

_estrellas_

_ven canta sueña cantado _  
><em>vive soñando el nuevo sol <em>  
><em>en que los hombres <em>  
><em>volverán a ser hermanos.<em>

Vacio termino de cantar el himno de la alegría y todas las fallas dieron chillidos de emoción. Palutena estaba aplaudiéndole junto con Mim y Master Hand movia sus dedos como forma de aplauso. Vacio los miro y dijo-_Yo..voy a pelear contra esos existentes que traten de atraparme y romper el equilibrio como lo que hicieron todas las deidades cuando estaba en "un sueño profundo"-_Palutena se estremeció y Mim miro serio a Vacio junto con Master Hand-_Pero...no obstante, también buscare la forma de que estos no se presenten más a este plano, aun estoy debilitado por todo lo que he pasado pero cuando me recupere más buscare una forma "menos dañina" de alejarlos pero...se los advierto si es algo o alguien que tiene malas intenciones sera eliminado-_Con un suspiro dijo Vacio y se convirtió en una forma más infantil-_La próxima vez que vengan tienen que traer a Crazy Hand...aun quiero jugar al poker con él-_Dice muy burlesco y Palutena se rió-Nunca cambias, siempre has tenido esa obsesión en el Poker desde que tuviste esa "guerra" con Hades-Vacio sonrió y exclamo-Por supuesto si el me enseño como "jugar"-Master Hand dio una carcajada-El se pondrá más loco de lo que esta si le ganas por 12345 veces más-El Vacio dio una pequeña sonrisa y murmuro-_Creo que el tiempo se le esta terminando..Adiós-_Los dioses se fueron y Vacio quedo mirando a las fallas que se acurrucaban hacia donde estaba él. Vacio creo desde la palma de su mano un pequeño pajaro y murmuro-_Aunque no pueda estar con ellos, si puedo observarlos...para saber si todos están bien-_

* * *

><p>Buuta se encontraba en una mesa de madera con un plano el le estaba mostrando a todos los constructores como iba a ser el nuevo plano de la ciudad smasher, el desde que hablo con Master Hand para que lo dejara ayudar a todos con la construcción, la mano le dijo que hiciera un nuevo plano en donde ya no existieran esas periferias en donde hacia una separación social entre los ciudadanos. El que estaba siendo vigilado por Rosalina para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo por el problema al corazón que tenia, escucho una voz suave que cantaba una canción:<p>

_The clock's hand is noisy _

_and begins bending towards 0 a.m._

_I feel like I can hear the footsteps _

_of the darkness that lurks in the inner part of the mirror._

_Before I know it, _

_a fragment of loneliness, that was supposed to be extinguished, _

_closes up before my eyes and sneers at me._

_Things to lose, I thought I had none of those. _

_I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but _

_if I'm necessary to you, then _

_I'll definitely never leave you alone._

_l swear to you. _

_Forever close to you._

_Every day was blank, and in my warped smiling face _

_there were even tears, that stayed there unshed._

_When I was like that, you murmured to me, _

_"Crying is not something to be ashamed of."_

_By turning myself into something so humble, _

_what did I think I was protecting? I'm a clown lost in a forest of confusion._

_When I told you, "There are no things to believe in, anywhere" _

_I hurt you, didn't I? _

_I will keep on protecting you, _

_who showed me that there are things that will stay unchanged._

_Averting my eyes, plugging my ears, _

_I was running inside a dream. _

_I wished for a reason to exist in this place._

_"I want to be loved", I didn't even notice I had such a wish. _

_I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but _

_if I'm necessary to you, then _

_I will keep on protecting you._

_I swear to you. _

_Forever close to you. _

Buuta miro al frente de él y se fijo que la caja de música se había abierto por si sola-Qué extraño-Murmuro él un poco confundido y Rosalina se refrejo los ojos, por qué vio por un instante un pájaro de color blanco y azul

* * *

><p>"<em>Su mirada era bella, profunda, cristalina pero encima de todo, era algo vacia<em>"

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Como toda historia debe tener su final ¿no?. Bueno esta ya lo tuvo y solo tal vez le haga un fic que este relacionado pero más rato... xD (todos sus fic están relacionados)<p>

Yo: Jajaja Dede esta celoso de Testudo

Pd1: Las canciones que aparecieron fueron: Himno de la alegría y Pandora Hearts-Oz´s Character Song

Pd2: ¡Dede esta celoso! ¡Cuidado Testudo!

Pd3: Leo y Nahliel leyendo hentai y Elliot teniendo un desafió contra Marth (¿Quien creen que gane? ¿Elliot o Marth?)

Pd4: Ese pájaro que vio en un instante Rosalina...,y esa ultima frase; ¿Para ustedes que significa? (Ya todos saben a quien le hace referencia)

Pd5: Los de la ciudad Smasher le va costar aceptar la verdad de que Llys era un demente y el monstruo solo una victima ;u;...pero tal vez algun dia lo acepten

Pd6: ¿¡Quien quiere ir a la boda de Estela!? (Creo que hasta Vacio quiere ir ;u;)

Pd7: Esa personalidad de Vacio, algunas veces puede ser cruel y otras solo juguetón y algo burlesco...(El misterio de quien le enseño jugar poker y hacer trampa esta resuelto...¡Fue Hades!)

Pd8: Raphael llevando a Shinto al Doctor Mario y mientras tanto Alexi sufriendo por que le tuvo que pagar todo a Louis de lo que gasto en su tarjeta de crédito jajaajaja...

Pd9: ¿Quien estará esparciendo esos rumores? Es un misterio pero quiero saber si ustedes tienen teorías.

Pd10: Las fallas actúan sobreprotectoramente con Vacio jajajaja...son tan adorables...(No piensen todo los que trataron de hacerles xD)

Pd11: Rebeca, piensa que ahora tienes muchos amigos -sonríe-

Pd12: Alexander tratando de decir los hechos y Wario siendo un grosero...Oh por dios...

Pd13: Ludwas se gano un club de fan-Se rie-

Pd14: Como se dijo antes, nunca pierdan la esperanza :D

Bueno nos leemos pronto.


	20. Capitulo Secreto

¿Start?

**Resumen**: Después de los acontecimientos de Gamer Over, el torneo Super Smash Bros va continuar con normalidad o eso creía Master Hand. Un nuevo mal se levanta entre las profundidades de la desesperación y para peor los Observadores no están ayudando en nada¿ Los héroes y villanos ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto?-Manipular a todos es bastante fácil-Master Core dijo.

**"Capitulo secreto"**

**El termino de una historia es el comienzo de otra**

* * *

><p>En unas ruinas un chico estaba encadenado y siendo golpeado por varios ogros, este chico miraba con impotencia como todos sus amigos estaban enjaulados y llorando a la vez-"La energía de estos niños me ayudaran a teletransportarme al plano de los inexistente"-Decía el jefe de los ogros que tenia una especie de armadura de madera. El chico de pelo rubio que llevaba puesto solo una polera totalmente rota y pantalones desgastado cerro los ojos, el no tenia poder para proteger a los demás niños, el era un inútil. Los ogros hicieron un circulo por debajo de él que tenia un signo muy similar a dos alas de pájaro, un hombre que se notaba por su contextura que tenia unos 20 a 30 años veía divertido como el niño estaba sufriendo. Un brillo azul envolvió tanto al niño y el ogro por casualidad y fueron teletransportados al plano de los inexistentes.<p>

El ogro dio un rugido de existo total al ver que por fin estaba en dichoso plano, aquí habían cristales que extrañamente tenían formas de siluetas que estaban arrancando de algo-"¡Jajajaja aparece monstruo! ¡Yo soy el merecedor de tu poder!-Dijo con orgullo el ogro y para la sorpresa de el niño vio otro niño de pelo blanco que miraba aburrido al ogro-_Qué estupidez, tienes una vida por delante pero decidiste desperdiciarla-_Dijo el extraño niño y miro un momento al otro niño con una mueca, parecía que este "niño" estaba esperando algo-¿¡Que un mocoso!?-Rugió el ogro y con un mazo de madera que llevaba en su espalda golpeo este "niño". Un grupo grande de fallas aparecieron y le mordieron los talones al ogro y luego desde su espalda llena de ojos azules crearon varios brazos para sostenerlo. Él otro existente sorprendido miro en shock como cadenas azules aparecieron y empezaron a ahorcar el ogro. "El niño" apareció al frente de el ogro y sonriendo con crueldad absoluta dice-_**¿Dime cuales son los fundamentos de la democracia?**-_El ogro trataba de manera muy desesperada en soltarse de esas cadenas pero sintió como unos pilares de cristales aparecieron por debajo de él y le cortaron una de sus piernas-¡AHHHH!-Grito el ogro y "el niño" suspiro-**No deberías estar aquí existente, vas a causar un desequilibrio**_-_Advierte él suavemente pero el ogro movió a duras penas su cabeza y grito-¡Voy a obtener ese poder! ¡Lo voy a obtener!-"El niño" desapareció y una gran lanza que salio de la nada atravesó el ogro. Mientras tanto el niño que era una especie de sacrificio se horrorizo al ver esas cosas "limpiando" el lugar y murmuro-Esto es horrible-Y ahora más tranquilo que ese ogro haya muerto miro atento él lugar, este era totalmente azul y se veían siluetas del mismo color caminando por aquí como meros fantasmas, el niño fue a explorar y para su sorpresa descubrió que cada pequeño paso que daba este lugar cambiaba.

El llego hasta un lugar totalmente blanco en donde había una persona encapuchada y solo se le podían ver unos mechones blancos-_No deberías estar aquí-_Dice con frialdad el encapuchado pero el niño se dio cuenta de algo, estaba temblando-Este lugar es muy solitario...¿tu eres el monstruo?-Pregunto el niño en un tono de voz que no se notaba rastro de miedo sino de tristeza, algo extraño sentía él, era como si siempre hubiera conocido al monstruo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás-_¿Monstruo?...Ja.. soy peor que un monstruo-_El encapuchado dice y hizo aparecer dos lanzas y las apunto hacia donde estaba el niño-VaCio EstA tRISte Por Qué Alg_uI_EN _m_**ATO** A ...y N_o p_Udo H**ace**r Nada-Unas fallas susurraron y "Vacio" se mordió el labio inferior mientras que la "sala" comenzó a temblar, el corazón de vacío estaba temblando por el duelo-¿Mataron a un amigo tuyo?-Susurro con cuidado el niño y Vacio se irguió-¿Lo querías mucho?-Pregunto nuevamente el niño y Vacio con voz temblorosa respondió-_Lo quería mucho..pero...pero...-_Vacio camino unos paso hacia el niño y dice-_No puedo cometer los mismos errores que antes, fue cosa del destino de que el muriera...aunque no tenga alma, o un corazón en especifico como los existentes, me duele el pecho, debe ser lo mismo que sintió el cuando...-_El niño miro con pena a el monstruo y susurro-Mientras que lo recuerdos de esa persona amada prevalezcan, el nunca morirá-Vacio sonrió un poco y susurro-_Tienes razón, Daniel Silent-_El niño se sorprendió, el nunca le dijo su nombre al encapuchado-_Tengo un problema, alguien en el otro plano esta esparciendo rumores sobre mi-_Dice Vacio mirando a las fallas que se acercaban cada vez más a él-_Y la muerte de esa persona amada creo que están relacionados...-_Daniel miro decidido a Vacio y se puso su mano en el pecho-¡Si necesitas ayuda en resolver eso..entonces yo te ayudare!-Exclamo él y Vacio que tenia una expresión triste sonrió un poco y le tomo las manos a Daniel para murmurar-**Dann ist es ein versprechen**-Daniel sin entender solo asintió con la cabeza y observo como Vacio desapareció y una luz brillante lo en cegó por un momento.

El cuando había recuperado su vista se fijo que estaba en una ciudad lleno de personas en donde habían carteles de unos luchadores de un torneo llamado Smash Bros y se fijo que al frente de él había una mascara de conejo y un paraguas color morado-_Gracias-_Pudo escuchar la voz de Vacio en su cabeza y miro el cielo que era totalmente azul.

El pudo darse cuenta que su aventura estaba apunto de empezar.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Jajajajaja ¿Alguien se espero de este capitulo secreto? Creo que nadie.<p>

Este capitulo se ubica después de muchos años desde la pelea contra "Law".

Pd: ¿Quien era la persona que quería Vacio?

Pdd: ¡Que miedo lo que le hizo al ogro! ¡Nunca molesten a una persona que esta en duelo! ;u;

Pddd: Daniel tiene una gran misión ¿no?.

Pdddd: ¿Alguien se espero de esto?

Pddddd: Chui Lu hizo un dibujo de Law cuando estaba totalmente corrompido con su forma de pájaro con huesos ¡Le quedo muy genial!

Bueno aun no se si pueda hacer un fic sobre esto (tal vez lo haga pero más adelante) ahora ...¡Me voy de parranda! Adios.


End file.
